


Knowing the Devil

by Hircine_Taoist



Series: Caging the Devil [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Agent Carney Needs a Vacation, Angel Wings, Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Chloe KNOWS, Crime Scenes, Cussing, Daniel Doesn't Know, Drugs, Ella Knows, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer is also Hard, Masturbation, Murder, POV Amenadiel, POV Chloe Decker, POV Daniel Espinosa, POV Ella Lopez, POV Linda Martin, POV Lucifer, Porn Studio Visit, Post-Season/Series 03, Relationship Negotiation, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Touch-Starved, Trixie knows, Violence, Wings, emotions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 143,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hircine_Taoist/pseuds/Hircine_Taoist
Summary: After being imprisoned by Pierce alongside the Detective, Lucifer left to rearrange Hell's government and keep Earth safe.Now he's coming home, with heavy promises to complete between them, and the new dangerous waters of Dating to navigate.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Caging the Devil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576768
Comments: 1659
Kudos: 1657





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darklings! I hope you're ready for an addition to the Caging the Devil universe. Sorry for the delay! 
> 
> This continues directly from chapter 53 of Caging the Devil, switching to Lucifer’s POV for this part of the fic. 
> 
> If you’ve not read Caging the Devil or it’s been a while, see the beginning note of Chapter 1 for a quick catch-up summary. It’s not necessary to read the prior fic, but you should at least read the summary to get an understanding of how this alt-universe has changed the course of our crime-solving duo.
> 
> Be warned, this fic differs from Caging, in that it's a case fic and lacking the torture. Oh, there's still angst, but no Lucifer whump this time around. We also will finally have explicit scenes in this one, and that long-awaited Date!
> 
> Time-wise this fic occurs right before Season Four, so we’re on a case that would happen right before the bee keeper murder. 
> 
> I will try to post at least every three days until the whole fic is up. Big thanks to beta readers Maimat, Miah_Arthur, matchstick_dolly, LuckyDragon, and Fleem! You guys have all made this so much less of an eyesore! Much love! (If you've not read their stuff, go read it!)
> 
> Thank you for reading, darklings! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To catch our audience up with the alternate Season3 ending from Caging the Devil, here’s the rundown of what you need to know (whether you’ve read it or not).
> 
> During the final confrontation with Cain, instead of Lucifer fleeing with Chloe and returning to win the fight, a bullet stuck in the joint of his wing and shoulder so he couldn't fly away. He threatened to lash out from Hell, so Pierce captured the duo alive to keep the Devil imprisoned and helpless instead. Chloe thus was first exposed to Lucifer's wings rather than his Devil Face, and took on a protective role during their capture.
> 
> Lucifer underwent physical duress at Pierce's hands, including broken bones and dying briefly. Pierce relocated the two to an underground prison in Northern California, where a warden called Caretaker was assigned to take care of them and keep them alive. Their imprisonment was rigged so Chloe and Lucifer could not be far enough apart to grant Lucifer invulnerability, and he healed slowly. Thus, even after Chloe saw his Devil Face, she remained devoted to them both getting out alive rather than abandoning Lucifer.
> 
> During their imprisonment, Lucifer was finally honest with Chloe about everything, including what had happened with his brothers and mother during the last three years. The two made several promises to do better going forward, and to go on a date once they were free to pursue a relationship.
> 
> During their break out, Chloe briefly died. When meeting with God, she was given a final request to relay to Lucifer. Hell was to be subdued so it did not threaten Earth. The two later learned that God disappeared from Heaven, leaving very few final requests to his children before his abrupt absence.
> 
> Ella, Maze, Linda, Trixie, and Dan had grown closer to each other while trying to find their lost friends. Their hunt for Pierce and his cronies had been joined by Agent Carney with the FBI, who later revealed he was also part of another government group that dealt with the supernatural. Once Chloe and Lucifer were home recovering, Carney invited Chloe to the organization and made a deal with Lucifer that he wouldn’t flagrantly show proof to the public he was truly the Devil except under dire circumstances. In turn, Lucifer kept their former warden Caretaker out of prison, and secured a promise from the agent that any demonic activity would be brought to Lucifer’s attention to deal with.
> 
> Pierce died in the end. The Sinnerman’s organization was uprooted. The heroes were home! But no rest for the Devil. He and his friends immediately planned to keep Earth safe. Lucifer left to rearrange Hell’s government, promising to return as soon as he could after the task was done.
> 
> Now, he’s coming home...

_Whoosh._

For a long moment, Lucifer did nothing but stand on the balcony of his penthouse, catching his breath and blinking.

It was so bright. The sunlight glared at his senses, making everything a wash of white until his eyes adjusted, and still things were too surreal and brilliant as the morning rays beamed over Los Angeles. He continued blinking before shivering into motion. He grasped the handle of the glass doors, entering the cooler, welcoming shade inside.

Things still looked too sharp. The air was clear, free of ash and Hell’s smothering, acrid atmosphere. The room was immaculate and clean smelling. His piano was glossy black, free of scratches and dust. His ceiling cast silent, dark mirror-images of the furniture where it rested undisturbed. The white of his wings were a pale blur reflected above.

Hell’s heavy influence was gone. He breathed in, exhaled shakily, and cast his gaze around the empty living space.

_Home._

He still stank of Hell, of fire, blood, and sulphur. His hair curled with grime. Smudges of ash and powdered stone stained his suit. Lucifer had left Hell in such a hurry, he hadn’t bothered to clean up like he usually did for his pleasure trips. Bone-deep exhaustion gnawed at the archangel, a weariness layered over nervous energy that caused his stomach to knot unpleasantly and his skin discomfort.

Nerves were not enough to stop his eagerness to hurry to where his heart insisted, pleas like deep bell tolls vibrating in his chest.

Lucifer gave the room one more glance before folding his wings. He hastened to his shower, eager to scrub the loathsome land of the damned from his skin. He rushed through his exfoliation, inhaling the rich aromas of his shampoo and body scrub, taking quick joy in the many little things he had missed. He hurried through taming his hair and the scruff on his face, shaving along the edges of his throat and ears before slapping on some cologne. He promised himself he’d pick his dirty suit off the floor to burn later, and hastily slipped into an unblemished outfit.

His mind kept flitting, half landing on one thought before another would derail it. The thoughts were flippant little things, gnats as he second-guessed his suit, decided it didn’t matter, pondered grabbing something to eat, chose against it, tried to figure out where his keys were, instead poured himself a drink, gulped half of it, and promptly forgot about the glass on his mission to find his keys. Where was his phone? Oh well. He’d find it later.

It wasn’t until he was in the elevator going down that he finally took a deep breath and tried to settle himself.

Lucifer could only hope she was a quarter as happy to see him as he would be to see her.

~~~

He was pulled over for speeding on his way to the precinct. It turned out to be a lucky thing, as the officer, someone he recognized, directed him to the Detective's location out in the field. Lucifer sped all the way to Northern Los Angeles, too.

Trepidation settled deep in his belly during the drive. Much less time had passed for her. For him, it had been much, much longer. The endless dark of Hell had given Lucifer plenty of time to both pine and fear. After all, shortly before he’d left they had been in a life-threatening situation, kept trapped in a prison Pierce had designed. They’d only narrowly escaped. Perhaps their survival had been the only reason she had clung to him and they’d made promises to each other? What if she had changed her mind?

What if…?

Lucifer swallowed, guided the car up the curvy hillside roads. The engine roared as it made the serpentine climb to the larger houses nestled among the shrubby trees. He stopped hurriedly at the address, parking the Corvette diagonally among the other neatly parallel parked vehicles.

Lucifer exited the car, straightening his jacket and scanning the officers and forensic personnel in the area. He stood outside an expensive, modern house, like many in the hills, though unlike the other homes, this one was surrounded by crime scene tape. The single story residence clung to the steep hillside, half hanging over the edge. Lucifer decided it was a tasteless looking gray block. Long pillars supporting half the house's base. Without the pillars, Lucifer imagined it would fall like a child's block toward the valley, rolling and tumbling. His other properties around Los Angeles were much more artful in their architecture and not in such fear of erosion. He saw no sign of the Detective.

A forensics team member crouched by the road outside the address with a camera, searching for any suspicious tire tracks. He spotted Lucifer and grinned. “Hey! Long time no see!”

“Hello, Carl. Where is…?”

Carl was already pointing toward the house with a knowing smirk. Lucifer stumbled over a thanks, strides eating the distance quickly. Three more people pointed him toward the garage when he asked half questions concerning the Detective’s whereabouts.

_There she is._

She was talking to Ella alone in the shade of the garage. Chloe’s back was to him, facing Ella and the two cars within. Her ponytail hung golden between her shoulders blades. Her hands moved as she spoke, tone hushed with the forensic scientist.

Ella had already spotted him, her dark eyes wide as he approached. Lucifer’s heart crawled into his throat. He forced his usual smile and attempted to keep his steps even and confident. Chloe heard his approach, turning toward him. Hell’s former ruler steeled himself, forcing himself to not freeze and choke.

“Hello! Sorry I’m late!” he greeted enthusiastically. “What do we have?”

Wide, blue eyes fixed on him. “Lucifer…”

His heart lurched seeing her for the first time in too many months, like it wanted to pull him to her from inside his chest. He took in her straight, small shoulders, her strict, well-groomed ponytail, the full lips slightly parted as she stared up at him. Lucifer felt weak, wanting to close the space between them. Tempting, and hard to resist, but he did, even if he couldn’t hide the affection in his tone and the warmth welling in his eyes.

“Hello, Detective.”

Her eyes flicked over his face, mouth moving silently.

“Oh my God! I mean Devil!” Ella’s slight figure crashed into him, her camera banging into his ribs as she squeezed him tightly. He jerked despite himself, a sound of surprise in his throat.

Recently, people lunging at him had not been a pleasant experience.

He recovered quickly enough, patting at the tiny forensic scientist. “Yes, yes. Hello, Ms. Lopez.” Ella picked at his jacket, searching, twisting to glance over his torso. Lucifer held his hands up, trying to turn away from her prodding at his sides and back.

“How’d it go? Are you okay? Did we do it?”

Chloe rescued him. And damn him, she _smiled_ , eyes alight as she stepped closer. Ella gave ground to her immediately, still grinning at him and looking like she might break out in a happy dance. “Lucifer, you have…” The Detective tugged on his jacket.

“Mm?” He leaned down for her. _Some cut that hadn’t healed? Did I miss some stone dust from destroying the throne? Is there demon blood? Ash?_

But no, she reached to the base of his ear, the touch making him hold his breath despite its simplicity. The Detective pulled back to show him the shaving cream left there. He reached up to his ear in surprise, hunting for any more that he’d missed.

Chloe still smiled up at him. “You…just got back?”

He continued checking around his ear for anything else out of place. “Well, yes, I think maybe just a…”

She interrupted him. “And came out here immediately?”

The garage suddenly felt too small. There were no witnesses here except Ella, nothing to prevent the Detective from giving him both barrels on anything he’d done wrong. His nerves flared again at her too-knowing look, and he couldn’t help but gesture around, pointing at the open garage door where he’d entered. “Well, I was going to the precinct, and I got pulled over for speeding, but your fellow officer was happy to find where you were for me from dispatch and of course I—”

A tug on his jacket pulled him down, and soft lips pressed against his. “Mm!”

Lucifer melted into her embrace with relief, his heart galloping. His hands pressed on her back. Chloe's arms looped about his neck as he tilted his head to reseal his mouth with hers. The kiss stole and quickened his breath all at once. He made a noise, something weak and shaky against her. She tightened her grip.

She hadn’t had second thoughts about him after all. Giddiness bubbled from Lucifer’s chest into his head like strong alcohol even before they parted with a few gentle pecks. He stared down at Chloe, enthralled by her huge smile, better than any sunrise he’d witnessed. It lit him from the inside out.

“ _Detective!_ ” he breathed, dizzy under her attention. He pulled in some steadying breaths, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. Everything was all right. He was here. With her. And she still wanted him with her. Happiness was such a strange feeling. Drunk with it, his dark eyes explored hers. Her blue eyes were so clear and content to have him back. “Chloe…”

She smiled wider, reflecting the joyful reunion they both elated in. “Welcome home.”

 _Home…_ Something settled in him, grounding him, and made the darkness and violence of Hell dissipate. He belonged here. He was where he belonged.

Ella made an airy squeal noise, her fists doubled before her chest. He thought her tiny chest would burst just from watching them. Chloe pulled back, her smile turning playful. She nodded her head sideways toward the door leading into the house. “Ready to get to work?”

That prospect thrilled Lucifer. He had _missed_ work. He had missed being alongside her, figuring things out, watching her brilliantly put puzzle pieces together. He had missed having a purpose of his own choosing. “With pleasure, Detective!” He straightened his jacket, eyes gleaming anew.

Chloe grinned, and that was a sight, watching her smile on the job. She surprised him again by grasping his hand before turning to the door and leading him around the two cars.

The Devil happily followed.


	2. Fallen Stars and Lost Louboutins

Chloe did her best to keep her head clear and to focus on the case as she entered the house for the first time.

It was difficult. Lucifer’s return from his extended absence lifted a weight from her shoulders, leaving her exhilarated. The worry and stress that had gnawed holes in her emotions dissipated like fog before sunshine. She still had concerns, noticing Lucifer’s apparent exhaustion and leanness. He had a small scratch on his cheek she wanted to ask about. Overall, though, he was whole and he’d kissed her back with enthusiasm.

Fears vanquished, she squeezed his hand as they entered the house, reluctantly releasing her hold on him as they moved among the other LAPD members present.

He squeezed back and didn’t argue, eyes still warm and smile bright when she glanced back. Lucifer understood the need for professionalism in front of their coworkers. He paid eager attention as she talked about the “boring case details,” how she’d already observed the victim outside, what they needed to look out for in the house. Lucifer was a familiar step behind her as she talked and scanned her surroundings.

Damn, Chloe had missed his company on her cases so much, the joy ached.

Ella was pulled into a conversation with another forensic assistant on the scene, discussing what they’d found in the house thus far. That left Chloe to lead Lucifer past the kitchen, just outside the wide open glass sliding doors that led out to the pillar-supported balcony. A forensic team member was still taking pictures.

“Victim is at the bottom of the hill. We suspect she was pushed from here. Ella said cause of death was probably not the fall, but a strike to the upper left side of her head beforehand. We’re not sure if the other injuries are from prior or from rolling down the hill. She’s not wearing shoes, so we’re looking for a pair, as well as other personal effects. The house belongs to a George Hickerton, who dabbles in running gambling rings, both legal and suspected illegal ones. No sign of him yet.”

“Gambling. Uh, perhaps our victim had such an addiction?”

It wasn’t like Lucifer to be uncertain sounding. Chloe reminded herself that while for her it had been two weeks, two _miserable_ weeks, for him it must have been much, much longer. How long, she wasn’t sure, but enough that he’d lost weight. It bothered her, but there would be time to ask on it later. For now she just needed to be mindful and give him time to readjust.

“One of the possibilities. We still don’t have an ID on the victim and no sign of—”

“Detective?” one of the forensics team members inquired. She turned and immediately followed him, Lucifer on her heels, and just after him, Ella.

They entered a large master bedroom. Clues immediately clamored for her attention. Open walk-in closet. Knocked-over candle on the short bookshelf by the door, the books uneven, like someone had bumped into the shelves hard. The bedcover was rumpled, but the covers weren’t a mess. One of the lamps was on. A modern desk rested on one wall with a desktop computer and two turned-off screens. The room was a muted gray with black trimming, and like the rest of what she’d seen of the house, sparse in decor.

Which made the flamingo pink pumps stand out against the dark gray carpet even more. One was over by the wall, leaning against it awkwardly, the other in between them and the door on its side.

“Well, easy to tell those are hers,” Ella said, circling around Lucifer’s tall frame to take pictures.

“Yeah. Either tossed or lost them in a hurry,” Chloe observed. She looked to the closet and the open bathroom door thoughtfully.

“I’d vote lost,” Lucifer said, leaning down to look at the hapless shoe in the middle of the floor. “Unless someone has a high disrespect for their Louboutins.”

“Louboutins?” Chloe crouched down to peer at the shoe closer. “How much do those run?”

“Mm, $800 or so for a pair of cheaper pumps.”

Not cheap. Chloe stood, looking over the rumpled cover and scattered shoes again. She eyed the door, peering around it. Nothing seemed cracked or forced. She paced to the bathroom, searching for the same signs, then back around to the bed, scanning the room. “So, if she was in here, then fled…” She left the room, eyeing the house’s layout. “Most obvious route in a panic is…out to the balcony for someone not used to the house.” She moved that direction, hands out as she stepped outside. “Which would have left her trapped. Turned…” She spun in place to look at Lucifer.

“Smack, shove, splat,” the consultant easily finished. “Unless….”

He approached the railing, about to set his hands on it until Ella smacked his elbow. He looked at the short forensic scientist with near sheepishness before planting his hands in his pockets. “Unless she was trying to get over the railing in a panic to take her chances with the drop.”

Ella piped up. “I’ll see what fingerprints I can find on the railing. If she climbed over, they’ll be there.”

“Mm.” Lucifer gave a short sniff, leaning forward. “Hard to tell because of the dark paint, but is this blood?” He freed his hand from his pocket and pointed at the rail.

Ella came in close, humming thoughtfully. “Could be. They already took pics of the balcony area, but let me see if I can get some focused shots on this before I dust it.”

Chloe looked around. “But still no obvious cudgel.”

Lucifer was looking over the rail. “Almost a three-story drop, but when desperate…” He looked at the coroner directing the body’s removal below, the victim’s yellow and orange sundress like a bright butterfly wing against the slope.

Chloe folded her hands in front of herself. “Ella, did they say if they were processing the vehicles?”

“Uh, no, but I can check and get a move on it. Most likely place for a purse or phone to hide, and we still have no ID on the vic.”

“No need,” Lucifer stated, sounding displeased. Chloe and Ella both stared at him as he pointed down at the body. “I know those legs, even from here.”

Chloe blinked. “You…what?”

“Yes. This is terrible.” Lucifer turned on his heel and hurried back through the kitchen.

“Wait. Lucifer. Lucifer!” Chloe chased after him, Ella not far behind her.

She caught up to him nearly at the bottom of the dusty hill as he rounded the house’s supporting pillars and ducked past the police tape. He was waving to those moving the body. “Hold on! Don’t zip that body bag up yet!”

The two people hovering over the body looked up at him in confusion, but backed away from Lucifer’s larger-than-life presence as he crouched by the body. He made a tsking sound, head tilting as he studied the dirtied, bloodied face. “Definitely her. Pity.”

Chloe could feel dust in her throat as she leaned over him. She pursed her lips, voice quiet. “Who is it? Someone you knew?” If it was someone Lucifer knew, it wasn’t hard for her to imagine how, and it wouldn’t be the first time they had run into the bodies of his previous bed partners. She still sympathized, though, and a victim was a victim. So it surprised the Detective when Lucifer looked at her with some shock.

“You don’t…?” He realized it was a serious question, stammered before motioning with both hands to the dead woman. “How can you not— This is an absolute tragedy, Detective! This! This is _Bunny Luska_! Porn star extraordinaire! Famous for not faking orgasms on screen! She was legendary!”

Chloe’s mouth had fallen open. She recovered quickly. “A… And you…recognized her by her legs?”

“And breasts, obviously. If you look, she has an adorable mole on her thigh and a little one on the left breast.” He pointed to the unmoving chest under the smudged sundress, just shy of touching.

Ella had caught up, slightly out of breath. “Wait, you said this is Bunny Luska?” She leaned in closer. “Aw, man, it is, isn’t it!” She looked distraught as well.

Chloe looked at her in surprise. “You… You watched her work?”

“Oh!” Ella’s eyes widened. “Uh, probably _nnnnot_ the same work Lucifer has watched, but… Uh… Hang on.”

She fumbled with her shoulder bag to pull her tablet free and started tapping at it quickly. Lucifer kept shaking his head, watching them zip up the bag. He stepped back near Chloe's side as they moved the victim onto the stretcher.

“Okay, here!” Ella pushed the tablet toward Chloe. “See, she did this great internet video series on sex and how it differentiated from porn! Her stuff was really insightful!” She scrolled down for her so Chloe could see the myriad of videos.

Lucifer turned from the body's removal, chest squeezed against the Detective’s shoulder on the other side. Chloe was afraid there would be something explicit on the screen, but thankfully, no. In the featured video was a blond woman with her cheery, dimpled face, tasteful make-up, and a sensible top. Their victim, but alive. She was greeting people watching her video. “ _Hello, my sex fiends and friends! Today, at everyone’s request, we’re going to talk about lube and its many different applications. Now, this is left out of a lot of porn videos, even though it is definitely used. So I’m going to explain the types of lube, show you how to use it, tell you when you should use it, what to use it on, and the easiest ways to clean up._ ”

Chloe leaned her chin down, looking at Ella, motioning toward the video awkwardly. “You-you watched these?”

“All of them!” When Chloe didn’t respond right away, she motioned with her palm at it. “It’s highly educational!”

Chloe was still trying to gather up an appropriate response when Lucifer pulled at the tablet. Ella loosened her grip to allow him to take it. He looked thoughtful as he scrolled through and tapped at video descriptions while Ella continued to gush, motioning to the panes. “I mean, she’s not only funny, but she’s super sweet to her viewers! She does a lot of research when needed, is super non-judgy, understanding—”

“Experienced!” Lucifer cut in with a grin.

“Yeah, knows her stuff! Obviously. And! Did you know that she had an actual degree in psychology, which…” Ella looked at them meaningfully. “You have to have, to be a proper sex therapist.”

“I did not!” Lucifer said, delighted as he scrolled through the videos. “Smart _and_ an icon in the porn industry! Look, Detective! She goes over toys, masturbation, mutual masturbation—ooh, anal—and, splendid, there’s even one on how to properly wear a strap-on! That’s definitely something people need to be taught more often. They fumble so much. And I mean…!” He chuckled. “This is excellent! I’m all about educating the public masses on how to best fulfill their sexual deviations!” He held the tablet closer to Chloe. “She even does product reviews. Look!”

Chloe snatched the tablet away from him, staring ahead. Inside she was trying to catch her thoughts from running away with Lucifer’s words, clamping down on them with a mental steel trap. She still felt heat creeping into her cheeks. “Okay! Focus? These videos…probably aren’t a motive for murder.”

Lucifer looked down at his empty hands in disappointment. Ella shrugged. “Maybe not, unless they upset a fan or someone in the porn industry.”

Chloe considered that, turning the thought in her mind, holding the tablet away from Lucifer’s reaching hand and giving it back to Ella. “Maybe… If someone was upset she was working on a project on the side or ruining the buyer’s fantasy?” She ignored the huff from Lucifer. “It’s a place to start, and at least we have a name. Let’s call it back in, find next of kin, have people start looking into what enemies she had, as well as how she’s connected to Mr. Hickerton. We’ll get cyber to start viewing her video comments, see if anything turns up there.”

“You got it!” Ella tucked her tablet away, short legs carrying her energetically back up the hill.

Chloe called after her. “And use her real name! I don’t know how well I can say Bunny Lusta—”

“Luska,” Lucifer corrected.

“—and expect our officers to keep a straight face.”

The detective could hear Ella laughing ahead as she started to follow. Lucifer kept pace beside Chloe.

“Well! Riveting first day back!” he said happily.

Chloe cast him a sideways look and a smile, allowing herself the distraction of his grin and lively eyes. “Missed it?”

Those eyes gleamed with something else, a mix of fondness and mischievousness. They skipped down and back up. “Amongst other things.”

Chloe hissed out her exhale, looking skyward. “Insufferable,” she teased back, unable to keep her tone serious.

Lucifer chuckled, the two walking slower on their way back up the hill, reluctant to rejoin the investigation’s fray while in each other’s company. He paused to hold the police tape up for her. Chloe’s breath tightened in her throat. She’d missed these small gestures while he was gone and she was working alone. She ducked under, uttering a thank you. She slowed just enough to let him know she wanted him at her side rather than a step behind, strolling with him to the front of the house.

“I’m…really glad you’re back.”

“Couldn’t tell from that kiss.” Lucifer’s smile was infectious.

Chloe bit her lip, trying not to smile while looking around at her colleagues still on scene. “Well, don’t get used to that at work. I just…” She flapped a hand out. “Really, really missed you. I didn’t expect you to be gone for so long. So I was worried.”

Lucifer’s smile was, she thought, nearly shy, something small and meek as he looked in distraction at their coworkers. Her heart pattered. They were nearly up the hill when his smile faded, his eyes staring off ahead as he searched for words.

“Things…were in bad shape. It took much longer than I thought it would, to get all the pieces in place. I promise, Chloe, I did come home just as soon as I could, as soon as I knew my leaving wouldn’t unravel everything in Hell.”

Chloe felt a slither of shame, remembering how she’d lain awake or stared at his empty chair at the precinct, recalling other times he’d been absent and wondering if he was having doubts, if he was running away, avoiding her. “I know you did now. I just… It was difficult without you.”

Lucifer stopped, turning toward her. She halted as well, following his cue and looking up at him. He swallowed, took a breath while glancing around, to check if someone was watching. His hands surprised her, warm as his palms rested under hers to lift them between their chests. His eyes were still lined with weariness, but he was alert, even if he balked at what he wanted to say.

“Getting… Getting home to you was nearly all I could think about.” He looked down at their hands, nervous energy making him shift his stance. “I mean, not to sound dramatic, but I was so tempted to drop it all so many times…”

He said it like he expected to be chastised. Chloe wanted to steal him away and wrap him up in her arms all over again. He looked down at her, his eyes reflecting a want, a desire. She felt like kissing him until the uncertainty left his eyes.

But she was the responsible one, so even though they tipped toward each other as though an invisible thread pulled them closer, she squeezed his hands and slowly lowered them. Lucifer looked understanding, but disappointed all the same. She was sorry for it. It was a battle of wills to pull their hands apart, one still lingering in his as she turned and headed back to the house once more. Their fingertips were slow to slip away.

Still, she didn’t have the forbearing to leave him without some promise. “It’s almost time to break for lunch. Let’s do one more quick sweep of the interior?”

Lucifer looked up, almost startled. “Oh, _food_.” It was nearly a growl. “Yes, please, I’m _ravenous_.”

The heat fought its way up her face despite her best mental efforts. The detective let him go first into the house and followed on the Devil’s heels.


	3. Hungry Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! For those who have more recently read "Caging the Devil", you will likely recognize part of the scene below. I do a little back-explaining here, but hopefully not so much to be boring. Also, Lucifer is tired, hungry, and his thoughts are still pretty jumpy. He's quite the yo-yo here as a result.
> 
> Enjoy, critters!

Lucifer could be very polite and refined, when he wanted to be.

It was something he'd picked up in his many, many years of walking the earth in search of a good time. Reading a room became second nature. He loved fashion in all its forms, the evolution of it, keeping up with the trends as best he could. He sought out the finest things Earth had to offer, and to do that meant knowing what the rich and famous were indulging in.

He supposed his living as the most powerful person in Hell also had an effect on how he behaved. Waiting in line and not getting what was desired on a silver platter was for other people—not him. 

But wait he did as Chloe debated on her choice of meal at the fast-casual diner’s counter, even after he ordered two popular sandwiches on the menu with ranch chips. He waited for their money to be taken. He waited to be handed their order numbers before walking outside to the patio. And now he was waiting for food, which would surely feel like hours before they received it. Without a silver platter, no less.

Normally Lucifer was fine experiencing the novelty of being just another person on Earth, not a king, while still being able to enjoy the finer things. But he was bloody hungry, and the smells of the surrounding restaurants only taunted him. 

The outdoors were at least very distracting and nice. The pedestrians were colorful and looked to be in good cheer as they entered and exited food establishments. The decorative trees swayed as a breeze soughed through their branches. House sparrows dove down to walkways to peck for possible crumbs. It was just after noon, and they were the only ones braving the outside temperatures. 

The sun’s gentle radiation was nothing like Hell’s smothering heat, and while the weather in Los Angeles was impressively hot as June passed summer’s baton to July, Lucifer could only look up at the cloudless blue sky above them and feel lighter, as though Sol could warm away Hell’s shadows. 

He supposed he should feel a little guilty that Chloe was not as adapted to the heat as he was, but it was difficult to feel apologetic when she removed her jacket and draped it over the back of her chair. The breeze played with the diaphanous sleeves of her too-large, patterned shirt, and he could see glimpses of her lovely arm shape through the thin material. 

He wordless enjoyed the quiet. No meetings, no one clamoring for a word with him, no one trying to pressure him for favors. Knots of stress Lucifer hadn’t realized he’d been holding in his chest and shoulders started to loosen. His breaths deepened. He folded his hands on his diaphragm and he stretched his legs out, sweeping his gaze on Earth’s charming features. His eyes would always find Chloe, drawn back to the sun in her hair and the way the light turned her eyes into glass sea and sky. 

Chloe had been watching him ever since they settled outside. She had a faint smile on her lips, like she knew a secret. It was making him smile like a fool without having the faintest idea why. 

“What?” he finally asked. 

She shrugged, smile tugging upward further. “Nothing.”

He was about to press playfully when the waiter maneuvered outside with their meal. Lucifer’s stomach raged and he sat up swiftly. 

Lucifer tossed patience and refinery out the window. It was another gift of his. He could choose to be a social heathen when he wished. Which surprised the waiter when Lucifer made a sharp, gleeful sound when he spotted his long-awaited orders approaching, and promptly snatched the closest of his sandwiches from the tray before the waiter had even lowered the dishes toward the table. The server stumbled on his friendly script when Lucifer immediately took a mammoth bite of the sandwich. Sweet grains, savory chicken juices, salty, crisp bacon, and fresh accompaniments caused Lucifer’s face to pinch in pleasure. He moaned deep in his throat as he paused in chewing to savor the flavors. 

The server at least looked more amused than offended, retreating while voicing he hoped they enjoyed their meal. Lucifer hummed back acknowledgement, already thoroughly doing so.

He took another bite, juice dribbling down his chin. Usually Chloe was good about dissuading him from this less acceptable behavior. When he went for his third bite, he realized she didn’t look the least bit admonishing, and instead was sipping flavored iced tea to cover up her smile with little success. 

Encouraged, he continued to demolish the rest of the chicken and bacon sandwich. He opted to ignore the bag of chips for now to turn his raptorial attention on his second order, a hapless club sandwich. 

Chloe watched him pick out the toothpicks, brow elevating. “I gather food isn’t the same down there.”

“It’s not as substantial, no.” Lucifer struggled to keep the sandwich together before cramming it in his mouth. It made a satisfyingly moist crunch under his teeth. He closed his eyes, leaning against the table and humming in satisfaction. “ _Sho goo’_ ,” he managed around his chewing.

Again the Detective tried to hide her smile. And failed. “We’ll have to see what we can do to fatten you up again.”

He was enjoying his food too much to catch her implication about his weight, and nodded in easy agreement. His stomach was no longer roaring, the edge of hunger giving way to sluggish satisfaction. He reached for the second half of the club and noticed tomato juice and mayonnaise had somehow crept onto his expensive shirt’s cuff. He couldn’t find it in himself to care too much.

Chloe eyes dipped to the small table between them, mouth open a beat before speaking. “You were gone a long time.” 

Lucifer recognized the tone. That was the Detective testing the waters of an uncomfortable subject, hoping for information to be volunteered. He chewed slowly, buying himself time, let her push the dialogue. His shoulders had tensed again, trying to read what direction she wanted to guide this conversation. 

“Do you know how long it was for you?”

Lucifer picked away the tomato slice attempting to slide free of the bread. “Not exactly.” The slice disappeared into his mouth. 

“Guess for me?”

_Too long._ Lucifer’s shoulders slumped, looking at the table in thought before meeting her gaze. “A year? Maybe two?” He turned his disposable cup so the straw was toward him. “I’m honestly not sure.”

Chloe was silent while he gulped down a third of his sugary beverage. She didn’t look happy. It made him feel like he had done something wrong, had taken too long, hadn't restructured Hell as quickly as he should have. He rolled his tongue against the roof of his mouth, remembering the way sweetened syrup clung to the surfaces. The carbonation almost stung, unused to its intense bubbling. It surely wouldn’t have were he in different company. He wouldn’t trade said company for the world. 

Chloe finally reached across the table toward him. “Your cheek…” 

Lucifer held very still. Had he missed something in his hurried grooming aside from shaving cream?

Her hand was light against his skin and stubble, tracing a ridge on the height of his cheekbone. He felt himself leaning into the touch, drawn into the warmth of her palm. He huffed half a chuckle, realizing there must still be a line on his cheek from his last scuffle in Hell. “Ah, that. Suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that’s still healing.” 

Especially since his healing slowed immensely in the Detective’s presence. Quite worth it in his mind. 

Chloe kept her hand there, watching him closely. “What happened?”

“Uh!” He made another sound of amusement, annoyed it was causing her concern. “Just demons being demons.” 

That wasn’t the response Chloe wanted. Her full lips bent in a frown, her hand withdrawing. 

It felt like punishment, the pulling away. The connotations of what he had done hit Lucifer all at once and stole his breath in a single, panicked knell. The memory rushed him in an instant, a time when he’d been even more exhausted than he felt now, when Pierce had captured the two and imprisoned them. 

It had been during their first time allowed to visit that he’d made a promise. Lucifer had been wrapped in bandages and stitches from Pierce’s maltreatment, left in a holding cell to wait and see whether Chloe even wanted to see him, unsure she’d show. He’d woken to Chloe’s gentle voice and her fingers sliding between his. A first time for them, folding their digits together through prison bars as she explained she wanted to trust him again, Devil and all. But that meant no more walls between them, and no more hiding, and no more evading the truth. 

And here he was, doing just that. Despite the sun's heat, his insides felt chilled and squirming. She had her mouth open to say something. Lucifer rushed to amend things first. The words burst from him. “No, sorry! I meant it-it was a spear!” He laughed, but it wasn’t a teasing chuckle. It sounded far too high-pitched even to himself. “A bloody good throw! Didn’t even see him coming!” He touched his cheek. “Cut right to the bone, that one did.” 

Her eyes widened, and his smile crumpled. Lucifer hadn’t intended to _worry_ her. He was doing this all wrong. “But-but I’m all right! It was fine. Really!”

The Detective was still staring at him. A mantra of curse words were swirling around in his head, even as he tried to smile hopefully as he waited. The smile didn’t feel right, but there was some truth to faking it till one made it, and he was going to fake for success as best he could.

Chloe looked…uncertain? Disturbed? He wasn’t sure, but she stretched her hand out, palm up on the table. Lucifer wanted to thank her for the small show of forgiveness. His hand twitched to grasp hers. He stopped himself, held his breath and forced himself to reach much more slowly for hers, settling his atop her much smaller one gently.

“Hey.” 

He forced his gaze up to meet hers, chest still tight with anxiety. She didn’t look angry or disappointed, more concerned. 

“You and me,” she motioned between them with her free hand. “We’re good, okay? I need to keep in mind that you were gone for a long time. It’s going to take a bit for you to get back to where we were.” 

Lucifer opened his mouth to protest, but she stomped her next word down to halt him. 

“And! I shouldn’t have pulled away like that. I should have realized how you would see that, especially at that moment. I know you didn’t mean to be evasive. It’s a habit. It takes a lot to break those, and-and it means a lot to me that you’re trying. It really does.”

Lucifer inhaled, his chest still feeling too small for all the air he needed. “But I’d promised…”

“Lucifer, you still were honest with me as soon as you remembered to be.” She ran her thumb along the outside of his pinky. “You’ve been in Hell for over a year, maybe two. That’s no picnic, especially when you were down there alone with no one to have your back. It’s okay to need a little time.” 

He didn’t agree, frowning and looking at the greasy, checkered wax paper fluttering atop his plate. His stomach was grinding around the food that had felt so satisfying a moment before.

“Tell you what; how about a deal?” 

Lucifer couldn’t help but look up, his interest piqued as surely as a Pavlovian dog at the ring of a bell.

“I’ll do my best to be patient and remind you if I see you starting to wall up, or at least remind you that you can ask me for space. In return, you do your best not to kick yourself so hard if I need to remind you to break old habits.” 

Lucifer felt his brow scrunch. “That deal only benefits me.” 

Chloe’s brows raised. “Does it?”

“Well, yes, it just lets me off the hook.” Chloe only tilted her head, waiting for him to think on it further. It reminded him too much of how Linda would watch him, waiting for an epiphany to reveal itself. “Except…you know I take my promises very seriously.” 

“Yep.” She picked up her wrap with her free hand. “Pretty sure you’ll learn quick, especially with my nagging.” 

Lucifer shook his head, that overwhelmingly fond feeling expanding under his sternum as she nibbled at her food. “You don’t nag.”

Chloe smiled, voice teasing. “You say that now…”

Her attempt at humor did set him at ease. Lucifer focused instead on their hands, fingertips caressing at the silky skin atop her wrist. 

If anyone had told him a few Earthen months ago holding hands would become one of his favorite things, Lucifer would have barked a laugh in their face. Now it was a favored comfort, a small lesson in what Chloe could offer and teach him that was so beyond his experience with intimacy. 

An understanding quiet settled between them as her fingertips smoothed the heel of his hand. Finally, she sighed, “I missed this.” 

Lucifer’s throat felt tight. He managed a stuttered hum of agreement, nodding his head so she wouldn’t misunderstand the pathetic sound. 

“You’ll let me know if you need anything? I’ll understand if you need time alone, or quiet, or…?”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Lucifer assured. “Food’s a good start. A little alcohol and a good night’s sleep, why, I’ll feel right as rain in no time.” 

The Detective shifted in her seat. “So, would you—maybe—want to have dinner at my place tonight?”

He felt surprised, but also immediately pleased. A suggestive smile was creeping across his face that he didn’t bother to hide. “What’s on the menu?”

She looked amused, but his sly flirting only gained a casual shrug. “I’m sure we can figure something out. Or if we’re kept out late, there’s always pizza.”

“I think I can be swayed. Let’s see how the case goes today! We’re still waiting for Bun—I mean Bethany Luska’s husband to show up at their house?”

“Yes. Oh, and don’t forget you still need to call Linda. You promised her an appointment when you returned.” 

“Bloody…” Lucifer tiredly pat at his suit pockets. “I don’t have my phone on me.” 

“I can text her?”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “Does that require two hands?”

“Unfortunately, but so does opening a bag of chips.”

Lucifer looked over at his ranch chips. He snatched the bag up, squeezing at the excess air until it burst, the bottom popping open. He grinned smugly while shaking the chips onto his plate. 

“All right. She can wait a few more minutes.” Chloe’s thumb pressed against him. “In the meantime, tell me how restructuring Hell went. You obviously ran into issues, but did it all come together in the end?”

Lucifer grinned. “It did!” He could be enthusiastic about this at least. His entire reason for returning to Hell was to ensure the demons stayed there and they didn’t spread their evil to the living. He had died briefly in Pierce’s custody, and he’d learned then that his residents were becoming far too curious about his vacation home. 

It was also a last request from Dad, delivered to Chloe when she had also briefly died. His last “request” to Lucifer. 

Heaven’s rebel still wasn’t sure how to feel about that. The emotions circling the matter were complex, to say the least. Hopefully Dr. Martin could help him untangle that snarl later.

In the meantime, God was missing from Heaven, and Hell’s King was absent. Something had to change to keep the demons from breaking the rules. Figuring out what without breaking his promise to Chloe to fight for what time they could get together had been tricky. His friends had helped hammer a plan into place, and now the infernal government was no longer a celestial monarchy as it had been since before Eden.

“I mean, everything was a right mess down there when I arrived, so I had to do some improvising to the plan, but I managed. I mean, there was a whole civil war going on by the time I got there!” He munched down a ranch chip, continuing swiftly. “Naraka was hit the worst, but the yaojing are not only numerous, but very clever with warcraft. Even with three demon clans trying to overthrow them, they were handling themselves exceptionally.”

Chloe blinked. “What are the… Yow…?”

“Oh! Yaojing are demons—just ones that handle Asian arrivals. As you can imagine, that’s a huge sector down in Hell, considering the human population that comes from that side of the world.”

Chloe frowned, obviously trying to pull facts together. “Does…Hell have, like, cultural areas, then?”

Lucifer swallowed another chip swiftly. “Mm. Very much. The living bring their experiences and knowledge to Hell, and Hell warps and provides what it needs for the new souls accordingly. It’s not organized by any means. Creates a big ramshackle of new technology and expectations. Certain areas thus culminate different cultures, socially engrained concepts of failure and guilt. Different demons are simply attracted to different areas and mold to the expectations souls have for their punishment.” 

He eyed her untouched bag of baked chips, plotting to relieve her of them as he chattered. “The Diyu, where Naraka resides, is one of the oldest regions of Hell, and keeps growing. I have a great deal of respect for the rulers who hold that territory. Very independent and know their stuff. Never had to correct how they torment their denizens. And the yaoijing are particularly clever torturers! Ancient China had some rather radical techniques that they’ve perfected.”

“Oh, wow.” Chloe nodded, looking disturbed. “Okay.” 

Lucifer quieted. He opened his mouth, closed it, started again. “I apologize. I’ve been down there for some time, and I get…desensitized.” His thumb pressed on the side of her hand, both soothing and nervous.

“No. No, I'm sorry.” Chloe squeezed his hand back, attempting to reassure. The Detective took a deep breath. “This is going to be a thing. You’re going to have your ‘business trip’ at least once a year, maybe more, and I’m not going to like it, or like everything I hear, because it’s an awful place. But I don’t want you to feel like you can’t share these things with me, especially when I ask. I just have to get used to it.”

His brows bent unhappily. “But these things about me and Hell make you uncomfortable, and you feel bad when people are hurt, and you hurting is… Well. It’s the last thing I want.”

“Lucifer. If I avoided seeing people hurt, I wouldn’t be a detective.” She was stern and sincere. “I can’t change that Hell exists. Or that people go there from their own guilt, whether they deserve it or not. I can’t help that demons thrive on hurting others. But I _can_ trust that you’re never going to let it get out of hand, and that people who don’t deserve the worst are spared the worst.”

Lucifer smiled tremulously. “Very well. I’ll…just try to leave out the details?”

“That’s a good middle ground,” Chloe agreed. She groped for a change of subject. “So, tell me how things went with Asmodeus.”

Ah, yes, one of the generals Lucifer and Mazikeen had fretted about getting on board with the new government. “Oh, I lucked out with him! He was having trouble with one of the yōkai generals, so I smoothed that over, and he was so grateful, he just…”

Chloe’s phone buzzed. She dug it out hurriedly, and Lucifer looked expectant as she answered. “Decker. Yes… Where? … We’re on our way. Thanks.”

“Do they have our guy?” Lucifer asked eagerly as she tucked her phone away.

“Yeah, let’s go.” She was quick to leave her chair.

Lucifer grabbed the remains of her wrap and stuffed it into his mouth while dropping a handful of bills on the table for a tip.

He was halfway back to the patrol car when tingles shot up his spine, swiftly followed by a heavy awareness falling on him. A pressure pushed on him and was just as suddenly gone. The archangel froze, looking around, feeling paranoid and watched. 

He was still searching for the cause among the pedestrians and eyeing the restaurant windows when Chloe called to him from the car. “Hey, you coming?”

Lucifer frowned. “Yes. There was just… Something…” He glanced back to catch her worried look. “Ah, it’s nothing!” He hurried to the car, offering her a bright grin. He shoved the strange event away to the back of his mind. “Let’s go catch a bad guy!”

Lucifer was unaware that in a cafe across the street, his father watched the two drive away with a small smile, then ordered more coffee.


	4. It's Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! Lucifer is Lucifering all over the place here. Enjoy, jelly beans!

Lucifer fell asleep in the car.

Chloe kept stealing glances at him as she drove. He had tilted the seat back and stretched as far as his long legs would allow. His mouth hung open. Being outside previously had pulled the curls by his forehead free of his gel’s hold. The stain from lunch remained on his cuff, viewable where his arms loosely folded over his torso.

Currently Lucifer looked the opposite of a celestial Prince Charming, more a clumsily tall man in too small of a space. He emitted random snores that made him smack his mouth closed briefly before his head would loll limply back against the headrest. Soon he’d snore again, and it’d repeat. 

It was ridiculous how much she loved it, and she knew it. The detective failed to scold herself for it, especially when Lucifer made a sleepy hum, wiggling to get more comfortable in the passenger seat, and his face went slack again.

She’d missed him. Terribly so.

At stoplights she texted the Tribe to let them know he had returned but had forgotten his phone. She got vibrations while driving and looked at her screen when able to catch up on the conversation. Linda expressed gladness while Maze shot back that it was about time. Ella chimed in eventually with a bunch of happy emojis, slower due to work. 

It made her glad to have their solidarity on his return, able to share the happiness with them.

They entered one of San Fernando Valley’s residential areas. The houses here were multi-storied and often accompanied by pools. She finally turned down a cul de sac, coming closer to the circular end. Their destined address of the deceased was on their right.

The car of the unit that had waited for the husband to return home sat outside. She parked parallel behind it before reaching over to shake Lucifer’s shoulder with a soft utterance. 

He snorted inelegantly awake, jerking forward in his seat. He gave a bleary blink her direction, and she did her best to hide her smirk. “Come on. Remember, he’s just a person of interest. We’re still more suspicious of Hickerton, but we can’t rule out his involvement yet.” 

“Mm? Right, right, I know.” He rubbed at his face. 

Chloe exited the car, and he was swift to follow even though disoriented from his nap. Had he been getting enough sleep in Hell, or was it just the trip back that had tired him out? She didn’t know, but trying to convince him to turn in early seemed to be in the cards tonight. 

That was disappointing, as she’d love nothing more than to stay up with him and hear about what had happened. Chloe cared much more about his well-being than her curiosity, though. Questions could wait if needed.

It definitely had to wait until after work anyhow. She knocked on the door, and one of her fellow officers answered and let her into the air-conditioned foyer. After the bright sunlight outside, indoors appeared dim. Chloe spoke to the officer quietly while her eyes adjusted. The inside was nice, spacious with tasteful furniture, nothing arrogant or gaudy. Lucifer was eyeing the aesthetics with appreciation, already moving further into the home.

Chloe’s talk with the fellow LAPD officer revealed neither he nor his partner had observed anything out of the ordinary. They caught her up on what they’d asked and revealed to the husband before pointing her in his direction.

Dealing with the grieving always stung. Chloe shared too much empathy with those who’d lost loved ones. At least she didn’t have to break the news to him, the two officers having done so when they confirmed Bethany Luska’s identity with him. They directed Chloe and Lucifer into a dining room where Jacob Luska sat, a thousand-yard stare aimed at a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and a phone on the table before him, hand tight on a bundle of tissues. 

Chloe approached, keeping her tone respectful and gentle. “Mr. Luska, I’m so sorry for your loss. I’m Detective Decker. This is my partner, Mr. Morningstar.” She motioned to Lucifer. “I know what you’re going through is difficult, but I’d like to ask you some questions.” 

Jacob sniffed, nodding without meeting her eye, and indicated the chair to his right. She took the seat, forearms resting on the table. “Thank you. Can you think of anyone who would harm your wife?”

Jacob dabbed at his nose with the crushed tissues, still staring down. He was a thin man, even thinner than Lucifer, and couldn’t be much taller than her. “Uh? N-no. Everyone who knew Bunny loved her.” His mouth twisted with grief, voice reedy. “Me, more than anyone.”

“Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary or suspicious?”

“I… No? I mean, not until she didn’t come home last night. She said she was going to work and never…” He stopped to swallow heavily. 

“Do you know if she had any problems with any of her co-workers?”

Jacob shook his head. “No. She was great.”

“What about anyone online?”

Jacob breathed a bitter sound. “Some prudes.” He looked to the side. “Stalkers, but… Nothing more than usual.”

“Stalkers?” Chloe prompted.

“She’s a star. There’s always a few weirdos.” Red-rimmed eyes flicked between them. “No one stands out in mind, just the usual threats. I’m usually quick to remove them, though.”

Chloe hoped that didn’t mean what she thought. “Remove them?”

“Yeah, from the site. I-I’m the one who maintains her pages and video blogs. If someone posts something inflammatory, or is be-being a dick, I remove and block them. It’s… It’s how we met.”

Chloe nodded. “I have some people looking to see if there is anyone suspicious online, but can I get a list of anyone you’ve had to block in the last month or two?”

“Y-yeah, I can do that. Anything to help.” 

“Thank you.” A glance at Lucifer showed he was studying the man, but the consultant remained silent and let her have the lead. Chloe watched Jacob closely. “Does the name George Hickerton sound familiar?”

He looked genuinely confused, shaking his head. “No.” 

“You’re certain?”

“Pretty sure. Why?”

Chloe pulled her phone out, swiping to the files she needed. “His residence is where your wife was found.” She turned the screen to him. “Does this man look familiar?”

Jacob peered at the screen. He dragged his glasses to himself to put on and squinted through the lenses at the picture of George Hickerton, a balding, fleshy-nosed man in a suit with a big, yellowed grin. He frowned, shaking his head again slowly.

“Thank you. I also have to ask where you were last night.”

“H-here. I left early and got breakfast, browsed around shops.” 

“You weren’t concerned that your wife wasn’t home yet?”

Jacob’s face crumpled. “Of course I was, but she said she was working late, which—which is unusual, yeah, but it happens. Figured she was just crashing somewhere, especially if she had…” He paused. “You know, had drinks. She doesn’t like to drive under the influence.”

Chloe made a mental note. “Okay. Please don’t leave town. We’ll update you as soon as we have more leads.” 

His response was watery, tissue to his nose again. “Thank you, Detective.”

Chloe started to stand, but Lucifer held his hand out to touch her sleeve. “One moment, Detective.” He leaned forward, fingertips touching the table. “How did you, an average Jake, end up with the vivacious and wonderful Bunny Luska?”

_Of course._ Chloe shot him a look, but Lucifer didn’t even notice. His focus was on Jacob as the widower blinked at him. 

“Pardon?”

Lucifer lifted his palm at him. “I mean, we know how Bunny looked and how talented she was. How did she wind up marrying the equivalent of a website mall cop?”

Another blink, the man stunned from his water works. “I don’t just… Her-her publicist needed a webmaster. I met her in person to get her input on what she wanted. We started working closer when she had the idea to start up her vlog series, and we-we fell in love.” 

“But there must have been all sorts of men throwing themselves at Bunny.”

He gave a weak laugh. “Y-yeah, there were. Even after we married. But we were, you know, faithful to each other.”

Chloe cleared her throat, but Lucifer wasn’t dissuaded.

“ _Uh-huuuh_ …Bunny did porn for a living. She was obviously having sex, wonderful sex, with—“

Jacob cut him off, looking at the ceiling. “That’s different. Our vows were that Bunny only made love to me.” 

Chloe readied her elbow in case she needed to cut Lucifer off, especially when he gave an amused snort. “Maybe you’re confused on what porn entails, because I assure you, your wife made love to a lot of—“

“No!” Jacob snapped, lowering his tissues and glaring. “She had sex for money, but that’s work. I never had a problem with that! But when she was with me, we made love, and that’s not the same at all.”

Chloe shot an annoyed look at Lucifer. He glanced to her, questions in his dark eyes, then to Jacob. “You mean cuddling, yes?”

She had to resist palming her face, and instead inhaled as she tried to figure out how to stop this line of questioning.

“It’s different.” Jacob looked sharply between them, voice hard with irritation. “Yes, she had a lot of sex for pay, but the sex we had was special.” 

This conversation was getting into the dangerous territory of discussing intimacy, and the last thing she wanted was for Lucifer to become skittish. Chloe stood, pulling on Lucifer’s elbow so he’d do the same. “Okay. We’ll be in touch.”

Jacob was glaring up at Lucifer, still upset. “Are you saying you-you’ve _never_ had sex with someone you are in love with?”

_Oh, no._

Her partner stilled, stared blankly at the smaller man. Lucifer opened his mouth. Closed it. Chloe felt alarm run through her, gut knotting. _Lucifer, don’t you dare_ Lucifer _on this!_

Finally Lucifer cleared his throat. “I, uh…”

Jacob stared him down, voice adamant. “It’s. _Different_.”

Lucifer’s head jerked back minutely, blinking. Chloe sucked in a breath. “Okay! Um. I’ll be in contact for those users and files when you’re able. I’m sorry for your loss.” She pushed at Lucifer.

Lucifer looked over his shoulder. “Wait, what do you mean it’s different?” The first hint of alarm was working into his nasally voice. Chloe shoved against his back harder. “Wait. Detective!” 

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Luska.” Chloe wrapped her arm around Lucifer’s and tugged forcefully to keep him moving toward the door. 

The other two officers stared as they went by. Lucifer was still protesting being pulled, but at least he was following. “Wait…I just… _Detective!_ ”

The sunlight outside dazzled her eyes. She ignored the stinging and continued towing her partner toward the car.

“What does he mean it’s different?” Lucifer complained.

“Lucifer, not now.” _Please, for the love of literal_ God _, don’t do this now._

“But, Detective—Chloe, he said—“

“I need you to focus on the case right now, okay?” She hurriedly circled the car and dropped into the driver’s seat. Lucifer folded himself into the passenger seat, door thumping closed. He was staring at her. 

Chloe took a deep, calming her breath before speaking rapidly, hoping to force his thoughts elsewhere. “Okay, so we may have to do some digging to check his alibi, but pretty sure we need to focus more on finding Hickerton at this point. Pretty sure he wasn’t lying, right?” She arched a brow at him. “Right?”

“Right.” 

“Okay. So, nothing back on the BOLO yet for Hickerton. To cover our bases in the meantime, we need to go to the studio she was working at and question her coworkers for possible motives. Did you notice how he stumbled a bit when he noted she didn’t drive under the influence? We won’t get a toxicology report back until tomorrow, but my gut says that…” 

“Chloe.” Lucifer was still staring at her. “ _Is_ it different?”

_Shit. Fuck. HELL._ “Is what different?” Her voice sounded a pitch too high to herself. 

“Making love versus sex. Is it?”

Chloe nodded awkwardly. “Yes?” She closed her eyes, nodding more firmly. “Yes, you know, it-it is.” 

Lucifer inhaled to ask more questions. Chloe thrust her phone at him. He fumbled to get a grip on it. “Do me a favor and text Dan for the studio’s address?”

Lucifer watched her, mouth working, but eventually the questions he had died on his lips, and he focused on typing. Chloe felt a little better when he complained about her tiny screen buttons and his larger hands. She foolishly hoped he would forget the issue and they could move forward without his getting crazy ideas or trying to figure out human concepts in his backward manner.

Unfortunately, she knew this wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.


	5. Jet Lag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! To give a little recap for those who may have forgotten from Caging: Daniel nearly had his pinky finger cut off by Pierce's goons. His hand mostly works, but it's in a cast on the left side to keep the finger stable while it heals. Mazikeen suffered even worse, having her arm, leg, and hip shot up, so while she's getting around and healing fast, she's been a couch lounging demoness for the past two weeks, coping with boredom by guzzling ungodly amounts of liquor. 
> 
> Lucifer is still a sleepy Devil. Chloe is a sleepy detective. Have some more of these two being dorks and being soft. Enjoy, goslings!

Dan called back to let them know that the studio was a no-go for the day. The facility insisted that any visitors make an appointment.

Chloe was disappointed, but not as much when Dan informed he had a visit set up for her tomorrow and that the studio wanted to cooperate with any investigation. If no one intended to lawyer up, that would make their job easier; it only took away the element of surprise when questioning. She asked Dan to put in an order for a warrant, just in case they needed it. People could change their minds overnight on how much they wanted to cooperate.

Lucifer watched traffic as Chloe found a place to turn around and head to the precinct. “Detective, I could get us in today if you wanted.” He looked toward her when she didn’t reply right away. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve maneuvered into a porno studio on charm alone.” He sat back with a mischievous smile. “Not even the first time due to investigating a crime.” 

Chloe mentally noted to inquire on that later—on the crime part, not the porno studio part. “No need. They already have a heads up that the police are interested in them for some reason. If Bethany’s killer is there, they’ve already had time to come up with a cover story. If we move now, we might just piss them off and lose an opportunity for cooperation.”

Lucifer didn’t argue. Chloe didn’t like his uncharacteristic quietness, though, the way he stared out the window, eyes flicking among the buildings, pedestrians, and vehicles with distracted interest. She hoped it was just him taking in the city after being gone from Earth for so long.

At the precinct, Lucifer was welcomed back enthusiastically by officers he passed. Soon a group surrounded him near the bullpen’s stairs. His quiet mood vanished, charm ramped up to full effect with an audience to entertain. 

He first inquired to make sure his car had made it safely to the precinct parking. Apparently the officers at the crime scene had to resort to rock-paper-scissors to see who got to drive the Corvette. A spunky rookie had won the honor. The consultant then asked how individuals were doing by name, inquired on family members and their latest hobbies he knew about. He even got a rundown on happenings he missed during the last two weeks.

He maneuvered the conversation easily from any inquiries on his whereabouts in the last two weeks. Instead Lucifer emphasized that he had missed everyone and work and was eager to get back into the swing of things. Chloe smiled, leaving him to it and heading to her desk. 

Dan approached as soon as she sat down, watching the group with disapproval as Lucifer’s voice carried over the hubbub. The hand with the cast on it held a file loosely. Chloe pulled his attention to her. “Did you find out something else?”

“Uh, hey, not a whole lot.” He handed over the file he was carrying, verbally going over the bullet points of the department’s findings. “IT got some more on Hickerton’s businesses and they’re pulling information off his computer tower. Still combing online comments, but nothing yet. Maybe the widowed husband will turn up some clues with a ban list. No word on Hickerton. No card use. Nothing on traffic cams. Only vehicle registered under his name was in the garage next to Bethany’s car. Neither of their phones have been traceable.”

Chloe flipped through the folder. There had been some items in the car, but mostly just bits of recent trash, receipts, things she’d expect. “Not even a purse or wallet…” she mused to herself. “Thank you, Dan. I’ll start going through this.” Her eyes flit from the file to her ex-husband. He made a distracted sound, his gaze back on Lucifer as the consultant made a comment that had the gathering around him laughing. 

“So… Guess you were right. He didn’t run away.” 

Chloe had not liked Dan’s verbalized doubt when Lucifer was gone longer than she expected. She had hated more that it had echoed her own fears, no matter if she had denied them to his face. “No. He just ran into complications on his trip.” 

Dan shook his head. “Well, guess I’m glad I wasn’t right.” He didn’t sound happy in the least.

Chloe set the file down, sympathizing. She knew he was going through a rough time with Charlotte’s death, immediately followed by her and Lucifer’s kidnapping. He had worked himself ragged to find Pierce alongside Federal Agent Carney, and he hadn’t come out unscathed. Pierce’s cronies had slammed an SUV into Dan’s patrol car, pulled him out, beaten him brutally, and nearly cut off his finger. Even so injured, he had still focused on bringing her home. 

The bruises had only recently faded from view, at least on his face. Dan had much more painful wounds healing under the surface. With Chloe safely home, he had nothing to distract himself from his grief and anger. 

Ella had been the one to convince Linda to talk to him, which had led to him setting up appointments with her. Chloe could only hope the therapy helped. Her ex seemed too isolated, trying to pull away from everyone. 

It didn’t help that he was the only friend in their close circle who didn’t know the truth about the Devil. 

Chloe, on one hand, felt guilty for leaving him in the dark. On the other hand, she wasn’t sure how he’d react, and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that fallout. 

She pursed her lips before trying to reach out. “Look, Dan, I know you’re still upset that he knew about Pierce, but…”

At that the other detective turned away. He waved dismissively over his shoulder and headed back to his own desk, clearly trying to ignore the noisy talking near the stairs. Chloe looked after him, trying to think how to mend some of his hurt.

Lucifer had finally pulled away from his admirers. He came over with a grin that faded into a tired smile, making wordless noises of approval at how he’d been welcomed back before he took his familiar seat by her desk. It was such a simple thing, but having him seated next to her desk soothed a tension in her heart. She had spent the last two weeks far too distracted by that empty chair.

“Well! What now?” Lucifer asked, eyeing the paperwork on her desk warily as though it might leap into his hands and force him to work through it. 

“Now I’m going to see what I can find out about Hickerton and his business, see where he might have fled to. Hopefully a strong lead will pop up.” 

“Oh, we’ll find our number one suspect,” Lucifer assured. “He took out someone who did exceptionally good work and brought happiness to the masses. That can’t go—” he yawned suddenly, his next word warped, “—unpunished.”

Right. Punishment. It was what he did. Chloe nodded, turning that over in her mind. It was the first time she’d worked on a case with him since knowing his claims of being the Devil were real.

It didn’t make her feel as apprehensive as she thought it should. After being imprisoned with him for over a week with his wings out constantly, she’d learned he was still the same crazy partner—just with more history. 

She started searching through the file while Lucifer tipped back in the chair with his hands folded over his stomach. His restless movements and questions drifted further apart, his eyes drooping. Soon he was passed out in the chair. Chloe again wondered just how much rest he’d been getting, noting they both needed to catch up on sleep. Now that she was sitting, she could feel the weariness creeping up on her as well. 

She had spent too many nights struggling to sleep while worrying about him and recovering from their ordeal. 

An officer came by to drop off more files, looking at the sleeping consultant, pointing with wordless concern. 

“Jet lag,” Chloe explained to their silent inquiry. 

The officer gave a quiet “ahh” of understanding before leaving. Chloe rubbed at her eye, looking at the clock. Just another hour. She could make that. 

She texted Trixie and Maze to check what they had in the freezer. Lucifer may be enthusiastic about pizza, but it felt like he should get a meal with more effort tonight. Trixie pulled out chicken breasts to thaw. She received a picture of a bag of slimy lettuce from Mazikeen and had to convince her it wouldn’t do and to throw it away. There were carrots, some frozen vegetables, and pasta. She figured she could make do and hopefully create something Lucifer wouldn’t turn his nose up at. 

When her research didn’t turn up any solid leads on Hickerton’s possible whereabouts, Chloe decided to pack it in for the day. She woke up Lucifer with a nudge and quiet vocalization. He snorted awake, blinking as he sat up. He rubbed at his eyes as she gathered her items, and without a word followed her to the parking garage. 

“Still okay with coming over for dinner?”

“Hm?” His mind caught up a second after. “Oh, yes. Absolutely. I just need to get my phone and a bottle of wine from Lux, and I’ll be over?”

“All right. See you by seven?”

“Seven it is, De-Chloe.”

She smiled at him catching himself, at the mental switch he was making between their work and their personal lives. Ever since he’d admitted his feelings openly during their imprisonment, he’d mostly used her name. He’d reverted back to “Detective” while they were working on the case. Chloe was no stranger to navigating being in an intimate relationship with a coworker, but it made her worry less about how well Lucifer would handle those waters when he was already drawing lines without her asking.

They shifted their weight, both feeling awkward as their shoes made loud echoes against the cement columns. Lucifer finally broke away first, noting he’d see her soon, to which she mumbled agreement, and the two retreated to their own vehicles like self-conscious teenagers. 

~~~

Lucifer showed up on her stoop at seven on the dot. 

Trixie stirred sauce while Mazikeen camped on the couch, watching a crime drama. Mazikeen wasn’t expected to help with dinner. For one, the demon was abysmal at cooking. Second, even though she was healing quickly from the multiple bullet wounds inflicted by Pierce’s men when she’d helped rescue them, she still limped badly. So she stayed in the living room, she and Trixie lobbing ideas at each other about who they thought the killer was, both finally agreeing it was the benign-seeming lawyer if it wasn’t the sister-in-law.

The doorbell rang just as Chloe nibbled at a noodle to see how done they were. She wiped her hands off and answered the door, heart in her throat. 

Lucifer grinned brightly at her. He looked even more immaculate than before, having done further touches to his grooming. He held a bottle of red wine out to her in offering. 

The smile felt foolish on her face, and she didn’t care, taking the bottle before tipping up on her toes to kiss his cheek. He half turned as though he might catch her lips before realizing what she was aiming for, making a small, “Oh!” of amusement. She caught the stubble right at the edge of his mouth, chuckling with him before stepping aside to let him in. 

“Surprised you didn’t just walk in,” she noted, examining the bottle as she hurried back into the kitchen to test the noodles once more. 

“Linda said I need to be...” his brow scrunched, “‘mindful of personal boundaries,’ or some such nonsense.”

Trixie turned from the saucepan, seeming about to bolt toward him before she remember she had a task and returned to stirring. “Hey, Lucifer!”

“Hello, urchin. Did you wash your hands?”

“Maybe.” Trixie grinned toothily at his aghast look, but spared him. “Yes, I did. With soap.” 

“I suppose you can be taught, then.”

Chloe shook her head, pulling his attention back to her. “You talked to Linda?”

“On the way over, yes. Appointment set, as promised.” 

“Good.” Her index finger danced between him and the door. “And I’ll let you know when you have ‘barging in’ privileges.”

“I had them before!”

“No, you just did it,” Chloe corrected with amusement. 

Lucifer leaned his hip against the counter. “Forgiveness over permission?”

“Sometimes, but not always.” She wrinkled her nose playfully. “I’m definitely won over more by ‘permission first’ rather than ‘begging forgiveness.’” 

Lucifer’s eyes twinkled. “We’ll have to work on your appreciation for spontaneity, Chloe.”

That made excitement unravel in her belly more than she thought it should. It didn’t help when he asked to assist, removing his jacket and entering the kitchen to overtake stirring the sauce from Trixie. Soon he demanded a cast iron skillet to grill the chicken breast in. He swiped spices from the cupboard, having memorized where she kept everything already. They kept bumping elbows and hips as they maneuvered around the stove. At first Lucifer stiffened at each touch, but soon the tension in him uncoiled, and he was holding tidbits of food out for Chloe to taste to assure the flavor suited her.

Even Mazikeen’s uttered “gross” from the living room couldn’t dissuade Chloe from closing her eyes to enjoy the taste tests. She could cook just fine, but she had to admit that Lucifer had a better nose for seasoning. It made thoughts of future dinners infiltrate her thoughts, this peaceful domesticity and coordinating around mundane tasks. 

She sat next to him at the table and ignored Mazikeen eyeing them knowingly. Chloe was more interested in studying Lucifer, the way he didn’t seem certain where to place his hands, and how hyper-focused he was on the table dynamics and his quickness to pass food and pour wine. 

It was new to him, she realized. He’d eaten casually at the breakfast bar with them before, or at diners, had grabbed bites to eat at the station and during stakeouts. They’d even attended public suppers at charities and the like when they were working, but they had never sat at a table for a proper family dinner before.

Lucifer managed himself well enough, picking up on the conversation, catching up on Mazikeen’s healing progress, listening to Trixie talk about her plans for summer vacation, and relaying how well he’d situated Hell’s new government, something Mazikeen and Trixie both leaned forward to interrogate on eagerly. He still seemed tired, not as swift and witty as usual, but he wasn’t unhappy.

Afterward he voiced intentions on helping with dishes, but Trixie stubbornly said that it was her turn to do dishes except for pots and pans, and she and Chloe successfully removed him from the kitchen. He abandoned the cooking area for the couch, speaking to Mazikeen quietly before silence settled between them. The demoness maneuvered off the couch to limp to her room, noting she needed a real drink. 

Dishes done, Chloe circled the couch with a cup of tea, intending to ask if he wanted to watch a movie. She saw why Mazikeen had retreated from her former boss. He was passed out again, head tilted back. 

_What have you been going through alone?_ She set her tea down on the coffee table. Trixie came up, mouth open to say something, saw how her mother was trying to maneuver on the couch without disturbing the sleeping Devil. 

Whatever the girl had been about to say jumped tracks quickly, syllables awkward at first. “I’m going to see if Maze wants to watch _Housebound_ with me,” she announced quietly, retreating toward the demoness’s room. 

“What’s _Housebound_?” Chloe asked cautiously. 

“Mm, it’s a funny movie about a woman under house arrest.” 

“Oh, okay. Go ahead.” 

Trixie trotted off, leaving her to study Lucifer’s profile.

The scratch on his cheek was entirely gone. He was whole and unblemished. He was home and able to rest now. He’d gone to Hell after their careful planning to keep Earth safe, had accomplished it despite the complications. A last order from his father. God. 

_A soft, non-rhotic voice. A heavy presence. Turning pages. Three swirling lights in glass. Too many stars to count._

Meeting _Him_ had left her strange-footed, and she still felt something bend in her whenever she tried to examine the encounter in her memories too closely. It was hard to fathom that person as a wrathful creature who’d cast his son into Hell. The person she’d met had acknowledged he’d purposely used Lucifer as a catalyst for change, yet seemed remorseful for the hurt it had caused him. He had expressed how proud he was of who Lucifer had become. 

It didn’t change that the fallen angel was damaged. He’d been through Hell, been shunned by his family, been villainized by the world, and been forced into the company of damned souls and demons for eons. Yet he was still kind, despite how he tried to hide it. Chloe knew her partner could be wrathful, violent, could wear an entirely fearsome, scarred visage with red and black eyes. She also knew he secretly funded charitable causes, never did favors that involved heinous crimes, brought coffee and treats to the precinct, and was wholly protective of his friends. Lucifer didn’t believe he was good, or that he deserved good things. Chloe was determined to show him differently.

She settled into the couch and leaned closer. Goosebumps rose on her arms as his higher body temperature seeped into her side. Her temple rested on his shoulder, and she reached over, running her fingers over his sleeved forearm lightly. 

He gravitated to her in his sleep, long torso leaning into her. He made a soft sound, half inquiry as he lifted the arm she was touching. She placed her chin atop his shoulder, looking up at him. His eyes and mouth were partly open, sleepy and confused. 

She’d seen that confusion often enough when they were imprisoned. Lucifer didn’t know what to do with touch that demanded nothing in return, especially touch where sex wasn’t the goal. 

“Easy,” she soothed, running her hand up and down his arm. “You don’t have to do anything. I just wanted to touch you.” 

More confusion, gaze hazily searching hers. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

His answer was quick. “No.”

“Okay. Come here.” 

He swallowed, but went where she guided him. Chloe scooted to the right of the couch, and gently pulled him to lay on his side across her lap. This allowed the arm of the couch to pillow his cheek. Lucifer’s hips shifted, trying to get comfortable before toeing his shoes off awkwardly so he could fold his legs up. Tension ran through him. He folded his elbow between the couch arm and her thigh, hesitant, as though his touch there would be unwelcomed.

His uncertainty melted the instant she planted a hand in his hair and massaged her fingers against his scalp. 

Lucifer’s breathy groan rattled from his lungs. His weight sank completely, unwinding under her touch. Chloe smiled, feeling affection warm through her. She’d learned this weakness when they were imprisoned. It hadn’t failed to relax him yet. 

She focused on his scalp, listening closely to his small, breathy sounds. Her hand ventured down his arm again, then lightly over his shoulder. Finally she ran it down the center of his spine, not touching where she knew his wings lay hidden. Lucifer obviously liked it. He planted his forehead into the arm of the couch and folded both arms against the outside of her thigh. The turn of his torso made the expanse of his back even more available to her. She traced patterns up and down his shirt, wishing she could do this on bare skin. 

Someday soon. But certainly not tonight. She comforted herself with tracing the shape of his back, neck, arm and head, keeping her touches gentle and light. The quiet sounds he made faded further and further apart, his breath turning deep and even. 

It was peaceful and quiet. She felt her eyes grow heavy. Her head tipped back, but she couldn’t slump properly with Lucifer laying across her thighs to rest her head comfortably. She pondered relocating to her bed, but couldn’t bring herself to try to move the man draped over her legs. 

Chloe carefully curled her feet up, leaning on her hip. Lucifer made a sound at the shuffling, but moved with her, giving her room for her feet under his ribs and arm. He squirmed further onto his side, cheek on the couch's arm, his arms refolding over her shins and feet. She leaned down over his shoulder at first, then drift further, squeezing between his back and the couch. She folded her arms over his side and rested her cheek against them. 

It felt nice, leaning on him this way. The heat of his frame was relaxing. His breaths swelled under her chest steadily, his back expanding with each pull of air before gently falling beneath her. It lulled her quickly to sleep. 

~~~

Mazikeen folded her arms, shaking her head in disappointment at the couch. Trixie had her hand over her mouth, obviously amused at how innocently entangled the two were. 

“They should be in the room boning their brains out already,” Mazikeen whispered, disgust apparent.

Trixie grinned, muffling her giggle. “Aww, it’s cute.” She moved to unfold the fuzzy throw blanket, being careful not to disturb them as she laid it over them as best she could. 

The ten-year-old turned and gripped Mazikeen’s uninjured arm, pulling her toward the kitchen. “Let’s steal the ice cream and watch another horror movie.” 

“Another?” Mazikeen frowned, limping after her without resistance. 

“You want a romcom instead?”

Mazikeen scowled, voice pitching oddly. “No! … Maybe! Whatever, you pick.”

Trixie looked up at her in a way that showed she wasn’t fooling her at all. “We can do something with romance, but it has to have at least one murder in it.” 

“Sure, deal.”


	6. Indulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! 
> 
> More snuggles and dorkly softness here. Also, see that masturbation tag? You'll want to heed it for this chapter! Lucifer goes to town on himself here in the second half. For those not interested, you will not lose any plot if you skip to the end. 
> 
> Enjoy, deviants!

Lucifer woke to the dark, silent house to his back and hips complaining. 

That was unusual. The last time he’d felt even remotely similar had been when Pierce had him at his tenderless mercies. 

He did so hope the first murderer was suffering dearly in the pit he’d thrown him into. A Hell loop would have been far too kind for all the things he’d done over his lifetime. 

The archangel moved his sore frame gingerly, felt the weight of a warm body shift against his back, hips, and ribs. There were legs folded under his chest. A deep sniff assured it was someone familiar. Figuring out how the Detective was draped around him was a little more challenging. 

He had her legs and feet trapped under him, only his arms and the armrest keeping him from squishing them with his weight fully. She was braced against his back, using his side for a pillow. One arm draped loose over his belly, the other stretched out so her fingertips rested on his thigh. 

It didn’t take too long to remember how he’d fallen asleep. Ghosts of her touches whispered down his nerves, and he felt a jolt and warmth in his lower belly. He took steadying breaths, forcing his thoughts away from imagining even more enticing touches. 

It had been a long time since he’d been touched, and only Chloe had ever given him such gentle, tender attention without asking for any pleasure in return. 

It still confounded him, foreign to everything he knew of exchange and physical intimacy. 

The warmth continued to simmer in him, like a bed of coals waiting for the ash to be brushed aside to glow bright. Lucifer focused instead on not waking her as he moved with care. It was slow work, easing from the throw blanket and turning about to take the now half-asleep woman in arms. Her hair and skin were a bright glimmer in the darkened living room. She made a groggy noise, eyes open a sliver. 

She couldn’t be feeling much better than his back did, being in such a bent position. He hushed her, letting her know it was fine to sleep. When Lucifer gathered her close to his chest, she went limp, head lolling against his shoulder and just humming as he scooped under the back of her knees and protectively around her small upper back. 

Despite the twinge in his muscles, they didn’t fail him in smoothly ascending with the light human, nor did they impede his quiet creeping to her room to lay her on the bed. The faint noises she made as she stretched out on the mattress and let him maneuver her under the covers were adorable, heart-warming little utterances. He sat by her as she curled up again, snuggling under the blankets for warmth. 

She was so beautiful. His eyes roved the curve of her cheeks, the resting eyelashes, the blankets cupped close to her strong jawline, and her full lips barely parted in rest. The warmth in his belly was joined with an aching thrum under his sternum, and he debated with himself on whether to kick off his shoes and slide next to her small body and squeeze her as close and intimately as he craved, or if he should meet up with her later rather than test his will to be a gentleman.

Lucifer decided on the latter eventually. He’d already ground against her in a shameless way once during their imprisonment. That had made her look quite uncomfortable. Date first. They’d promised to do that and see where things went from there. 

Feeling rested and relaxed from her assuring closeness, he pried himself from her side, sent a text to her phone, and left for Lux. 

~~~

Lucifer stopped to talk to the few employees left cleaning up the last of the night’s business. It was half past three when he disengaged at last and ascended to the penthouse. 

When he’d arrived yesterday morning, he’d been exhausted, and Hell’s gray misery had clung to him. He’d been in a rush to see Chloe, wanting to confirm she still wished to attempt more with him, wanting to erase Hell from the forefront of his mind. The following evening he’d swept in and swept out in a hurry to get to dinner on time.

The elevator doors slid aside. Hell’s former ruler looked at the silent darkness of his home. It was empty and quiet, air chilled and clean. He swept his hand to the right, smoothly clicking the switch. Warm, orange light showcased the bar. The small lights in his dark tree chandelier blinked to life like stars. Soft lamps glowed against the shelves of his library. There was nothing blue or gray. 

The glossy piano rested, polished and ever waiting for his touch. He heeded the desire, approaching the beloved instrument to run his fingertips over its top edge, the surface cool and flawless. 

A deep inhale, and a smile, taking a moment to take in the place and understand how much he had missed it. It felt good to be back somewhere he considered safe, familiar, and so very _his_.

He poured himself a drink from the bar, making a round while sipping to assure himself everything was in place. He walked among his bookshelves, even climbing the stairs to survey the upper story. He circled the table in the room harboring his wardrobe, fingers brushing the expensive fabric of his suits. He spared a glance into the immaculate shower. The guest room was tidy. The safes were untouched. The plants on the balcony were green and vibrant. The hot tub remained covered and clean. Finally he stood at the steps leading to his sleeping area. As much as he was glad to be home, seeing the bed made him miss the woman he’d left sleeping alone. 

By then his drink was nearly gone. He was about to leave to refill it when his eyes fell on a wrinkle in the dark covers. 

“Hello…” He set his drink down, studying the slight rumple of the blankets and angle of the pillow. He and his cleaning personnel would never leave the bed anything but pristinely made. Someone had smoothed the cover in a hurry. Perhaps one of his patrons had hoped he’d be home or…?

He tilted his head, catching sight of white fabric draped on the end of the bed. Two strides and he had it in hand, curious. One of his dress shirts. He looked around, but saw no other evidence cluing to its misplacement. Studying the shirt itself, however, turned up a golden hair on the collar. He pulled it free of the smooth cotton. The root of it was brown, a small wave in the single tress. 

Lucifer huffed a laugh, feeling amusement bubble in him. Had she truly…? He pulled the shirt close, sniffing at the nape. A floral shampoo, and _her_. He inhaled deeper, eyes closed and smiling. Definitely her. He hadn’t even realized he could tell her smell apart so readily. When had that happened?

He looked to the bed, mapping the small disturbances. _Did you sleep here? In my shirt?_

Heavenfire, but she looked good in his shirts. His mind happily supplied the detailed image of too much fabric draping softly over her small shoulders, of the button line dipping against her breast bone, how the shirt tails brushed the tops of her thighs. The last time he’d seen the sight, her legs and feet had been bare against his floor and he was too aware that only a pair of cotton briefs lay under the dress shirt.

At one point after their rescue they had been on this bed together. She had pressed up against him in that outfit, spooned close, his arms draped about her much smaller frame. At the time he had devoted careful attention on not cupping his hand over her breast or moving his hips for friction. Had the circumstances been different, had they not been so exhausted from their imprisonment, had they a little more privacy… But being able to wake to the sound of her breathing next to him had been more than he'd hoped.

Lucifer would take that a million times even if he could never have anything more. 

But she’d said things, promised things, had shown interest despite his doubts. Sometimes they had kissed and they had fought the current wanting to sweep them away into _more_ , both breathing too swiftly and wishing their circumstances weren’t so wrong. That was even after she saw him. _All_ of him. 

And that confounding, wonderful woman had been asleep in his bed. She had been running her fingertips over him some hours ago. He had slept with her warmth pressed against him, and his nerves were still hungry for more.

The warmth in his lower belly sharpened and spread as he pictured Chloe in his shirt again with her small, fine-boned fingers manipulating the buttons, white fabric parting to show teasing expanses of smooth, rose-beige skin. He imagined those blue eyes sweeping upward, smile equal parts bold and shy.

The flutter turned to feverish arousal. The archangel, having his focus so pivoted on other matters lately, not only allowed it, but welcomed the excitement coursing through him. 

Lucifer grinned, setting the shirt aside with his keys and phone on the nightstand before sitting down on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and socks. He stood back up to slip out of his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. He forced himself to slow down undressing, teasing himself with the thought of seeing the swell of breasts and the glimpse of dusky rose nipple among the fabric while his fingers skimmed over his own sternum, plucking apart buttons so the chilled air found new skin to breathe against. He had hardened significantly at his vivid thoughts, pulse swifter.

Shirt slipping from his shoulders, Lucifer next unbelted his trousers, loosened the waist line, and let them fall. His swelling erection bobbed free, the air kissing on feverish flesh. He wanted to take himself in hand, but Lucifer had engaged in so many speed jerks recently, he wanted to treat himself, savor the sensation of being in his home where he could indulge his hungry body. 

Palms smoothed slow over the black cover, and he folded the corner back neatly. He hummed at the wonderful feel of smooth satin on bare skin, taking his time sliding into the bed. He ran his bare feet over the fabric, leaving a warm wake in the cool sheets with each motion. Lucifer imagined what it’d be like to slide into bed next to Chloe, to feel her seek out his warmth and attention. To have her small hands on him, touching him for more than comfort and assurance.

That was hard for him to understand anyhow. Sex and want he understood. But that was where Chloe differed, wasn’t it? 

He ran his hands over his ribs, smoothing his palms over his skin. Nerves came alive with awareness, as though feeling the edges and planes of himself sparked a pending storm. Everywhere his fingertips skimmed, neurons came to attention for the fire they knew would blissfully blaze under his own touches. He bit his lip, soft at first as he ran his hands back up, lifting his hands so only a breath of touch skimmed over his nipples. They immediately came to life, a thrill shooting through his belly as pleasure bloomed over his chest. His teeth sank deeper, pinching into his bottom one painfully, another flare of sensation in a waking sea. 

Damn, he was _sensitive_!

Normally Lucifer would picture his sex partners getting down and dirty with him immediately, the humans who came eagerly to his bed often quick to grab for him, to tantalize him with their hunger, or pleading with him to take them apart in so many different ways. But Chloe was different. She would touch him lightly at first, wouldn’t she? It was strange how much more that could affect him. The covers shifted as he imagined her hands, feather soft as she explored him, and he sighed as his fingertips grazed over his torso, over the unruly chest hair that had grown into soft, dark curls. It made his untouched erection throb, the familiar build of pleasure there. But something else, too, something he didn’t have a name for and was too scared to examine too closely. This yearning, this special feeling of vulnerability where she was concerned, how she could hurt him, truly hurt him if she wished. Yet she had caressed him as though he were something too precious to harm. 

A complicated tangle worked through his chest and up his throat, but still he breathed deeper as pleasure shivered through him.

Lucifer continued slowly stroking his skin, marveling at how quickly his body ignited. It’d been too long since he’d really felt himself physically, neglecting himself to do Hellish work. He left no inch of himself ignored that was within easy reach. He brushed over his throat, curled his fingers over his shoulders, skimmed down his forearms while he imagined Chloe touching herself in his bed. He coursed down the edges of his hips, spine rolling as his body demanded more.

His hands slid over his lower belly. A line of downy hair lead from his belly button, a soft bridge to where his hands were most tempted. The sensation of running his blunt nails sideways on his abdomen made his cock swell further, the desire pulling swifter breaths from him. His palms enticed waves of warmth as he smoothed them down his thigh muscles, fingertips curling to claw back up. He spared no surface of them, moaning quietly in his throat as the sensation licked down his extremities, his feet flexing absently. 

Lucifer’s breath grew heavy, his hips moving in needy circles he failed to control. His erection sang with sensation under the satiny sheets shifting against it. Lucifer slid his hands against the edges of his groin, rolling against the ligaments binding tingling muscles to hips. A hand glided over his belly again, a tremor shuddering through him when his fingertips gave a feather-light brush to his balls. His breath hissed, the intensity of pleasure spreading and overtaking his senses. His legs spread further apart as his cock wept for attention, enjoying the pleasure’s urgency and still denying as he squeezed against his testes, then further down, caressing the perineum below. That made his head flop back, breath stuttering.

Perhaps he should have prepared better, set up lubrication and toys. Lucifer was quickly careening away from focused thought, though, too invested in the rush of arousal. He brought his other hand to his mouth, tongue laving at the palm, whimpering at the rasp of moist flesh. The thoughts were passionately swept away when he pressed his perineum more firmly and finally rest his hot, moistened palm where he wanted stimulation most.

Lucifer moaned, the sound unfettered. His spine rolled unbidden, toes curling as he grasped himself more firmly. Another loud sound from his throat, and he abandoned the sensitive place below his balls to instead bring his hand up to nip into his fingers. His legs flexed mindlessly, the covers sliding from his overheated frame as he squeezed himself hard and forced his strokes into a measured, slower speed than his erection demanded.

It felt like liquid lightning with each hot glide of his palm, each stroke intensifying and sending the tension of an orgasm further up his spine, through his pulse and breath, his skin aflame with need. Lucifer was aware he was making loud sounds with nearly every exhale. He didn’t care. Someone could walk through the elevator and threaten him, and he was too near the threshold to stop, his pleasure overtaking everything.

He’d worked himself nearly beyond thought, fist moving swiftly over hard, desperate flesh, everything coiling tight in his groin, spine alive with pulses, belly constantly fluttering and muscles moving restlessly. The sounds he made were barely muffled by his painful bite into the meat of his hand, loud in his throat, and he didn’t care how they echoed. 

But he wanted _her_ , a thought of her against him somehow, something…! His frantic mind cast about for her image through the intense song in his nerves. 

The memory that surfaced was her hands, gentle on his feathers, her painfully soft kiss between his damaged wings, between his shoulder blades. 

Of all the thoughts, that’s what ended him.

Lucifer arched upward, teeth parting on a silent cry as his hyperventilating caught into a seizure of overpowered nerves, locked in pleasure for an intense five seconds. His whole spine arched, twisting up and falling as his elbow collapsed. There was a roar of wind and release, and air rushed over his sweating skin. Still he arched and writhed, heat spattering on his belly, up his chest, somewhere beyond his head, and he couldn’t care, was incapable of thought other than how the pleasure forced his whole frame to spasm in smooth jerks, moans caught as he tried to breathe, hand still squeezing pulses from himself. 

It took a long minute before he could think clearly, the rolling seizures of his frame turning into willing stretches as he hummed more sedately from parted lips. His hand hurt where he’d bitten down so hard. Lucifer’s chest rose with heavy, slowing breaths. He blinked up at his ceiling, rolled his spine, both of his shoulder blades, flexed his arms and… 

Puzzled, Lucifer lift one of his wings and stretched his primary feathers above his face to look at the expanse of white. “Ah…?” The limb flopped back against the bed. “… Huh.” That hadn’t happened in… 

Well. A very long time. Lucifer couldn’t be too bothered when he felt hazy with pleasure, muscles loose with ecstasy and feverish skin cooling in open air, unbothered by the long splashes of pleasure on his frame and bed. He stretched against the silky covers, humming, pleased. His eyes closed and he drifted.


	7. Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! Here, have some Lucifer, Chloe, and Ella POV! 
> 
> Lucifer is a very thirsty Devil. Bit of warning for post-masturbating and off screen 'bating, but nothing major and quick to get past.
> 
> Enjoy, kittens!

Chloe woke up in her own bed to her alarm clock. She slapped at it, already frowning. Her cheek plopped back onto her pillow, staring at the wall. She then lifted her head, brow pinched as she looked around. 

No sign of Lucifer. 

She rolled onto her back, puzzling over his absence and summoning up vague memories of the night before. The couch. Falling asleep touching him. His lifting her like she weighed nothing. She had felt so safe and content. 

Chloe had slept better than she had in the past two weeks. 

A sigh, and she stretched under the warm blankets, luxuriating in her spine coming awake. She looked to her stand, her phone absent from its place, charger cord empty. She was still wearing her skinny jeans. She scoffed. Lucifer hadn’t removed any of her clothes. Likely her phone was still downstairs. 

A moment of luxuriating in bed and she finally shuffled from her bedroom to find her phone resting on the kitchen counter. 

She picked it up. A new message brightened the screen. 

Chloe swiped at it and smiled. It was from Lucifer. At least he hadn’t abandoned her without word. 

_LM: I have something to take care of at Lux, and you were far too adorable to wake up. I’ll meet you at the station with your favorite order?_

A devil smiley and coffee cup emoji accompanied the message. She looked at the time it was sent. Around 2:15 a.m. She smirked while messaging back. 

_CD: I’ll hold you to that promise. Don’t be late._

She started the coffee pot before she saw the dancing ellipsis that indicated he was responding, soon followed by his reply. 

_LM: A promise it is! See you in a few hours_

She looked at the end of the sentence bereft of emoji or punctuation. Either he had been in a hurry, sleepy, or perhaps he hadn’t known quite how to end the message. Chloe had a hunch it was the last one. She pondered if she needed to send anything back. Even with Dan, she hadn’t been one to flirt over text much, and normally she only ended conversations with a “thank you” if she felt it was needed. 

Finally she shook her head. She was second-guessing herself too much. She put it from her mind and started readying for her morning workout.

~~~

Back at Lux, Lucifer had woken out of his dozing due to the chime on his phone. He hadn’t known how to end his text. With a flirt? Just Chloe? Detective? He’d sleepily sent it before figuring it out. 

He looked out the picture window nearest him to see that dawn hadn’t even properly cracked the sky; a hazy gray light still filtered over Los Angeles. He stretched among his silky covers, groaning, arm with his phone flopping outward. 

It landed on his wing where it lay across the bed. 

He looked to the side at the limb, made an offended sound at it, like it was an unwelcome bed guest. He lifted his shoulders, head tilting back and folding the white feathers from sight. 

In his new position, he spotted something else. The archangel blinked at the stone etchings above his head. “Oh.” He looked down at himself, at where the dark curls of his ungroomed body laid over his chest and created a line down his belly. The curls were painted with white, dried substance. “Uhn… huh.” He stared upward, contrite. “Whyyyy did I let that dry?”

Seemed he had more on his plate to take care of before getting ready.

A few minutes spent cleaning his sleeping area and a refreshing shower later found Lucifer at his desk with a footed glass of hot black coffee and whiskey nearby. He was checking over books and correspondences, some written notes left from people requesting favors. He was in his favorite red and black robe, hair still damp as he looked over the pieces of business with sharp, dark eyes. 

There was a distinct _whoosh_ outside his penthouse. Lucifer glanced up at the dark wings, but then continued finishing his note in the leather-bound ledger. 

The knock surprised him. He sat up straighter, looking to where Amenadiel stood with his fist still up to tap the glass door again if needed. His eldest brother was in his celestial robes, face neutral. Lucifer’s brow pinched, motioning him in. 

A show of respect for his space and waiting for an invite was unusual. It made his gut tighten with apprehension. 

Amenadiel opened the door and stalked forward, steps measured and slow. Lucifer didn’t like it, nor how Amenadiel didn’t meet his eye. Still, he pretended to notice none of it, planting a gregarious grin on his face, hand sweeping out in welcome without leaving his seat. “Hello, brother! How goes it in the Silver City?”

Amenadiel lifted his head. “Settling down, slowly but surely.”

“Just down here to escape the madness, then?” Madness was not an overstatement in his thinking. God had left Heaven, nowhere to be found, and had stated he would not be giving anyone orders any longer. It would unsettle his siblings beyond perturbation. He couldn’t help but smile as he worked out some equations and sums. 

It _amused_ him.

Amenadiel had rounded the glass wall to stand by his desk, hands folding behind his back. It was far too formal, and unsettled Lucifer further. “No, actually.” He drew a deeper breath, looking over Lucifer’s head. “I talked to our siblings per your request.” 

Lucifer’s pen stopped moving. 

He had pulled Amenadiel aside just before leaving to restructure Hell, standing on the balcony with him. Chloe had been inside his penthouse at the time, watching them through the panes but not knowing what they were discussing. 

_Brother… I need a favor._

Of course, there were so many ways his siblings could respond to a request to remove his ban from the Silver City, even if it was presented by the esteemed eldest on his behalf. Lucifer expected it to cause a fight, and Amenadiel’s grimness only set his anxiety coursing further toward the worst conclusions. 

But it was for Chloe, and he would risk a great deal to not be forever severed from the person he’d given his heart to.

The Devil clicked the button atop his pen. It was loud in the silence. He sat back in his chair, looking up, the question silently there, waiting for the verdict without daring to ask aloud. 

“They’re...” Amenadiel’s lips pursed briefly, “considering it. Nothing solid yet. Someone will probably arrive to speak to you, to ascertain the truth of your sincerity.”

That was surprising news. Lucifer didn’t quite dare to hope yet, but it wasn’t an outright denial, and no angry siblings had shown up to stab him in the eye with a spear. He folded his legs, hands atop his robed knee. “Well! You must have dug deep to sway that argument.” 

“Believe me, it _was_ an argument. But…not as much of one as I feared it would be. Heaven may very well need a tribunal soon, and no one can argue with me that your being reinstated in your old position would dissuade a great many wrongdoings, and no one is eager for the job.”

Lucifer emitted a breathy, humorless laugh. “That’s because, as I can attest from experience, it’s not a fun one.” He raised his brows. “But! If it allows my banishment to be lifted…” He held a palm up, smiled as much as he could manage. “I now have reason to fight for that as much as I need to.”

“I understand. I do.” Amenadiel turned, seeming intent on heading back skyward.

Lucifer remembered his phone call yesterday evening with Linda. “Brother? Before you go, Linda said she needs to speak with you as soon as possible.”

The warrior angel frowned, puzzled. “Did she say why?”

Lucifer pulled a face. “I was hoping you would know what it was about. She said it was important. That’s all.”

Amenadiel nodded, obviously deciding an excuse to see Linda was no hardship. “All right. I’ll go see her.” He looked down at himself. “I suppose I’ll need to change.”

Lucifer leaned back over his ledger. “Wardrobe, drawer on the bottom right on the west wall should have something that fits.” That and a few other drawers were where he shoved washed clothes left behind by his prior bed partners. “Don’t touch my suits.” Amenadiel nodded, heading toward the archway between the bookshelves.

Lucifer feigned writing in his ledger until Amenadiel was out of sight. His concentration faltered, and he sat back in his chair, staring out the windows to the brightening dawn outside.

_Heaven…_

It wasn’t home. No place anyone had been banished from by their family could ever feel like one again. He remembered the wide eyes staring on, some afraid, some angry. His mother had looked strained but unmoved. But most of all, he remembered the silence after his verdict had been given. 

Lucifer’s chest ached. It wasn’t like the sensation he felt when Chloe would look at him a certain way, or when she touched him so gently. This ache was cold, like a fretting scar that had turned his heart rigid and scaly.

He did not want to be amongst his siblings again. 

He didn’t want to see their hate, their judging, and he certainly didn’t want to have to grin and bear it, hiding away any hurt or anger like it didn’t bother him. Of course it bothered him, even after all this time.

He lightly touched his sternum, resting his hand there. He’d face his hateful family a thousand times if it gave him a chance. Chloe was worth it. After experiencing that precipice of feeling her soul slip away and panicking, pleading with his silent father, he knew he’d do just about anything not to be parted from her for as long as she would have him near her.

And maybe not just near. _More._

Lucifer remembered the intensity of simply thinking of her touch last night, and it was enough to warm away the cold ache, a new feeling replacing it. He took a deeper, calming breath, clinging to it inwardly, reviewing his thoughts from last night.

Amenadiel distracted him before he could venture too far into memory and fantasy, coming back upstairs with a tank top and sweats, exasperated. 

“Really?” he asked, holding his arms out.

He was wearing a tank top with the words “It’s not polite to stare but I understand” across its front. The sweats were gray, plain except for a print of a squirrel silhouette on the left thigh, reaching up toward the groin area. 

Lucifer forced away his laughter and schooled his face into a serious expression. “You look great, brother.”

Amenadiel scowled. “I’m stealing something else.” 

“ _Uh!_ ” Lucifer leaned in his chair to yell after him nasally. “Well, stay away from my $400 cologne!” When Amenadiel didn’t reply, he yelled louder. “I know it was you who took it last time, Amenadiel!”

Honestly. _Siblings!_

He shook his head, closed the ledger, and opened a drawer to pull out a folder. He had some research to start.

~~~

Tuesday morning, Ella Lopez received a text from Lucifer asking if she wanted something sweet with whipped cream from the popular coffee shop near the precinct. She immediately responded with a bevy of excited emojis, letting him know she’d brought donuts, and kept eager watch for him. Not just for the promised rush of sugar and caffeine that he would be bringing. 

She’d missed the Devil. 

The actual Devil. Not a method actor. 

She’d had time to wrap her mind around the fact until it settled easily among the other weird information that clamored around for a place in her head. When Chloe and Lucifer had disappeared, Ella had pieced together the evidence until she reached the conclusion that her friend was a winged being who needed help, and the matter of him needing help superseded what he _was_. She was even a little proud of how well she'd held it together when she’d helped rescue Lucifer and Chloe from Pierce’s hold and had seen him red-eyed with dangerous wings unfurled. 

He had looked _awesome_.

She had so many _questions_ as well. How strong was he? How fast could he fly? How’d he see past the red illumination when his eyes glowed? Could he see ghosts?

He should have arrived by now. Ella left the lab to see if he’d walked by without her noticing, swung her gaze about before spotting her friend of two-week’s-absence standing very still atop the stairs leading down into the bullpen. He looked sharp, in a dark navy blue suit with an apricot dress shirt that matched his pocket square perfectly. A navy blue and gray ombre striped vest muted the bright color, so he looked professional and confident. He was holding a drink tray with three coffee go-cups squeezed into its holders.

Ella grinned, heading his way. But the more he stared in such a still way, the more her curiosity piqued. She observed the way his fingers had tightened around the carrier hard enough that the cardboard was bent. She swung her gaze toward Chloe as she ascended the stairs.

Chloe hadn’t noticed Lucifer yet. She had a familiar bend of concentration on her smooth brow as she stared at her screen. A half-finished donut rest on her desk, and her finger was in her mouth, distractedly removing the powdered sugar coating it.

_Ah!_ Ella felt like laughing when the lightbulb blinked in her head. She stepped close to the staring fallen angel with a grin, looking up at him with a nod. “Man, that is one thirsty look!”

Lucifer flinched, the cups jittering in his hold dangerously as he shot his gaze down to her. He relaxed immediately. “Ah, Ms. Lopez.” He held the tray toward her, indicating the drink that was hers. “One unicorn mocha with caramel crunch and whipped cream.” 

Ella grinned, twisting the cup to pluck it free of its confines. “So, you two are still going on a date, right?”

Lucifer nodded. He didn’t manage to look or sound his usual confident self as he started descending to the first landing with her. “As soon as we can, yes. I still have to discuss things with Linda. I’ll be seeing her after work tonight.”

Ella nodded at him knowingly, both hands holding her drink to her chest. “I hope it goes well, and you two get. It. _On_.” When Lucifer looked at her in surprise, Ella dropped her head to one side. “Dude, you were staring at her like you’re starving.”

“That's because I _am_ ,” Lucifer replied plaintively. His other hand flopped listlessly against his side. “I haven’t been with anyone in nearly two years, Ms. Lopez. Two _years_. Have you any idea what that’s like?” He looked at her as they reached the landing. “Oh, well, of course you do, but my libido is an entirely different animal.”

That did make her sympathetic. She knew Lucifer had an enormous appetite for sex. “Aw, buddy!” She held her drink to the side and went to give him a hug. 

Lucifer’s palm to her shoulder intercepted her before she got too close. The words were quiet and rapid. “That will not help right now, Ms. Lopez!”

“Oh! Right.” Apparently the struggle for him was pretty real right now.

She tried to think of how to comfort a person who was fighting randiness, mind blank. Chloe had bitten into the donut, and had paused mid-lick, teeth against her finger as she tilted her head at the screen. Ella suddenly had an armful of drink carrier. 

“I have to go,” he said hurriedly. “Be a dear and take the Detective’s coffee to her and tell her I’ll be back in a few.” 

Ella blinked, looked after him. “Wait, which one’s hers?”

“The one that doesn’t smell like whiskey!” Lucifer called back as he hurried up the stairs. 

Ella was trapped between sympathy and laughing at his plight, her face not able to make up its mind. Finally she settled on smiling in amusement and walked over to Chloe’s desk. 

Chloe caught her movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced up. "Oh!" She looked back down at what she was reading, then struggled her gaze back up to greet her properly. “Hey, Ella.”

“Hey.” Ella sniffed at the coffee, and the first definitely smelled like alcohol. She set the other in front of her. “Believe this one’s yours.”

Chloe’s eyes danced at the two cups Ella set on her desk and around the room. “Where’s Lucifer?”

“I think he needed to, you know, handle,” Ella waved awkwardly, “something.” The scientist retreated as she spoke. “Anyhow, when he comes back, head my way. We have more back from the medical examiner. Just waiting on the labs.” 

Ella turned away as she sipped her coffee, her shoulders lifting with her smile as caramel, chocolate, and caffeine spread on her tongue. 

It wasn’t long before Lucifer wandered back in, looking less frazzled and grinning. Ella watched as he stopped by Chloe’s desk, and soon the two were venturing into the lab to see what results were found from the victim’s body. 

“Feeling better, buddy?” Ella asked. 

His smile didn’t falter in the least, just widened. “Much! How’s the coffee?”

“Oh, you know, _orgasmic_!” 

Chloe looked at the two of them suspiciously when Lucifer laughed and directed them to business. “What do we have, Ella?”

Ella switched gears instantly, smiling as she slid a folder across the table to Chloe with the printouts from the medical examiner. “Well, I was right! Fall didn’t cause her death. Blow to the top left of her head did her in. And the likely weapon? Drum roll, please.” She did her own drum roll before stopping suddenly and pointing to them. “Handgun! We’re looking at something small, but with weight. My current bet is on an S&W. Weighty and with enough barrel to hold onto for a hard swing. Buuuut hard to tell with just the corner indent, and none of the other bruises left enough to tell more.” 

“Other bruises?” Chloe leaned forward to look at the pictures. 

“Yep!” Ella pointed down at the pictures. “This poor girl was pistol-whipped three times before the blow to the head. See, forehead, cheek, temple… Uh, that one’s probably from the fall there.” 

Lucifer made a sound of disgust as he looked at the wounds marring her. “So someone was angry. Punishing her.” 

“Crime of passion,” Chloe agreed. Her voice was the soft patter of facts she gleaned from the pictures. “Right-handed strikes, likely chased or terrorized the victim first. Blood splatters weren’t around the house, so the hits most likely took place on the balcony.” 

“Oh, yeah! I got prints on the rail facing toward the house, so, big guy?” Ella clicked her tongue at Lucifer, pointing his way. “You were right that she tried to climb over to get away.”

Chloe stared at the wall, gears turning. “So it’s possible the person didn’t intend to kill her at first, but lost control. That might explain why Hickerton didn’t pack a get-out-of-town bag as far as we could tell. He may have left in a panic. There was no gunpowder residue at the house?”

“We could sweep it again to check,” Ella said easily. “But, there’s more.” She pulled out lab results. “So interesting thing found in the bloodwork. A bit of run-of-the-mill ecstasy, but then a fat dose of bremelanotide.” 

“Bremel—“ Chloe started to ask. 

“An injected aphrodisiac?” Lucifer pulled the lab results to himself, puzzled. “Why give a porn star an aphrodisiac?” He frowned. “That’s not even on the market.” 

Ella nodded. Lucifer may act in weird, childish ways at time, but the Devil wasn’t dumb. “Yeah, it’s just passing clinical trials. You inject the stuff into belly or thigh, and in about 45 minutes, you’re lubed up and good to go.”

Chloe leaned close to him to look at the lab sheet as well. Their shoulders were touching. Ella didn’t miss how Lucifer shot a soft, melted look Chloe’s direction without her noticing. It made her smile helplessly. _These two dorks…_

Chloe was frowning at the labs. “Ecstasy is often used to roofie people. This might not be self medication. Ella, can you figure out how long the drug was in her system? Hopefully we can start drawing a better timeline for that night leading up to the time of death.”

“I can give it a shot. Just give me a bit to calculate how much permeated her bloodstream.”

Chloe looked to Lucifer next. They didn’t move away from being shoulder to shoulder. Ella picked up her coffee, watching the two consider the new information. It was fun.

“How easy is it to get a hold of this drug?”

“It’s not, as far as I know. At least I’ve never seen it circulating around the club, and that’s usually a good indicator. All of my bouncers are highly alert for drink drugging, though, so Lux isn’t exactly the best predatory grounds for this sort of thing,” Lucifer mused. “She was well-dressed when she went to the house. With the blood cleared away, you can see she was wearing considerable makeup. Maybe Ms. Luska went to the house _intending_ to get her Bunny on?” 

“The husband did state she said she was working…” Chloe put a finger underneath her lips, thinking. She pointed at the pictures. “Makes me lean toward Hickerton being a crazy fan that lured her out somehow. We’ll have to see if the husband digs up anything. Maybe he was on the ban list. IT is still going through Hickerton's computer for more clues and might turn up something as well.”

Lucifer was studying her. “So you’re thinking Hickerton wanted something of her, drugged her, and smacked her around when she wouldn’t comply? He was a right munter. One couldn’t blame her for changing her mind, drugged or not.” 

“It’s a motive, but we don’t have enough yet. We need to find him, and hopefully the weapon used. Hickerton didn’t have a gun registered to him, but I’ve been going through what I could find on him. The guy’s definitely a sleaze. Having an unregistered firearm wouldn’t surprise me in the least.” 

Lucifer’s brows raised. “Where to now, Detective?”

“We have an appointment to interview her coworkers. Hopefully she mentioned something to them.” She started walking away before turning back to Ella. “Let me know if anyone finds any sign of a gun discharge from the house.” 

Lucifer had proceeded to the door. When she turned about again, he held it open for her with his palm out. Chloe nodded to him in acknowledgement, and he grinned as he hurried after her. 

Ella looked after them with a grin and eyeroll, miming aloud. “Yeah, thanks, Ella! You’re a star! Can’t do this job without ya!” She sipped away the last of syrup at the bottom of her cup.


	8. Core Competency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! 
> 
> Porn studio visit! I had to do a lot of interesting research for this one! So now we see a little more progress on the case, Lucifer being Lucifer, and Chloe trying to deal with his Luciferness. 
> 
> Also, have a snip of Dan pov! Enjoy, poppets!

Chloe again made the drive north into San Fernando Valley. This was where Bethany’s adult entertainment studio made its home, among many others.

The lobby of the studio was what one would expect of a business doing well for itself. It featured black and white decor, pristinely polished floors, tasteful rugs and artfully hung modern lights. It was spacious, clean, and the receptionists were friendly and professional. 

Where it differed was the very alert security guards at the doors and the huge black-and-whites of people having sex, masturbating, or posing suggestively on the walls. 

Chloe pointedly didn’t look at the posters. She did not miss that Lucifer’s gaze kept lingering on them, nor his mumbled, “Well, this isn’t going to help.” 

She frowned. “Help what?”

"Oh... Well..." He hesitated, hands neatly folded, spine rail straight under her sharp gaze.

Chloe turned from him as a smartly dressed man and woman strode up to them, holding out their hands and introducing themselves. 

“Detective Decker, so good to meet you.” The woman shook her hand first. She looked like she was late forties, had a winning smile, brown eyes, and wavy, side-swept brown hair to her shoulders. “I’m Winifred Peters, administrative assistant.” She turned to Lucifer, who pulled his eyes from a poster of a nearly naked woman with her hands between her legs. Chloe saw her big smile falter in surprise when Lucifer met her gaze to shake her hand, her breath catching. 

That used to make her blister inside, how people would be instantly wowed and fawn over him, how they could flock to such a childish, crazy man they knew nothing about. And sure, some it was jealousy for how Lucifer would eat up the attention and flirt. Now she found it easier to take in stride. Lucifer was an angel. Fallen, but still beyond human scope of experience when dealing with his magnetism and charm. No one was at fault for that.

Lucifer was introducing himself to Ms. Peters as the other man shook Chloe’s hand. He had a firm handshake, hid large, square hand almost swallowing hers. Portly and balding, he seemed warm and genuine. “Matthew Terry, human resources. Our main producer, Joey Preston, got caught up in meetings this morning, but we’ll help you as best we can until he’s free.” 

He turned to Lucifer, tilting his head while shaking his hand. “Lucifer, huh? Well! Don’t be surprised if people throw some devil puns your way. Especially from our editing crew. They don’t know when to stop.” 

“I love puns!” Lucifer brightly assured. “They’re hella good fun!” 

Matthew pointed at him, eyes twinkling. “See? Think you’ll be just fine.” He then turned back to Chloe, face serious. “Detective Decker, does this have anything to do with Bunny? She was supposed to be in yesterday and she is usually quick to return our calls. It’s unusual for her to be a no show.”

Chloe braced herself for delivering bad news. “I’m afraid it does. Can we talk in private?”

They moved to a small conference room with warm wooden accents. Chloe delivered the bad news, watching them closely. Both Winifred and Matthew seemed genuinely distraught. Winifred stood unsteadily to retrieve tissues from a side table. Matthew sat back in his chair, stunned, his face steadily crumpling. 

“I was hoping she was just sick, or when I heard you would be coming to talk to us, that maybe you were investigating piracy, or…or maybe Bunny just witnessed a crime or reported something…” He trailed off, staring at the wall. Chloe gave him a moment to process, the man finally shaking his head. “We try to do everything to keep our people safe.” 

Chloe kept her hands folded atop the table, attempting to keep careful emotional distance. It was important, so she could find out who did this. “Mr. Terry, do you know if she was having trouble with any stalkers, or if she’d been in any arguments or at odds with anyone here?”

“Stalkers? No, nothing recently, not since she came to our studio. We take whatever precautions we need to for our talent.”

“Any trouble here?”

He laughed unhappily. “No, Bunny was sunshine. Smart, devoted, took the job seriously. People loved to work with her. She always went the extra mile, was always double-checking to make sure everyone was okay. She was just one of those sweethearts you always hope to work with.”

Chloe prodded about the work a few more times and inquired about George Hickerton, but couldn’t find any motive or information, at least from these two. Her gut said their unhappiness was genuine as well. “I need to talk to her coworkers, see if they heard if she had any concerns or knew about George Hickerton.”

“Absolutely. I’ll get his picture to our head of security right away. If they recognize him or see him, we’ll contact you immediately.”

Winifred dabbed at her wet eyes, trying to smile. “I’ll take you to meet those who’ve been working with her closely. She had two scenes coming up in _Cock, Lock, and Blowed II_.”

Chloe couldn’t help the squirm of discomfort in her belly as she was reminded that she was, indeed, in a porno studio, and people here wouldn’t bat an eye about their work. 

And neither, she noticed, did Lucifer.

It wasn’t that she was a prude. She _wasn’t_. She’d taken off her top for a movie, for crying out loud. She approved of people having positive sex lives. It was okay if they had kinks. She _liked_ sex, despite the minor cramping it often caused. 

It was just that she wasn’t as enthused about it as many others seemed to be. As _Lucifer_ seemed to be. 

Sometimes it made Chloe uncomfortable, embarrassed when sex was so blatantly waved in her face. It caught her off guard because it so often wasn’t on her mind. She’d barely looked at porn. She masturbated only when she couldn’t sleep or was truly wound up, which wasn’t often. She had spent her youth mostly being responsible and drama free, keeping her life as private as possible. That had often meant denying cravings for another in her bed. Later it was evident she didn’t _want_ anyone in her bed unless she felt close with them on a mental and emotional level.

After Trixie was born, she’d craved it even less. What she had desired was the closeness, which Dan was often too busy to provide. Then Pierce… 

Chloe didn’t like thinking about Pierce. He’d known what he was doing in bed, certainly, but thinking she’d let her guard down with someone like him tainted all those memories and caused a sick feeling to slither through her belly. Logically she knew she had been manipulated, had no way of knowing what his true nature was like. It didn’t help. 

Lucifer walked just a step behind her as they were led into the back, not feigning his ease at all like she was having to do. Her partner had confused her emotionally and physically so many times. She trusted him, and at first it had been easy to brush off some of those urges to be with him as just that—it had been a while and she trusted Lucifer, so of course her body considered him an option. That was all. She eventually faced the truth concerning her feelings, and had to reevaluate that truth again when she’d woken up beneath white wings dripping blood on her.

There was still a great deal of uncertainty in their future, and the environment wasn’t helping to quell her fears.

The lights back here were intensely bright. She knew that was to minimize the eye adjustment for those coming off sets. They passed many closed doors with signs on them letting others know filming was occurring. Chloe’s traitorous imagination reminded her that sex was happening behind those doors, and felt a squirm work down her belly. 

The detective kept her face neutral as they passed a sound room where loud, high-pitched moans, groans, and slaps of flesh were permeating the air. Inside they could see techs hard at work on editing hardcore scenes on the screens. 

Lucifer grinned as they passed the room, because of _course_ he did. Lucifer, with all of his experience, with all of his _ages_ of experimentation, with all of his lack of shame and inhibition, with all his immense drive, and his…big… 

Chloe swallowed as subtly as she could, tried to keep her body language relaxed. They were about to be among stars who did this for a living, who were without shyness, who were voluptuous and curved in all the right ways, who would flock all over Lucifer with his magnetism, and she didn’t want to experience how this was going to make her feel.

They passed an open cubicle area, where someone was complaining over the wall to a co-worker that _City Slick Dicks_ ’s budget wasn’t balancing _again_. They passed another that looked like a laundry room where someone was giving detailed cleaning to sex toys as a washing machine lazily rolled cloth and suds around. Another room had all manners of sex toys still in their packages alongside X-rated props on the shelves. Lucifer pointed out two huge 55-gallon drums of lube, paper and tape labeling one as as silicone, one as water. 

“I have a water-based lube drum at Lux,” he enthusiastically stated. “It’s about two-thirds gone at this point.” 

Chloe tried to make a casual positive sound. It ended up as a throat clearing instead.

A clothes rack of terry robes in all sizes and colors hung out in the hall, and finally they stopped in a large, comfortable chamber that seemed to be a combination of both break area and rec room. There were plush couches and chairs, a table with board games piled in the middle, an air hockey table and a pool table, and an entertainment center with a huge TV with different video game consoles attached. 

There were six people lounging around. Most of them were in comfortable clothes, jeans, t-shirts, or casual dresses. One dark-haired lady in a ball cap with tattooed arms was playing a shooter game of some sort, while a tall, well-muscled man watched with half-interest. Two women and a man were at the table, chatting about their favorite places to swim while browsing on their phones and eating chips and dip. Two of these didn’t look like the standard “talent,” so perhaps they worked other jobs. A final man was in a robe, lying on one of the couches with his eyes closed. 

Lucifer’s hand lightly grabbed her upper arm, looking at the man standing by the couch. “Oh, heavens, that’s Solomon Cruise!” he whispered in excitement. Then to the man lying on the couch. “And that’s Lenny Handle! And Daynette Lay! Oh, my heart, and that’s Felicia Katriz!” 

Hearing her stage name, the woman with hot pink lipstick, comfortable T-shirt stretched over her chest, and high ponytail of black-and-red dyed hair lifted her head towards them. She looked to Lucifer, offering a smile.

_Here we go,_ Chloe thought with some resignation. _At least Lucifer will be able to make them amenable to answering questions._

The blue eyes of the star shifted her gaze to Chloe next, and the smile dropped into an “O,” eyes wide as she started standing awkwardly. “Oh my God! Chloe Decker!”

All heads whipped around at her exclamation. “Chloe Decker?” “From _Hot Tub High School_?” “It is!” Even the guy laying on the couch popped his head up, squinting before he was sitting up and fumbling to put on glasses. “Holy shit!”

There were scrapes of chairs, pattering feet, the video game hurriedly paused, and suddenly Chloe was surrounded. They pushed Lucifer to one side to stand by Winifred without a second look. Chloe blinked, trying to get her bearings. 

“Oh my god, you’re still so pretty!”

“I loved you in _Hot Tub High School_! You _made_ that movie!”

“Yeah, the sequel flopped without you!” 

“You have a kid, right? You stayed in such great shape! I had to struggle after my two!”

“How do you do it?”

“Your hair is so beautiful! I’m jealous!”

“Ca-Can I shake your hand?”

Chloe did so, the porn actor’s grip holding her gently with amazement in his eyes. She looked to Lucifer, the man still half a head taller than anyone present and easy to spot. He looked entertained, smile making his eyes squint as the former actress was bombarded with praise and questions.

Finally there was a question among the fray she felt needed a response. “Are you here to play a part in something or to audition?”

“Oh, no,” she managed, then took a breath to answer more steadily. “I’m actually working, but-but not for filming. I’m a detective, with the LAPD.” 

There was only the briefest pause as this news sunk in before there was even more excitement and voiced admiration. They verbally applauded her career choice, how smart she was, how it was so great to help people through law enforcement. A person passed the room, paused to ask Winifred what was going on, gasped, and hurried away. Chloe was having trouble keeping track of where everyone was.

Someone asked to see her badge. She held it up for them to view, feeling stupid, but one proclaimed a loud “Fuck yeah! That’s awesome!” and another “Giiiiirl, that’s so badass!”

Another person came into the room with sound equipment on his head, eyes wide through his spectacles as he stopped himself on the doorframe. “I heard Chloe fucking Decker was here!” He joined the fray of admirers as well, and two others lingered by the door, staring on with huge smiles.

She looked over to Lucifer for help. He stood over by the table, helping himself to the chips and dip. His amused expression made it clear he was not going to interfere unless she outright asked for it. Chloe finally looked to the administrative assistant with pleading eyes. 

Thankfully Winifred took the hint, stepping in and getting everyone’s attention. 

“I’m afraid Detective Decker is here for business. We… It’s not good news.” 

Chloe felt her chest tighten as anxious eyes turned to Winifred for explanation, but she took lead of the conversation. “I need to ask everyone some questions, one by one if possible. Ms. Peters, is there anyone here I should start with?”

“Oh, yes. Daynette and Lenny, can you go to the quiet room with Detective Decker and help her? I need to see if I can get Oscar and Phil free. Is Michelle still doing a scene with Barry for CLB 2?”

“Yeah, they’ve been at it for two hours already, so hopefully will break soon,” the man in the robe and glasses stated. “I have a little while before I’m expected back on set. Day, you want me to go first?”

The black-haired woman with tattoos and cap nodded. “Yeah, sure.” She reached over and patted his shoulder, and the crowd thankfully started to thin to Chloe’s relief.

The detective and consultant followed “Lenny Handle” down the hall. Lucifer kept shooting her amused smiles that Chloe ignored. She supposed it really wasn’t often that she got the attention over him, but instead of pouting about it as he once had, he looked gleeful that she’d been surrounded by admirers. He was probably thinking of her movie scene as well, and she had to fight heat from creeping up her face. 

Compared with the other women here, her breasts were small and unspectacular. Certainly nothing Lucifer would find more interesting.

...Right?

Lenny led them past a kitchenette and into the “quiet room,” closing the door after them. The lights were dimmer in here, with a small couch, two sofa chairs, and the scent of lavender. The rug was thick and clean under their feet. Lenny took the couch, wrapping his robe tighter so he wouldn’t flash anything accidentally. That left the two chairs for Lucifer and Chloe.

“This is where our counselor usually talks to us, so it's probably the best room for this,” he explained with a nervous smile. His teeth were perfect. “How can I help?”

Chloe pulled out her notebook, and the questions began, soon circulating with the director and two other stars who made the room smell like lavender _and_ sex, their fluffy robes wrapped around their swarthy, nude bodies. It made Chloe feel a renewed tingle, her body reminding her once again that it had been a while since she’d indulged in carnal pleasure. She really wished it wouldn’t.

First was establishing where everyone was during the time of the murder. She opened with some small talk to get a feel for each person before inquiring. They all had reasonable answers for the night before, not showing forethought by answering too quickly or slowly. It made them even less suspicious as possible suspects or accomplices.

“I went to the gym. Demands of the job, you know?”

“I take night classes. I’m studying for interior decorating.”

“By that time, sleeping. Damn, I’m getting old. Before that I was at church.”

“Dinner with my girlfriend.” The star stopped to think, her head tilting. “Not sure when we got home, to be honest, but Starbucks was closed?”

“Whomping the fuck out of a dungeon boss online. It was a whole guild raid, super intense! Took two hours to put that necromancer bastard down.”

“I was home with the kids. Read the book club’s pick. So far the book is okay, but not a favorite. Good description. Slooow plot.”

“I got invited out for a pool party at a friend’s, but we all ended up just sitting around the edge, drinking beer and bullshitting about life.”

Chloe went on, keeping an eye out for the usual signs of lying or excessive nervousness, but there weren’t any. Lucifer wasn’t giving any sort of hint that he suspected anyone either, keeping quiet and letting her have the lead. He seemed thrilled enough just sitting close to the stars. At the end of each interrogation, he would note what a fan he was and thanked them for their hard work, including what films he particularly enjoyed.

Because the stars seemed genuinely pleased with his compliments, she saw no reason to curb his enthusiasm. They continued interviewing one right after the other, Chloe making notes on what she needed to follow up on.

Questions about whether anyone had any conflicts were fruitless. Some mentioned the usual cattiness that could happen, but nothing warranting murder. She asked whether anyone noticed any suspicious characters hanging around, or if they had been contacted by anyone offering further “work.” No one recognized George Hickerton’s description or picture. Finally Chloe started to ask questions directly about Bethany and whether she had told them anything. 

The upset was immediate; most were concerned that their co-worker was in trouble or worse. Chloe managed to maneuver around them well enough, breaking the news gently when needed. It was rough. Seven people all in a row, and all unhappy to lose Bethany. Their sadness was infectious, and it wore on her. 

This person had been adored by her colleagues. She had not deserved what had happened to her. 

Still, there wasn’t a whole lot the adult actors and actresses could tell her. Bethany’s peers hadn’t noticed any red flags other than noticing she had sounded concerned when she spoke on her phone lately. Everything else seemed normal. Her husband would come by the studio often to have lunch, and they were a sweet couple. She had gone to a barbeque with many of them on Saturday. They all seemed surprised that Bethany had said she had additional work, noting the studio never had them put in hours that late and any work on the side would go against contract. 

They finally got at least one answer to their questions from the director, Oscar Zamora. 

“Mr. Zamora, was Bunny taking any drugs that you knew of?” She’d learned to use the name Bunny, since that was what everyone here called her.

He’d paused, fingers on his pencil mustache as he debated on how to answer. Lucifer sensed the nerves, suddenly wolfishly attention. He glanced to Chloe, only a second needed to establish the go-ahead. He leaned forward in his chair, capturing the other’s gaze. “Come now, you can tell us, Oscar. We’re after someone for murder, not drugs.” 

Oscar relented under the charm and magnetism easily. “Look, it’s tough being these stars, you know? They put in long hours, the job is physically demanding, and then they have all the pressure from society and their own fanbase.” 

“Go on,” Lucifer encouraged. 

“So sometimes after you’ve been doing this for a while, you need a, mm, boost.”

Chloe kept her notepad and pen still, hoping to keep Oscar talking. Her tone was gentle and nonjudgmental. “What kind of boost did Bunny need?”

Oscar sighed, but leaned forward as though to keep the matter secret even in the closed off room. “Look, Bunny’s schtick was that she promised an actual orgasm during the job. She wanted to, to show people what it really looked like. But as time goes by and you start getting older, that can get more difficult to do. So at her request, the studio got her some sexual enhancements on the down low. Nothing dangerous! We’d never endanger our talent.” 

Lucifer straightened, comprehending as soon as Chloe did. “You were supplying her with the bremelanotide!”

“It had already passed trials, perfectly safe,” Oscar quickly defended. “And she didn’t take it often. Our talent is only on set once a week, twice at most, so they don’t overdo it. Supply lasted her a long time.” 

“What about ecstasy?” Chloe asked .

“Oh, we don’t provide that.” He nodded reluctantly. “Though fully aware some of them indulge in that or weed, but so long as they don’t endanger the studio and it doesn't interfere with their work… It’s not worse—look, our people are better than what other Hollywood stars indulge in.”

“Okay.” Chloe glanced down at her notebook without writing anything down, then back up. “Bunny’s husband said that she was working that night. Do you know what he meant?”

At this Oscar looked genuinely confused. “Work? No, she wasn’t supposed to be working at all that day, let alone at night. She’s under contract here, so…” He stopped, looking upward as he searched his memory. Chloe waited until he looked back at her. “She did say she needed more work, more money. She didn’t say why when I asked. I mean, she made a considerable sum already, one of our best paid.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I mean, obviously, no. She was already wrapping up _Pool Orgy IV_ and _Convertible Cum Trip_ , and we’d already started filming on _Cock, Lock, and Blowed II_.” He held his hand up. “We don’t overwork our talent. Adding another project to her when she seemed more stressed than usual, even about money, wasn’t going to fly.”

“What about her web series? Was the studio okay with that?”

“Okay with it?” Oscar repeated. “We loved that she did the series! Her flicks have been selling like hot cakes since, and there’s been talk of contracting her doing sex ed for profit. Sure, I wish she’d come to us first to get the ball rolling, but too late now.”

Chloe asked whether he would go down to the station to make a statement, to which Oscar readily agreed. They managed to get a few minutes with the producer, Joey Preston, a sharp-dressed man with too white of teeth who spent a little too much time in tanning booths. He seemed as clueless as the others. The harried man’s only useful statement was his quick assurance that Bethany’s web series hadn’t hurt the studio financially. 

By the time they left the studio late afternoon, all clues still pointed toward their missing gambling host.

The two walked down the steps from the lobby, heading toward the unmarked patrol car. The sun was bright, but better than the false lighting inside to accommodate studio life. 

Chloe stared at the walkway, deep in thought. “If the studio was providing her with the aphrodisiac, then perhaps we’re not looking at a case of spiking.” 

“You think she self-medicated before going to Hickerton’s house?”

“If she went willingly, maybe. Gives us something else to consider. Plus, if she needed money, maybe she was going to him for it. He definitely had plenty.”

“Hm, a side jaunt of prostitution? But not your run-of-the-mill sexual encounter for sure. A name like Bunny Luska could demand a lot for a private performance.” 

“So now we need to look into her finances, see what we can find, and if our BOLO has any hits on George Hickerton yet.”

“Ah, the fun part of any case. Follow the money!” Lucifer grinned down at her. Chloe felt her heart patter, pushed away her nerves, and tried to ignore her stirrings that had been ignited by the hyper-sexual environment. She rounded the car and got in. 

She hesitated before turning the key, the heat thick in the cab. She started to speak, stopped, then forged on. “You…haven’t asked about the Date since you’ve been back.” When she’d agreed to one while they were captive, Lucifer had been enthusiastic and bombarded her with ideas.

Lucifer was surprised. “You said I needed to pass my ideas by Linda first to make sure nothing was too extravagant. Does—does that still stand? I am seeing her after work and have a whole list to propose to her.” 

He hadn’t forgotten, then. Something eased in her, and she smiled. “Right. I forgot I asked you to do that.” He still wanted to go out with her. Boring, old _her_ , in her tan jacket and plain button shirt and jeans. “Being… Being in there didn’t change your mind?”

Hell’s former ruler looked perplexed. “Why would it?”

Chloe faltered, trying to voice her fears without them coming out _sounding_ like fears. She started the car and turned on the AC. “Well, you know, because those are the pros, and-and they know what they’re doing and they’re built with…” She stopped, turning to face him. “They’re good looking. Bodies for bedrooms, you know?”

“You think your body isn’t?” His brow was hiked, dark eyes traveling down her frame in confusion. His gaze shot back up, concern wrinkling his brow. “Are you… Did you not want to go…?” He trailed off, painfully uncertain.

That wouldn’t do. She hurried to reassure him. “No, Lucifer, I definitely still want to go on a date with you. I’m just wondering… Why me and not someone more like…them?”

Lucifer blinked, answer unhesitating. “Because it’s you!”

“But I’m just…” 

Lucifer held his hand up. “Detective, did you not notice how they flocked to you in there? The ladies and gents alike were stunned by you, charmed by your talents and your choice of career. That’s why I didn’t need to focus my gift on them at all. They were already entranced by _you_.” 

Chloe felt her lips pinch together, uncomfortable. She switched to a safer topic, shaking her head before squinting at him. “So, you can control that? The...charm thing?”

“My magnetism? Of course! I tone it down when needed. Sometimes individuals are susceptible to my presence no matter what, but I don’t go around blaring my attractiveness and promise to fulfill desires to everyone 24/7!” He straightened the lapels of his jacket, sitting back in the seat. “How would I rest?”

“And I’m immune.”

Lucifer was quiet as she guided the car out through the security gate. His voice was soft when he replied. “I like that you are.” His tone brightened, humor coloring the words to avoid allowing the topic to become too heavy. “I do hope you still want to have sex with me, of course, sans desire mojo and all.” 

Chloe couldn’t help the small snort, both surprised and wondering how Lucifer could possibly think she didn’t want to after they’d shared such heated kisses and trusting touches. “Don’t be smug, but yeah, I _guess_ you’re attractive enough.” She felt good that he chuckled with her. Lucifer may self-flagellate in many ways, but not about his physical looks. He _knew_ he was attractive. “Just…understand I’m not going to be as interesting.” 

It was his turn to snort. “Oh, I doubt that.”

Another glance his direction. “And I definitely can’t…as often as you.”

“I’m aware,” he replied easily with a smirk. “Most can’t.”

She nervously went on. “And-and I’m not sure I can do some of the things you’ve done, or use t-toys, and definitely can’t do things outside or in public places, or know what to do with all the lube, or the—“

“Chloe.” He had leaned toward her again, and she could see his intense stare in her peripheral. “I’m not going to burst into your room with whips and chains and giant dildos, if that’s what you’re worried about. I can’t tell what you desire, but I do know better than to start with anything I believe would make you uncomfortable. I’m also fully aware you don’t want to have sex in public areas.” He sat back, non-rhotic voice quieter and incredulous. “The one time I do know about, you were a distracted wreck for the rest of the day.”

Chloe felt her whole frame stiffen. “You-you knew about…?”

“You two weren’t exactly subtle.”

Heat flushed up her face and her hands sweated. So much for professional appearances. She tried to clear her throat while maneuvering around the busy traffic. 

Lucifer was quiet for a moment before continuing. “I also want you to know that I will never pressure you to do anything you do not want to do, or would make you too uncomfortable. And I will never, ever hurt you.”

Chloe’s mouth felt dry, her heart thumping unsteadily. She tried to smile, to joke, to _Lucifer_ her way from the dangerous hope stirred by his devoted proclamation. “Lucifer, I’ve seen you naked. Pretty sure that’s going to at least ache a little.” 

He looked offended. “Nonsense! Nothing is supposed to _hurt_ unless you _want_ it to. Do you want it to? Because no shame if you like the ache! Some do.” 

“No, it’s just...inevitable.” 

He gave a short, negative laugh. “Nooo, it isn’t. I’m not a _barbarian_. I’ve taken care of virgins without a single tear, thank you very much!”

Chloe’s mouth fell open, doing a double take. Lucifer didn’t lie, but… “How? That’s like...” She shook her head. “I mean it’s…” She couldn’t find the proper words. She motioned awkwardly toward his lower half. “Umm…”

“I will take your speechlessness as a compliment. And it’s all about proper prep, of course! It can be quite fun.”

“Oh.” 

More silence, his eyes never leaving her. Finally, “Chloe… Are you used to sex being uncomfortable? Hurting?”

“No!” She huffed a breath out, shifted uncomfortably. Lucifer was still watching her closely. She finally admitted, “At most it’s just an ache, like a small cramp. Nothing serious.” 

He hummed thoughtfully. “During or after?”

Her voice sounded too high to herself. “Uhhh, both? M-mostly after.”

“Do you like the cramping?”

“I don’t mind it.” 

He breathed a scoff. “That’s a no.” 

She rolled her eyes toward him, hand up as she spoke rapidly. “Well, okay, it is a little distracting, but it’s nothing that keeps me from enjoying—”

Lucifer’s eyes darted forward, and suddenly he braced back in his seat, arm shooting toward her. “ _Detective_!”

Chloe eyes whipped ahead and she slammed the brakes. The car lurched as its tires shrieked briefly, halting just short of hitting the bumper of the car ahead of them. Her chest pressed against his forearm.

She breathed out slowly. Next to her Lucifer’s frame slowly melted from its rigid hold, arm withdrawing. He was staring at her now, mouth partly open with concern. Chloe ignored him, pursing her lips and following traffic, her focus intent on the cars around her. 

His mouth opened and closed, but Chloe cleared her throat, shaking her head minutely so she could focus on driving, nerves ajitter from the close call.

They said nothing for the remainder of the car ride to the station. 

~~~

Daniel was doing his best to keep busy. 

Sometimes it wasn’t enough to keep the grief at bay, but he was _trying_ , dammit. Keep going. Get up. Move. 

He’d learned that trick as a kid and hadn’t stopped. People and life knocked you down, you got right back up and kept going— _had_ to so the bullies and the circumstances didn’t win. That’s why improv had appealed to him. It was all about thinking on your feet, finding the humor in a situation and moving on. But damn, this was impossibly hard. 

He felt sick when he thought of waffles now. 

Chloe and Lucifer came back to the station. The consultant was loud, as always, and swiftly disappeared, leaving Chloe with the tedious task of checking up on the alibis she’d gathered. Half an hour later, Daniel heard Lucifer’s nasally voice joking with some officers, making his gregarious way through the station. Daniel kept his head down, focusing on comparing the list of names to see if there was any connection between two events he was investigating. 

Maybe he should consider moving desks. Perhaps over by the stairs. That way he could be as far away from Lucifer as—

As though summoned, Lucifer was suddenly swinging a chair over by his desk. The chair legs screeched as it was spun around so he could sit backward on it, arms folded over the back. Lucifer was wearing dark blue and orange today. Daniel hated that he wore it so well. He kept his eyes on his papers, trying to ignore him. 

“Daniel, I have an important question!” Lucifer announced. “I need advice from someone who has narrow experience concerning casual sex.”

_One of these days…_ Daniel made a noncommittal grunt, hoping to dissuade Lucifer with his not-entirely-feigned busyness. 

“What’s the difference between making love and sex?”

_Okay, wasn’t expecting that, but really?_ Daniel lifted his head, staring ahead while taking a measured breath. He could feel Lucifer staring at him intently. Finally he sat back, licking his lips and twirling his pen distractedly among the fingers of his uninjured hand. He leveled his gaze on the consultant, who was looking anything but sarcastic, mouth in a small frown, eyes inquisitive. 

“You’re not pulling my leg? You really don’t know?”

The haughty irritation he was used to seeing reappeared instantly. “No, I wouldn’t be asking if I knew! The few I’ve asked assure me it’s different, but no one can tell me how.”

Daniel chanced a look over at Chloe’s desk. She wasn’t here to rescue him. He sighed. 

_Why me? Why fucking me?_

“It’s…” Daniel stopped, holding his palm up, pen balanced across his palm. “Um…” Maybe this was harder to explain than he thought. “There’s definitely a difference. I mean, one is just sex, and the other is sex with someone you love.” 

Lucifer lowered his head like a focused hawk, waiting for more. When Daniel didn’t offer anything he popped his palm against the top of the chair impatiently. “That’s it? That’s all you have?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“What about technique? Is there something different you do?”

Lucifer had leaned over the back of the chair. Daniel leaned back from his unblinking stare. “Uh… No? I mean, there’s some more, um, innnntensity, I guess?”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t know anything about this, do you?”

“Wha-? Yes, I do!” Daniel stubbornly denied. Chloe was starting to head back to her desk, coffee mug in hand. She could tell something was going on, observing the two closely as she came nearer. He looked at her for rescue, or, more ridiculously, for her to confirm that what her partner was stating wasn’t true.

“Mmhmm.” Lucifer was not convinced, if his deadpan look was anything to go by. He stood up abruptly, startling Chloe. He nodded to her, already starting for the lab. He didn’t bother moving his borrowed chair back. He mostly talked to himself. “Is that what started her cramps? Where’d Ella go?”

Chloe’s mouth dropped open.

“Wait, what?” Daniel stared after him. He leaned to the side to call after him. “Hey, what do you mean by that?”

Lucifer ignored him, already distracted at someone else’s desk. He asked whether they’d seen Ella and was pointed toward the break room. Daniel closed his mouth, frowning. He looked over at Chloe, desperately looking for answers. He didn’t say the word aloud, just mouthed it. _Cramps?_

She hit herself in the face with her hand, hiding. Her ears were cherry-colored. “I’ll be right back.” She smacked her coffee cup down on her desk. “ _Lucifer_!” she called sharply.

Daniel winced and hurriedly buried himself back in his work.


	9. A Human Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! This is a Linda pov chapter, so you know it means to strap in for those emotions poor Lucifer struggles with. 
> 
> Enjoy, ghoulish ones.

Linda had purposely made Lucifer’s session the last one of the day. 

So much had happened with her angelic friend lately. He’d been held captive. He’d been physically and emotionally harmed. He’d admitted his feelings to Chloe openly. Chloe now _knew_. And before Linda could discuss one on one with him about his imprisonment, he had hurried off to abolish Hell’s monarchy and replace it with a new regime.

There would be a lot to sort through.

At the appointment time, Lucifer burst into Linda’s office with a grin. He was holding a folder in hand, thick with uneven, colorful pieces of paper. “Doctor! So glad to see you!” He didn’t give Linda a chance to say hello in return before leaning over the table and spreading the folder contents with manic excitement. “I have so much to discuss with you! I need a decision tonight, if possible, so I can move forward with plans.”

Linda stood from the desk, circling to her chair as he spread out pictures, printouts, brochures, and ads all over the table’s limited space. 

“Lucifer, what is all of this?”

“Date ideas!” Lucifer’s grin widened briefly. “I was told that I needed to pass ideas by you to be sure nothing was too extravagant.” He held his hand out, palm over the scattered papers, face serious. “She’s apparently very anxious about receiving the treatment she deserves and wants something subpar. I don’t understand it, but if it’s what she desires, I’m more than ready to provide!” 

He sat at the edge of the couch’s center, immediately picking up a brochure with a ship on it. “So! What are your thoughts on a weekend cruise?”

Linda hardly spared it a glance, instead focusing on him. “Lucifer…”

“No? How about…” He dropped the brochure to the floor and picked up a bright printout. “Island resort!”

“Lucifer.”

He faltered. “Oh, still too much? Okay. Well, how about this? Not too far away, a beautiful hotel in the entertainment capital of the world! Cirque de Soleil, the brilliant show Absinthe… I could get us there by helicopter!”

Linda leveled her sternest gaze on him. He sighed, wavering, and flipped the paper onto the floor to join the others. “You’re right. Too gaudy and no need to stir up bad memories. Maybe…” He started fishing around in the pile again. 

“Lucifer. We’re here to talk about you.”

“Oh, pth!”

“You just got back from Hell, and left directly after being kidnapped and held against your will. You were gone much longer than expected.”

Lucifer’s shoulders slumped. “Doctor, I’m in a good mood! Must we spoil it?”

“My job,” she reminded him gently, “is to help you process what you have been through and what you need to process. Ignoring everything as though it did not happen will not help you, and I would not be a good therapist if I chose to ignore it as well.”

Lucifer emitted an exasperated sound, looking away and leaning back on the couch. He folded his legs while fixing a grumpy expression on her, waiting.

“So.” Linda scooted forward in her seat, hands atop her folded legs. “Something must have happened to keep you in Hell longer than expected.”

“Yes.” He flipped a hand up, dropped it, not giving her anything. He was still pouting about his excitement for his date being curtailed. 

“Things must have been difficult for you there, to take so long,” she prodded.

“There were difficulties I had not counted on, but I followed through with the plan, and after some maneuvering, things were fine.” He tried to grin and chuckle, ready to swerve the conversation away. 

Linda inhaled, stopping him from leaping for another topic. “But they weren’t fine for a while.” He was looking elsewhere again. “Were they?”

The inhale was deep enough to lift his entire chest, the striped vest stretching. “I…realized that my leaving before may have left,” he rolled his eyes upward, nodding jauntily, “a power vacuum of sorts that caused more complications. It was irresponsible of me.” His dark eyes flitted to her, his mouth a hard line. 

Linda said nothing right away, just nodded with her brows raised. It wasn’t often Lucifer was frank about irresponsibility. It usually meant there was much more going on beneath the surface.

He held his palm up when she said nothing. “There, see? Can we move on now? What are your thoughts on Europe?”

Linda tilted her head, regarding him neutrally. “How did you feel about seeing Hell again?”

Lucifer stilled, looking at her with unmoving eyes. Finally his jaw tightened and his eyes dropped. He picked at the fold in his slacks, running the fabric smooth under his fingertip in distraction. “…Angry.” 

Linda waited. When he continued running his finger over the fold of cloth and added nothing else, she prompted him gently. “Why?”

Lucifer took a quick breath, paused, breathed out noisily before inhaling to try again. “I have been here for eight years. It was difficult to go back, and to stay. I knew I needed to, but I felt trapped and…and the place affects people.”

She studied him. “How did it affect you?”

Lucifer’s spine straightened, chin level. “I had to be the Devil again. I didn’t want to be, but I found myself slipping back into the role so easily. Like I’d never left. Except I was angry because I missed being _here_ so much.” His dark eyes lowered, dancing around the papers on the coffee table between them. “And I kept thinking… How am I to go home and see Chloe when I was— _am_ this terrible thing? And I…” He swallowed. “I don’t like what I become when she’s not around.”

Linda waited briefly to see if he’d continue. “Lucifer, that’s good that you’re starting to understand the different roles you take on, and how some of those roles no longer fit you well.” 

“No, that’s the problem, Doctor.” Lucifer leaned forward, wrists on his knees, palms up. “I did enjoy some of it! I…there was a demon who threw a spear at my face. Do you know what I did?” He stared at her. “I ripped his arm off. I didn’t even think about it. I stomped him down and just…pulled. And then I stood there, grinning, before realizing th-that that’s not something I would do if Chloe were right there. She would have looked at me like…like I’m…” 

Linda realized her eyes had widened. She focused on keeping her breathing even and her face as neutral as possible. This wasn’t about how she felt about Lucifer’s actions. She needed him to understand how _he_ felt about them. 

He swallowed, looking down at his hands. The words came slow, like they were dragged unwillingly from him. “Like I’m a monster.” 

Linda considered his body language carefully. Lucifer’s hands were now limp, his shoulders bowed and his eyes downcast. He looked miserable, trying to take up less space. “A monster would not have thought twice about their actions, though.” Linda spread her hands. “Don’t you see? The fact that you cared means you’ve grown into your conscience immensely.”

“I don’t care about my _conscience_ ,” he said, voice more nasal with bitterness. “I care about Chloe being with someone worthy of her!”

Linda sat back slowly, considering. There were quite a few paths she could take with such a statement, but her patient’s esteem seemed most pressing. “Why do you see your actions as unworthy? Were they avoidable?”

“I… They were necessary. Or seemed to be.” 

“You were in Hell,” Linda pointed out gently. “The actions people take when they are in stressful, life-endangering situations can’t be judged by the usual moral compass that guides normal, safe, day-to-day life.” She paused to let him digest that, watching his dark eyes consider. “I want you to try something for me, Lucifer. Take Chloe out of the picture. Consider if she was not a factor at all. How did _you_ feel about your actions? Just you. What did you feel?” 

Lucifer opened his mouth, cut himself off a few times. “I…I don’t know. I want to be good, but sometimes I don’t… I don’t feel anything but-but happy with violence. I like fighting. I like _winning_. I like to punish those who deserve it. I’m _good_ at it, even if that makes me _bad_. But Chloe wouldn’t…” Linda tilted her head. He stopped, swallowing before correcting himself. “ _I_ don’t like that I like those things. I know it means I don’t deserve good things.”

Linda recalled what he’d uttered shortly after he’d returned home from his capture, still exhausted, weak and healing. _I just know that I don’t get good things. And Chloe is beyond a good thing._

He had opened up so much since he and Chloe were captured. She wanted to continue nurturing that. Linda homed in on his self-destructive thoughts. “We’re back to an important topic that I’ve often addressed with you. How you feel about yourself, and what you think you deserve, versus what you want.” 

“It’s obvious what I _want_ ,” he complained. 

“But you still don’t think you deserve what you want. Lucifer, there’s no scale weighing what we deserve versus what we don’t. Even being worthy of Hell is built on our own guilt, not a measurement of our deeds. It’s okay and very healthy and human to want a good relationship, to want to be loved, to connect with those around us.” 

“Human, Doctor?” He gave a scathing scoff, about to go on, but Linda hurried to retake control of the conversation before he could get too invested in emphasizing his lack of humanity. 

“What I want you to challenge yourself to understand is that you had a severe environment that made compassion, trust, and allowing vulnerability difficult, likely even impossible. It takes time to rewire what you had learned over _thousands_ of years. That is nothing you should feel inferior about, Lucifer. You should be proud of the progress you’ve made, and how you are continuing to grow. I’m very glad to see that the time in Hell hasn’t diminished your ability to continue learning and thinking of these things.” 

“Well, it’s not like I felt bloody bad about the things, either, though!”

“But you wanted to. You thought you should.” 

“Shouldn’t I have?”

“What do you think?”

Lucifer opened his mouth, looking distressed. 

“Take your time,” Linda encouraged softly. “How did you feel?”

Finally he stammered, “I’m… I didn’t feel bad about it. I felt bad about…not feeling bad about it. I’m…” He looked at her, wanting help. Linda gave him a nod, wanting him to continue as best he could. “I think I felt _ashamed_ of myself. That’s… Shame is a human thing, Doctor. I don’t—I don’t know what to do with it.”

Linda smiled. “I think you’re progressing well, Lucifer, and you’re doing just fine. I promise that even if it all feels confusing now, you’re learning and growing in all the right ways.” She leaned back in her chair, hands folded, the smile reaching her eyes. “I think all of your friends, Chloe included, would agree.”

Lucifer seemed briefly relieved, but the stress soon clawed back to the forefront, wanting away from the unfamiliar feelings stirred by the topic and back to his current _idée fixe_. “But I could do better. I promised her my best. That’s why it’s so important that I make this date work, Doctor! Chloe deserves the world, and she’s not been given it, and I want to be the person to provide it, but I don’t know _how_.”

“Lucifer, I know you’re very good about ensuring people have fun when they’re with you. Is it really just figuring out what to do on the date that is creating all of this anxiety?”

Lucifer sat back, turning his ring in distraction. “Well, there’s something else. Maybe you can explain it better.” He took a deeper breath. “What is the difference between sex and making love?”

Linda blinked, sitting back. “Oh, I see.” She opened her mouth, then closed it, looking at the corner of the room and giving her response more thought. She drew her words out slowly to buy herself more time to reword his statement back to him. “Soooo, you’re worried about how intimate you can be with Chloe?”

Lucifer’s voice became more nasally with irritation. “Physical intimacy is something I’m quite adept with, as you well know, Doctor. But…” He looked at her, the irritation fading into a lost expression. “But what you and I did... That wasn’t making love, was it? We weren’t lovers.”

Linda delayed by taking a deeper breath. “No,” she finally replied softly. “Not quite.” They were good friends, and they had a lot of fun together, even if the sex had been an exchange of services at the time. But romantic love was never the basis of their relationship. She had considered it, what it’d be like to be in a relationship with him, at least for a while. Wanting to help him on a professional level had won out. “Our relationship… We’re very close to each other, but our love is more platonic now. There is a big difference between that sort of love and being _in_ love.”

“That’s what I thought.” His words were quiet, unhappy.

Linda pressed her lips together. This was a subject she’d thankfully tackled with many other patients, so she had an idea how to guide the conversation. “I’ve heard you call your former sexual partners ‘lovers’ before.”

“I thought it was correct at the time. I devoted my full attention to them for a night, focused on their pleasure and happiness for the agreed upon time. I mean, I _cared_. Some. But even so, calling them lovers wasn’t correct, was it?”

“But not necessarily incorrect. Many people call their bed partners lovers, even if they’re not in love with them, or call the act of sex making love. For them, that’s not inaccurate, and I don’t think it was inaccurate for you either.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No, because at the time, it was the closest to being intimate and close with someone that you could be.” Linda touched her fingertips and thumb together, motioning with her words. “You equated sex with intimacy and closeness because that was the nearest experience you had. You substituted emotional and mental intimacy with others for physical intimacy, and for a very long time, that was enough, because that was all you could have, and all you understood.” 

“And now?”

Linda clasped her hands together. “Now, you’ve learned that there can be more. You’ve learned that sex is not the closest you can get to love and acceptance.”

“Oh.” He fiddled his fingers together. “But I still really like sex.” 

Linda smiled indulgently. “You and I both know that consensual sex between two adults can be very healthy and fun.”

Lucifer flashed a grin, some of his humor sparking briefly. It was relieving to see it, that it didn’t seem feigned or forced. It still faded quickly, and his usual quip she expected didn’t follow. Instead his face was openly plaintive, his smile small as he inquired for guidance. “You said being _in_ love is different?”

“Yes. I’ll do my best to explain.” Linda gathered her thoughts first, keeping her tone slow and gentle. “Being in love is a much stronger form than merely being infatuated with a person or physically attracted. It means you want to share your life with that person in some way, that you want to have a deep connection with them, be devoted to them, want to thrive with them. For most, that is also combined with physical attraction and intimate acts, like sex, though not always, and other things as well. However, every couple is different. The things they find that work for them don’t always work for others.” 

Lucifer was silent, considering this information. He was eyeing the brochures again. Linda could tell he was working his way toward asking something, and kept silent to give him the space to do so. “What…what if I can’t?”

“Can’t?”

“What if I can’t be in love and make love becau…” He trailed off briefly, gaze flicking from side to side before lifting, a poignant shine over his dark eyes. “What if making love is a human thing, and I…I can’t form that connection, perform that act be—“ He swallowed and tried again. “Because I’m not human.” 

Linda’s professional veneer faltered, the sadness she felt on his behalf pinching the edges of her eyes. “Why would you think you’re incapable?”

“It’s not what we were made for.” He reached up to push his fingers through his hair near his temple, other hand opening upward. “It would be just like Dad to bugger that up for me. We weren’t made to breed, after all. Certainly weren’t made with unrelated members of our species to have as mates.”

“But you were obviously made physically and emotionally capable. Lucifer, maybe it’s best you take the leap of faith, and see what happens. If you let the fear stop you, you will never have answers to these questions.” Usually Linda was uncomfortable suggesting such things, but she was certain she was correct on this being a fear, and not a fact, for the fallen angel.

Lucifer laced his fingers together, the digits rubbing together. “Amenadiel… Once he noted he thought we were made like this as a, well—a prototype. An experimentation for when Dad would make his humans. But desire, lust for more… That’s my bane, where I part from my siblings. Another thing that humans would have so naturally and I…” He laughed unhappily. 

Linda let the quiet stretch between them until he looked a little more settled. “Have you shared these fears with Chloe yet?”

“No!” His spine jerked straight in alarm. “Heaven’s no. I don’t want her to _leave_. I was fortunate enough that she didn’t have second thoughts while I was gone!” 

He swept up from the couch, starting to pace. Bands of summer’s evening sun slanted in through the open blinds to cause wide stripes of light and shadow over him. “She saw me when I was so weak and pathetic, nigh useless to her! She nearly was permanently killed because of me! She saw my face, _that_ face, listened to me scream all manner of awful threats at Pierce, threats I meant at the time! She heard Mazikeen and me planning over Hell; even helped, knowing what harsh measures I would take to keep the demons in line and pull everything into place! She—she knows I killed my brother! She knows Dad made me as a broken pawn, plotted the game so I’m the loser, and why on Earth would she want the loser!”

Linda managed to stay very still, despite how his agitated pacing made her want to move to comfort him. But that was something a friend would do, and right now that was not what he needed. He was here to process. When his steps finally slowed enough, his head bowed by his heavy thoughts, she ventured forth her thoughts. 

“I know that this is all new to you. Daunting. That you’re worried. You have never been in this kind of relationship before, ever.”

The archangel paced defeatedly back to the couch. He sighed out his “No,” as he settled again, leaning back and folding his arms around his belly with a frown. 

“It’s perfectly normal to feel anxious. Even people who have been in this kind of relationship before can feel very frightened when faced with a new one. There’s never any guarantee that things will work out.”

“But I need it to,” he said, words bereft of their usual vibrancy. 

“Is that true?” When his jaw clenched, she pressed. “Or do you only feel like that’s true? No matter what happens, Lucifer, I want to assure you that I think it’s good that you try to have a deep connection. Even if it doesn’t work out, you will know and have experienced something vital. But if you keep running from it, you will never have even the possibility, and I can assure you that no matter how difficult it can be trying to pursue what you want and find happiness together with another, fleeing and being alone when you so obviously do not want to be, to suppress and deny your feelings, would be a step backward from all of the progress you have made.” 

“Then!” He sat forward to spread his arms over the table. “Help me figure out which of these is best for a date! What will give me the best chance of success here?”

“Lucifer. This isn’t a business venture, and while it’s okay to seek that sort of advice from your friends, perhaps it’s not from someone acting as your therapist. So let’s go back to this anxiety you’re feeling. It’s okay to be scared of new things.” 

“Scared?” He looked at her, incredulous, so much Linda thought he might deny it. He snorted an unhappy laugh. “This isn’t ’scared’, Doctor.” His eyes widened. “This is _terror_. I tend to ruin _everything_ I touch, but this… This is Chloe.”

“‘Terror’ is a very strong word to use, Lucifer. Why does it make you feel like you need to express your fright so strongly?”

“Because…” He shut his eyes before they flew open again, voice raised. “Because the last person I devoted my life to threw me away!”

Linda was very quiet, her gut clenching at the turmoil he was trying to keep under wraps. He took several deep breaths, hands clawing into his knees for control. She kept her breathing slow and rhythmic, loud enough to be heard, saw Lucifer unconsciously start to match it. As much as she wanted to explore how that made him feel, she sensed it was too much right now after what he’d recently been through.

Finally he leaned forward. His long fingertips tapped gently on the table. 

“So please. Doctor. Help me.” 

Linda finally nodded, scooting her chair forward. This was a perfect opportunity to help him learn to communicate his thoughts with Chloe. “All right. I’ll make you a deal.” 

As usual, Lucifer lifted his head, interested, if puzzled.

“I will help you eliminate ideas I am certain Chloe would find to be too much. But, in turn, I want you to talk to her face to face, tonight if possible, and voice these uncertainties you are feeling. I think having a very casual sit down with each other on what you want would be beneficial. Do you think you can do that?”

He looked raw but the tiniest bit hopeful. His eyes fell on the daunting pile before him, then back up. “I can try my best.” 

“That is the greatest thing you can ever do.” 

There was a crack that showed a glow of pleasure at the praise, something rending in its sincerity when Lucifer looked at her. Then he huffed out a breath, casting around the clips on the table. “Well! Some of the wind has been swept out of my sails. Where to start?”

Linda dragged her chair forward while humming thoughtfully. “What’s that thing with the hot air balloon on it? Let’s start there.” 

Lucifer snatched it up, voice swift, eager to put the painful session behind him. Linda smiled and gave him what he needed now. A friend.


	10. Robbery Interruptus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darklings! Here we see the story catch up to the first episode of Season 4, so we're officially there! A little action and humor for you, plus a fave character cameo! Next chapter there will be more emotion stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy, batlings.

Lucifer felt like the very bones of his emotions were scraped after the therapy session. At the same time, he was less on edge and his thoughts more settled. There were conceivable possibilities and goals now, and some assurance that he wasn’t alone in his anxieties.

Linda had even given him some relief for how he’d felt in Hell. It was a comfort to know that people were not expected to react or behave well when in extreme circumstances and environments. Apparently, it was _normal_ to be _abnormal_ in situations where good emotional support and healthy connections were unavailable. 

Somewhere lurking in his subconscious he was even manifesting the inkling that perhaps he was not at fault for everything. Perhaps he could start dismantling old thought processes and create new ones, slowly shift away from the schism of who he had been as Samael, what he did under the mantle of the Devil, and who he was as Lucifer.

Overall, he had survived. Linda had once told him that surviving was all anyone could be asked to do when in a dangerous situation. At the time she had meant his imprisonment by Pierce, but it seemed it could apply to other situations as well. Being met with understanding for his shortcomings rather than blamed was confusing, but welcomed. Such things had kept him returning to Dr. Martin’s couch time and time again.

So if Linda thought he should have a face to face with Chloe to discuss his uncertainties, so be it. 

His stomach still turned and he felt the fears clamor in the back of his brain, but their hold was currently too weak to stop him. Lucifer’s thumb slid over his phone while weaving through traffic, wanting to get it done before his anxiety could get a claw-hold again.

_LM: Hello, Chloe. Are you free tonight?_

Only a few minutes passed before Chloe started to type back. 

_CD: Just researching the case, but I’m at a deadend, so I can be. Did therapy go okay?_

She’d never asked about his therapy sessions before. He briefly wondered at that. Perhaps she’d always just considered it part of his private life, and she’d kept professional distance from it. Unexpected as her inquiry was, he found it warmed him. Having her be part of his life was the goal, after all. 

Lucifer still had to fight his instinct to brush the question off, to note it all went fine and he was fine. Instead, he responded with a series of emoticons to show how the therapy session went, including a sweat drop, side-eyes, and distressed O face in the string. 

_CD: That good huh?_

_LM: Dr. Martin can be merciless. I also was told I should see you, so I’m being a good Devil and following up on that._

_CD: So you want me to come over?_

_LM: Only if you’re not too busy? I can also come to you instead._

He parked the car, tossing the keys to the valet driver. By the time he was heading into the building, she’d texted back. 

_CD: Maze said she can watch Trixie, so I’ll come to you. Do I need to bring anything?_

_LM: No. Why would you need to bring anything?_

The ellipses on his phone started and stopped a few times before he received a response.

_CD: Okay. Anything bad I should be prepared to hear?_

He blinked. The question struck him as odd, but he couldn’t figure out why. Lucifer walked slower, trying to figure out what would be the honest answer.

_LM: I suppose that depends on how one looks at it._

Her reply took even longer, with the same starting and stopping.

_CD: Okay, I’ll just head that way in a few._

Lucifer smiled at that, even though his nerves bubbled under the happiness brought by the promise of seeing her again, and not just for work. As soon as the elevator opened, he swept into his penthouse and started preparing for her arrival. 

There wasn’t much to do. He changed outfits so he was wearing a blue shirt with a black waistcoat and slacks. He applied fresh cologne and made sure his eyeliner remained smudge-free. Few things needed tidied. He started to pace, trying to sort his thoughts on what he’d like to say, what he’d like to ask. His thoughts spun in circles, and finally he sought an end to his mental misery by pouring himself some whiskey and sitting at the piano. 

After a few keys, he settled on _More Than a Feeling_ by Boston. He played it slower, melding emotions to keys, concerns drifting away.

His shoulders slowly relaxed. His breathing deepened. Lucifer let himself drift into Queen’s _Somebody to Love_ next, then after a few more scales played in between, settled on Alannis Morisette’s _Head Over Feet_. 

He was playing the last chorus when he finally heard the elevator. Feeling better about facing this conversation, he kept playing, looking down at the keys with a smile. 

“Well, you got here quick! It occurs to me I didn’t ask if you were hungry or not.” His fingers left the keys, taking a sip of whiskey before turning. “I can always order in if—“

_Click._

Lucifer blinked at the gun barrel leveled at his head. “…Or not.”

~~~

When Chloe had received the text from Lucifer, she’d felt hopeful and excited. Maybe Linda had convinced him not to worry about the Date, to just spend time together like they had the night before. Maybe he wanted her to stay the night. Maybe…maybe they would do a bit more than sleep. Maybe she should pack clothes for tomorrow, or at least a toothbrush.

As nervous as she was about her lack of skill, she wanted to be with him. Experience intimacy with him, skin on skin and sharing herself with him.

His responses had blown those hopes out like a candle. When she’d prodded for what kind of visit she should expect, he’d been vague, and that only concerned her. 

She texted Linda, fishing for information. 

_CD: Lucifer wants to talk to me. What am I walking into?_

_Linda: You know I can’t tell you what we talked about. He has to tell you._

Chloe let out a frustrated sound, using voice-to-text so she could keep her eyes on the road.

_CD: Can you tell me if he’s running or going to try to break things off?_

_Linda: Oh. I will tell you that is not what we discussed._

Chloe was going to respond with a thank you when traffic allowed, feeling relief ease the tightness in her chest. Her phone dinged again, and as soon as she was at a stop she looked at the screen. 

It wasn’t from Linda. It was from Lucifer.

_LM: Changed mind. Don’t come over._

She stared until a car honked behind her. She quickly jolted the car forward and hurried through the green light. 

Why was he changing his mind now? She frowned, waiting until the next light to type back. 

_CD: But I’m almost there. Why?_

The reply was quick. 

_LM: Because I said so._

Chloe felt heat radiate through her chest. Because he said so? She texted back as soon as she could, now just outside of Lux.

_CD: No, you don’t get to just say so. I’m going to park._

_LM: Serious. Go home._

Chloe’s mouth opened with an incredulous sound. She hit the button to call him as she maneuvered through the parking garage. 

He didn’t pick up. It went to his voicemail. Twice. She pulled into a parking spot before texting back. She was both fuming and concerned, worried he was doing a 180 on her. 

_CD: Are you panicking? Look, just pick up the phone and talk to me._

The text started back immediately. 

_LM: I don’t want 2 talk 2 u.  
LM: Ever._

And now he was shortening his texts, which he did when he was in a hurry or in a goofy mood. Well, that wasn’t going to fly. Chloe huffed and got out of her car, steps angry all the way to the lift. She folded her arms, trying to hold down the anger and her imagination from creating awful scenarios.

The doors slid open and she immediately called out to him while stepping forward. “Lucifer? You had better have a good explanation as to why—”

She stopped short as two masked men with guns swung her direction. Her heart jumped in her throat. Her hands immediately went up and spread to show she was unarmed. Her insides scrambled with adrenaline briefly before her brain took firm control and assessed the situation. 

Four men, three in ski masks, muscled and holding their firearms with alert control. Not amateurs then. One stood behind the bar holding Lucifer at gunpoint while the archangel sat in one of his stools. One stood by the archway with his firearm down but ready. The third masked man was approaching her with gun trained toward her chest. He stopped a proper distance from her so she couldn’t attempt to disarm him. 

The fourth man stood by the piano, looking much less professional and nervous. He held a gun in one hand and Lucifer’s phone in the other like he’d forgotten he had it. 

Lucifer looked entirely at ease even with his hands up by his ears. A dark bruise marred his cheek, eye already swelling. 

“Hello!” Lucifer greeted her brightly. He shot a displeased look at the unmasked man. “Now, see? I told you that was only going to irritate her!”

The unmasked man was shorter, with a small build and receding hairline, round eyes and dark skin. He went from nervous and confused to upset. “Why does your elevator not have a lock on it?”

“Well, Mr. Said Out Bitch, I’m truly wondering the same thing now.”

Chloe leveled an exasperated look at Lucifer while stepping where the gunman indicated, toward the seating area. She kept her eyes on her partner. “Are you okay?”

Lucifer scowled over his shoulder at the person holding the gun toward his head. “Oh, dandy, though this one hit me in the face. Why do people like hitting me in the face?”

Chloe raised her brows, still keeping her motions slow. “Well…”

“Mr. Said Out Bitch” threw Lucifer’s phone atop the piano, pointing his gun at the taller man. “Everyone just…shut it! We’ll keep these two covered. You!” He pointed to the man standing by the archway. “Go look for his vault.” 

The robber near the archway entrance turned to obey. Lucifer pointed with his raised hand, tone casual. “Down there and to the right. It’s in the wardrobe area, bottom cupboard.” 

The thief nodded, heading down a few steps, but stopped again when Lucifer called after him. “And don’t destroy it!” He yelled the combo after the confused thug, who asked him to repeat the numbers. Lucifer obliged him, speaking slower. The thief hurried off.

 _That’s Trixie’s birthday. He used my kid’s birth date for his safe combo?_ She shot him a look. Lucifer shrugged and rolled his eyes, hands still up.

Mr. Said Out Bitch directed the one holding Chloe hostage to search her for weapons. Her gunman motioned her toward the wall separating Lucifer’s bed from the main area. She moved slowly, still watching Lucifer. He was on high alert now, mouth a thin line as he eyed the thug. He obviously wasn’t thrilled at the thought of someone frisking her. 

Chloe gave a subtle shake of her head at him. Lucifer looked disgruntled, but didn’t move. She talked to distract Lucifer while she placed her hands on the wall as directed. “Can’t believe you’re getting robbed.” 

Lucifer was the most unconcerned person she’d ever seen being held at gunpoint while his valuables were being stolen. He shrugged minutely. “Oh, well, I’ve foiled two of this chap’s robbery attempts already. This is just him getting revenge, I suppose.”

“I almost died because of you!” Mr. Said Out Bitch snapped.

“You were driving a stolen brinks truck full of cash. Because of me, you’re not in jail forever. So really, you’re welcome.”

“I was walking around in the desert for days! Barely survived. I started hallucinating! I-I remember you having wings!”

Lucifer clicked his tongue, looking up at his glassy ceiling. “Oh, yes. That.”

Chloe wanted to groan. She now knew the events the robber and Lucifer were speaking of. He’d filled in a lot of missing pieces when Pierce had them imprisoned, including his “Devil-napping” and reappearance of his wings. She wondered how many other people were wandering around L.A. questioning their sanity over the sight of Lucifer’s wings.

Robber number three started searching her. The frisking was thorough, but thankfully not perverted in nature. Her phone was dropped on the floor, then her billfold was pulled out of her pocket. Small, compact, bare necessities utility wise, and had—

“Hey, she’s a cop!” 

—her badge clipped to it. Chloe pressed her mouth tightly closed, tried not to flinch as the man stepped back and pointed his gun at her. 

Lucifer stood to his feet, but Mr. Said-Out-Bitch was already yelling. “Heyheyhey! No murder! We’re robbing! That’s it!” 

“She’s seen your face, man!” 

“I said no!” He was waving his own gun emphatically, not really aiming at anyone. Chloe flinched, her gun safety training grating at the careless pointing. “We’re not shooting anyone unless we have to!”

“Yeah, fuck this!” The man turned his gun back toward Chloe.

Lucifer was already moving. 

Chloe watched in slow-motion-induced adrenaline as Lucifer grabbed the gun from the person attempting to hold him hostage, released the ruined firearm to grip the man’s thick arm and _threw_ him from behind the bar. The masked man’s mouth was wide in what was probably a yell as he flew across the room and slammed into the person aiming at her. Chloe was already diving to the side when the gun went off, and the world returned to its normal speed once more. 

A quick stride, and Lucifer’s hand snatched the stunned “Said-Out-Bitch”’s firearm, the metal warping under his fingers. He didn’t spare the man a glance, striding forward to the one who’d been intent on shooting her. The red glow of his Devilish nature preceded him. He snatched the dazed man up and, in the same motion, kicked the groaning, thrown man in the face, stilling him.

The shooter was already yelling with primal fear, and Chloe could see the red flashes across her psyche, scarring afterimages of the Devil’s fearsome visage manifesting. She swallowed, but didn’t look away as the man started screaming how sorry he was. Lucifer snarled at him. 

Running steps could be heard coming back from the wardrobe area. “Lucifer!” she warned. He jerked at her warning. The Devil threw the babbling man to one side and turned to face the new threat with Hellish eyes. 

“Whoa!” The last thief skidded to a halt and aimed his gun. Lucifer shifted and moved, but Chloe still saw his suit sprout a ragged hole near his shoulder. He was down on the floor then, grimacing unhappily. The gun’s aim followed him. 

“Hey!” Chloe shouted. 

The gun shifted to her. White flashed as Lucifer’s wing unfurled and slapped forward. The whip of air scooted the couch and flung the man backward. The gun clattered on the floor. 

Chloe was on her feet, leaping over the couch to tackle the man before he could get up. He was larger than she was, but she was experienced, wrenching his arm back and applying force against his shoulder joint. He was still forcing himself up, regaining his leverage.

She saw Lucifer’s glossy shoe flash in front of her, and she released the man as he snapped to the side and slumped to the floor, unconscious. 

Lucifer had already refolded his wing from sight. His hand gripped his outer shoulder, blood wetting his palm and between his fingers. His mouth was a furious line, eyes sharp like obsidian. The fallen angel turned toward the maskless thief, who stood with his mouth open, warped gun at his feet.

His voice quivered. “I didn’t hallucinate, did I?”

“No, you most certainly did not,” Lucifer replied, steps measured as he closed in on the final thief. 

He backed up, eyes wide. “Please don’t kill me, man! I’m just a thief! Nothing else! I-I wouldn’t have shot ya! Or her!”

Lucifer tilted his head. Chloe trailed after him, still concerned about the bullet hole in his shoulder. The red glow left Lucifer’s eyes. The quiet, threatening lowness of his tone dissipated. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t have. You did try to stop them, didn’t you?”

The man glanced around at his fallen companions. “Yeah? Uh, yeah, I did! Th-that wasn’t part of the plan!”

“Ah, well, then.” Lucifer turned, looking around his penthouse at the strewn men. “I suppose I did leave you in dire straits before. Safe’s back that way.” He pointed with his unbloody hand. 

The man blinked at him. So did Chloe. She held her arms out.

“Wait. You’re planning to let him walk away?”

Lucifer turned toward her. “Why not?”

Chloe held her palms out toward Mr. Said-Out-Bitch. “He just tried to rob you and brought a posse of dangerous, armed men to do so!”

The thief stammered. “I-I didn’t know they’d be that dangerous!”

“See?” Lucifer smiled. “He didn’t know. Besides, he has medical bills to pay, right?”

The man nodded mutely. 

Chloe’s chin dropped down, staring at him. “You’re serious.”

“Of course I am. Now, come along, Mr. Bitch! You’re going to owe me a favor for this, you realize.” Lucifer reached his uninjured arm out and clapped him on the shoulder. The man flinched and looked close to fainting. He went meek as a lamb where Lucifer guided him. “Why did you not bring a duffle bag? You’ll need one.” 

“Lucifer!”

He turned toward her. “Yes, Detective?”

She spread her arms out to the three unconscious robbers on the floor. “Forgetting something?”

“Oh.” Lucifer glanced down at them. “Well, they were violent, weren’t they? So they should be punished.” 

Chloe sighed, her steps short and irritated as she walked to where her phone had been dropped. 

“Who are you calling?” Lucifer asked. 

Chloe grumbled as she dialed the saved number. “Carney.”


	11. Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! A little bit of whump here, I suppose. Agent Carney is back on scene and is unimpressed by the mess. Chloe is bamf, as usual. The two talk, because the jittery Devil is trying his damndest, even though he's clueless at times. 
> 
> Enjoy jellybeans!

Lucifer learned that Mr. Said Out Bitch’s name was actually Lee.

He bantered with the failed thief lightly while he filled a bag full of cash. Then he hurriedly sent him on his way. Lee stepped into the elevator, dazed and burdened with riches. As the doors closed, Lucifer idly wondered whether he should have offered the man his slacks as well, seeing as he had divested him of his own pants twice. 

Probably best that he hadn’t. Being trouser-less would have to wait for when he wasn’t expecting law-enforcement company, didn’t have knocked-out men on his floor, and after Chloe and he had their first date. 

First dates were important, after all, especially if one was serious about someone. It decided whether there would be a second date, a third date, a steady relationship, and so on. 

Hopefully she still wanted to go on a date with him. She looked unhappy as she made sure the three thugs were secure while they waited. Lucifer quietly helped. His face was sore, eye puffy. The bullet in his shoulder stung and throbbed, but the bleeding had slowed, and he’d certainly handled worse with grace. 

They barely spoke while working. He watched as she searched the thugs with a pair of gloves, checked their IDs, and proceeded to set their personal items, including phones, keys, weapons, and knives, on the bar top. He moved the robbers to the middle of the floor between bar and counter for her, hovering over them in case they woke. 

Lucifer especially eyed the individual who had nearly shot her.

Oh, if he was in Hell, the _things_ he would inflict upon the creature who dared to raise a hand against Chloe. 

But he was not in Hell. He was not a ruler or lord here. He was a vacationing Devil, and not working his eons-old occupation. Lucifer could wait.

The thought concerning humanity’s tenuous mortality kept intruding every time he glanced at Chloe. Had he been but a second slower… Had she not dived when she did… 

He had to find a way to convince his siblings of his sincerity. He had to, or the most wonderful connection he’d ever had could be lost forever. For now, though, he had time with her, and they were wasting it with tense silence. Lucifer wanted to fix it, but he wasn’t sure how. He worked up his nerve and attempted anyway.

“Chloe.” He waited until she stopped taking pictures of the items with her phone and looked at him. “Are you mad at me?”

Chloe huffed out a breath. “I’m irritated, yes.” 

Lucifer pointed down at the prone men at his feet. “Is it because of what I did to them?”

“What, you—no. Why would you think _that’s_ why I’m mad?”

_Because I showed my Devil face to someone. Because I felt this man’s arm pop out of socket when I threw him. Because they all have concussions. Because their world is not going to be the same again when they wake up._

Why wouldn’t she be chafed at being reminded that he was violent and non-human? That he was...far more worthier of Hell than her.

“I… Well, if it’s not because of that, then is it because of the texts? I didn’t send those. That’s not fair to be mad at me for that.” 

Chloe looked up at the tree chandelier, exasperated. “No, I’m irritated you let that guy off the hook.” 

“Oh. But I told you, he and I…”

“Yes, Lucifer, I know. You two had run-ins before. You have your reasons. I just hate that he’s getting off easy.” She motioned to Lucifer. “He brought a guy here that shot you, and you don’t even care!”

“I was…! You were almost _killed_. That’s far more reason to be irritated!” He glared down at the men, rocking his shoulders in an attempt to ease the tension there. “Hell knows I’m more than irritated about that. That one is getting special treatment for sure when he passes.” 

Chloe’s eyes hardened, her jaw tight in anger. “You’re doing it again.” 

“Doing—what? What am I doing?” He held his arm out. 

“Brushing off getting hurt, almost killed, like it doesn’t matter! I told you before. _It matters to me_.” 

Lucifer parted his lips to argue that it didn’t matter. _I’m fine_! 

He shut his mouth, pulled in a noisy breath through his nose. His saying he was fine had infuriated her while they were imprisoned together. He had no desire to make the situation worse, even if he selfishly figured this was all unfair. It was one bullet. In his shoulder. A tiny flesh wound. One that was stinging and beating pain out with each pulse, sure, but compared to other things, it was minor. 

Sullen silence slunk between them like a wounded animal once more. Lucifer kept a hold of his shoulder, watching to see if the men so much as twitched. He’d be glad for an excuse to kick one of them now. 

Chloe was the first to speak finally, setting her phone down on the counter with a soft thump. “So…we’re both standing here being irritated that the other was in terrible danger and worrying what could have happened. Is that really what we’re doing?”

Lucifer’s undamaged shoulder dropped some. “Well, you’re sitting, but seems so,” he agreed lamely. 

“Well, shit.” She left the bar, sauntering up to him. She quirked an uncertain smile, nodded toward his shoulder. “You okay if I take a look at that?” 

He felt the irritation fade when she smiled. “Do I get to make jokes about penetration?”

Chloe rolled her eyes in a long-suffering manner, but couldn’t quite hide her smirk. “If you must.” 

“Marvelous.” One of the thugs groaned at his feet. He kept his smile and eyes on her while snapping his heel out. The groaning stopped. 

~~~

Agent Carney arrived first on the scene before any other authority. Lucifer still wasn’t sure how he felt about him. 

The agent was in his late forties, scored graying temples and a thickening middle. His eyelids were heavy, so he always seemed to be giving everyone an unamused, deadpan look through his spectacles. He was wearing a pair of straight-legged jeans and sensible work boots, a button up, and a tan windbreaker. Overall, not someone you would look at twice. 

Yet this person had been working within the FBI keeping supernatural entities under wraps for well over a decade, and while Paul Carney was openly disgruntled that there were things that defied explanation walking the Earth, he certainly wasn’t afraid of those things, and certainly didn’t fear Lucifer. 

The archangel respected that about him. It was actually pleasant for someone to know the score and to be irritated by it rather than cowering and questioning everything. It was even a little flattering, to know someone had transferred to Los Angeles from the Southeast just to keep tabs on the Devil over any other supernatural assignment the government-embedded sect had to offer. Lucifer apparently was the lesser of evils, or at least the lesser of annoyances, in the world.

When Agent Carney came in without a word, they didn’t even trade greetings. He eyed the unconscious thugs, the items on the bar counter, Chloe sitting on the couch eyeing the Devil’s bullet wound, and Lucifer with his shirt half stripped off and offering him a grin. The agent had shaken his head and walked right back out, already lifting his phone to his ear. 

So while the agent worked on securing the robbers and subverting supernatural evidence, Chloe and Lucifer focused on his wound under the bright lights of his seating area. It was an awkward angle for Lucifer to try to get at the bullet himself, being on the outside of his shoulder. They dismissed the idea of leaving the bullet quickly. Lucifer had never healed with a bullet in him before. They weren’t sure if it would aggravate him every time he was around Chloe or not.

They discussed strategy on its removal, because while Lucifer was exuberantly telling her to just take a knife to it, the detective wholly disagreed and wanted to get it out correctly without causing more damage. Chloe leafed through his medical book from the Civil War era with interest, looking at bullet extraction while a long pair of forceps soaked in a glass of alcohol. The same alcohol Lucifer was happily consuming from the bottle. The rest of the old leather surgical kit was rolled out on the table, clean and cared for, but certainly showing its age.

Chloe was still nervous when it came to using the long, tarnished forceps on him. 

“You’re being much too timid about it,” Lucifer complained. He craned his neck and turned his head, trying to see what she was doing. He was holding a hand towel against his bicep as she worked to catch the renewed flow of blood. 

“Hold still,” Chloe hissed, not for the first time. 

Lucifer’s eye pinched as she manipulated the forceps. “…You have to get _around_ the bullet. I swear you’re pushing it in further!”

Chloe withdrew the tool, waving her hand in frustration. “I told you I haven’t done this before!” She looked doubtful at the long-handled forceps. “And how old is this thing? I still don’t think it’s sanitary. Why do you even have an ancient surgical kit like this hanging around?”

“It was a gift,” Lucifer replied loftily. “And you sanitized it thoroughly. Waste of good alcohol, though. It’s not like I will get an infection once we are at a distance.” 

Chloe shook her head, leaning forward to reattempt extraction. The slide of metal against angry flesh stung, but Lucifer held still and refused to let it show on his face. That would only discourage her. 

The elevator doors slid open again, and Agent Carney sauntered toward them, speaking for the first time. 

“Mr. Morningstar.” He held up two baggies, each holding warped handguns. “Care to explain this?” He turned the bags to look at the weapons with a half-grimace. “Or care to tell me how _I_ am supposed to explain this?”

Lucifer ignored the hot throb of pain as Chloe separated the forceps further, trying to get a grip on the slippery bullet. “Oh. That! Yes. Theeeee metal was…compromised?”

Agent Carney leveled an even more deadpan look than usual at him. He lowered the bagged guns. “You also threw a two-hundred-and-thirty pound man over fifteen feet with one arm.”

“Well, it’s amazing what adrenaline will do when you’re in mortal peril.”

“And you revealed your Devilish powers. One of the men is nothing but a babbling, psychotic mess right now. The medical personnel had to sedate him.”

Lucifer bit his lip briefly. “He deserved that.”

Agent Carney’s look didn’t budge. “You just got back yesterday morning. It’s not even been two full days.” 

Chloe withdrew the forceps again, clearing her throat. “To be fair, he behaved until one of the thugs indicated he was going to shoot me. The deal was he wouldn’t blatantly show proof he was the real deal unless someone was in danger.”

“ _Thank you_ , Detective!” Lucifer grinned brightly at her. 

Chloe went back to trying to get her forceps around the bullet. She muttered, “You still probably should have thrown the gun and not a full grown man at the guy.”

Lucifer forced a playfully wounded look on his face, opening his mouth as though shocked at the suggestion. Honestly, though…that did make more sense. Heat of the moment was his only excuse. 

Agent Carney sighed, setting the guns in their crinkling baggies atop the piano and strolling over to the couch. He motioned without a word for Chloe to hand him the forceps. She made a small, surprised sound, but did. 

Lucifer couldn’t help the pained inhale as Agent Carney pushed it in, spread the forceps wide so new muscle tore, pinched around the bullet, and perhaps some meat, and with a small wiggle and twist yanked it free. An undignified, shaky exclamation broke from his throat. It burned and his whole arm stiffened as nauseated pain rose at the rip from the extraction. Lucifer leaned away from Agent Carney immediately, clutching the towel to his arm protectively. 

Agent Carney and Chloe were examining the bullet. Satisfied, the agent set the forceps and squashed metal down on the coffee table before straightening. “That should do it.”

“Thank you.” Chloe sounded meek. Or perhaps disconcerted. It was hard to tell without seeing her face.

“The trick with bullets is to not be shy,” Agent Carney explained. “Unless you have a proper bullet extractor, it’s going to tear, but best to get it done quick.” 

“Maybe I should get one of those,” Lucifer commented lamely. He was still leaning, and leaning, and finally laid down fully on the couch. He felt Chloe’s hand on his thigh, quietly apologetic and comforting all in one. 

“You can’t be gentle when you’re disinfecting the wound, either. Often that’s worse than getting the bullet out at times.” 

“You leave my hole alone,” Lucifer announced, lifting his index finger while staring at the bright lights overhead. “One time without lube with you is more experience than I ever wanted.” 

“Sorry,” Chloe said. “I promised he could make penetration jokes.” 

To Lucifer’s surprise, Agent Carney actually gave a dry chuckle. “The things you’re subjected to, Detective Decker. Have you thought more on our offer to join, by the way?”

“I’m still considering. I have a list of questions, but maybe you and I could sit down sometime this week and go over things?”

“I would be happy to. Also, we’re considering extending an invitation to Ms. Lopez. I’ve been doing my homework on her. She’d be an asset in the field, and as you know, we try to recruit people who have already been exposed.” 

Lucifer frowned, still staring at the ceiling. “What about me? Am I still not invited into your secret agent club?”

The almost-friendly tone disappeared. “You’re one of our target subjects, so no.” He grumbled, “Besides, you’re far too impetuous.”

“I am not!”

Chloe squeezed his thigh, but she didn’t disagree with the agent. Lucifer sulked where he lay as the two continued speaking. 

“At any rate, we need a better way for him to handle these situations that doesn’t show his supernatural strength.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Chloe agreed. “I have ideas on that. I can start on that plan tomorrow.” 

“What plan?” Lucifer asked. 

Chloe pat his leg. “I’ll tell you later.” 

“I’d appreciate it, Detective Decker. I’ll text you my schedule and let you pick your preferred time to meet. Now, I’m going to go process some criminals and lose some paperwork on their firearms. If neither of you need me for anything further?” 

“Go away!” Lucifer ordered petulantly.

Chloe was much more gracious. “Thank you for your help, Agent Carney.”

Lucifer lifted his head to watch the agent retrieve the two guns and walk toward the elevator. “Why is he always so nice to you? I was the”—he sat up fully so Carney could hear him yelling as the doors closed—“one who was shot!”

Chloe gave him a pacifying pat on his leg before standing. “All right. Let’s get you disinfected and some pain meds in you.”

Lucifer frowned, disliking that her comforting presence was retreating from him. “Chloe, I won’t get an infection.” 

Chloe paused. “As long as I don’t stay the night.” She frowned.

Lucifer thought back on their texts. “Were you wanting to?”

“Uh,” Chloe looked back at him, but not at his face, he noticed. Instead her eyes flicked down to his mostly exposed chest and belly. She didn’t seem conscious of it. “Yeah.” 

_Oh_. He tried to think of something to say, but then she was requesting where he kept painkillers. He directed her to his medicine cabinet, describing the bottle she should look for.

Chloe convinced him to wash the opiates down with water rather than alcohol, and he teased her by calling her a mean nurse. And that he liked mean nurses. She gave a muffled, small laugh in her throat that told him she found him funny, but didn’t want him to know how funny. He puffed happily inside anyhow at getting the muted chuckle. 

Her expression turned serious as she snipped the last strand of medical tape neatly and ran her fingertips over it. Her palm smoothed the square of gauze, the pressure gentle over the wound. The air settled with unsaid things, seriousness stealing his mirth.

“This was not how I imagined this evening going,” Lucifer admitted quietly. 

“Well. At least we can say this was probably not your fault.”

“For once.” He was glad she was humoring him, at least. She kept her hand on his arm, not moving away from her place next to him. 

They both spoke at once. “So you wanted to—“ “I wanted to talk to—“

“Sorry!” “Sorry, sorry.” 

“Go ahead.” “You go first.”

They awkwardly fumbled with their words, but finally Lucifer made a zipping motion over his lips to indicate he was saying nothing further. Chloe shook her head, giving that fond, irritated look he liked so much. He watched her gather her thoughts, blue eyes down. 

“I was worried,” Chloe admitted, “when you said you wanted to talk.”

Lucifer tilted his head, accent drawing the last word out with concern. “You were? About what?”

She pursed her lips, eyes aimed upward. “I was worried you were panicking and-and going to call it off. Run again.”

“Oh, darling.” He scooted closer, his leg folding up under him as well as he took both of her hands. She had faint smears of his blood around her nails still, and his was sticky with red. “I promised no more running, remember?”

Her smile was faint and tremulous. He ducked his head down to look her in the eye earnestly. 

“I promised. I’m not running.” He took a breath. _No more walls. No more running_. “What I wanted… No, needed—was _suggested_ to talk to you about was…. I have a terrible case of collywobbles.”

She swallowed. “Is it because I’m not…” She cut herself off, looking to the bookshelf like the spines of his beloved volumes were suddenly very interesting.

“You?” Lucifer looked at her in confusion. “No! What could possibly be wrong with you?” He rubbed his thumbs over her hands, soothing himself at the feel of her silky skin there, trying to think of how to start. She lifted her face, watching him with those sea-glass eyes, and he faltered. The heat of his confessions in Linda’s office had been easier.

“You-you know I’m not human.”

Chloe waited for more. She gave a slow nod. “Yes?”

Lucifer felt his resolve crumbling. He attempted to scrape together his courage to forge on. “And-and-and you know I’ve never done this before!”

She spoke slowly. “You did mention that before, yes.”

“In fact, as-as far as we know no one of my species has ever done this before!” His voice had gained height, nervousness propelling them. “And I don’t know the proper labels for feelings I’ve never experienced, and I don’t know if they’re the right labels, and I want them to be but I’m also not sure if they’re all the feelings you deserve and need, and _I_ need them to be the feelings you deserve, but what happens if they’re not! What if they’re just how-how Dad made me, all devotion, passion, and seeking out desires, and how could you w-want something that isn’t—“ 

Her finger planting on his lip surprised him. She had one of her fine eyebrows cocked, eyes serious. “Just stop right there,” she ordered. 

Lucifer obeyed, looking to her for help, hope, and prepared for far worse. 

Chloe took a deep breath. “Give me a moment.” 

She was thinking, her eyes darting to one side, gathering her thoughts and how she wanted to deliver them. He liked watching it, but now the archangel waited in trepidation for her verdict. Her finger was still against his lips.

Finally, a deep breath, and he held his own. “First, I think it’s safe to say that we’re _both_ apprehensive, and that’s okay.” She pulled her hand away.

That confused him how it could possibly be okay, but he held his tongue despite his freed lips.

“Second, we’ve let this get in the way before. The whole doubting of reality and what’s God’s manipulation, so let’s put this to rest. You’re not human. I’m a miracle. It doesn’t change what we want out of this and that we know it would hurt far more not to give us a shot.”

He nodded eagerly.

“Third…” She took a deeper breath. “How long have you known you had feelings for me?”

Lucifer thought, the answer coming to him easily enough. He’d been on this very couch, with her head on his shoulder. She had passed out, was emotionally hurt, and had sought him for comfort. “I believe I realized it when you came here drunk and stole my bed.” 

Chloe blinked. “That was two…two and a half years ago at least. Probably closer to three.” 

“Four or five for me,” Lucifer agreed. 

Chloe pursed her lips together, but then leaned forward, eyes stern on his. “Have those feelings changed in all this time?”

It didn’t take him long to find this answer either, reviewing his memories swiftly. There’d been times the feeling had been twisted with agony. When he thought that it was all a manipulation from his Dad to control him, he’d despaired, for himself and for Chloe’s being forced toward someone like himself. 

He had not lied when he’d told his mother his heart was broken. It had been, and there hadn’t been near enough drink in all of Vegas to make the pain go away. After, he’d just become used to it. It had never left.

Lucifer stilled, looking in Chloe’s eyes, at how she held her breath, waiting. “Never,” he breathed. “Not once.” 

Chloe’s eyes ducked down, her breath released with a swift laugh. She seemed shy now, but her smile bright. “And I have evidence that you care for me enough to die for me.” She lifted her index to correct herself swiftly. “ _Have_ died for me.” 

“Of course.”

“And you’re attracted to me, even though L.A.’s hottest women, and men, throw themselves at you.” 

“They don’t have the same appreciation for my puns.”

Chloe tried to look stern. He loved it, feeling lighter when her mood took a pleasant turn. “Nuh-uh. I do not appreciate your puns. At all.” 

“My mean omelette making skills?”

She exaggerated a thoughtful look. “Maybe those. Point is, stop being a fool. I’m not worried about how you feel. I’m worried about you panicking about how you feel.” She released his hands, touching his face. “And I want this.”

Lucifer welcomed her kiss, leaning to meet her, hand in her hair, around her small ribs. He marveled at how soft her mouth felt, how fearlessly she accepted his lips on hers. The pit of snakes in his belly slowly unraveled, the slow gentleness of her mouth on his warming him through. 

The new tightness winding in his groin was familiar, and how he _wanted_ this wonderful woman who gave his fears assurance, who gave him kisses rather than contempt. Lucifer’s hands slid on her frame, spreading over the planes of her hip, side, shoulder, neck. His fingertips had turned tingly, the bullet wound now an easily forgotten ache. His mouth opened, wanting to feel her velvety tongue against his. 

She pulled back. For an instant, he was alarmed he’d pushed too far, but she was laughing, hands splayed against his chest to stop his leaning after her. “Nooo, if you start that, there’s no guarantee I can resist staying, and you—” She patted his chest to emphasize each word. “Need. To. Heal.” 

Lucifer groaned, a neediness coursing through him at the thought of her staying. Of _more_. “But it’s patched up,” he whined. 

Chloe stood. “Infection,” she reminded him. “You’d be surprised how quickly that can set in. Besides, looks like the drugs are working. Let’s get you washed up and in different clothes.”

Lucifer tested his lips and rubbed his tongue against his teeth. She was right. They were feeling numb. It didn’t stop him from making noises of complaint as she tugged on his arm to get him to stand and follow her. 


	12. Sexucation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! Have some more sleepy Devil and Chloe's POV. Lucifer isn't the only one with collywobbles! 
> 
> Enjoy, dumplings.

Lucifer was easy to guide toward his bathroom to wash the blood off, despite his complaints. His shirt and jacket went into the hamper, and Chloe guided him to stand by the sink.

The bathroom was easily the size of her room, and she had to search for the towels and washcloths. Cloths located, she wet one with hot water and a minor amount of soap. The faucet hissed out a perfect, even stream that bubbled over her fingers. All of Lucifer’s appliances were top-of-the-line. Chloe used to mentally deride his hedonistic elitism, but she was learning why he appreciated the finer things. 

Lucifer started to quip or complain, but whatever had been in his throat died when she turned from the sink, running the cloth gently over his arm. It came back painted red, absorbing the drying stickiness. She could feel the fallen angel’s eyes on her as she worked, practically feel the tension vibrating from him. In her peripheral she could see them both standing in the mirror, his spine too straight as she washed further up his arm, bare chest lifting with too shallow of breaths.

“You’re okay,” she uttered quietly. “Just let me help.” 

He said nothing, but slowly his breath deepened. It was small, but an improvement from when they’d been imprisoned. When she’d tended his wounds then, he’d been wrong-footed, at a loss for how to react to such freely given care, even protested. Chloe felt a thrum in her chest. She wanted to show him love in so many ways, especially the ways that made him shy away in confusion. These small gestures of attention and mindfulness to his well-being were unfamiliar to him, but now he wasn’t trying to stop her, even if he stood as though afraid to move. 

She pulled on his other hand, moving it under the water. Red painted the edges of his fingers and lines of his palm where he’d clutched the bullet wound. Like this, her shoulder was pressed against his chest, his greater height bending over her to reach the flow. The white bubbles turned pink as they washed the blood from him. She filled her palm with more soap, hands massaging suds over his and between his fingers until the water ran clear. Her thumb tickled over his palm. His fingers flexed, curling around hers. 

Chloe looked up at the mirror, her breath catching as she met his gaze in the reflection. His dark eyes were glazed from the opiates, but an intense maelstrom of affection and uncertainty pierced through her. Lucifer was so much taller than her, able to set his chin atop her head with ease if he chose. He’d become thinner while he was away. What remained was lean, defined muscle. He was otherworldly beauty and danger, and so gentle when they gravitated together, turning to set their foreheads together. 

She was so in over her head with him.

Chloe’s legs felt weak, blood flooding as a hungry pang pierced through the flutters in her belly. She closed her eyes, nudging up against his forehead in return, feeling his nose touch hers. She kept both hands on his, afraid of releasing him. If she started running her hands over him and allowed this magnetic feeling to sweep her up, she knew she wouldn’t have the strength to leave, would meld with him in all the ways her body yearned to. And that would leave her partner in pain. Lucifer wouldn’t care, she knew. He never did seem to give the danger her presence lent him any thought. 

He may have doubts about his feelings. Chloe didn’t, and she was thrilled knowing of all the billions of humans he’d come across, it somehow got to be her to accept and return his love. 

She took a deep breath. It didn’t help that she inhaled him, his cologne and the light, clean musk, something wholesome and unblemished with mortality’s woes. “H-How’s the pain?”

He whispered, “Hurts less now.” 

She wondered if he meant his arm or his heart. The thought of the latter made her fumble for words. “You-you need to eat something, drink some water. We’ll give you another few pills when you get in bed.” 

He made a grumbling sound, lowering his head from her forehead to set it atop her shoulder instead.

Chloe patted him on the shoulder, smiling, fond and amused. “C’mon, you big grump.” 

“Don’t wanna,” he complained, but still moved with her when she turned off the faucet and guided them both to dry off their hands. The bloody cloth flew to the hamper as well, and then she was leading him out by his hand. He followed willingly enough, if a little tottery from the drugs. 

“Not feeling sick?” Chloe was fairly confident she knew the high doses he needed, their former warden having walked her through what Lucifer required to be affected. He’d burn through it fast. 

“No, just floaty.”

She set him in one of his kitchen’s chairs while finding sandwich fixings for him, only checking with him on ingredients to make something he wanted, and firmly telling him no when he moved to help. She stole some cheese to nibble on, feeling more snacky than hungry as she gave him the sandwich. He ate, eyes more glazed than ever. 

“So, your safe combo…” she trailed off. 

Lucifer swallowed his bite and made a scoffing sound. “Her birthday, yes. Don’t tell the little urchin; she’ll be insufferable. I’ll have to change it now, anyhow.”

Chloe folded her arms and ankles, leaning against his marble-topped counter. “Oh, I don’t know. It’s great blackmail material.” 

He shot her a careless grin, balance teetering in the chair. “Oh, Chloe, you tricky minx! What would you coerce me to do, holding such tragic information over my head?”

_Good god, I have ideas_. “Oh, you know. The usual.” She shrugged, tone light. “Mop my floors. Take out the trash. Wash the windows. Dust. I wouldn’t turn down some more cooking, either.” 

Lucifer’s eyes were a like a fox stealing into a henhouse. “Do you want me to wear the maid outfit when I do so? I look quite fetching in it.” 

She snorted a laugh, caught between utterly disbelieving his statement for jest, as well as fully believing he meant it, would do it, and probably would somehow look good in a ridiculous outfit like that. Hell, he probably would do it if she asked without any strings attached. 

She was so in over her head with him. 

To think he was so nervous about making sure everything was real, making sure that he was capable of being devoted enough. She watched him take a few more bites of his sandwich, her pulse thudding as she worked herself up to state, “You shouldn’t worry so much about the Date, you know.” 

He looked at her like she had suggested he put toad skin on his sandwich. “It’s our first. I want it to be perfect.” 

“And I appreciate that, but I don’t want you to make a nervous wreck of yourself trying to figure out what’s just right.” She swept crumbs from the counter into her palm to throw away. “I just want to spend time with you. That’s fine by me.” 

“Oh, darling…” 

“You only have a few bites left. Finish that up so we can get you to bed.” 

He gave a dopey smile. “Ah, there’s the demanding woman I know and love.”

Chloe’s heart flopped. “Flatterer.” 

She took up his plate once done and put it in the sink to be dealt with later. Chloe ordered him to bed, then set the dazed Devil down on the edge of his mattress and removed his shoes and socks. She pointedly left to get his pills before he removed his pants. By the time she returned with a glass of water and drugs, he was snuggled under the blankets, looking muzzy and content. 

She sat down by the edge of the bed, letting him sit up to swallow the handful of pills. “Something I want to do soon. I want to spend the night with you again. I missed that while you were gone.” 

“Mm, I could tell,” he said vaguely. Chloe wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he was obviously loopy. “I missed it, too. It was difficult. Being without it.” 

“You didn’t sleep well, either?”

He rolled his head back against the pillow, luxuriating in its feel against his cheek and neck like a happy cat. “Mm, not at all. I was so busy. Had to stay alert.” 

Chloe thought about the cut on his cheek. It was long gone now. “Assassins?”

He hummed in agreement, eyes half closed. “And the succubi and incubi were damned ravenous around me. Had to post my most trusted guards and keep the doors locked.” 

Surprise shot her brows upward. She’d considered herself selfish, hoping in Hell he hadn’t been with anyone else, but she also would have understood. “So, you really…” Chloe ran her hand up and down his bare arm where it rested atop the fluffy comforter. “You didn’t get with anyone while you were gone?”

His eyes had closed at the touch, but now one eye squint open to peer at her. “No. Well, other than with myself.”

“I didn’t know where we were on that, having not been on a date yet,” Chloe admitted. Truthfully she’d tried not to think about it. “Are we—are we exclusive to one another, then?”

“I assumed so. That’s-that is what you want, isn’t it?”

She nodded immediately, his question soothing a worry she hadn’t realized she was holding tightly inside. “Yes. Yes, absolutely. I just know how much you like, um…” She held up a palm helplessly. 

Both of his eyes were open, glassy but serious. He spoke slowly, enunciating his words carefully. “Chloe, I intend to court you. I will be as exclusive to you as you wish. I want you to be happy with me.” 

Chloe’s heart gave another twist of excitement and apprehension. “What about your happiness, though?”

His eyes closed with a hum, words drawling even more. “You think knowing how you feel doesn’t make me happy? ‘Mm worried. Not unhappy. M’being so happy with you ish why I’m worried.” He yawned. “Don’t want to lose it.”

Chloe felt her heart drum so hard it hurt. 

She was so in over her head with him.

“You ridiculous man,” she finally said, smoothing back the curl of hair. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You sleep now.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “And I’m going to go steal things you’ll need tomorrow out of your closet.” 

“Kay,” he agreed, already mostly asleep.

She stayed where she was, watching him breathe as his body heat bled through the blanket and warmed her. She did not enjoy the thought of leaving to sleep in a cold bed alone.

Her phone dinged quietly from her pocket. Chloe finally pulled herself away to look at the text while heading toward Lucifer’s closets. 

It was from Linda. 

_Linda: Everything okay?_

Chloe typed back as she made her way into the room of rich, red wooden drawers and cabinets. 

_CD: Yeah, we’re good. Lucifer got shot, though._

She bit her lip, waiting for the reply. The rows of neatly arrayed suit jackets and gleaming pairs of shoes made her balk. Where to start? She wasn’t after just a dress shirt here. Probably the drawers. She started searching through them. Neatly paired socks. Cufflinks. Boxers, and a variety of other underwear she somehow suspected didn’t get much use. She selected a pair of normal looking socks and black, athletic looking boxer briefs before curiously plucking something up that seemed too small to be proper underwear.

Her eyes widened as the male thong unrolled and dangled from her fingertips. She hurriedly stuffed it back in the drawer and closed it. 

Okay, so maybe some of the underwear saw use. 

She set the socks and boxer briefs on the table. She’d need a full outfit for her plan tomorrow to help him hide his devil-ness better. As she crossed over to the other side of the room to search, five pings in quick succession went off on her phone. 

_Linda: Shot!!!  
Linda: WTF CHLOE!!!  
Linda: Did you shoot him?!  
Linda: Again!?  
Linda: Is he all right?_

Chloe laughed a little, typing back that he was fine, that it wasn’t her, that she’d explain later, and that he was sleeping it off. She then turned her attention to the long, thinner drawers before her.

The drawer glided open, and she took one glance at the contents, inhaled sharply, and slammed it shut. 

“Holy shit,” she breathed.

Those were _not_ clothes.

For a moment she stood there and breathed. The pinging on her phone drew her attention finally, and she typed back more assurances to Linda. She then opened the drawer and peeked again. She shut it firmly. 

_Definitely_ not clothes. 

“ _Haaa_..” She indecisively stood where she was. Feeling like Lucifer would walk in and demand to know what she was doing, the detective slowly cracked the drawer open as though its contents might jump out and bite her. When nothing did, she pulled it open further. 

It surprised her how far it came out, the size of a table extending from the wall. On rows of silky cloth in their own individual compartments were _things_. Adult things. Of the fun variety. She stared at various sized dildos, vibrators, clit stimulators, and plugs. Some were skin toned, some matte black, some artfully crafted glass, and others of bright plastic or synthetic material. There were at least fifty in this drawer alone. 

Chloe closed it and fumbled for the handle of the next drawer, pulling it out leerily. This one’s contents were no less interesting and diverse. She stared at neatly arranged cuffs, blindfolds, masks, cock rings, clamps, gags, collars, leashes, and other items she couldn’t quite identify at a bewildered glance. The next drawer down held rope, neatly coiled whips, floggers, ticklers, paddles, riding crops, and more. 

Chloe’s mouth felt dry, mind filled with a numb static as she pulled open some of the normal, deeper drawers. Masks and all manner of strange props awaited within. The short cupboard next to the drawers had a pull-out closet rod that held hangers of lingerie and outfits. Lace, silk, leather, pleather, PVC, spandex, and cotton all rolled out for anyone’s perusal. Some outfits were so scanty the hanger belittled them. Some were heavy, constraining suits that zipped over the entire body. 

She rolled the outfits back into the cupboard and shut it awkwardly. Chloe went through the last few drawers hurriedly before she found normal clothes once more. She felt a panic sit heavy under her sternum. 

She was so in over her head with him.

~~~

Chloe was still off kilter when she arrived home. She cooked a late supper, sent Trixie to bed with some vegetables in her belly to counter the tater tots she and Maze had for dinner. Tater tots that Trixie had cooked. The demoness was notorious for burning everything she put in the oven. 

Her head kept circling back to the drawers and their gleaming items. She thought about her limited experience, her very few attempts at being adventurous in bed and their mixed results. She thought about Lucifer’s loose glee with sex, the many co-workers he had pulled aside who’d returned later in happy dazes. She thought about all the women she had sat across from at the interrogation table, and the way their eyes had lit up. 

_“He did this thing, where he…”_

She was going to bore him, make him regret settling over time. Chloe thought about other ways he could be pleased, how others could be involved, but that made her so uneasy she wanted to vomit. She wasn’t a jealous person, but the relationship was important to her. She couldn’t consider sharing Lucifer, not at this time, and perhaps never. 

Whispers crept into her mind, of when she’d grow older, more feeble. When age would make her spotted and wrinkly, and Lucifer would look at her with, at best, pity.

_No. Not thinking about that._

She thought instead about the way he looked at her now, so worried and soft, so nervous about providing her with the love he thought she deserved. She thought about the hungry gaze and the groan when she’d stopped their kisses from deepening. It made a pang of pleasure shoot through her lower region. 

She wanted him. Heaven help her, she did, badly. Yet she was so out of her depth. She knew Lucifer was into all sorts of things, kinky acts she likely couldn’t name. He was so confident and experienced, so determined to please, but she wanted to please as well. She wanted to show him she cared about his pleasure, that it was a priority for her to make sure he felt good in ways his previous partners had not.

Chloe’s gaze fell on her laptop. She stole glances around the apartment. Trixie was in bed. Maze was nowhere to be seen. Taking a breath and feeling like a naughty teen stealing a movie to watch its sex scene, she took her laptop into her own room and locked the door. 

She sat on her bed with the computer open on her lap. It was still on the page for Bethany Luska’s vlog. Chloe had been scanning through the comments herself to see if a connection would spark, with no luck. Now she pursed her lips and stared at the video links themselves. She put on headphones, paranoid someone would hear in case the videos were risqué. After debate, she selected a video concerning lingerie, which she figured was a little safer than some of the other topics. 

The late Bethany Luska’s cheery smile popped up on screen. “ _Hello, my sex fiends and friends! Today we’re going to talk about lingerie! Now, I know what some of you are thinking. ‘Why put on something I’m just going to take off?’ ‘Bunny, lingerie doesn’t come in my size!’ Or_ ,” The scene cut and she reappeared with a mustache on her face, voice deeper. “‘ _Bunny, what about lingerie for men_?’” The scene cut again, sans mustache. “ _Don’t worry, we’re going to go through all of that! But first, let’s go through some history of lingerie and how it became the $34 billion dollar industry it is today_.” 

The scene cut again, Bethany reappearing with glasses, a tight bun, and chart with a timeline. She tapped it with a pointing stick. “ _Let’s go back to the early 1900s_ …”

Ella was right. Bethany was not only funny, using amusing voices, props, and facial expressions, but she cited sources and went through her subject with intelligence and consideration for her diverse audience. By the end of the video, Chloe knew the difference between a bodice and a bustier. She had a run down of what materials people with sensitive skin should avoid, and that the tag should be read and followed for proper washing. There was even acknowledgement that the industry suffered sizeism and tips for women and men with different shapes on where to shop and what was flattering.

Twenty minutes later, Chloe made a mental note to do some shopping in the very near future and felt braver about clicking the next video concerning the G-spot. In this one, Bethany went through and crossed off all the myths and circled facts. Chloe learned that it was much more common than not for women to need more stimulation than penetration to get off. She was introduced to several physiology illustrations of the vagina, and several stimulation tips. 

It was reassuring to hear it from someone citing sources and speaking matter-of-factly about the subject. Chloe hadn’t grown up with a group of girlfriends who would chatter about their sexual experiences. She’d always wrinkled her nose at the magazines promising breakthrough diets and man-pleasing tips in the grocery checkout line. For sex, she’d relied in part on her own personal research and experience, but mainly on her partners’ direction and communication.

Perhaps she should have researched more thoroughly a long time ago.

When the video ended, another immediately caught her eye. “ _Why bigger isn’t always better and how to handle_.” She immediately clicked on it, turning the volume up and leaning forward.

Well, it was good to know that cervical bruising was a thing. With Dan it hadn’t been as much of an issue, but her ex-husband had always been careful and attentive with other stimulation. After him had been Pierce. 

She’d always blamed herself whenever she didn’t reach “the goal” in her previous relationships. Pierce and she had often rushed, needing sleep, and Chloe insisted he leave before morning so Trixie wouldn’t know. It had often left her sore in ways she didn’t find pleasant, and always with that nagging little cramp. Yet she hadn’t hated it either. The sex had certainly felt good during, and she had craved the closeness and intimacy. The side effects she had considered as simply part of being with a man who was larger. She had thought she would adapt and relax the more their relationship progressed.

Knowing what she did now, she realized that might never have happened.

She remembered Lucifer’s sincere promise. _I will never, ever hurt you._

Chloe believed him. She wasn’t sure how, but she trusted he’d find a way. He hadn’t broken a promise to her yet.

She straightened against her headboard, determined and fixated, and clicked on the next video on oral. Then the next on respecting sex workers. Then the next on toys for couples. Then the next video. And the next. And the next… 

She didn’t realize how much time had passed until she heard Trixie knock on the door, asking if she could have pop tarts for breakfast. Chloe looked at her window to see sunlight filtering through, saw the time, then scrambled from her bed with a curse. 

She was going to be late!


	13. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings!
> 
> More implied masturbation right at the start, but it's easy to bypass if you want. We got some fun violence in this chapter, too! I know how much you dears like it. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy, ducklings!

The bullet hole was gone in the morning. 

Lucifer felt at his shoulder while laying in bed, reluctant to remove the bandage. It reminded him of Chloe’s tenderness the previous night, creating pleasant flutters in his belly. When he recalled the kiss she’d aborted, he groaned. That created entirely different kinds of pleasant flutters. 

Later on in the shower, he wasn’t sure if he was glad his arm was in full working order or sad there wasn’t a throbbing ache to accompany his desperate motions. He left teeth imprints in his hand that remained even by the time he was in his study with a cup of coffee and whiskey overseeing his books. 

Someone was using one of his credit cards. Amenadiel, he figured. He studied the amounts as he scrolled on his phone. It wasn’t anything atrocious. If his brother really wanted to go on a shopping spree at store names he didn’t recognize, he certainly had plenty to oblige him. He paid the card amount off and made a note in his ledger, marking it as nothing owed. 

Later, Lucifer stopped by a bakery and picked out a mix of savory and sweet pastries for the precinct, four boxes' worth. A stop at the coffee shop to pick up the Detective’s usual and Ella’s order, and he was soon sweeping into the precinct with his arms full and his usual _bon mot_. The first officers he met relieved him of his breakfast burdens before he’d even made it into the bullpen. 

“Someone make sure Brady only has one! He’s trying to watch his carbs!” He got a playfully rude comment called back from Officer Brady, which he laughed at before heading toward the lab. 

Chloe was at her desk. 

Lucifer slowed his steps, grin softening as he gave her a small wave. She had already spotted him, her blue eyes lighting up. Her hair was in a quick ponytail today, and she was wearing one of her ridiculously baggy shirts, and it clashed with the color of skinny jeans she’d chosen. He didn’t care a whit when she smiled and offered him a little wiggle of her fingers in greeting. Her teeth were on her bottom lip. 

The glass wall of the lab shuddered loudly when he bumped into it. He startled, making sure the coffee carrier was balanced and nothing had spilled. Sheepishly, he motioned from her to the coffee to the lab, mouthing that he’d be right there and retreated from the staring eyes of the bullpen. 

He didn’t miss that Chloe was muffling a laugh in her sleeve. 

Ella’s music was already blaring inside, something with dubstep and a woman singing about lost boys or something. Ella danced around to it while scrolling through screens of fingerprint matches. 

Lucifer waved to get her attention. She hurriedly turned the volume down with wide eyes.“You’re here!”

“Yes, yes, one double white mocha topped with whip and sprinkles and extra—“

“I have so many questions!” she interrupted while snatching the cup from him. “Last two days, you were off the hook because you just got back, but now I have a list of things I gotta know!” 

“Things you…?”

“Yeah! Like, why do you have a belly button?” Lucifer straightened when Ella poked his belly, then leaned back when she stood on her tip toes and peered at his face, finger circling at his eyes. “And-and do all angels have gifts like your desire mojo?” 

Before he could recover, she’d stepped to his side. “How do souls switch dimensions when they die?” Lucifer shied away when she made a dramatic arch with her arm. “Do they just _fwoosh_ and suddenly they’re there, or do they have to take a planar trip?” 

He turned nervously, keeping her from his back. “Where do your wings go exactly? What other alternate dimension things can you do? How were you born or made? What’s the first thing you remember? How old were you when—“

“Miss Lopez,” Lucifer interrupted firmly, holding a palm out. He made a _tsk_ sound deep in his throat, fingers folding. “Are you quite certain you need the extra caffeine right now?”

“Are you kidding? My brain’s been in such high drive wondering all of this that I wasn’t able to catch a wink last night!” 

“And you’ve been holding all these questions in all this time?”

“Yep, and I’m going to explode, Lucifer! Come on, tell me.” 

Lucifer backed away toward the lab door. “Uh, you know, I would, but I have this case with the Detective. Very important. I need to see where we’re at on it, and-and get her coffee to her.” 

“But-but…!”

“You know what, my brother is in town.” Lucifer grinned, pausing with his hand still on the door. “Why don’t you ask Amenadiel?”

He then quickly closed the door and hurried over to the Detective’s desk. 

Chloe smiled at him when he sat down in his chair by her desk. He carefully twisted the coffees from the carrier and handed hers over. 

“Well! Our little resident scientist is abuzz with excitement this morning.” 

“Ella?” Chloe smirked. “Oh yeah, she’s been insatiable since she found out. It’s really been kind of her to not corner you yet.” She took a sip of her coffee, eyes half closed as she made an _mmm_ sound. 

Lucifer leaned his elbow on her desk, stubbly jawline in his palm as he watched her. “She’s been bothering you and Linda for information, hasn’t she?” 

“And been very disappointed by how little we know.” Chloe rubbed at her eye. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Like a hobo after a three-day binge,” he assured. He patted at his shoulder. “And this is all better. How’d you sleep?”

“Oh, you know… Last night was fine. Come on. We made a promise to Agent Carney.” She was standing up and grabbing a duffle bag he hadn’t noticed near her feet. 

“Oh? I thought I just had to not chuck any grown adults more than a few feet.”

“No chucking children either,” Chloe amended. 

“That would require touching the filthy little things,” he retorted, trailing after her. He was curious what she had planned. 

They both sipped coffee as they walked, her with sugar-free sweetener, his with whiskey leaving a pleasant nip of warmth in his throat. She led him through the outer hall and into the adjoining gym. It wasn’t so busy now. Most of the officers who worked out before their shift were done and gone. Lucifer followed her to where a swarthy gentleman in boxing shorts and a tank was sitting by the boxing ring, taping up his fingers. 

“Hey, Gant. He’s here for the boxing ring.” 

“Morning, Decker. Soon as he’s dressed, good to go.” 

Lucifer’s grin stretched his face, turning to Chloe. “Detective! Are you and I going to wrestle?”

“No,” Chloe said firmly, likely in an attempt to cut off where his mental imagery dove to. Her firm tone did nothing to dissuade his imagination. “You’re going to learn some moves to help subdue a person without hurting them.” 

“Ooh, I want you to teach me the thumb trick!” He flexed his thumb at her in excitement. 

Chloe’s lips pulled to one side, part smirk, part exasperation. She took his coffee cup and handed him the duffle bag handles. “I have paperwork to do. You’re going to learn from Gant today.”

“Aww…” He looked quickly over to the other man. “No offense, Willam.” 

“None taken.” William Gant did look understanding and amused at his disappointment. “Decker’s a fierce opponent in the ring. Head into the locker area and get dressed and we’ll get started.”

“Have fun, guys.” She pointed at Lucifer sternly. “You behave.” 

Lucifer felt a thrill at her order, his grin back. “Yes, ma’am!”

Chloe shook her head while walking away with both of their cups in hand. Apparently she didn’t want Gant to catch on to how Irish his coffee was. He supposed it was all right. He still had his flask. 

~~~

Chloe dropped Lucifer’s coffee off at her desk before shouldering past the lab door. 

“Any luck?” she asked Ella. 

Ella pouted. “No, Lucifer totally dodged all of my questions! Didn’t answer a single one of them. He did tell me Amenadiel was around, though, so maybe I can ask tall and broody some things.” 

“Oh, I meant…” Chloe motioned awkwardly to her table. 

“Oh. Oh!” She scrambled around the table and grabbed up some papers, pointing to them. “So, no residue from a gunshot found, but the cyber team got through George’s computer. Gives us solid evidence linking him to illegal gambling sites. He bounced payments from Bitcoin and PayPal around before he’d land them in his bank, but you can see all the finances here.” She held out the financial statements and website information. 

Chloe flipped through the papers. “Thank you.” She frowned, looking at the most recent transactions. “No withdrawals, cash or otherwise. Damn.” 

Ella was staring at her with a smirk now, leaning against the table and watching her. “What?” Chloe asked.

“The blood vessels under your eyes are dilated.” 

“Um…” 

Ella’s voice went singsongy. “Someone didn’t get much sleep last night.” Ella’s glee faded suddenly. “That or the dark circles are because you’re about to start or are on your period, because when your body starts producing chemicals to shed the uterus lining, it—“

“What? No.” Chloe set the folder down. “No. And…” She waved her coffee cup around, searching for words. “And no to the other thing, either! He’d just been shot.” 

Ella’s head dropped. “Man, you two are killing us!” 

“How do you think I feel?” Chloe grumbled. “Out of everyone, I’m the only one who hasn’t slept with him yet.” 

“Ha! Well, not everyone has slept with Lucifer. Veronica down in auto hasn’t, and neither has Larry in—“

“No, I mean out of us. The tribe.” 

Ella blinked. “Huh?”

“I mean, Linda, Maze, you… I’m the only one who hasn’t.” She snorted a laugh. “Which is just…” She shook her head. 

Ella looked bewildered. “Wait, you think Lucifer and I have slept together?”

Now it was her turn to blink. “Well, yeah? Not now obviously, but for a while you two were pretty cozy.” She made a scornful little laugh at herself. “I was so jealous, too.” 

Ella spoke slowly, head turning. “Luuucifer and I have never done that.”

“What?” Chloe stared, feeling a slither of mortification at her assumption.

“Yeah. I mean,” she laughed. “He offered! Like, a few times, and once even at a crime scene, which was like whoa! But I, you know, I-I think something stopped me. Because it wasn’t like it wasn’t tempting, but it was so abrupt, and-and it almost seemed like, how’d he put it? ‘I’m game’? Like it was more of an expectation than him really wanting to be with me. Is that weird?”

“Oh, gee. Ella, I’m so sorry, I just thought… I feel like such a dummy right now.” 

“It’s not dumb, Chloe.” Ella’s face was serious. “I mean, Lucifer hit on most people before he got really serious about you. And we were chummy, but that’s because I was helping him work on something.” She frowned to herself. “I still gotta ask him what that was all about. Now that I’m in on the Secret, I bet he’ll tell me.” The scientist shook her head, ponytail shimmying. “Anyhow, I just felt like he needed someone who was a friend and-and had faith in, uh, more of what he was about. So I really didn’t want to sleep with him. Does that make sense?”

Gladness lifted in Chloe. Not just because Ella hadn’t slept with Lucifer, even though there was a small, petty relief at that. More so, she was happy that she had a friend like Ella, and even happier that Lucifer did as well. “Yeah, Ella, it does.”

~~~

So far, Daniel Espinoza’s morning was rotten.

His doctor had refused to release him for full duty yet, which meant he was still cooped up at the office. He felt cagey and irritated. One of his leads had dried up on a case. Another of his suspects had been arrested out of LAPD jurisdiction, and there was a mess of paperwork waiting to untangle the two counties’ charges against the perp. He suspected his friends were keeping him at arm’s length, but not sure what had caused that, and the therapy session with Linda yesterday had unpacked all sorts of worms that were still stewing around in his emotional gut. 

Unable to focus at his desk, Daniel had headed to the gym to try to work out the frustration. His belly no longer felt like a furnace of ill will as he crossed the floor from the machines, wiping at sweat with his towel.

There were two people in the ring practicing moves. He slowed down, interested. Gant was always fun to watch while training. He was currently guiding someone tall through a submission hold. The other guy wasn’t familiar. At first. It wasn’t until Daniel recognized the groomed hair and caught a glimpse of the profile that he realized who it was.

Lucifer just looked so damned different without his suit. 

Daniel had seen him in other things besides a suit before: a towel, a tuxedo, even jeans, bomber jacket, and t-shirt when the crazy club owner had decided to shadow Daniel for a day to learn what made him likable. But in sneakers, gray shorts, and a black tank top? No. He had expected to see Lucifer waltz around buck-naked in the bullpen before he saw that ensemble on him. 

After getting over his initial shock of the outfit, he noticed other things. Lucifer looked even more fit and lean than he did a year ago. Daniel figured the guy likely had a personal fitness trainer come to his penthouse to get that level of ripped. He was also grinning and laughing, letting Gant walk him through submission moves. That was stirring Daniel’s vexation once more.

He was certain Lucifer was _playing_ with Gant. 

Once upon a time, Daniel had considered Lucifer a fop in a suit, some playboy club owner who got most of his workout in the bedroom. Then he’d seen Lucifer fight. The eccentric club owner had slipped out of a pair of handcuffs and casually dismantled two armed goons. Lucifer hadn’t even devoted his full focus on the fight, arguing with Daniel while knocking the two men out.

It only solidified Daniel’s suspicions that he came from a crazy criminal family. People didn’t just know how to fight like that, and certainly didn’t face men with guns so calmly. That was someone who had done it too often and had little or nothing to fear. 

And here Lucifer was, playing like he didn’t know how to get out of a grapple. He let Gant do the move on him, then talked and grinned his way through Gant’s instructions as he did the hold back, letting his stance be corrected to having his knees bent. 

Daniel finally had enough. He smacked the edge of the boxing ring with his good hand to pull the consultant’s attention to himself. “Lucifer, what are you doing?” he asked, annoyed. 

Lucifer had the nerve to look at him in surprise. “It’s not obvious? The Detective thought it would be beneficial for me to learn some other moves for out in the field.” 

“You _know_ how to fight already,” Daniel stated, eyes narrowed. 

“Maybe I don’t know this kind of fighting! It’s called aikido.”

Daniel felt his gut eating itself as he looked at Gant, controlling the heat in his tone. The trainer for his part looked confusedly at them, trying to read what waters he was treading in. “You’re wasting your time with this guy. He’s fooling around.” 

“I’m not fooling around!” Lucifer retorted haughtily. 

The heat building in his belly vaulted free with his words as Daniel held his palms out. One of his hands was still in a cast from helping to free Lucifer. “Really? Because we both know you can’t take a damned thing seriously, Lucifer.”

“I can be serious!” This would have been more effective of a comeback, if Lucifer didn’t whine while touching his fingertips to his tank-topped chest. 

“No.” Daniel pointed at him. “What you’re doing is a joke, because _you’re_ a joke.”

That finally got the rise he wanted. Lucifer became still, studying him from the height of the ring like some tall raven with his head cocked. Then he smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes. “Well, then, perhaps you need to teach me the best moves out in the field yourself. Seeing as you’re _itching_ for a little action.” 

It was ridiculous that sometimes Daniel’s conscience still sounded like Chloe’s voice. It was telling him _Don’t. Not while you’re in a mood like this_. 

He ignored it, dropping his towel by the post before climbing into the ring. Lucifer guided Gant out with assuring noises, then turned, watching Daniel stalk up to him. 

“So, _Daniel_.” Lucifer said his name so the _douche_ moniker he adored so much lurked in his tone. “Show me how you handle criminals out in the field. How do you take them—”

Daniel scoffed, looking to the side, because of course Lucifer was prattling on. And he’d had enough of it. His fist lashed out, sudden and sure. 

Lucifer barely managed to turn his head an inch. The nose buckled and flesh cut against teeth. 

The tall consultant dropped back a stumbling step, but caught his balance quickly. He blinked at the moisture that sprang to his eyes. That had to _sting_. Daniel held his arms out. “Going to take this seriously yet?”

Lucifer sniffed, then lifted the side of his hand underneath his nose to wipe the dribble of blood there. He didn’t even check the dark fluid on his hand, eyes on Daniel. Something glittered there. Daniel wasn’t sure if it was anger…or delight. He suspected the latter when the consultant grinned, wide and manic. 

“Quite.” Lucifer’s foot slid forward, his stance changing. He licked the blood on his upper lip away, motioned with his fingers. 

Daniel came forward, and his frustration became a keen edge of focus. 

Lucifer met his swift strikes, forearms sweeping fists to the sides, snapping his hand down to fend off Daniel’s knee. He retreated backward from the onslaught. “Daniel!” he exclaimed, gleeful. “That’s it! Come on!”

The rope hit Lucifer’s back, and his arms came up to protect his face when Daniel feigned. His fist connected with Lucifer’s gut, and there was a satisfying _oof!_ as it knocked the breath out of Lucifer. Not that it stopped the taller man, who spun to his side and kicked at the back of Daniel’s knees. 

Daniel went down to one knee harder than advisable for a middle-aged adult. He grabbed the rope and hurried back up, turning. Lucifer was waiting, still wearing that blood-tinted grin. He motioned to Daniel with his fingertips to come at him. Daniel felt like a bull rushing at a red flag, but couldn’t be bothered to care as he came at him. Fist and cast connected against the taller man’s arms, Daniel unable to get a strike through. A loud smack sounded as Lucifer slapped Daniel’s fist aside. The sting was instant and Daniel’s momentum pushed to one side. Lucifer’s arm snaked around his, pulling Daniel’s shoulder up at an uncomfortable angle. 

“You are _feisty_ today!” Lucifer announced giddily. 

Daniel growled, “And you’re no less annoying!” He turned into the hold to loop his ankle behind Lucifer’s leg and kick forward, hard. 

They both went down with a loud thump, his elbow in Lucifer’s solar plexus. 

Lucifer wheezed an “ _ow!_ ”. Daniel took a few seconds to catch his breath. Lucifer couldn’t leave well enough alone, though. “Is this for all the times I ate your pudding? Because you certainly weigh enough to—”

Daniel turned, jabbing his fingers into the soft point of Lucifer’s collar bone to cut him off. Lucifer eyes widened with pain, swiping his hand away.“That and everything else you just help yourself to!” 

Lucifer barked a short laugh and rolled them.

By the time the two untangled from each other, their breaths were hard rasps. Daniel staggered to his feet, narrowly avoiding Lucifer’s sweeping foot. The consultant slowly got to his feet, still grinning. 

“So much rage,” Lucifer quipped. “Is this about Chloe?” 

Daniel surged forward as Lucifer hopped away from him. “It’s about you thinking it’s okay to just leave for weeks and waltz back in like you’re God’s gift to everyone!”

“My father’s—?! You take that back right now!”

Daniel tried to crowd him into the corner. Lucifer twisted out of the attempted grab onto his arm, barely escaping the submission hold. He spun the shorter man into the ropes. Daniel went with the momentum and bounced right back, leaping up to tackle Lucifer. The two went down, the whole mat shuddering under the force. 

Lucifer groaned before pulling in a breath. “That’s the spirit!” he crowed, immediately rolling and trying to get up, already on his knee. Daniel didn’t let him. He brought his feet up, pinning Lucifer’s leg between the ankle and knee. The consultant had to catch himself with a hand to keep from face planting. Daniel scrambled on top of Lucifer’s back, arm wrapping over Lucifer’s throat. 

Lucifer clutched at his arm, voice choked. “If you’re trying to turn me on, it’s working!”

“Shut _up_ ,” Daniel hissed, trying to plant his legs against the mat for leverage when Lucifer turned away from the hold. They both lost balance. The consultant planted a hand against the mat to catch them, and shoved, pushing them both backward to land full length on the mat. It was Daniel’s turn to _oof!_ as Lucifer’s significant weight crushed into his torso. He still didn’t let go. 

“I really have to learn how to get out of choke holds,” Lucifer gasped out. 

“All your fighting skills, and you can’t get out of this?” Daniel panted. 

Lucifer’s growled, voice strained to force the words out. “I usually have a different tactic to get people off my back, _Daniel_!” Then he crunched his belly muscles and, to Daniel’s surprise, managed to heft them both to one side and get a foot under himself. Daniel’s grip loosened while he tried to plant his feet and force Lucifer back down. The other proved too strong. Lucifer pushed his fingers between his throat and Daniel’s inner elbow, pulling in a raspy breath before jerking his weight to the right.

It was enough to force Daniel around so that Lucifer could plant an elbow in his abdomen. Daniel’s grip loosened as the wind was knocked from him. Then the ring and ceiling lights were spinning as Lucifer threw him over his hip by the arm. 

The mat jarred against his back and rattled his senses. Daniel blinked at spots as he rolled, staggering awkwardly to his feet. Lucifer was doing the same, half-crouched and blinking against the near-blackout. 

Someone shouted. Neither registered it.They both bit down on their panting and started toward each other again. 

They had nearly met in the middle when a much smaller figure ran between them. “ _Stop_!” Chloe demanded. The heel of her hand smacked into Lucifer’s sternum, her forearm bracing against Daniel’s reared back arm and fist. The leg she planted within his stance jolted him to a halt against her hip and braced thigh, almost racking his groin. 

Lucifer stumbled back, clutching his sternum in surprise. Daniel blinked at her, sweat in his eyes. Lucifer recovered first, wiped at his nose again and looking downright cheerful. “Hello, Detective! I’m learning a lot!”

Chloe was thunderous. “ _What do you two think you’re doing_?”

“Um…” Daniel untangled himself and stepped back from her sheepishly. He was still winded, the heat gone from the sparring in face of his ex’s wrath.

Lucifer seemed to have caught his breath just fine. His nasal response didn’t help. “Well, working out a few issues. While having fun, of course!”

Chloe turned her narrowed gaze on her partner, pointing at him then over to the locker room. “You’re bleeding. Go! You can’t just drip blood all over the gym.” 

“But I’m…!” 

Daniel didn’t need to see Chloe’s face to know she was narrowing one of her glares at him, especially when Lucifer faltered. He batted his hand at the air in defeat. 

“Fine, I’m going.” He sniffed, wiped at his nose again and ducked through the ropes out of the ring. 

Daniel was still breathing heavily. He rubbed at the back of his sweaty neck. “Look, Chloe…” 

She shook her head at him, something disappointed in her eyes as she made her way out of the ring. 

Only then did Daniel realize that there were about twenty people crowded around the edge, staring. He swallowed, feeling foolish and exposed. He made his way toward his towel and slid out of the ring. He hoped he didn’t look like he was fleeing as he strode away.

~~~

Chloe didn’t give a damn that she was in the men’s locker room, even as two men shuffled out uncomfortably. She quickly found Lucifer washing his bloody hand. Without a word, she lightly tugged on his arm and sat the archangel down on the closest bench to the sink. He went with a long-suffering sigh, but wisely didn’t protest. Chloe moved to the sink and folded paper towels into a thick rectangle before dampening them. 

Lucifer offered her a half-hearted smile when she approached. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” he teased. 

Chloe fought down her smirk, keeping her face stern as she gently lay the cool cloth over the bridge of his nose. He blinked rapidly at the sting of the touch, but then hummed and took a hold to apply gentle pressure. She retreated to dampen more paper towels.

Concern finally won over her ire as she crouched before him and wiped the blood off his chin and mouth. Lucifer stiffened, keeping still and silent. Her inquiry was gentle. “Doing okay?”

“Mmf. Better.” He smiled suddenly. “Daniel is _strong_! I’m impressed with him!”

“He’s not as strong as you are.” She turned the paper towel for a clean spot and worked on getting the line of blood out of his stubble. Lucifer’s lip was swelling. Daniel had gotten a good swing in at some point. “…Thank you for not hurting him.” 

Lucifer’s voice was more nasal and muffled as he shifted the paper towel on his nose. “Oh, he’s hurt. Just not sure how much I have to do with it.” 

Chloe sighed sadly. “He’s still grieving.”

Lucifer sobered. “Ah. I forget how little time has passed for everyone else.” 

“It’s all right.” 

It took another three dampened paper towels to get Lucifer cleaned up. By then he had stopped bleeding. He prodded at his large nose and announced happily that it wasn’t broken. He stood up, full of energy, as he went to the locker where he stored the gym bag. His suit hung neatly from a hanger on the locker edges. She didn’t ask where he got the hanger. Likely someone was missing one. 

Chloe crossed her arms awkwardly, watching him pull his dress shoes from the bag and fresh socks. In the tank top, she could see every cord of his long arms and the outline of his defined chest.

He noticed, followed her gaze down his own torso, then smiled. The wattage was a little lower, the fallen angel being gentle with his cut lip. “Like me in this, do you?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, trying to deny it without words. “It’s different.” When his eyes became merry crescents, she scoffed. “Fine, I like the suits, but...” She shrugged, continuing. “You make this look good, too.”

“I forgot I even had these shorts,” he admitted. “You went through my closet?”

“I told you I was going to. You were just sleepy.” 

He wasn’t mad in the slightest, seeming delighted at her taking permission with his things. “Uh-huh.” He pulled off the tank top. Chloe stared at the expanse of warm beige skin. “You know, you can help yourself to anything that is mine.” He sniffed through his damaged nose, still smiling. “And I do mean anything. Did you happen upon anything, uh, interesting while going through my drawers?”

Chloe’s cheeks were already turning pink as she watched him pull the top from his arms. She felt heat suffuse her face now. “I may have, yes.” 

At first he smirked, ready to quip. Something about her shifting and tight arm folding gave him pause, the excitement snuffed out. He frowned instead. “I…suppose I should get rid of those things, shouldn’t I?”

Her head jerked up. “No!” 

Her loud protest made him flinch, eyes wide on her. Chloe held her hands up. “No, that’s not what I want,” she hurried to explain. “They’re _your_ things. I don’t want you to start throwing your things away. I just…” She was talking wildly with her hands and didn’t know how to stop. “I don’t want you to get rid of anything. Well, okay, maybe the illegal substances. But those are… I mean, they’re not…” She made a frustrated sound. “I don’t know if they will see any use, honestly, but-but keep them for now. Maybe-maybe in time, or… Um…”

That excited spark was back in his dark eyes, his grin spreading despite his hurt lip. “Oh?”

“Yeah, shut up,” she admonished. “Just—I can be game. I just don’t know what all… I haven’t…” She stopped, stammered on a bit more about not being sure if she’d like much. Giving up, she made a disgusted sound at herself, set her shoulders, and walked up to him. She set her hand on his bare collar bone just above his heart, eyes locking with his. “I trust you. Okay?”

He looked like that statement stunned him breathless. Lucifer stared down at her like she was a wondrous artifact, to the point she became uncertain and embarrassed, starting to withdraw. His hand grasped her retreating wrist. Chloe held her breath, remembering another time when he’d grabbed her wrist. This look in his eyes was nothing like the pained look he’d given her when her touch had brushed his scars. It was warm and overwhelming in its adoration. 

He trailed his grip toward her hand, skin sliding on skin. The kiss on the back of her knuckles was light. Chloe felt a different warmth sweep through the embarrassed heat in her face. She stared back at him, fighting against an invisible force to prevent herself from pressing against his bare torso, from doing something utterly inappropriate in the precinct’s locker room. 

The slap of sneakers echoing on the utilitarian walls alerted them to someone’s swift approach. They both looked up as Daniel rounded the hall corner. He came to an abrupt halt, looking at the two of them. He was holding his phone up. “Uh…” 

Great. Chloe pulled in a breath and withdrew, looking at her ex expectantly, but not sure what to say. Lucifer was thankfully still able to form words, light and curious. “Yes, Daniel? What is it?”

He ducked his gaze down. He looked guilty, despite Lucifer’s lack of anger. Perhaps more because of it. “Sorry. Just got a call.” He looked at Chloe, meeting her eyes. “They found George Hickerton.” 

“They did?” Chloe immediately switched into work-mode, eager for the news after so many dead ends. “Where? I want to be the first to take a crack at him.”

“Unfortunately, you can’t.”

“What? Why not?”

Daniel pursed his lips once. “He’s dead.”


	14. Double the Homicide, Double the Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! 
> 
> Sorry this is a little late. Been quite the week for me. We got more of Chloe and Lucifer digging into the case, and we see some more mingling of Season Four into this universe. Some of the dialogue is taken directly from canon. Also big thanks to GlitchedMindy for helping me with the French translation! 
> 
> Enjoy, sweetlings!

They stood at the top of the ditch, looking down at the bloated body below. 

Lucifer held his silk pocket square to his mouth. The summer heat had hurried along the decay of the body, and flies buzzed noisily. The sight didn’t bother him in the least, but if he didn’t need to dirty his suit on the dusty slope or get whatever that disgusting puddle was seeping from under the body on his shoes, then he saw no reason to interrupt Ms. Lopez’s good work.

“I thought he was an ugly chap before,” Lucifer muttered. 

Chloe shot him a look, but didn’t disagree.

Ella stepped back from examining the body, making her way up the side of the ditch around the tape and stakes that marked the ground that needed to remain undisturbed. Her face was half-hidden behind the medical mask smeared with VapoRub. “Well...” Her gloves snapped off her small hands, and she pulled the mask down. “Looks like some bullets to the chest and maybe one to the cheek. I’ll try to get some fingerprints off the duct tape around his wrists and ankles. There are marks on the slope. Thinking he was just rolled down, if the blood is any indication.”

“Time of death?” Chloe asked. 

“Same as our other vic. Sunday night. Guessing between 78 to 84 hours. Definitely died here.”

Chloe gave a nod, then walked away, along the slope. She watched her feet carefully, so as not to step on any evidence. Lucifer walked beside her, casting a long shadow down the bank and dried stream bed. 

“So, instead of catching a killer, what we have is a double homicide instead,” Lucifer said.

“Yeah. This guy wasn’t our killer.” Her brow was pinched in thought. Lucifer watched her think as she searched. “We’re looking for a third person, maybe more, and a third vehicle. It’s really gravelly up here on the shoulder, but I’m hoping to find some tire marks.” She stopped, rubbing her head. “I should have figured as much when the garage door was open at George Hickerton’s place. Who leaves it open? Even a guest usually closes it.”

“Do you think she was in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

“Maybe.” The way she said it sounded like she wasn’t convinced. She continued pacing along the road, searching. “The closet door was open, and the bathroom. Two possible places for someone to hide if they wanted. Or maybe they were trussing him up when she arrived, chased her… There are a lot of possibilities right now.”

She turned around. Lucifer followed along beside her, watching her face rather than where he was putting his feet.

Atop the slope Chloe stopped with folded arms, blue eyes thoughtful as she looked at the marked ground. They both watched them roll the victim, Ella busy taking pictures. “The question now is who was after whom. There’s a huge list of people who had it in for Hickerton. The guy was a fraud, illegal gambling, and was a general pervert who liked to leave awful comments on girls’ online pictures.”

“The worst of offenses by far,” Lucifer stated. 

“The theory that he was a crazy fanboy of Bethany isn’t holding water, either. The porn on his computer wasn’t focused on any particular star. I was able to match the payments from her PayPal account to his gambling sites. There were also deposits, too. Large sums. I still have to match the amounts, but looks more like Bethany was just there to repay a gambling debt.”

“So now we’re back to square one figuring out who hated our little gambling cyber den host the most.”

“I don’t want to dismiss Bethany as the possible target yet.” She shook her head. Lucifer could read the frustration around her eyes and lips before she looked up at him with a faint smile. “Come on. Feel up to helping me dig through paperwork?”

“There are much more fun masochistic scenarios to torment me with, you know,” he complained, following her.

~~~

Back at the station, Lucifer poured even more whiskey into his coffee, and the two set on the financial records with highlighters and sticky notes. Lucifer made rude emojis and inappropriate comments on the sticky notes to some of the transactions. Chloe didn’t begrudge him much, since he was helping with minimal complaining. For Lucifer. 

She kept stealing looks at him, spying on his features—the furrowed brow as he bent over the paperwork, the quick flick of his dark brown eyes, the near-silent muttering as he traced his fingers down the papers set side by side. His lip was still a little puffy from his tussle with Dan that morning, but he looked sharp and handsome when he was focused. Those large, angular hands were distracting. He was getting through with surprising efficiency and making more connections between the accounts than she was by far. 

He made another highlight, forcing her to cease her side-eyeing when he picked up the paper with a loud rustle, snapping it straight when he held it out for her observation. “Five payments to her, all from his PayPal account. A little low for what I think Bethany is worth for a private porn session, but there we have it. These other deposits were from her own bank account, trying to keep up with the gambling balance, it looks like.”

Chloe looked at the dates he highlighted, pushing over her own paperwork to compare. “The gambling debt stopped accumulating over a month ago. These are fairly even payments starting then. Look.” She scribbled down the math on her notepad. “One more payment back to her, and she would have been in the clear, able to catch up with her other bills that had fallen behind.”

“So that connection is well confirmed. What are we finding about Georgie’s other dealings?”

That’s where Chloe’s headache really started. The lack of sleep from last night didn’t help. “There’s a long list, and a lot of these are cash deposits.”

“How big of cash deposits?”

“Considerable. This one is seventeen-thousand dollars.” 

Lucifer hummed. “Anything that looks like it’s a payment to him, or do you think it’s just him depositing his scandal winnings?”

“Scandal. Money coming in, but not a terrible amount going out.” She mentally groped for possible scenarios. “Wondering if he tried to stiff a loan shark.” 

“Usually they send a warning first. They do like to be paid back, and dead bodies can’t perform deposits.” 

“True enough.” 

Lucifer watched her, still in his seat as he considered. He leaned forward, fingertips touching the desk’s surface. “Let me ask around with some of my contacts.” 

Chloe frowned. “Is…is that a good idea?”

“We’re running out of leads and need word on who hated our sordid vic the most. I’m sure a few pushes out into the seedier businesses of L.A. will turn up something on our bloated bloke.” 

“We need evidence, though, and decent probable cause,” she reminded him. 

Lucifer sat back with a grin, though it was dampened by his tired eyes. Even the Devil wasn’t unaffected by poring over tedious paperwork, it seemed. “Darling, I am learning how to better assure we have the proper evidence. What’s the use of us catching them if their punishment is thrown out of court on a technicality? Leave the cage rattling to me.” 

She sighed, reluctant. “Fine. Okay.” She saw someone facing them out of her periphery. Dan stood to one side with a folder held to his chest. He was hesitant to approach. 

Chloe decided it was best to act like this morning’s fight with Lucifer didn’t happen. Dan obviously felt bad enough about it, and Lucifer certainly wasn’t holding a grudge. “Hey, Dan. What’s up?”

He was slow to approach. “Got more on the Luska case for you. Husband gave us a list of people who had their comments and profiles banned from her vlog. We weren’t able to trace a lot of them to people yet, but this one I thought you’d find interesting.” 

Lucifer leaned in against her shoulder to look at the circled name. The Devil grinned. “Well!” He stood up and clapped Dan on the shoulder. Her ex flinched, visibly holding his breath. “Good job, Daniel!” He beamed down at Chloe. “Another trip to the studio for us then?”

Chloe rolled her eyes as she gathered her things and took the file from Dan. “Thank you, Dan.” She hurried from her desk and started for the stairs. Lucifer was energetically keeping pace. “You are way too enthusiastic to visit there again.” 

“But, Detective! The stars! I want to see if I can get some merch and autographs this time!”

~~~

To Lucifer's disappointment, a friendly encounter with merchandise and signatures was obviously not in the cards as soon as they met resistance in the lobby.

Chloe leaned against the front desk, attempting to find where their latest suspect was. Lucifer became impatient as the receptionist insisted they needed to make an appointment. 

Lucifer leaned over the counter as the lady started to pick up the phone, his hand on the back of hers while he locked gazes with her. “Just tell us where Oscar is, sweetie.”

“Oh… He’s…He’s… uh…”

“Yes?”

She licked her lips, breath quickening. “He’s in a meeting with Mr. Preston right now.”

Lucifer breathed out a thank you, keeping the charm at maximum. He pointed. “Is his office down this way?”

The woman nodded, starry-eyed, mouth open. 

“Wonderful!” He started that way, long strides carrying him swiftly. He wanted to be done before the woman snapped out of her daze and thought to call security. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe admonished, following after him. 

“Just eager to catch this miscreant, Detective. Then we can focus on more important things, yes?”

“More impor—The Date?”

“Yes!” He grinned over his shoulder before looking swiftly to the name panels on the office doors. 

“You better not be rushing this case just for that,” she whispered. 

“Well...” He nodded his head, a little uncertain. “For more than that! Three days is far too long to get away with murder, especially of someone so fabulous. Ah, here we are!” He spun on a door, then pushed into the room carelessly.

The door banged against the wall, startling the two men in the large office. Joey Preston and Oscar Zamora looked up from a laptop together. Oscar straightened from where he’d been leaning over the desk.

“Hello there!” Lucifer greeted cheerfully. He didn't hide the menace in his eyes. He pinned his gaze on Oscar, pointing brazenly. “You weren’t completely honest with us yesterday, Oscar-Meyer Weiner!”

Joey stood from his seat. “Excuse me, you can’t just—“

“Sit down,” Lucifer commanded. His tone held the snarl of a ruler. 

Joey was so startled, he did. Lucifer’s gaze remained on Oscar, dark eyes locked on his wide ones. “You said the studio didn’t have a problem with Bunny’s videos, but you’re a liar, liar, porn-shooting pants on fire, aren’t you?”

Oscar backed up a few steps when Lucifer advanced. The Devil was aware of Chloe entering the office, but she wasn’t stopping him. Yet. 

“Look,” the man said, trying to keep calm, hands raised, “whatever you’re talking about, you need to get a-a warrant or something, man.”

“You left a bunch of nasty comments on her videos. You threatened her, with the loss of her job, among other things.”

“Y-you need to go!”

Lucifer was within arm’s reach of him now. He fixed his gaze on Oscar’s, and pulled on his psyche mercilessly. “Oh, not until I have answers. Tell me, Oscar… Just how angry were you at Bunny for posting those videos?”

“I was…I was...”

“Come on… Tell me what you desire. What did you want? What do you still want?”

Oscar was fairly simple, his resistance crumbling. “I…want Bunny to still be alive so we could do the video series with her.”

“Oh.” Lucifer released his hold, and Oscar took in a deep breath. 

Joey half-stood, confused. Chloe spoke up from near the door, where she could keep an eye on both men. “But you left threatening comments on her vlog. Why?”

Oscar’s shoulders sagged. “I wish I hadn’t. I was pissed that night when I stumbled on those vids. I mean, at first the studio even looked into seeing if they needed to let her go. B-but then Joey and I got to looking at the other comments, and how much others wanted to watch her movies now, and I changed my mind.” He gave them a helpless look. “That’s why we started planning on making an education series starring her with the production power of the studio behind it. For me, it would have been something other than shooting just hardcore sex with cheesy lines. I could have really stretched my creative wings with a series like that! Maybe gotten out of this part of the biz entirely!”

“What?” Joey stared at him, astonished.

Oscar had a clear “oh shit” look on his face, wheeling on Joey. “Oh, fuck, man, don’t get me wrong! I love working here! But you know how hard it is to think of how to get creative shots on PnV all day? It’s gotten stale, Joe! I can’t even get excited over sex anymore!”

Joey blinked, rubbing at his temple. “Osc, you-you know I’d still run a series like that if you were interested.”

Lucifer retreated to Chloe’s side, hands in his pockets as he watched the exchange. 

“Really? Even without Bunny?”

“Well, Bunny was brilliant, but we can stretch our connections out, maybe get some scientific experts to explain things further, make it all legitimate. If you want to branch out into other areas, I understand! You’ve been down there in the hardcore production rooms for nearly twelve years.” 

“You mean it?” Oscar faltered. “But it doesn’t seem right without Bunny.” 

“Good point.” Joe sat back in his chair, thinking, then snapped his fingers. “What if it was made in her honor?”

“In memoriam? That could work!” 

They both looked over to Lucifer and Chloe. Joey was pointing at them. “We’d need her case closed properly before we can proceed with it. We can’t afford an insensitive blunder if we can help it.”

Chloe frowned. “You’re just going to profit from her death in this way?”

Oscar rolled his eyes. “Bunny would have wanted her education videos to reach and help more people. If we can make a buck off it, yeah? That’s business, and we’re a business.” 

“Speaking of,” Joey said, hands clasped on the desk before himself, eyebrows raising, “we’re trying to run one, here. Do you two have anymore questions or accusations to throw around? Because if not, I have a new business venture to plan.”

Lucifer frowned at them. “You two do realize that the woman hasn’t even been buried yet.”

The corner of Joey’s lip lifted in a wholly unattractive way. “Look, pal, this industry doesn’t hold still for anyone, and time is money. Unless you got business here, see yourself out or security will.”

The Devil eyed the two men, feeling the same cold disdain he did for vermin. “I’m suddenly reminded why so many porn producers wind up in Hell.” 

Chloe tugged on his elbow, and he relented, following her out. But not before he cast one last look at the men. “I’m sure I’ll see you two later. In warmer climes.” 

The Detective and he were both surly as they made their way down the outside steps toward the car. The sun’s heat beat down and radiated from the dark pavement, the day stifling hot with little breeze for relief.

Chloe shook her head, finally saying her thoughts aloud. “I knew this part of the industry was just as cutthroat and commercialized as the rest of Hollywood, even more so in a lot of ways, but it really bothers me that they’re exploiting her death this way.”

Lucifer tucked his hands in his pockets. “L.A. thankfully has other charms to make up for it. I admit, the mannerism in which the companies use their workers used to not bother me. Now… Well. I find myself questioning a great deal lately.”

He could see Chloe considering his profile out of the corner of his eye as they walked. “I guess it’s nowhere near the worst of what you’ve seen from us, is it?”

“Nowhere close. But, the motivation has stayed the same behind much of history’s greatest atrocities. The root of all evil thankfully isn’t me.” 

He stopped by the car, waiting for her to unlock it. They popped the doors open and Chloe leaned in to start the engine and the air conditioner, but through some unspoken agreement, neither entered the oven-like confines.

Lucifer rested his elbow on his open door. “I was just hoping this would be it and we’d be done with this case by Friday. How am I to sweep you away for a fantastical getaway of pleasure and delight, otherwise?”

Chloe nodded, then her eyes widened, looking at him with sudden alarm. “Wait. Were you planning on taking me somewhere for the weekend?”

“Yes?” He looked at her inquiringly over the car. Had he not been obvious about that? No, he supposed he never did say it aloud to her, just had Linda’s stamp of approval on the ideas. But he hadn’t thought she’d be opposed...

“Lucifer, I have Trixie.”

“What?” It came out sharper than he intended. “ _This_ weekend?”

“Dan had her last weekend, right before you came back. I thought—I mean, going to dinner and spending the night—that I can do. I-I want to! But going out of town…?”

“But…” His thoughts raced. He didn’t want the two of them to be disturbed. He wanted her to be unfettered from daily life and concerns. He wanted her to feel secure in their privacy. He wanted to lavish her with his undivided attention. He wanted her free to make noises, all manner of noises! 

Chloe looked both apologetic and torn. Lucifer’s hand pat at the air, silently pleading for a bargain. “Wh-what if I come up with a solution?”

“Solution? Lucifer…” Gears were turning as she searched for the right words. “Trixie is a part of my life. I want to be with you, but you have to understand…”

His interruption was gentle, hoping to convey his understanding. “The child comes first. I’m aware. Just…let me think of some options. I really would like to steal you away in some capacity.” He was turning his ring nervously. Upon realizing, he forced himself to stop. 

Chloe frowned, but gave in. “Just… Whatever you plan, it needs approval.” She got into the car.

He looked skyward before joining her. “No surprises for _mon inspectrice, n'est-ce pas_?”

Chloe sent him a sidelong smirk. “ _Non_.” 

~~~

They both felt like they returned to the precinct empty-handed. Chloe created a new list of theories and steps to eliminate possibilities. Lucifer sent a few texts to his contacts, receiving promises to get back with him soon with the desired gossip concerning Hickerton. With Chloe occupied and Lucifer needing to come up with a new plan for the Date, they bid their farewells and Lucifer returned to Lux to assure his business was faring well. 

He wasn’t expecting to see his brother there during the early evening hours, drinking and looking dejected at the bar. 

Lucifer slid into the seat next to Amenadiel. He raised his voice to be heard over the music. “Brother, why are you still here? Thought you’d be on a cloud again by now.” 

Amenadiel hesitated before taking his next sip. “Linda’s pregnant.” 

“Oh!” So that’s what Linda had wanted to speak to his brother about. Lucifer leaned over and refilled Amenadiel’s glass, then his own. This definitely sounded like a conversation that would require copious amounts of alcohol. He eyed Amenadiel, asking the first question that came to mind carelessly. “Are you sure it’s yours?”

Amenadiel narrowed his eyes at him and sat back. “Luci, Linda’s not like that! You of all people should know.”

Perhaps he had asked that too bluntly. He held his hand up. “Relax, brother! I just meant—a celestial impregnating a human, tha—how is that even possible?”

“And if it is, how has this already not happened to you?”

“True…” Lucifer sipped his drink, hummed thoughtfully. He turned toward Amenadiel, hopeful his idea was right. “Maybe there’s another explanation!”

Amenadiel lowered his voice, eyes wide. “You think Linda’s an angel in disguise, don’t you? I’ve been wondering the same thing! Maybe she’s not even human!”

“Or,” Lucifer cut across him before he could continue, “maybe when you lost your wings, you became as mortal as it gets. Maybe you became more human than you realized.”

Amenadiel looked deflated as that possibility sunk in. “That...that probably makes more sense.”

“I hope so.” Lucifer pulled out his phone, texting on it worriedly. “Otherwise I need to make sure there are precautions when the Detective and I finally have our Date and do anything further. What’s a polite way to ask if someone is on birth control?”

“Wait. You two still haven’t…?” Amenadiel wagged a finger back and forth.

Lucifer was both annoyed and fretful as he slapped his phone back on the counter. “We’ve been busy with a case and-and things keep happening!” He knew he was being defensive, as though it was some insult to him that he’d been unable to progress things further. He took a deeper breath, slumping over his drink and picking up his phone again, tapping at the message in distraction.

Amenadiel watched him closely. Lucifer gulped down the rest of his glass and brooded for a moment. He confided his next worry more reluctantly. “I also thought I knew how these things worked. I’m an expert when it comes to sex. A sexpert, if you will. But now everyone has assured me that making love is different than what I’ve been up to for ages, and everyone has _opinions_ on the matter, but there seems to be no consensus, and I’m not even sure I can— Why on Earth are you laughing?”

Amenadiel tried to stop, he did, but he was still grinning and chuckling. “I have never, _ever_ seen you nervous about something like this. Ever!” 

Lucifer just scowled and poured himself another drink, this time pointedly not refilling Amenadiel’s. 

Amenadiel shook his bald head, still unable to keep from smiling, but at least there was a sympathetic edge to it as he watched Lucifer drain the glass. “Aw, Luci… I know you’re used to taking point on what people want in the bedroom, but this kind of thing? It just happens naturally.”

Lucifer hated that he looked at Amenadiel so hopefully. “Not just for humans?”

Amenadiel’s gaze softened. “No, certainly not just for humans. We’re fully capable of making love, of forming wonderful connections and…” He searched for words. “Having this wonderful emotional bond with another, feeling it even when we’re not engaged in the act.” 

Lucifer absorbed this, feeling assuaged by Amenadiel’s reassurance, how confidently he spoke on the subject. Amenadiel had a gift for settling hearts. He could only be thankful for the respite at the moment.

“Have you spoken to Chloe about this yet?”

Lucifer’s groaned “yes” and Amenadiel smiled again, consoling him by filling his cup up from the bottle once more. 

“What did she say?”

“To stop being a fool.”

Amenadiel grasped his shoulder, squeezing and shaking him gently. “You’re going to be fine. I think you’ll like being intimate with someone. Even though it’s scary,” he said, staring off, holding his drink up for a sip again, “it’s better not to go through things alone.”

Lucifer wasn’t sure that last statement was for him. “I suppose,” he agreed, still feeling melancholy. “I’m still worried about the act, though. I’m used to people just telling me what they want and providing. I can’t do that with Chloe. How am I supposed to tell what she wants and needs?”

Amenadiel smirked, reminding Lucifer why it was easy to be irritated at his eldest brother. “Ah, you’re just going to have to learn to communicate and pay attention to the cues. That’s what Linda and I did.”

Lucifer’s brow scrunched up. “So she just volunteered that reverse cowgirl is one of her favorite positions?”

Amenadiel opened his mouth, but the sound couldn’t be dignified as even the start of a word.

Lucifer was looking at the ceiling, thinking back. “Well, of course, she also likes regular cowgirl, but she likes having her feet squeezed and a light scratch down the spine during, and that’s easiest to do when—”

Amenadiel lifted his hand, standing up. “Okay, we’re done with this conversation.”

“The role-play was always fabulous, too. I just don’t see Chloe telling me those things outright, though! What if she doesn’t? Linda, even without my mojo, probably would…!”

“Lucifer!” Amenadiel backed away, looking annoyed. He had no idea why. “I should…check on things at home.”

Lucifer sputtered, watching his retreating form, clueless as to why he was suddenly so closed off. “Some help you are!” Lucifer called after him petulantly. He watched his retreating back for a few seconds before focusing on his drink. The small glass was too disappointing. He grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and headed upstairs. 

He had more research to do, after all.


	15. The Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! Some case work, some domestic lunching, and thou! Enjoy, buttercups!

Lucifer didn’t get a great deal of sleep that night. 

He stayed up doing more research, then woke early Thursday morning to call in favors. It didn’t slow him at all. He was full of nervous energy as he drove to Chloe’s, knocking at her door bright and early.

Trixie answered. Chloe was asking who it was, and the girl’s exuberant “Lucifer!” before she latched around his waist was surely answer enough. 

He patted her head, wondering when her hugs started to become less awkward, and marveling how much taller she was after three years. Her limbs had lengthened, which meant her face pressed into his solar plexus when she squeezed him. “Hello, urchin.” He tried to sound put upon and exasperated. He wasn’t sure he succeeded.

Chloe came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. Her face brightened. “Oh, hey there.”

Lucifer gravitated from child to mother to offer a greeting touch to her arm. Chloe hugged him in greeting. Happiness lifted through him. He was becoming more confident in these traded touches, taking an inhale of the top of her head, the fresh scent of shampoo and her. He heard Trixie make a sound that was probably a muffled giggle, and her small feet stampeded away.

Chloe shifted awkwardly as soon as she stepped back. “I…apologize. I wasn’t expecting another person when I started making breakfast. I can make you some toast?”

“I’d be fine with toast, but, really, no need to worry about me, Chloe,” he assured. “I had a very late snack, so I’m not starving.” 

She raised her brow before turning back toward the kitchen. “Couldn’t sleep?” 

“Chose not to,” he amended, prideful. “No need to fear, however. I feel bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.”

“Well, all right then. There’s some coffee in the pot if you want it.” She motioned to it.

He trailed after her toward the kitchen. “I will take you up on that.” He got himself a cup, then searched for Trixie. It seemed she had disappeared in her room to finish getting ready, showing a rare moment of restraint and letting the two have some time without inserting herself in their interaction. “I actually wanted to speak to young Beatrice this morning, if it’s all right?”

Chloe looked at him, clearly trying to determine what he was up to while she sprinkled cheese into scrambled eggs. “Okay. She should be in her room getting her backpack together.”

“Excellent.” He beamed, hoping it was in a way that said “I’m not up to anything bad” and made his way to her door. 

It was open. Trixie knelt on the floor, stuffing her schoolwork into a messy binder. It made him grimace, thinking of his pristinely kept notes and ledgers at home. 

“Child, how do you find anything in that?”

Trixie looked over her shoulder and grinned. “The folders got pockets!” 

That didn’t explain anything to him about how she organized the mess, but he had more important things to discuss other than her abysmal lack of tidiness. He asked if he could come in, to which she nodded. 

He gave a glance toward the kitchen, but Chloe hadn’t left her station at the stove, so he stepped closer so he could keep his voice at a clandestine level. He pulled some pamphlets from his inner coat pocket, sorting through them. 

“As you may or may not know, I would like to take your mother away for the weekend. However, she does not want to leave you without her good company, so I have been seeking solutions to my dilemma.” 

Her eyes lit up. “An actual date?” 

Her voice was much too loud. He motioned downward quickly to get her to lower her volume, crouching down to her level. “Yes, yes, an honest to goodness date. Now, I have some options for you that will allow her to see you during the day at intervals, but allows me to sweep her away romantically at night.”

“Oooh,” Trixie clasped her hands in excitement. “Beach walks? Movies?”

“I thought I might let our moods decide. You, however, need to pick out of these four options.” He held them up.

Trixie looked the glossy images over, eyes widening from one to the next. “Are you— _Are you kidding me_?”

“ _Shh_! _Shh_! No, I most certainly am not, but you have to pick one and one only.”

“I’ve heard of this! I’ve always wanted to go!” She then grabbed the next one. “They have a camp for this? Ooh, horses.”

“One, child,” he firmly reminded her. He took them back from her and spread them like cards for her. “We can only do one this weekend.”

“Mmmm…” She oscillated between her choices.

“How about you eliminate the ones you want the least?”

She breathed out, concentrating. Finally she plucked one from his hand, lips twisting, and set it down on the carpeted floor. She held her breath while making the next elimination. Her face twisted up between the last two.

Lucifer bounced the brochures impatiently. Trixie finally looked from them to him. “I really want to do them both,” she whispered. 

“Can’t do both at the same time.” Honestly, he’d explained that already, hadn’t he? 

Trixie pursed her lips. “Which one is closer?”

Lucifer held up the camp based in California.

“That one, then.” She looked forlorn at the one she’d decided against. A weekend space camp. Lucifer decided to correct that and handed the brochure to her. “Keep a hold of that. We’ll see which weekend we can schedule it for, and I’ll make it happen. Granted, you’ll have to convince your parents.” 

She immediately cheered up. He held up her choice. “Now, I just have to see if I can clear plans with your mother. In the meantime, mum’s the word.” 

“Mum’s the what?”

“Mum’s the—I mean, keep it a secret.”

Trixie grinned and made a zipping motion over her lips. Lucifer stood up once more and left her to fit her binder into her overburdened backpack. 

Chloe was setting the plate with toast and eggs at the breakfast bar when Lucifer returned to her, beaming, the brochures safely tucked away in his jacket’s inner pocket. “Are you two done with your mischief?”

“Yes. And now that I have approval"—Chloe made a disbelieving sound—"we can proceed with plans to make a weekend getaway, one that won’t completely separate you from your spawn.”

Chloe looked like she was trying to give him a stern look, but her lips were lifting. “And you thought the approval I wanted you to get should come from Trixie rather than me?”

“Well, if I need double approval, so be it, but since it affects her a great deal, I at least wanted her opinion on choice.” Toast popped up and Chloe turned to put it on a plate. He admired her pert rear for the brief few seconds. “You’re certain you want no surprises?”

She took a deep breath as she set the crisped carbs before him with the butter dish and a knife. “I may regret this… But… Okay. It can be a surprise.” It looked like the words had to fight free, and like she wanted to take them back. 

Lucifer brightened. He smacked his palm excitedly on the bar. “Excellent!” Chloe’s eyes widened, but his delight must have been infectious because her smile spread. “Well, let’s get some breakfast down us! We’ve a case to solve today!”

~~~

At the precinct, Lucifer helped her with a renewed eagerness. 

The list of people who may have had it in for George Hickerton grew with the addition of Lucifer’s contributions from his more illicit contacts. They were also more promising, because they were people more likely to murder over grievances, especially financial ones. Chloe quickly set up a team to help with eliminating possible suspects, while Lucifer flagged ones who would hire someone to do their dirty work for them, or at least send a lower-rung patsy to carry out heinous deeds. 

When the coroner’s report came in, they both agreed a professional had not done the job. The shots were messy, not centered. There had been one to the face, but likely the victim had tried to avoid it, turning away from a shot perhaps meant for his forehead. George would likely have survived where the bullet entered his cheek and out the jaw on the other side. The messy three shots to the chest did what the bullet to the face failed to do. There had been some misses down the slope from above. Ballistics noted the murderer likely shot their remaining bullets after the falling victim as he rolled down the hill. 

Other findings showed there were no signs of torture. Hickerton had likely been gagged and his mouth duct taped, but it’d been ripped off before he was shot. The gag and tape had not been found. No fingerprints on the tape pointed to someone who was at least smart enough to wear gloves.

They hadn’t been smart enough to put plastic down on whatever car they transported the victim in, though. There were gray carpet fibers found on George’s clothes, likely from the trunk. Forensics was searching car models for color matches. They also found bruises and scrapes on the knuckles, and the toes of his shoes were freshly scuffed. He’d struggled for freedom while being transported. Unsuccessfully, in the end.

Lucifer leaned close to point at the different shot trajectories highlighted in the picture to the victim’s face and chest. “Almost like our shooter had a shaky hand,” Lucifer noted. “Or hadn’t handled a gun often.” 

Chloe was aware of the heat of him near her shoulder, but her focus remained on the pictures. “An amateur, for certain, but a lucky one for nothing else to turn up. This was obviously premeditated.” She tapped at the report. “Forensics puts the time a little before Bethany’s death after figuring in the decay from the weather over the last few days.” She shook her head. “That’s odd.”

“It still has an overlap,” Lucifer pointed out. “Besides, did you see what was in the man’s stomach? Surprised he wasn’t already half decaying from coronary disease.” 

“Still… We have most of Bethany’s acquaintances’ alibis confirmed. Even her husband’s GPS showed he was home and then out and about as he said.” 

Lucifer sniffed. “Some internet sleuth he is. Even I know how to turn off my GPS now. Makes our number one suspect currently, drum roll, please, Leslie ‘Biggie’ Garter. A fellow illegal gambling tycoon he worked with prior.” 

“Who is also supposedly in Chicago. We have the CPD looking into his whereabouts to see if he’s left the city this week.”

“Even so, he’d likely hire someone for the job.”

Chloe groaned, leaning back in her chair to eye the high ceiling. “We’ve already eliminated the top seven on our list for Hickerton, or at least they don’t have obvious contact or proximity.”

Lucifer sat back as well, sighing. “Still a lot of suspects to go through.” He was displeased, but then straightened, that unending energy of his redirecting. “Welp! It is nearing noon. I say we break for lunch.”

She didn’t really want to, but the results so far were dispiriting, and her mind was turning in circles. She might not have shown it, but she was hoping to get a strong lead to solve the case, mostly because she didn’t want the trail to grow cold, but also because she was excited for the weekend and what Lucifer was planning. Nervous, yes, but she wanted the time with him. They deserved the time together, to just be and enjoy their lives after everything. 

Lucifer was staring at her, expectant. Chloe groaned again, frustrated, but relented. “Fine. It will let us get a fresher look at things when we get back,” she muttered, mind still abuzz with facts, names, and faces that refused to link properly in her mind. She stood, stretching. Her back popped. 

Lucifer didn’t move, watching her from his seat, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

“What?” Chloe asked while grabbing up her jacket. Only after it was out of her mouth did she think she might not want to know what he was thinking out loud. 

He shrugged, gliding easily to his full height from the chair, straightening his jacket and sleeves in the same motion. His tone was quiet and private, just for her ears. “Just thinking about how I’m going to massage you until every muscle in your body is content as a purring kitten.” He leaned closer, his words a rasp that she had to focus to hear. “Inside and out.” 

Chloe knew her face was flaming as she marched out with him at her side, an infuriating grin on his face. If only she could really be mad at the promise, and not feel a thrill of anticipation down her spine.

~~~

Lucifer was unhappy at their lack of progress with the case. He refused to be frustrated on an empty stomach.

He let Chloe drive and started prodding for what type of food they should get. When Chloe noted she wasn’t picky where, Lucifer guided her to a little establishment that barely seated 25 people. It was cheerily lit, clean and modern, and very busy. As soon as the woman behind the counter spotted him, she ushered the two to the front of the line by a counter shielded with glass panes and colorful pictures.

Lucifer exchanged quick greetings with the woman working behind the counter, then introduced Chloe to her. He explained she was the owner of the fine, little establishment. Once he received smiling assurance the business he’d helped fund was doing well, he noted he was eager to try the food for himself. 

Welcomed to order, Lucifer turned to Chloe and explained that the establishment was a build-your-own-poke bowl, which was like sushi, but in a bowl instead of in rolls. “I loved the idea as soon as I heard it. Sushi is so pretty and organized, but sometimes choice and chaos is the order of the day!”

Chloe read the instructions on the glass and made her selections of meat and base ingredient, salmon and rice. She selected a number of vegetables, which surprised him not at all. He happily watched her inner debate before she settled on a creamy wasabi sauce.

They sat down with their large poke bowls at the bar facing out the front window, Chloe’s small feet curled up on the bottom bar of her stool, while Lucifer chose to face her with his legs stretched and ankles crossed. 

When Lucifer offered her a taste of his poke bowl and held up a thick soba noodle accompanied by tuna and avocado, she accepted easily. He was pleased, enjoying the small intimacy of sharing utensils. He was pleased even more at her attempt to keep eye contact with him while trying to get the large bite off his chopsticks. The noodle proved too large to get effectively into her mouth, and she ungracefully sucked up the noodle and got sweet, spicy pepper juice on her chin for her efforts.

She never could flirt well. He loved it.

She chuckled with him, then pointed at his dish with her fork, still chewing. “That’s good. I like mine better.” 

“You would. All those healthful, boring ingredients.” 

She smirked at him while sipping iced green tea. His thoughts ventured into work inappropriate places. He didn’t stray from watching her moistened lips while snatching a piece of her salmon deftly with his chopsticks. Chloe was graceful enough to pretend not to notice. 

He’d missed this easy camaraderie while in Hell. He’d missed _her_.

They took a rare moment to rest their minds from the case, eating their poke bowls as they watched pedestrians, tasting each other’s tea, teasing each other on their choices. More than once her foot left the bar stool to rest against his stretched legs, and he felt happy for the gentle pressure of touch, even if it wasn’t skin on skin. 

She was still picking at her bowl, and he leaned on his elbow, cheek in his hand while watching her fish out the last bits she wanted. Her blue eyes wandered over to him, a smile spreading across her face. “What?”

“Nothing. Just…” The sunlight was playing on a curl of long hair by her cheek, turning her eyes into sea glass, the translucency of her skin glowing under Sol’s rays. It was hardly nothing, so he dared himself to continue on. “You’re just so beautiful.”

Her cheeks went rosy, her smile shy. It wasn’t often he got to see such a lovely effect on her. Lucifer touched her hand, and she turned it easily atop the counter to weave her fingers with his. She seemed nervous for a moment, lips pursing and eyes flicking back and forth in thought. 

“What is it?” Maybe they were not allowed to hold hands even while on lunch? But when he gave a tiny motion to withdraw, she squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

“Would… Will you love me even when I’m not so beautiful?” Her eyes swept up to his once more. Her words were quiet and strained. “When I’m wrinkly and gray?”

Needles pierced his heart. “Oh, darling.” 

They had never broached this subject, but of course she’d be worried about it. He worried about her aging as well, how he’d handle watching the years strip the strength and resilience from her body. It might even steal her clever mind, the sharpness from her eyes. Lucifer had no experience watching someone slowly slip away to death. All he knew was that it would hurt.

But they’d made each other promises, and he did not make those without full intention of following them through. 

Lucifer touched under her chin, his gaze sincere against her uncertainty. “You’ll still be beautiful,” he promised. “And I will be by you for as long as you’ll have me, even if you can’t remember my name. No matter what happens, how you change, know that I would still not deserve you. Even after that,” he smiled, small, pained, “I intend to chase after you, all the way to Heaven.” 

Chloe said nothing, her eyes bright. He touched the edge of his thumb just under her full, bottom lip. “We’ll fight for what time we can get. I’m working on that now, to see what I can make happen.” He leaned forward, smiling despite how his heart hurt. It was too full of painful truths under his confession. He tapped her nose, struggling to lighten his tone. “So don’t think a silly little thing like mortality is going to rid you of me.”

Her kiss came swift, surprising and delighting him. She lingered when he returned it, trying to communicate all the ardent devotion he felt against soft lips. Kisses were never just kisses with Chloe. They were always more, always left him feeling like he was both living and dying in the same moment. He greedily wanted as many as he could have.

They said nothing else when they returned their bowls to the end of the counter and walked outside. The heat pressed at them, the car baking until the air conditioner kicked in. Chloe reached across, squeezing Lucifer’s hand before she focused on driving. She was slipping back into detective mode once more, and he did his best to revert to being the work partner she needed, even though his thoughts kept returning to the previous subject, to his brother informing him of his siblings’ reactions, of the quickly approaching weekend and the strong desire to spend time with her, as much as he could.

At a stoplight, Chloe took breaths that said she was working up to saying her thoughts aloud. Lucifer focused his attention on her. He could see her brow pinch around her sunglasses. “So…something that’s been bugging me. Why do you think Bethany didn’t tell her husband she was going over to George Hickerton’s house? She told him she was working. Do you think she saw this kind of work differently from the studio work?”

Lucifer hummed, thinking of the sniffling widower. It wasn’t a comfortable thought at the moment. “Well, mostly people hide their sex work for two reasons: shame and safety. There are social repercussions that one must balance, and the danger of falling as a victim to their possessive clients or other predators. Like Jack the Ripper.” He paused, allowing himself a mean smile. “Hell has that one, by the way.”

Her brows shot up. “Really? Who was he?”

He grinned sideways at her. “Oh, you’ll have to earn the name of that one from me, Detective.”

She gave a frustrated sound, but then in true character, refocused her attention on the case. “Bethany covered sex work, including prostitution, in one of her videos. She wanted it to be legal, something people respected. It seems odd that she would be ashamed of it to me. Why would she hide it?”

“You watched her videos?” Lucifer leaned to turn toward her, interested. 

Chloe ignored his question, obviously not wanting to discuss it. She frowned. “It just doesn’t fit. Do you think it had to do with her contract with the studio?”

“Mm, I don’t think so. She hid it from them, or at least didn’t inform them, but she told her husband she was working, just obviously not on what. I have to agree on it not being for shame’s sake. Shame of gambling, perhaps, but not sex. She took a great deal of pride in her work. And prostitution is a grand old occupancy. Even if one isn’t doing it as a full-time endeavor, it’s a handy way to clear your debts, or even to clear others’ debts for them. I’ve done so a time or two.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed on the road. “Others’ debts...” 

“Okay, admittedly I’ve cleared others’ debts that way more than a time or two.”

“She would have hidden it five times previously.”

“It was a considerable debt to clear,” Lucifer noted. “Hard to hide that unless her sadly average-looking spouse never looked at their joint account or paid attention to the bills building up.” 

Chloe straightened in the driver's seat. “You’re right. They had a joint account. So they likely shared funds. Cards, too!”

Lucifer could tell she was onto something, her thoughts sprinting to conclusions and putting the pieces together. “And PayPal accounts,” he added. 

Chloe pulled up her cellphone while guiding the car into a parking lot. Lucifer listened with interest as she got a hold of Daniel. “Hey, Dan. Need you to look into something for me. Can you see if there are any new transactions on Bethany Luska’s PayPal account?”

When she hung up, Lucifer looked at her with interest. “Oh? I thought we cleared that as a possibility.”

“Yes, but you said something else earlier,” Chloe said, excited. “Even _you_ know how to turn off your GPS. Jacob programs and builds websites for social media. He would know to leave his phone at home when needed.”

“And to fake his trail if he had to, and this was premeditated.”

“But Bethany’s murder looked like a crime of passion. I don’t think we were wrong on that.” Chloe’s phone rang. She answered her clipped “Decker”. A moment later and instructions given, she hung up, immediately taking the car out of park and turning on her lights. 

“New transactions. Bethany wasn’t the one with a gambling debt.” 


	16. A Mistaken Case of Love

It was late afternoon on Thursday when the detective and consultant rang the doorbell to the house in San Fernando Valley. 

A long moment passed, tense with wondering if the resident was home. Muffled steps heralded an approach and the door opened. Jacob blinked at them through his glasses. “Detectives?”

Chloe wasn’t surprised when Lucifer took point with a wolfish grin. “Hello, Jakie.” He pushed into the house, crowding Jacob back. “Let’s have another chat, shall we?”

“We had a few more questions concerning your wife,” Chloe clarified.

Jacob looked nervous, visibly shaken when Lucifer stalked past him toward the living room without permission. He kept his eyes on the taller man, clearly the bigger menace over Chloe at the moment. “Uh, yeah? Y-yeah, right this way.” 

Chloe kept a close eye on him, looking him over with new interest, at his clothes to be sure he wasn’t hiding any weapons. Jacob was small, but not unfit. He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, flip flops. Not exactly prepared for company. 

“I understand you work from home?” Chloe asked, trying to ask questions to keep him from forming any plans while they followed Lucifer to the dining room. 

“Yeah. I, uh, mostly just worked on Bethany’s websites.”

“That’s very generous of your wife, allowing you to quit full-time contract work,” Chloe noted. 

“She made plenty, and her website and media took a lot of time.”

Chloe made a thoughtful sound. “You also took her last name when you married.”

Jacob turned, agitated. “That’s not unheard of these days.” 

Chloe folded her arms. Lucifer stood by the table behind him, the two boxing him in. She didn’t miss that Jacob was perspiring. “Your former name was Jacob Porter. I think if I had that much debt to my name, I’d want to change it, too.”

Lucifer spoke up behind him, causing Jacob to turn toward him. “Little gambling problem, Jakie?”

Chloe watched her partner just as much as Jacob. She’d seen that hard look in Lucifer’s eyes before. He was eager to punish, and sometimes that heralded rash actions. “You kept a pretty good handle on it when you and Bethany first married, but then you started again. Bethany made over twelve thousand a month. That is a lot of money to go to your habit.” 

Jacob looked angry, backing from them. “What does this have to do with anything? Yes, I have a gambling addiction! We were working it out.” 

“ _No_ ,” Lucifer’s rasped. “ _She_ was working it out.” 

Chloe pulled out her phone, careful to keep an eye on Jacob while swiping at her screen. “When we first questioned you, you were telling the truth about not knowing who George Hickerton was. Took us a little time to figure out that it was only his name you didn’t recognize.”

She turned her phone around, showing George Hickerton’s picture. Jacob stared. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. 

Lucifer stepped away from the table. “But you recognized his picture, didn’t you, Jakie? We just didn’t notice because you looked down at that moment. See, Georgie was a slippery character and was always so careful not to attach his name to his illegal gambling sites. Sites you attended.” Lucifer circled to his side, a wolf coming around its prey’s flank. “You killed the man without gleaning who he was.” 

Chloe lowered her chin, staring down the man who still had his eyes latched onto her phone. “That’s because you didn’t look up who he was at all. You found him by Bethany’s GPS.”

Jacob looked up at her, then toward Lucifer. He backed away, toward the table. “You don’t understand…” 

“Don’t we?” Lucifer asked, sarcasm thick. “You ignorant sod…” 

Jake’s face twisted. “What would you know about it! You said it yourself! You don’t know what it’s like being in love!” He curled his hands toward his chest angrily. “She was supposed to love only me! She promised!” 

Chloe didn’t miss that Lucifer flinched. She took point again. “You thought she was replacing you with George?”

“He-he was obviously rich, more…more stable!”

Lucifer recovered, scoffed, planting his hands in his pockets. “So you thought her meeting Georgie was about love? I suppose it was in a way. Oh, this is sad, sad, sad. Tell me what you wanted, Jakie.” Lucifer closed in on him, eyes latching on his. “What did you desire that night? Tell me.”

Jake fought mentally, but a casual prompt and Lucifer easily cajoled the answer out of him. “I wanted her to love only me! I just…wanted her back. But I got so angry…” 

“Go on,” Lucifer encouraged. 

“She-she kept meeting him! Promising him! Saying how’d she go back to him!” He shook his head, glaring, anger riding his tone once more. “Tried to hide it from me…” He sniffed, calming. “I took care of him first. Then I went back to his house, hid in the closet, because I knew she’d go there. She’d agreed to meet him that night. I told her he was gone, and she freaked out, and I got so angry with her, about how she had lied to me, how she’d broken her vow, h-how she’d cheated on me! I didn’t mean to kill her… I didn’t! I loved her the most! But the way she just came to his bed, calling for him…!”

Lucifer seemed to become taller, his eyes flashing red. “You IDIOT!” he roared at him. “George was _paying_ her! Put two and two together! She was _working_ , paying off your debt!”

Chloe stepped forward, needing to diffuse before anything became violent. Lucifer thankfully had not advanced, and the red was gone as quickly as it came. Jacob looked scared and confused. His voice was smaller. “Debt?”

Chloe kept her tone calm. “It’s like we said, Jacob. George Hickerton was the man who ran the gambling sites where you spent the most money. Bethany must have contacted him, or him her, and she had worked out a deal to get your debt taken care of and paid back.” She held her hand up, asking for calm. “She wasn’t having an affair. She was having paid sex, something you two agreed was okay to do. She was working. Like she said.”

There was no fight from Jacob. He fell to his knees, stunned. Chloe stayed back, not wanting him to lash out by feeling caged in. “She was…? But I… I…” 

“You killed her for it.” Lucifer shook his head at him, revulsion clear in his haughty features. “What you felt? That’s not love. That’s _possession_. You liked what she did for you, and how she made you feel, the things she did for you, but love? When you love someone, you want to do what you can to not hurt them! You don’t murder them in a fit of jealousy!” Lucifer paced away from him, tone quieter, but no less tense with undercurrents of fury. “You don’t terrorize them and beat them to death.” 

“I didn’t!” Jacob sobbed, looking from him to Chloe pleadingly. “She-she fell! It was an accident!”

Chloe kept her tone level. “The blow to her head is what killed her. Not the fall.” 

Jacob stared at her. “She… So I…?”

Lucifer loomed behind Chloe, staring down at him coldly. “Yes, you did. And I assure you, you will pay for it.” 

There was no resisting arrest. Jacob Luska went easily into the back of a patrol car, looking haunted and disturbed. A forensics team matched the carpet in his trunk to the fibers found on George Hickerton’s body. There were dents on the inside of the trunk where George had struggled before he was forced out at gunpoint to the edge of a ditch, where his life ended. Jacob said he had thrown the empty gun he had fatally struck Bunny Luska with the morning after her murder in a trash bin, along with their broken phones. They were unlikely to find them, but the confession and evidence hardly made it matter. 

Lucifer had been uncharacteristically quiet and morose as Jacob was driven away. Usually he was much more celebratory after they solved a case and caught the person deserving punishment. Chloe approached him as he stared off after the patrol car. 

“His birthday was next week. I imagine Bethany was hiding her activity as a surprise.”

Lucifer said nothing, continuing to stare after the car even after it disappeared.

“What’s bothering you?”

Lucifer inhaled, looked to her and started pulling a cigarette free of its metal case in one of his pockets. They were still on the clock, but she let the smoking slide, still willing to pick her battles. “There are thousands like him in Hell, you know.” He paused to focus on lighting the cigarette. Chloe gave him the time to gather his thoughts, to inhale the smoke deeply and exhale. “None of them know the difference. I’m not sure I did, either. I…hope I do now.” 

His dark eyes were so uncertain as he looked down at her. Still worried, still afraid he wasn’t and couldn’t be enough. She thought about all the times he'd stepped in front of her to protect her, about all the times he'd stepped aside because he wanted her happiness more than he wanted to possess her. She thought about how his eyes softened, and he looked at her like she made everything redeemable. 

“Do you trust me to tell you the truth?” she asked. 

He nodded, eyes never leaving her. 

She set her fingertips atop his wrist, a quick touch, brief while they were on the clock. “You very much know the difference. I am not worried about you only thinking you love me. You do. And I love you.”

His smile was tremulous, cigarette forgotten, but as usual he looked confusedly happy, as though he couldn’t believe his fortune. “I very much want to kiss you, right now,” he confessed quietly. 

She appreciated both his honesty and his restraint among their coworkers. “Raincheck? Trixie’s with Dan tonight. I can come over.” 

His eyes lit up. “Yes, please.”

She smiled. “Let’s go get this wrapped up then, partner.”


	17. Nerves

Lucifer kept replaying Chloe’s words in his head all the way back to the precinct. 

_You do. And I love you._

Happiness wrestled with his heart like a vicious puppy. 

He prided himself for keeping control of himself. It’d been so tempting to show Jacob his Devil face, to start his punishment immediately and bring a little Hell to him. He’d refrained due to his deal with Agent Carney. Hell could wait. Jacob would have an eternity there when his guilt inevitably dragged him under. 

Reassured, and with Chloe busy filing the paperwork needed to let the judiciary system do its work, Lucifer turned to other pressing matters. 

Some phone calls later, Lucifer pulled papers from the printer and hunted for another detective. 

Daniel spotted him as he exited the break area. His eyes widened at Lucifer’s grin and enthusiastic “Daniel!” The detective turned on his heel and walked quickly in the other direction. 

Lucifer strode after him, papers in hand. “ _Ahahah_! I need to speak with you!”

Daniel stopped reluctantly, hung his head before turning about. “Okay. What?”

Lucifer’s grin didn’t falter as he closed the distance between them. “I need a legal guardian to sign these, as well as a copy of your picture ID and Beatrice’s health insurance card.”

Daniel looked at him in confusion, then down at the offered papers. “A legal guardian?”

“For young Beatrice. A fun weekend excursion. She’s already selected this as her choice of activity.” 

Daniel frowned, skimming the papers. “I, uh… Okay, yeah, she would like doing this, but— _Holy_ … Is that the fee?”

Lucifer pat at the air. “No worries, Daniel. The fee is taken care of, and her doctor’s office has already sent her immunization records over. Her doctor’s nurse is lovely, by the way. But they insist I need a legal guardian to sign the consent forms, so, chop, chop!”

“Wait, why aren’t you asking Chloe to sign?”

Lucifer spread his hands. “She agreed to this weekend being a surprise, so I don’t want her to know where we’re going.” 

Daniel raised his brows. “Chloe? Chloe agreed to a surprise?” He scowled. “Wait, are you shipping my daughter off to this camp just so you can be with Chloe all weekend?” He smacked the papers into Lucifer’s chest, forcing him to catch them upon their release, the Devil’s mouth open in surprise. “What’s next, Lucifer, boarding school?”

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous! I’m not looking to _punish_ Beatrice in any way. Chloe and I will be right next door to the camp, renting a place. Parents are allowed to visit and participate if they want, for an extra fee. I’ve paid that, too, just in case. So Chloe will visit her any time she wants.” 

Daniel quieted. “Oh.” 

Lucifer shifted his weight. He spoke slowly, choosing his words with care. “Listen, Daniel. I’m not a parent. Nor do I want to be, as I don’t think I’d make a very good one. There’s too much about it that I do not understand.”

Daniel gazed at the floor, face stern, but listening. 

“I know how to provide people with what they want, but as Chloe has pointed out, that’s not always the best thing for a child. I think I understand that now, especially after my recent business trip. My father gave me a number of gifts that allow me power and influence, but it-it wasn’t what I needed to…to…” 

Daniel’s brow rose, considering him cynically. “Grow?”

“Yes, that. Chloe and you are good parents, at least from what I can tell from my limited experience. Trixie flourishes under your guidance, and she’s healthy and happy. So when it comes to her, understand I will defer to your judgement and Chloe’s on what is best for her. So if you think this camp isn’t a good idea for her…”

Daniel shook his head, straightening. “No. No, man, it’s not that. She’d love this kind of thing. I’m… I didn’t mean to jump to the wrong conclusion.”

“Oh, good.” Lucifer paused, the two of them standing awkwardly in the hall. Lucifer finally cleared his throat and reached into his jacket. He pulled out two printed tickets from his pocket. “Does that mean I don’t need to bribe you with these to sign the consent forms?”

Daniel eyed the tickets. “What are those?”

“Oh, these? Just premier tickets to the new _Flight Kick III_ this weekend.”

Daniel’s eyes widened. “How did you…?”

“Power and influence, Daniel.”

Daniel eyed them, licking his lips. His demeanor shifted, shrugging and making aloof airs. “I don’t know, Lucifer. Trixie could get hurt at a camp like that. There would be a lot of running around.” 

Lucifer grinned, pleased. “The man learns.” He smugly handed the tickets and papers over. “Just let me know if you need company when you go. I can arrange that as well.” 

Daniel’s sarcasm returned. “I’ll manage, thanks.” He walked over to the copier station with Lucifer, watching him from the corner of his eye. “So, does this mean we’re good about me punching you in the face?”

“Oh, my dear Daniel. I _let_ you punch me in the face.”

Daniel chortled. “Dick.” 

“Douche,” Lucifer responded automatically. Their teasing grin was shared.

~~~

Chloe worked on filing her report, keeping half an eye on Lucifer as he paraded around the station, occasionally stopping to make phone calls or hound Daniel for something. Her curiosity was piqued, but she decided to leave it alone. She had a lot of practice ignoring what Lucifer got up to in his private time, and she had said he could surprise her. 

Soon he stopped by her desk with his phone in hand, beaming. 

“Do you need me for anything? I have someone coming by to install a lock on the elevator.” 

“You’re installing a lock?”

“Well, after the incident with Mr. Said-Out-Bitch, or rather Lee, I thought it prudent to finally install one. You would feel more comfortable with it, yes?”

Chloe nodded. “I would. Thank you.” She pursed her lips. “I know that’s a big change for you, and you like having open doors, but…”

Lucifer held up his palm. “Say no more, my dear. I understand. It’s not as though a lock could keep me in or out anyhow.” He leaned on her desk, tall frame tipping her direction, all fit lines in his sleek suit. Her nerves fluttered. “I’ll see you tonight?” 

“I, uh, I have to run an errand. I’ll text when I’m ready to head over?”

“Excellent. Should I arrange for food?”

“Sure, that sounds great. Um…” 

“Italian?”

“Okay. Just nothing too heavy.”

“Oh, going to trust me to order for you?”

She clicked her tongue. “Maybe I’m just trying to get used to this ‘surprise’ thing.”

“That’s the spirit, Detective!” He lowered his tone, finger tracing the surface of her desk, a small, slow circle. “I’ll see you soon.” Chloe’s eyes followed the motion before lifting them to his flirty smile. “Until then.”

She did her best not to watch him swagger out. She still stole glances. Once he disappeared, she sat back in her chair, breathing out. 

So in over her head… Since she wasn’t sure what the next day would bring, she had to do her shopping for intimates after work. 

And it made her ridiculously nervous. 

She knew what she wanted. Sort of. A little. It had just been a very long time since she’d worried about this sort of thing. After Trixie, she has just bought cotton briefs. They didn’t match her bras, though at least she had a few black numbers that mostly went together. She wanted to be prepared, to appeal. She wanted to be sexy, even if she hated thinking the word since it brought back a deluge of Hollywood’s expectations of a bare-breasted, 19-year-old starlet.

After she wrapped up work, she sat in her car, unwilling to leave the precinct right away to go on the hunt for flattering undergarments. Instead she pulled up her phone to research places to shop. Finally she gave up, set her forehead to the steering wheel in defeat, and messaged the Tribe. 

_CD: Okay, I need advice. I need to shop for underwear, and I don’t want to go to VS’s in the mall. Where do I go?_

_Ella: Dude, just buy men’s. They’re made tougher and last longer.  
Ella: Plus we have small enough butts we can get ones with cool characters on them!_

_Linda: Are you talking about regular underwear or lingerie?_

_CD: Lingerie. :(_

_Maze: ABOUT TIME DECKER.  
Maze: Just borrow some of mine. You have full permission to my drawers. ;P_

_CD: NO!_

_Maze: They’re clean!  
Maze: Probably._

_Ella: Ohhhh, that kind of underwear! Well, how kinky are you wanting to go? Because there’s this shop that even offers leather bras and bottoms if you want.  
Ella: And corsets! You’d rock a corset!_

_Linda: Are you wanting just a matching set of bra and panties, or do you want something special to wear to bed?_

_CD: No leather. That sounds uncomfortable. And maybe both?_

_Maze: I think I know the place you’re talking about, Ella. The one next to the fetish club?_

_Ella: That’s the one!_

_CD: Again, no._

_Linda: I think you'd best be served by going to a lingerie and intimates boutique I know._  
Linda: It’s small, but great selection.   
Linda: Fair warning, the ladies who run it are a little blunt, but helpful. 

_CD: Okay, that seems promising. Send me the address. When do they close?_

_Linda: 7, so you have time._

_Maze: I’ll meet you there and then we can go to the other place to get you some accessories! :D_

_CD: Maze, NO._

_Ella: LOL! Send us pics of stuff when you get there. We’ll help you pick!_

Chloe put the address into her GPS, took a deep breath, and drove. 

The shop Chloe entered forty minutes later was small, but full of choices. Rows of bras and nighties, and little shelves and drawers holding folded piles of panties packed the place. Racks crowded the floor, the walls displaying all manner of matching intimates and lacy gowns. Barely-clad mannequins posed above it all, blank faces staring over everyone’s heads. 

Immediately an older lady with white hair piled high atop her head and cat-eye frames turned her direction. 

“May I help you?” 

“Uh, yeah, I, uh, need something…pretty?” She bit her teeth together, feeling ignorant. 

The woman made a soundless “Ah,” with her thin, pink-stained lips, the wrinkles around her eyes crinkling thoughtfully as she approached and eyed her frame. Chloe unconsciously reached across and gripped her hanging forearm, a small bar against the other’s scrutiny through the baggy shirt french-tucked into her skinny jeans. 

“What size are you? 32 or 34B?”

“34B.”

“What size of underwear do you usually wear?”

“Small?”

“I can work with that.”

The lady led her to the section with her size, pointing out which markings indicated the brassier had matching panties. She insisted that Chloe fetch her when she was ready to use the fitting room and left her to browse to help another shopper.

Chloe surveyed the racks with the bright color coding for her rib and cup size, and hesitantly started to flip through the various brassieres.

Her phone vibrated. She pulled it out to view the eager questions from the other three. 

_Maze: I swear if you pick out something in nude I will put something dead in one of your shoes, and you won’t know which one._

_Ella: OMG, are demons part cat? Cause that’s totally a cat thing to do._

_Linda: Do you see something you like?_

Chloe hesitantly picked out something with a bit of lace at the top and snapped a picture to the chat. 

There was a pause before the messages dinged. 

_Maze: NO!_

_Ella: I don’t know. That’s a little plain? And you’re wanting to wow, right?_

_Linda: Functional, and great if you’re shopping for an everyday bra, but…_

_CD: But it has lace!_

_Ella: Only on the top!_

_Maze: I swear on everything unholy, Decker…_

_Linda: Its shape is a little every day. Maybe something lacier?_

_CD: But lace itches._

_Ella: Chlooooooe_

_Maze: Decker!_

_Linda: Chloe, keep looking._

_Chloe: All right, but what color?_

_Ella: Red!_

_Maze: Black._

_Linda: Something you’ll both like._

Chloe groaned, going through the racks past the white bras she’d normally buy. She found a black brassiere with a deep plunge and two straps that crossed over the sternum in an X. She snapped a picture. General approval and heart eyed emoticons were sent back. She studied it, and hung it on her arm as a possibility before continuing her search. She snapped pictures as she went.

_Ella: The straps on those are cool._

_Maze: Thinking Ella might be right. Get something black and red. Something sinful and lusty._

_Linda: The one with roses is pretty._

_Ella: Oooh, that one’s TINY!_

_Linda: It IS sexy._

_Maze: Get that! Pierce your nipples and show them off! He’d like that!_

_Ella: No, don’t do that the night before!_

_Maze: He’d like it!_

_Linda: What about the see-through one next to it?_

Chloe frowned. Red, black, and skimpy were the obvious choices, and while she pulled those colors off fine, she wanted something to do what Ella had texted. She wanted to wow. She ignored the vibrations of her phone, thought carefully on how she wanted to present herself, what would flatter, what would make her different from all the women Lucifer had been with previously. She wanted to tantalize, but not appear as something she wasn’t. She wanted to be adventurous, but she wasn’t a seasoned sexual nymph ready to fulfill all kinks Lucifer had. 

Small steps. 

She made her choices and found the cat-eyed spectacled lady. 

They learned that Chloe was between an A and B cup. Thankfully the lady fetched different sizes of her choices to determine which fit best. These were slung over the fitting room door for Chloe to grab. Once on, the lady inspected the fit, asking for permission to touch to assure nothing was loose or pinching where it shouldn’t. She offered helpful opinions when Chloe faltered.

It was not unlike being in the care of someone from wardrobe, except Chloe was getting a choice on what she would wear on her personal stage. The strict professionalism was assuring now, so she didn’t mind when the lady eyed her legs, considering. 

“Did you want to look at garter belts? I have stockings that will go great with your choices.” 

“I’ve never worn them before…” Chloe gave a nod, encouraging herself. Be adventurous. “Let’s try them.”

In the end, she thanked the lady profusely and purchased four lingerie sets. She couldn’t stop smiling all the way to the car.

~~~

Lucifer stopped in Lux first. 

Their normally booked DJ was out sick. After brief debate, Lucifer called in an amateur wanting a shot. If it were Friday or Saturday, he would not have taken the risk, but a Thursday slot he decided wouldn’t hurt. He instructed Patrick to record her set so he could send it to the right people if she panned out well. 

A few receipts to sign, some messages relayed, and then Lucifer was free to focus on the elevator’s keypad installment. The installer walked him through downloading the software on his phone and setting up his thumbprint. Lucifer would be able to add and remove others’ access. He could lock and unlock the elevator from his phone, as well as watch the camera feed.

Chloe was right; he did not care for locked doors. This, however, would help to keep him and Chloe safe when they were together, and that alone made him appreciate the technology. 

He sent Chloe a text, letting her know they could get her access set up as soon as she arrived. She sent back that she was just getting a few things from home and would be over. He felt another happy skip in his chest as he rode the elevator up.

The penthouse was dim and cool. Lucifer draped his suit jacket over a chair, glad to let his skin breathe. He poured himself two fingers of whiskey, savoring the taste as his eyes roved around his home. He appreciated his space, wondered if he would need to make other changes to accommodate Chloe. The thought wasn’t unpleasant. He hoped she would be over enough to warrant changes to transform the space from just his to theirs. 

Another anxious wave galloped through his nerves. Dreaming was dangerous, the future too uncertain. He drained his whiskey, strode behind his bar to refill his glass. He could drink and play his piano until Chloe arrived. That tended to settle him.

_Whoosh. Whoosh._

He froze. Two. Lucifer took three deep breaths before moving. He kept his hand steady as he set the decanter stopper back in place, picked up his glass, and turned to see who had arrived. 

Amenadiel was wearing his heavenly robes once more, his face solemn as he opened the glass door to his balcony. Lucifer’s gaze locked on the tall woman behind him, and felt his stomach drop, cold, even as he forced himself to walk steadily toward them. 

She stood nearly as tall as him, her spine held like steel and her head high. A yellow sash held her jet curls in a thick column, the two tails of silky material trailing down her back between black wings with white flight feathers. Dark espresso skin contrasted with the white and yellow of her long sleeved robes. They flowed with the beauty of the scholarly of his siblings, not the tough garb of the warriors.

Lucifer currently would rather face a dozen of his warrior siblings. 

He was quiet, the strength stolen from his voice. “ _Ammi_ …” 

Amitiel, the angel of truth, had not looked left nor right, keeping her hooded gaze on his. Her eyes were even darker than his, glistening ebon pools. Her alto voice rang clear. 

“Hello, brother.”


	18. The Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! This sister is, of course, entirely made up. 
> 
> The reference to Remiel happened at the end of Caging, so is not canon. Emotional angst abounds here! Enjoy, puppies.

Amitiel remained just outside the threshold on his balcony, unmoving despite Amenadiel holding the door open for her.

It hadn’t been too terribly long ago that a different sister had crashed through that door and tried to stick a spear in his eye. Thankfully Amenadiel had been there as well, dissuading Remiel from her violent tantrum. 

Did this one blame him for Father’s absence as well? Would he be accused and treated with disdain?

The hot evening wind rustled the long sleeves dripping from Amitiel’s elbows, the slanting western sun setting them aglow. Lucifer shook himself mentally, pulling up his facade of sarcasm and cheer. He needn’t show weakness. His hand swooped in a quick sweeping motion. “Well, come in, come in! Not every day I get a sibling I’ve not seen in _eons_ on my balcony-step! Do you want something to drink?”

Her head tipped ever so slightly, regarding him regally. Amitiel had ever been serious and poised. “Before I enter, brother, do you wish me any harm?”

Lucifer’s spine stiffened, even as their brother frowned. “Ammi, that’s…”

Lucifer swayed his index finger level at his older brother, tutting at him. “It’s a fair question, brother! A lot has _changed_ since Amitiel and I have last seen each other.” He gave her a hard stare, wondering if she was thinking of the last time as well. 

Like so many others, she had stood silent as he’d been cast out, falling into Hell.

Her face was unreadable, guarded. Lucifer paced toward the balcony, eyes not leaving hers. “No, I do not mean you harm. I don’t mean any of our siblings harm. But you may relay to them that I will harm them back if they foolishly seek to hurt me or mine.” 

Her smooth brow arched, but Lucifer knew she knew he spoke the truth. That was Amitiel’s gift. The truth. Desire was his, able to bring people’s yearnings to light, and he could tell when someone wanted something. Amitiel could see falsehood and truth, and could compel the latter if needed. 

The last ability of hers fed his apprehension. Of all of their siblings, they had to send _her_. Lucifer had never imagined she would ever set a slippered foot outside of the Silver City. 

He had especially not pictured her stepping into his home. Her black and white wings folded away, allowing her to comfortably glide into the cooler interior. Only then did her gaze leave his, looking with curiosity at his decor and furnishings, the rows of books among his shelves. 

“Drink?” he asked again, turning away to busy himself. He took a heavy gulp of his own glass’ contents in the meantime. 

“Water,” she answered. 

“Water, she says,” Lucifer scoffed, looking to their quiet brother. Amenadiel stood with hands behind his back, stoic. “I have coffee, tea, soda, a plethora of alcohol!” He waved to his bar’s glowing shelves. “And she wants water.” 

“With ice, please.” 

Lucifer cocked his head to one side. “Lemon or lime, at least?”

He thought she might smile or grant him a look of exasperation, and something did ripple in her expression, but it was gone before it truly surfaced. He sighed under her piercing look.

“Very well, boring filtered water on the rocks it is. Let me know if you change your mind!” He set about the task, eager to distract himself from the churning in his gut. “In the meantime, sit where you like. I promise everything is clean. I mean, for Earth.”

He watched her drift to his bookshelves, her tall, willowy frame curving to look at the old volumes and encyclopedias, journals and antique writings carefully slid between. She didn’t touch them, and when he circled the glass counter, she drifted away from the shelves to settle in one of his Italian leather chairs, long legs folding. Lucifer didn’t miss that Amenadiel hovered close to her. Showing solidarity with his sister, or perhaps just playing close escort? 

“So!” Lucifer set her glass down first on the coffee table, then smoothly untucked the third glass he carried from the crook of his elbow to hand to Amenadiel. His brother accepted the glass, but didn’t drink. “First time on Earth! What do you think so far?”

“Let’s avoid distractions.” Her hands settled on the arms of the chair. “I’m here to interview you.” 

Lucifer settled on the couch across from her, giving a mirthless huff of laughter. “You mean interrogate me?”

“Interview.” She gave him a sharper look. “Have you forgotten I can only speak the truth, brother?”

Lucifer’s grin faltered. He sat back, letting the facade of mirth and bravado fade. “No, I have not, sister. My apologies.”

She tipped her head. “I have always appreciated your solidarity on the matter. Does speaking the truth remain a point of pride and honor for you?”

“It does.” 

“Yet you maintain the skill of circumventing the truth when needed. You distract and speak half-truths, mislead, jest, and use other tactics to avoid stating what is asked of you.” 

Lucifer glanced at his hovering brother, who had enough shame to look away with pursed lips. He smiled thinly back at Amitiel. “Undeniably.” 

“So you understand why I’m here.” 

Lucifer took the deeper breath before he could check the motion. His belly squirmed like his very guts wanted to escape. “Yes, I suppose I do.” 

“You also understand that I will not do this without your consent. I would not, even if I were capable of forcing it.”

That was true as well. Angels’ gifts fell into many categories. Some innately knew things, could see or sense answers hidden to others. Some could affect their environment, like Amenadiel when he was able to hold time. Then there were ones that could reach into the mind and emotions of others. Many of the older angels had a mix of such gifts. 

There were limits, of course. Like Amenadiel being unable to net creatures that existed on other planes in his time ability. Their siblings with enhanced senses or knowledge couldn’t detect and know everything, and many of their siblings could hide from supernatural senses, though none as greatly as Azrael. Others were difficult to influence, and unlike mortals could easily shrug off the attempt. It was also an unspoken rule that reaching into the mind and emotions wasn’t done to siblings. Unlike patterns, environmental manipulation, and sensing, there was something personal about thoughts and feelings that made it taboo.

Apparently not too taboo for the Devil, though.

Lucifer watched the condensation gather on Amitiel’s untouched glass, a mist already clinging to the cold exterior. He reminded himself of the purpose of this, what was at stake. He gave an unhappy chuckle as he set down his drink. Bourbon, neat, a complex contrast to hers. 

“What I understand, dear sister,” he stated while sitting back and crossing his legs, hand settling on the arm of the couch, “is that if I refuse, that will send a message to our siblings that I am hiding something and have an ill-intended agenda.” He lifted his hand, a businessman’s gesture for them to continue even as bitterness bit his words. “So let’s not waste each other’s time. You have your consent.”

Amitiel watched him closely, then craned her head toward Amenadiel. Their brother nodded at the silent communication, setting his drink on the table and circling away, hands behind his back. The message was clear. He would be around, but would not interfere. 

Lucifer hated that it felt like Amenadiel was abandoning him to his fate again. He forced his gaze to remain on his sister, waiting uncomfortably.

Amitiel met his gaze. Her eyes flared white. 

Lucifer lost his breath, feeling the push and pull on his psyche. The instinct to fight was overwhelming, and he gripped the arm of his couch. The seam ripped under his fingertips. He pushed back against the intrusion, confident he could win. He was an archangel, a proud fighter, strong. He needn’t bow to this insult!

Amitiel didn’t relent, holding her psychic ground insistently as he held her at bay. “Brother…”

Lucifer bit his teeth together, felt the fear through his anger and pride. Didn’t she understand? This was his _will_ he was giving up! Did she not know how much he had suffered for it?

His brother’s voice was quiet near his side. “Lucifer…”

“Brother. Yield.” 

Yield. Lay down arms. _Surrender_.

He remembered sitting broken on cold cement, Chloe and he separated by iron bars. They’d both been in tears. _I surrender_.

He’d _promised_.

His breath shook when he forced himself to give way. Pride pierced through, he mentally cowered from her, wanting to hide and flee, but he gave her the control she sought. He slipped mentally, unused to feeling his mental filters unlocked, the disconnect between body and reaction. The exhale he gave wasn’t actively his, and made his insides tangle with too much. Lucifer’s hands relaxed, heedless of his inner turmoil, and he struggled with knowing that wasn’t his choice either. 

Then it mattered little, his vision lost to all but the white light before him. 

“Please state your first given name.” 

His head jerked, like a horse against a bridle, an instinctive want to deny the name. It passed, and his shoulders relaxed, the truth flowing from his mouth easier. His voice was accompanied with salt tracing down his cheek.

“S-Samael.” 

~~~

Amenadiel watched, conflicted. On one hand, he was relieved Lucifer allowed the questioning. With their sister doing the interview, no one would dare refute Lucifer’s intentions. Yet he disliked how Lucifer’s shoulders sank, how his face became blank except for the lines around his eyes. It was not unlike when Lucifer pulled desires from others, but truth was harsher. 

Once, he would have been thrilled to see his brother subdued in any way. Now it just made him sad on his behalf. There was a wrongness to it, whether Lucifer consented or not. 

Their sister’s rich alto was level and businesslike. “You go by Lucifer now. That is your preference?”

“Yes.” His response was half-whispered, not at all with his usual flare and theatrical inflection.

“I’ll be sure the records address you as such. You recently requested that Amenadiel speak on your behalf in the Silver City to rejoin our ranks. Why do you want your old position back?”

“I wish to have the ban removed.” 

“Why?”

Lucifer answered promptly, but his tone was plaintive, raw. He may be caught in the white glow of Amitiel’s eyes, but his emotions were not banked. Amenadiel decided that was no blessing. “I don’t want to be separated from Chloe.” 

“Chloe Decker is the mortal you’re enamored with?”

“Yes.”

“You’re confident she would go to Heaven upon death?”

“Yes.” 

“Are there other reasons you want to be allowed home?”

Lucifer’s head tilt, a small motion, confusion creasing his brow. “This is my home.” 

“Heaven is not?”

“No.”

It was Amitiel’s turn for her brow to pinch in confusion. “So you don’t desire the position. You only want the banishment lifted, but not because you miss Heaven. Is that correct?” 

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Why ask for the position at all? Why not simply request for the banishment to be removed?”

This was not a simple yes or no question. Amenadiel paused in his slow pacing to watch. Lucifer’s tone was quiet, but less strained now. “I don’t think my siblings would consider granting the banishment’s removal unless I am able to offer service in return. With Father absent, I believe the necessity for the position will become needed, and I will be less disposable to them.”

“Why do you believe the position will become necessary?”

“Because our siblings may be obedient to Father, but obedience isn’t the same as being good. Without him, order will need to be maintained through different means. Having me as part of the tribunal will be an effective deterrent, but it’s unlikely to be enough as more time passes.” 

Amitiel lifted her chin higher, considering him silently for a long moment. Stress lined Lucifer’s eyes, but his chin was level and steady, as though even in the thrall of her gaze he dared her to refute his statement.

Their sister did not. She settled back further in her seat, glowing eyes steady. She visibly steeled herself before continuing, her hands shifting. “There is a matter that will make your request difficult to pass among our siblings.” She swallowed, long throat pulsing softly. “Uriel’s demise.” 

Lucifer’s eyelids winced, as though he wanted to close them. 

“Tell me what happened, relevant to Uriel’s arrival on Earth up to the time of his death.” 

“I was on a case with the Detective when I saw his reflection across the street…”

Amenadiel had heard a brief version of what happened, but not all the details and circumstances. It was difficult to listen to, made harder by the clear pain in Lucifer’s voice. The more he spoke, the more distressed his brother became. The Devil’s eyes spilled over, breath ragged when he described stabbing their pattern-sighted sibling.

The last time Amenadiel had seen Uriel alive was right before he blacked out under his hard celestial strikes. Their smaller brother had beaten him bloody, without mercy. The next time he had seen Uriel, it was as a lifeless corpse. He had been tasked with moving Uriel’s body from beneath the tree where Lucifer had buried him, relocating him to somewhere unknown and safe.

He had struggled to find a location as beautiful and peaceful as Lucifer had. Even now he wondered if he’d succeeded.

“You feel remorseful for this deed?”

“Yes. It was one of the worst days of my existence.”

Another tear slid to follow its fellows in suicide against Lucifer’s jawline. The glow of the angel of truth’s eyes made him look pale and shadow-edged. Amenadiel's gut clenched the sight, unsettled again at the reminder of how little he had understood his younger brother. Until recently, he had never seen Lucifer shed tears. The last month he’d seen more sorrow bleeding through Lucifer’s facade than in all their millennia alive. The want to protect him welled up, made him want to step between the two to break their eye contact, insist that Amitiel give the former king of Hell a break.

He could do no such thing if he wanted Lucifer’s banishment lifted. So Amenadiel stood with a lump growing in his throat as they continued. Their sister was at least kind enough to quickly gather the answers needed.

“If you could redo it, would you have chosen differently, spared Uriel instead?”

Lucifer’s answer was whispered. “No. He intended to kill the Detective and Mother.” 

“If it was decided that you should be punished for this deed, would you submit to pay for the loss of our sibling?” 

“Ammi,” Amenadiel pled quietly. She lifted her long hand his direction to still him. 

Lucifer’s lips moved, uncertain. “It-it depends.”

“Depends?”

“I’m not confident in our siblings’ abilities to determine what is just, and while there are many punishments I would endure for what I have done, I have promises I’ve made to others that I still wish to uphold.” 

Their sister nodded slightly, then asked about the sword.

Amenadiel heard a phone buzzing several times. He paced, tracking it down. It was coming from Lucifer’s jacket where it draped over the back of his round table’s chair. He listened while searching the jacket pockets. Their sister was asking about their mother. Lucifer’s voice was less shaky and strained, his tears slowed. Salty tracks were left, moisture still trickling from the stubble on his jaw and down his throat. He sounded stuffy, but didn’t stop speaking.

Amenadiel read the phone’s notifications that he could see. There were two missed calls and several texts from Chloe. He sucked in a breath and set the phone down, striding to intercept her.

The elevator dinged and opened just as he reached for the buttons. Chloe stopped mid-step in surprise, blue eyes wide. An overnight bag hung off her shoulder.

“Amenadiel! Hey, wasn’t expecting to see you.”

Amenadiel had his hands up in a calming gesture. In hindsight, that was not the best motion to start with, since she only narrowed her eyes in suspicion and leaned to see who was talking in the seating area. “Chloe, listen, can you come back later, or you and I can…”

“Who is that?” Chloe demanded. If she was alarmed by Amitiel’s glowing eyes, she didn’t show it. She slipped by Amenadiel’s arm, steps swift. The bag thumped on the floor where she dropped it.

“Chloe,” Amenadiel tried, but he didn’t dare forcibly stop her. Anyone else he would have gladly pulled away, but it seemed wrong to do so to Chloe.

“Hey! What are you doing to him?” She stepped between the two, breaking their eye contact. 

Amitiel blinked, the glow dimming in her eyes. Lucifer shuddered and gasped. Chloe’s attention turned to him instantly, her hands on his wet cheeks. He blinked at her, hands circling her wrists, but he remained mute and shaken even as she repeated his name. “What have you done? He’s hurt!”

He tried to assure, promising, “He’s not been physically harmed.” 

“Not _physically_ harmed?” she repeated, incredulously. Lucifer was still giving shuddering gasps, eyes staring.

His sister folded her coffee-colored hands on her robed leg. “You must be Chloe Decker.”

Chloe spun halfway, a small mortal full of protective anger. Only Lucifer’s hands on hers kept her from turning on Amitiel fully. “Who are you?”

“Chloe,” Amenadiel tried again.

His sister remained unfazed by her anger. “I’m Lucifer’s older sister, Amitiel.” 

“What were you doing to him?” she demanded. 

Amenadiel stepped closer, hoping to assert calm and peace. “Chloe, I promise we’re not forcing him to do anything he hasn’t agreed to.” 

Chloe cast a glare at him. Amenadiel stepped back, feeling reprimanded. The anger on her face was gone the instant she turned back to Lucifer. Her blue eyes were wide, the tips of her fingers in his dark hair. “Hey, hey, look at me… You okay?”

Lucifer’s throat bobbed before he gave a shaky nod between her hands. 

“Are you hurt?”

Lucifer laughed, something airy and off-keel. “The truth hurts.” He started to look away. Chloe kept her palm firm on his cheek.

“Hey, focus on me. Do you need some time away from everyone, alone?”

He gave a limited shake of his head, reaching from her arms up to her face. “No, no, I don’t want to be left alone.”

“Okay. I’m right here.” 

They touched foreheads together, Chloe leaning over him to accomplish it and not caring. Lucifer took a deeper breath, sniffed hard and wet. A faint ghost of his usual humor found its way back into his tone. “ _Ugg_. I did not like that. Now I’m snotty.”

Amenadiel looked away from their heedless display to his sister. She was observing the two closely, her knuckle to her full bottom lip. She sensed his gaze, dark eyes flicking up to him. Her nod was small, hardly perceptible. He thought he knew what she was trying to convey. 

It was one thing to be told and know someone believed what they had seen. It was another to see it for yourself. And why not? Believing Lucifer had become gentler and capable of love was difficult to imagine for those who only knew him during his rebellion. Yet here she could observe it first hand. Their little brother was loved and in love, and he would kill and sacrifice however needed for it. 

A fact he hoped none of their siblings would abuse. 

It took some coaxing to get Chloe settled, and not until she had ordered Amenadiel to bring some tissues for his brother, and Lucifer had reassured her that he was all right, just rattled. He blew his nose noisily and sipped his drink, regathering himself as Chloe leaned close against his side. She was doe-eyed and concerned anytime she faced Lucifer, but her expression turned fierce when she questioned Amenadiel and Amitiel. 

“We asked first, Chloe,” Amenadiel assured yet again. “Even if we had not, an angel can’t force another angel under the sway of their gifts.”

“But why such extreme measures?”

His sister answered for him. “To remove doubt and speculation concerning his motives. Many of our siblings do not trust that he wants to be allowed back into Heaven during Father’s absence for benign reasons. They worry he will start a new rebellion, bring war in his wake.” 

Lucifer’s smiled weakly. “A legitimate worry, once upon a time.” His brow pinched as he sipped his bourbon. 

“Many also question Amenadiel’s word. His opinions have changed radically since he fell. They worry Lucifer has manipulated and influenced him, that he’s forced him to believe lies.”

Amenadiel did his best to not convey his exasperation, settling on a grimace instead. Unfortunately, it was true. His fall and change of heart concerning mortals had not been well-received by many.

“Lucifer wouldn’t,” Chloe stated with a frown. 

“They do not know that.” She held her palm up toward Lucifer. “The last time we saw our brother, he was enraged, furious, and unyielding. He had screamed things at our father that I won’t repeat before he was cast out. When Amenadiel approached me to ask if I’d be willing to meet him…”

Lucifer held up a hand mid drink, gulping swiftly. “You… You’re not here because the others told you to be?”

She gave him a look that clearly spoke woe to any of her siblings trying to order her about. “I’m here at my discretion, because I decided it was the best way to establish the truth. I want a fair decision to be reached concerning your banishment.” 

Chloe leaned forward. “This is about removing his banishment?” Her eyes lit with understanding as soon as she asked the question. She turned toward Hell’s former ruler as he drained his glass. “Lucifer! You’re doing this because…!” She swallowed, staring. 

Lucifer set his empty glass down on the table before leaning back, facing her way and hand seeking hers. “For us, of course. I can’t deprive you of my good company, can I? How would you cope?” When she continued staring at him, he gravitated closer. He lifted both of her hands, rubbing them with his thumbs. “I told you I would chase after you, all the way to Heaven. I meant it.”

Amenadiel looked away from their gazing and hand holding. Their affection and devotion to each other made him think of Linda, and he ached and felt envy stick his heart. Linda had thus far pushed him away, despite her obvious distress and uncertainty the pregnancy brought her. It hurt and confused him. Did she not love him like he did her? Could they not have something even the Devil could find?

Would their siblings even allow it?

Lucifer continued, unaware of his older brother’s inner turmoil. “That’s why I need to finish this. Amitiel is right, Chloe. She can’t lie, and I can’t deceive in any way if I allow this. It’s the best way to assure them that I’m…that I’m not the same anymore.”

Chloe shook her head in concern. “But you hate this.” 

“With a passion! But if it gets me through the door, I’ll endure, snotty disgrace and all.”

Amenadiel rubbed at the side of his nose. “We’ll leave the snot out of the details.” 

“I don’t care for such irrelevant details,” their sister agreed.

“Small favors,” Lucifer murmured. “Still don’t want that drink?”

Amitiel lifted her head high. “I’m ready to begin again. Do you want your human companion here during?”

Lucifer sat back, smiling tenderly at Chloe. “No more walls?”

The statement was lost on Amenadiel, but Chloe understood, smiling back and sitting shoulder to shoulder with him, her hand around his. “No more walls.” 

“All right.” Lucifer breathed audibly, eyes closed. A nod, steeling himself, and he met Amitiel’s gaze. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Amenadiel held his breath when Amitiel’s eyes flared white. The questions started again, and he resumed his slow pacing.

~~~

Chloe’s presence helped, but he still stiffened as soon as Amitiel’s glowing eyes captured him. He squeezed her hand, and it gave him an anchor, letting the gate to his mind be opened, once more unable to fight what left his lips.

He felt Chloe’s small weight against his ribs. Her hand squeezed his. Lucifer couldn’t squeeze back, but it soothed nonetheless.

Amitiel continued her questions, and he answered. He spoke about Cain, about his captivity and active part in the first murderer’s death. He replied concerning Hell, about his rule there, about how he’d changed the system to be less reliant on a single celestial ruler. He relayed his work with the LAPD, about his life on Earth. All the while Amitiel pushed inquiries concerning his intentions, searching for malevolence.

It was a relief even to himself when he didn’t have any hostility to share.

It was also exhausting. He’d observed interrogations that wore at suspects. Lucifer was glad it wasn’t Chloe’s style. He felt scraped raw, and it only worsened as time passed. 

Amitiel asked how he would handle his role in Heaven if he was accepted. “You were a member of the Tribunal once. You would be in charge of keeping peace and meting out justice, decreeing restitution when necessary. What guarantee would our siblings have that you would not perform your duty more harshly after your experience in Hell?”

“I can give nothing but my word, but harshness is often measured by opinion.”

“Do you think your experience with Hell makes you better suited for the job?”

He wanted to answer with sarcasm, but could not. Instead he submitted a tired, “Yes.”

“Why?”

“I know punishment should match the crime fairly.”

“Is that what you did in Hell?”

Lucifer frowned, the answer not quite yes or no. “When I was able to.”

She sounded doubtful. “When were you unable to?”

“When the person didn’t deserve to be there at all.”

Amitiel tilted her head. He could only tell because the brightness wheeled some. “Are you saying there are innocent souls being tortured in Hell?”

“No, not innocents.”

“Explain what you mean, then.”

That freed his tongue to give the information he wanted, at least. “True innocence only occurs in extreme circumstances and alternate mental physiologies in adult humans. The difference is between being innocent and being undeserving. There are souls that do not _deserve_ to be in Hell. Humans can feel extreme guilt over circumstances that are beyond them, at which they’re not at fault, or even for wrongdoings that do not deserve an eternity of suffering.”

“Are you saying the system Father designed is…flawed?”

Indignation flared in him. “Yes. The system is flawed and unfair.”

Amitiel leaned away, the light moving back some inches. “That is a very strong statement to make concerning our father, Lucifer.” 

Since this was not a question, he needn’t answer. Lucifer remained silent and wholly unrepentant. 

“Did you find Father’s punishment for your rebellion unfair as well?”

“Yes,” he answered tersely.

“Hmm. Many would not agree with this, brother. What would you say, or do, to those who disagree and believe your punishment was fair?”

He opened his mouth, but words did not gush in reply. Lucifer’s brows bent, feeling confused when he didn’t know what was reality or fantasy, different possibilities offered but unselected lest they be a lie. “I don’t know.”

“When Father comes back, would you attempt to seek restitution for this perceived unfairness?”

_When_. Of course his siblings couldn’t fathom his not returning. He struggled to answer again. “I would…I would yell, I think. I might try to punch him?” He’d punched the person he had thought was his father once, right? His jaw worked, but he was unable to answer what he’d do further.

“But would you harm him? If Father returns, would you start a war or try to be rid of him?”

This at least he knew, the answer bursting from him. “No! No, I would not.” 

“You were so angry with him. Are you certain you would not be as angry again?”

Lucifer’s tone was scraped and agitated. “No, I can’t guarantee it.” 

Chloe squeezed his hand again. He wished fervently he could squeeze it back.

“What do you think you would do? Speak freely.”

_Speak freely_. He would laugh were the words not so swift to tumble from him, and with them the tangle of snaking emotions squeezed his innards and throat. “I’m not sure. I-I don’t feel so angry now. I don’t think I would be-be so angry. I would want to be calm, but he hurt me so terribly.” He could hear his words twisting with pain, no matter how he wished to hide it. The knot in his throat only made it all the more obvious, a stone in the middle of an unstoppable flood. “The anger was just so much easier to feel than the hurt! He rejected me. His son! He created me to rebel, then punished me for it. I-I still love him and want him to be proud of me, but he rigged my free will so unfairly, all so he could spark the changes he wanted, and it was un-unfair and I want him to know that…that…!” 

Lucifer’s voice choked off, uncertain where the truth lay next. He felt Chloe’s hand on his leg, but couldn’t peel away from the white tunnel he was trapped in.

For the first time, Amitiel sounded uncertain. “…You were hurt?”

Lucifer answered hard and sharp. “ _Yes! All_ of you hurt me!”

“All of us? Lucifer, we did not… Why would you think…?”

His yell was ragged. “ _I was alone_!” Lucifer clenched his teeth together, a tremble in his jaw. He felt shame crawl through him like a sick animal when he felt wetness run down his cheeks again. His voice fell to an unsteady whisper. “You all…left me alone. No one came to see me. No one sent a note. I don’t think anyone attempted anything, and I _waited_! It was so silent, and I struggled to survive and would return to the gate time and time again, _hoping_ …!” His whisper gave way to rising anger, trying to burn out the ache. “I was surrounded by enemies, condemned to a land of darkness, full of fire, blood, and screams, and after so long…! I…” He faltered, sorrow spearing through him, chilling his volcanic burst. “I realized…no one cared.” 

His brother’s voice was low and quiet. “Luci…”

The brightness looked sad, leaning toward him. “It wasn’t that we did not care, brother. Do you truly believe that?”

“ _Yes_.” More shameful tears slid free. “If any did care, they did not care enough. And I realized then that I had only been loved for what I could do for others. How I could entertain, how I could arrange favors, how I could _please_. I loved you all fervently, despite your petty annoyances.” His words frayed. “And I was shown h-how little it meant.”

It was his brother’s voice that asked the next question. “And despite that, you would still serve among us?”

Lucifer forced his breath steady, swallowing and attempting to nod. He wasn’t sure he managed. “I will. I expect no warm welcome or forgiveness or apologies. I will be there to work in exchange for seeing the woman I love.” He took a deeper breath, releasing the words with a shudder. “That is all.”

The three were silent around the Devil. Chloe was first to move and speak. He felt her sleeve press against his cheek. “ _That’s enough_ ,” she whispered. Her tone firmed. “We’re done here.” 

The angel of truth closed her eyes, and he was freed. He clenched his eyes shut immediately, feeling sick with himself and unmoored. He pulled his hand from Chloe’s to wrap his arms around his stomach, haunching forward over his knees and pulling in deep breaths. Chloe pressed close, her hands on his back and forearm. 

“Hey,” she said quietly, rubbing circles over his shoulders. It felt settling, pleasant after so much tension, but he was unwilling to move yet.

He heard his sister stand, robes rustling about her impressive stature. Neither Amenadiel nor Amitiel spoke, their footsteps quiet across his floor. 

Amitiel stopped halfway across the room. “Brother?”

He made a small sound, just enough she knew he heard her.

“I remember when you were given the name Lucifer. You had implored Father for a change, a different title and duty. So he gave you light.”

Lucifer opened his eyes. The summer sun had nearly set, smoky yellow rays slanting into his penthouse and reflecting off his floor. 

“You would walk the streets and walls of the Silver City, illuminating it while our younger brothers and sisters would run to you, complaining or asking for this and that.” She made an amused sound, a thing of rarity if she’d changed little during his rule in Hell. He could see his sister from his periphery, the turn of her narrow frame. “Those lights still burn. They’re the most beautiful, and they are my favorite.” 

Lucifer didn’t answer, wasn’t sure how. He wasn’t even certain what he should feel, just that it stirred his dulled memories in unfamiliar ways.

“I hope someday you will forgive us. We were…We were scared, Lucifer.”

Lucifer tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but didn’t dare move or speak. He heard Amenadiel open the door, heard the distinct unfurling of dark wings, and listened to the heavy beats carrying them away, fading into a place that was no longer home. 

Chloe continued to rub circles on his back. He sniffed, wiping a sleeve against his nose, and straightened. She was patient, quiet. He finally attempted a smile in her direction. It shook and failed, collapsing on itself. “I don’t…I don’t think that went very well.” 

Before he could apologize, Chloe pulled him into a hug, squeezing him fervently with her small frame. Her voice was resolute and impassioned in his ear. “You did the best you could. _Fuck_ anyone who says it’s not enough.”

It sounded like truth from her, and Lucifer allowed it to comfort him, wrapping her up close against him, her touch a balm on reopened sores. 

Hopefully it was enough.


	19. Shared Debt

Chloe remained amazed at how far Lucifer would go for her as he recovered. 

She continued smoothing her hand over his back, feeling the tension in his muscles through his dress shirt. His breath slowed, the tense hold of his muscles finally releasing their tight hold. Finally, he gently shouldered from her hold and clasped his hands together, steepling them over his nose and staring straight ahead. 

“Sorry, I’m…” 

“It’s okay. Take your time,” she assured, resting against his arm. 

Even now, he was apologizing. He was so good in so many ways. He fretted about being his best for her. He fretted about loving her enough. He fretted about hurting her.

Chloe’s stomach growled.

And suddenly he was fretting about dinner. He pulled from her comforting touch and unfolded from the couch, full of nervous energy and apologies for not having ordered their food yet. Chloe let him, recognizing his want for autonomy, to distract himself. He sucked down a full glass of liquor while texting on his phone, and didn’t bother to hide pulling drugs out of a little ornate, wooden box, which sat innocuously on the lower shelves. She couldn’t tell what the pills were. She chose not to inquire. 

She’d pick that battle another time. 

Chloe watched Lucifer closely as he paced, long strides carrying him back and forth across the room while he spoke on the phone. “Salad, breadsticks, the works, Tony… Well, what is the special? … _Angel_ hair? My dear man, are you trying to offend me? …No, go ahead and keep with the capellini, and I’ll take the portobello ravioli in that delightful, sun-dried tomato cream sauce of yours… Fabulous! Someone will be by in twenty to pick it up!”

He sent more hurried texts while Chloe gravitated across the room to hang near his arm. He smiled down at her, ragged and red-eyed. He’d run his hand through his hair while on the phone, and it was now mussed from its pristine, product-trained waves. 

He spun from the bar to face the seating area, hands clenching and unclenching stiffly. Then he faced her, grin cracked. “Have you ever been down to the wine cellar, my dear?”

She was glad at the unsaid invitation, that he wasn’t fleeing to be away from her. “I actually haven’t.” 

He grinned wider, a habitual baring of his teeth that didn’t reach his eyes. “Well, let’s fix that!” The archangel beckoned her to follow and strode to the elevator, and Chloe hastened after. 

They were silent on the ride down, her arm brushing his elbow as he checked his messages. They went into sub levels, and she wondered what secrets the building held. Lucifer had mentioned once that prohibition tunnels ran underneath. Chloe wanted to learn where those were and what shape they were in. 

She wanted to learn a lot of things now that she didn’t need to keep a careful schism between their professional and personal lives to protect herself.

The elevator opened to a narrow, worn cement hall leading to a door. Lucifer unlocked it with a touch of his hand. Chloe was used to seeing that talent from their imprisonment, and felt an odd fondness at the easy manipulation of the locking mechanism. An earthy smell greeted them as it creaked open, and he shoved an archaic switch upward just inside. The lights sputtered on. 

“Not an area you’ve modernized yet,” she noted easily. 

“It has such a nice dungeon feel to it, though,” he excused himself as he walked forward. He was obviously familiar with the area. The walls were old, but the shelves were new, holding hundreds of bottles as far as she could see. More lay in horizontal rows beyond what she could view near the door. “Eventually I’ll get it renovated. I’m sure the ballasts could use some improving. Wouldn’t-wouldn't want some mere earthquake to end my home after it has survived so much, now, would we? Are you feeling, uh, white or red?” 

He managed to banter some, though it lacked his usual verve when he teased about her unrefined taste. They reentered the elevator with three bottles, Lucifer holding two and Chloe one.

Once the elevator started its ascent, Lucifer stared straight ahead, his dark eyes far away. His frame was swaying slightly. Chloe sensed he was becoming lost in unpleasant thoughts and longed to help him somehow. She tried not to fidget, words struggling in her. 

“Do...do you remember when you said you’d give me your best, and I said that was more than enough, more than anyone has given me before?”

He blinked, back with her once more. “I do. Yet another occasion where I was a sniveling mess.” His laugh had a bitter edge to it and was gone quickly. He cast a worried glance her way. “Am I not…?”

“No, you’re doing great. I was just thinking about all the promises we’ve made to each other.” 

He still seemed nervous, quirking another uncertain smile at her. “Quite a few! Let’s see, now... Fight for what time we can get. I won’t hurt you if I can help it.” He looked up. “Nnnno more walls. Uh, no deciding what you can and can’t handle. One, two, three,” he counted off on his fingers. “Four. Honesty, not just lack of lying. Still working on that one. Mmm…” 

He’d remembered more than she had, but the memories of their imprisonment and all they had shared during that vulnerable time reminded her of what they were capable of together. The elevator dinged, and they headed toward his bar to deposit the bottles. 

“No more running,” Chloe reminded. 

“Ah, yes! Oh! And I’m apparently not allowed suicide and self-flagellation.” He bumped her, smirking. “Though, if you ever wanted to try swinging a flogger, darling…”

Chloe rolled her eyes, smiling at his usual attempt to ditch a serious subject with jokes. She let her lack of response give her the space to pull in a breath and choose her words. “I just… I don’t feel like I’m doing enough.” 

“Not doing enough?” He blinked, then glowered. “That’s nonsense! There’s a list of things you’ve promised and helped with!”

“But it’s so small in comparison,” she complained. “You reformed an entire world’s government! You’re ready to march against your asshole family, and I know that’s not easy. Even the Date is all on you, and it isn’t fair at all that you’re doing all this heavy lifting.” She pushed her loose hair back, eyes on the floor. “It’s a ton on your shoulders.”

“To be fair, there’s not a lot you can do in some of those arenas." He quirked a sad smile. "I know there’d be no stopping you if you could, if that helps?”

“But it doesn’t change that I’m not doing—”

“ _Uh_! For crying—You died for me!” His tone turned nasal with irritation as he circled the bar to retrieve the corkscrew. “You refused to leave or abandon me.” He turned, motioning to his visage, corkscrew waving erratically. “Even after you saw my face! Even after you knew how much I hid from you about Cain! You still protected me as best you could, and even when you had a clear shot to escape," his voice turned hoarse, "you refused to leave me behind!” 

He quieted. Chloe folded her arms over her middle, feeling chastised.

He breathed audibly from his nose. “I don’t…I don’t have a measurement for what that means to me, how wholly indebted I feel to you for all you’ve done for me, for times you should have walked away from my being a wholly hot mess…” He chuffed, pulling her bottle toward himself. His gaze was serious and vulnerable. “And you didn’t.” 

“Oh, Lucifer.” She circled the bar to join him. “That’s not—I mean, that’s something people who are in love do. It’s not a favor to—“ She stopped, cutting herself off with a laugh. “Great, I just argued myself into a corner here, didn’t I?”

His agreement was watery. “...I believe you did, yes.” 

Chloe stopped inches from him, head tilted back to look up at him. “How about this? Clean slate?”

Something eased in the lines of his face. “Hm? Are you suggesting a forgiveness of any debt between us?”

She shrugged, smiling hopefully. “It’d be easier than trying to measure these things and figuring out what each costs.” 

“True. Or…" He swallowed softly. "Perhaps we should just consider it a, uh, shared debt?”

There was more in that question than mere deeds for each other. _Sharing_. She smiled, her turn to tease. “You feel like racking up a huge tab and being in the hole for life?”

A spark lit in his tired eyes. “Oh, I _like_ being in the hole.” He inched closer. “There’s sure to be a lot of interest…”

She leaned forward, pushing the bottle and corkscrew away. He was warm against her, heat seeping through her clothes. “Counting on it.”

Their lips swept over each other, a quick pass of touch and tingling sensation. They pressed again and again, each time swifter and more fervent. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to taste alcohol from the surface of his tongue. His hands slid down her back, large and warm, covering her easily with his spread fingers. He leaned down further and surprised her when his hands gripped her firmly on the ass and smoothly lifted her against him. Her startled yipe interrupted the kiss, and she found herself sitting atop the glass counter, the inside of her knees pressed against his ribs. 

Excitement immediately shot through her; her breath caught and her eyes wide. She must have looked alarmed, because he was anxious again, frozen against her. “Too much?”

“No, that was…that was good, actually!” she laughed. Chloe tried to pull him back in with her heels, hands on the buttons of his shirt. He didn’t need to lean down like this, and the bar top was tall enough to nearly put them even. 

He stared at her, still uncertain, hands planted on the bar top on either side of her hips and Chloe's heels doing nothing to budge him. He sounded more like he was talking to himself, eyes searching her. “Usually I’d have asked what you wanted by now and known exactly how to proceed.” 

Chloe had his third button undone before studying him. Lucifer’s dark eyes were not glazed with only lust. 

_Damn_. She forced herself to stop, slowing her breath for a few seconds. When she felt calmer, she touched his cheek, pushing aside her want for him to take her, her want to figure out what drove him over the edge. He looked wrong-footed and doe-eyed, an ancient being in need of guidance and assurance.

“Those pills you took hit you, huh?”

He licked his lips. “It’ll be gone in about twenty or thirty minutes,” he promised. “I just wanted to not feel so intensely for a bit.” He hastily added, “B-but I can still please you! I just need told...”

Chloe smiled, sympathetic even as an all too familiar frustration quelled the fires back to coals within her. “No, not until you’re fully functioning and feeling again.” 

“But, Chloe...” 

She set a finger to his lips. “We have waited this long. We can handle a few more minutes. Besides, you just went through something awful. We don’t need to do anything tonight if you don’t feel up to it.”

Confusion again, his brow knitting. “But what about you and what you want? I want to fulfill all that you desire.” His eyes flicked over her face. “I’m not even sure what that is. I’m flying blind.” 

She nodded quickly, nervous. “Me, too, but it’s okay.” 

He lay his forehead down atop her shoulder. Chloe used her heels to pull him in for different reasons now, for closeness and assurance. Her fingertips traced lightly on the back of his neck and in his hair. “It doesn’t feel okay,” he murmured. “I’m out of my depth and you deserve someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“You—you think _you’re_ the one out of their depth.” At his short nod, she couldn’t help it. She laughed, gripped the sides of his face to tug him up to meet her eyes, serious. “I’m the one who is out of their depth here. You… _You_ know every trick in the book, have had hundreds of years to perfect how to please someone. I keep wondering how on earth you’re going to feel about-about having sex with me when you’ve had partners who are, you know, more skilled.”

“I don’t want them,” he stated, petulant and whiny. “I want you, and to not-to not screw up.” 

Chloe circled her fingers on his temples. His eyelids dropped sleepily. “Do you trust me to say if I don’t like something?”

“Will you?” 

He sounded so damned hopeful, she couldn’t think of making a joke or taking offense. “Yes. I know it’s important to you. It’s something I need to work on, but I know you care a lot about how I feel.” She planted her palm against his bared sternum. “And I want to learn everything you like, too. I want more than just fun and release. I want to be intimate with you. I want to know you, all of you.” 

He was uncharacteristically quiet, fingertips resting on either side of her, that weary glaze still over his eyes as he stared at her collar and considered her words. 

“You don’t have to put on a performance for me, Lucifer. We can figure out everything we like, and I’m going to figure out what you like.”

He sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “I would like to give you earth-shattering orgasms, though.”

“Is…is it okay if we don’t worry about that the first time?”

Lucifer moped. “How could you be okay with anything less than I’ve provided countless others?”

Chloe scoffed, hands in his hair again, giving soothing scratches to his scalp. A thin sound escaped his throat. “Oh, you silly… Because I already get more.” She struggled for how to put it, to make him understand. Sometimes she could get her feelings across very well, and sometimes she faltered trying to voice them. “Because you…you bring me coffee. You make me breakfast. I want to experience nights those others could only wish for, like sitting up in bed and reading with you, or-or snuggling on the couch to watch a movie. Or…you know, simple things like doing dishes with me and going for walks, the occasional camping trips and things. I want to be able to walk into a shower with you and help scrub all those little hard to reach places between your shoulder blades.” She quirked her brows and smiled at him. “And yes, knowing after you’re done seeing to your club business, that I’ll be the one you come to over and over again.” Her smile faltered. “I just…really don’t want to bore you.” 

“Bored? With you? That’s nonsense.” He lifted his gaze, pulling back just enough so he could focus. “But you’d be satisfied with that from me?”

Chloe felt a squirm of nerves. “If…if you’d still be happy. If you don’t think you would be, I understand and I’ll try, but…” Lucifer had leaned close once more, tip of his nose brushing hers. Flutters lit her nerves once more. “Um… If you… Uh…”

“ _I want that_ ,” he whispered emphatically. 

Lucifer’s lips brushed over hers, sweet and soft. It bled with tenderness, made her spine feel warm and buttery, her skin raising in gooseflesh. His thumbs were against her jawline, fingertips caressing into her nape as he moved with slow yearning against her mouth. The purpose and want made her light up inside, her thoughts uncharacteristically quiet as she felt and traced longingly up his arms. Her heart fluttered, fragile feeling like it could fall apart at too harsh a sound or move. 

Lucifer was slow to part lips, pressed warm and close. She felt dazed, hand against his jaw’s stubble. They stayed close, breathing each other’s air. He nosed against her temple, something sweet and affectionate that made a spark of golden happiness spread in her chest. 

“And you’d want me, even if I was the most boring old shoe.”

“If it fits,” she said, still dazed. 

He paused for only a second before chuckling quietly. Chloe realized what she said and couldn’t help but join him. “I’ve told you,” he said, voice low. “It can and will. Without hurting.” 

Her heart rate spiked. “Show me tonight?”

“Soon, but I want to…to do other things with you first. Stay with me tonight?” His accented whisper pled in her ear. “Please, Chloe.” 

Her spine rattled under his hands and her legs unconsciously squeezed on him. “ _Yes_.”

The elevator dinged. Chloe bit her lip before she could groan in frustration. She tipped her head back, looking up at the highest racks of Lucifer’s orange-lit shelves. Lucifer did nothing to refrain from groaning and thumped his forehead on her shoulder again.

The courier walked in, eyes on his phone and bags rustling noisily. “Order for Lucifer Morning”—he looked up—“star-ohhh-hi.” 

Chloe was fully aware what it looked like, her legs around Lucifer’s waist, their groins close and his shirt partially unbuttoned. “Hi!” she greeted, a little shrill and breathless. “Just give us…” She patted at the drugged, unmoving archangel. “Which pocket has your cash in it?”

Lucifer didn’t bother removing his face from atop her shoulder, though one of his hands left her back. It felt cold where his touch had been. A wad of money was thrown on the counter. “That should cover it,” he murmured. 

“Thanks. S-sorry to interrupt.” The bags crinkled loudly when set down, and the courier grabbed the money. “You two have a nice evening. Enjoy your food!”

Then the delivery person was back in the lift with the doors closing. Lucifer’s head lolled upward, squinting at it like it was hard to focus. “I’m going to lock that. I’m going to lock that right now.” 

Chloe laughed, releasing him so he could do so. She turned to the bags of food, reminded that she was very hungry, one craving atop another.

One thing at a time. She wanted to be sure Lucifer was fed first. He was taking care of so much already. She could show him how much it meant to her. Soon. 


	20. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! Warning! If you do not like reading sex scenes, you might want to skip this chapter, or at least be prepared that there is nudity and orgasms ahead. It's pretty detailed, and it's not everyone's jam. :) You won't miss any plot by skipping this.
> 
> For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I had writing. Enjoy, beauties.

They sat together on the couch, Lucifer still affected by the drugs, shown by how he had to focus more on maneuvering and his slower wit. Chloe’s pasta was delicious and they shared bites, and she liked that, too, that they easily shared food and space and quiet comments. She watched his hands as he broke apart the last miniature loaf of bread to share and spread herb-butter on its surface. He took a glass of her wine, and grudgingly admitted it wasn’t so terrible. She tried to prove it wasn’t by finishing off the bottle.

The two kept together like magnets, always touching thighs, knees, shoulders, hands, and exchanging smiles and shy looks. Weariness hung on Lucifer like a shroud, but the haziness was dissipating, and his expressions regained some of the vibrancy she was used to. The lights of Los Angeles glowed in the summer night, a hubbub of life far away as they nestled behind locked doors. It felt intimate, a promising air that created a sweet anticipation.

Chloe admitted defeat with her food, unable to eat anymore and needing it away from her before she regretted it. Lucifer offered to put it away for her while she found a shirt to steal. After a bit of assurance that he wasn’t too exhausted, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up, almost tottering.

The wine wasn’t the only thing making her feel warm and buzzy when she hurried to his closet to peruse his dress shirts for a proper victim. She was hoping for a night without interruption, time spent to touch and soothe. The thought made her light-headed, and that wasn't from the wine. The alcohol emboldened her far less than years of pent up want from someone being so close, so willing, and never the two in the right space and mind to make it work.

Until now. Nerves gave way to elation, and she hurried back to the bed. 

She found Lucifer barefoot, smoothing the blankets, as though it needed to be in pristine condition to accept her. She ruined his efforts by jumping atop it on her knees, in nothing but his shirt and white cotton briefs. He feigned an _uh!_ of annoyance, and she responded by stealing his pillow and snuggling it close to her chest, still on her knees. Hugging his pillow was familiar to her. She’d spent some nights in the penthouse, awaiting his return from Hell, by inhaling what scent of his she could from his shirts and sheets, even dabbing his cologne on her sleeves to smell throughout the day.

She might even admit it to him someday. 

“Being cute won’t save you forever, you know,” Lucifer said, trying to sound stern. 

“What about for a little while?”

Lucifer huffed at her, ready to return more banter, but he stopped, smile fading, tired eyes flicking over her face. 

Chloe watched him with concern. “Hey, you with me?”

“Yes. Just… You’re so beautiful.” 

He had said the same while they were eating lunch. Lucifer’s soft gaze made it irrefutable, impossible to deny his attraction to her appearance. Chloe's pulse quickened again. She tried to think of what to say in return, but she was spared by his crawling onto the bed, closing the space between them.

Chloe set the pillow aside, straightening on her knees to meet him. His hands were warm on her biceps, guiding her into a melting kiss. _Damn_ , she wondered why she'd ever refrained from his skilled lips, feeling them unravel her thoughts. She clutched at him, an anchor to keep from being lost at sea. Oh, and if there were a deep blue sea, she’d choose the Devil every time. 

They touched each other hungrily, affection permeating every glide and stroke. She unbuttoned his shirt with fumbling fingers. Fabric rustled as he shrugged free of it, leaving smooth skin for her to explore. It was a comforting softness over sleek, hard muscle. Chloe slid her hands over the edges of him, over plane and curve, exploring ridge and recess in his musculature. He flexed into her touch, his breath loud with hers as it quickened in deep inhales between trying to taste every twist of her tongue.

The span of his fingers made her feel petite and precious, leaving brands of heat imprinted in her flesh. He embraced her with such reverence, stealing her breath with the worship of his hands and lips, smoothing heat down her spine, the sides of her legs, into her hairline, over the curve of her ass. She whined into his mouth, a flame fanned beneath every inch of skin. She leaned back, reclining slowly. 

His hands never left her as he followed. Lips embraced her throat, pressing a path from the base of her ear and to her collar. She tipped her chest up, spine arched where his hands held her. Lucifer kept her aloft for him to drag his lips and nose down her sternum, his exhale breathy. Chloe’s breath hitched when he nuzzled her breasts through the shirt, her breath heavy as he mouthed gently through the expensive cotton.

The mattress was cool on Chloe’s back when he circled his hands to her ribs. She breathed, hands curling atop her splayed hair. Her pulse thundered, and a shiver of excitement imbued her caressed skin. So much drew them together, more than mere physical sensation. She was emotionally raveled with him, intertwined deeper than skin so the bed felt like a cathedral where words were unneeded, where touches and looks meant thousands of words.

Lucifer was whole and perfect above her, unblemished skin, his hair a mess of curls, lips parted and eyes a black glimmer watching her with unspoken awe. His hand smoothed up the outside of her thigh, under the shirt. The white fabric gathered on his wrist, exposing her as he skimmed over her briefs and up her side. 

Chloe bit her lip and writhed slowly. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and his fingertips stopped just on the edge of where sensitive flesh rounded. Lucifer’s unnaturally heated touch traced them, then swept slow and sure down her belly. She arched under his hand, a moan breathed out as he rubbed a slow circle on her lower belly. 

“Oh, Chloe…” 

“Come here,” she shakily commanded. 

Lucifer obeyed, as though he’d but awaited her word to eagerly follow. His eyes locked with hers as he lowered himself atop her. She was so much smaller than him, and she loved how he covered her so fully. He braced his weight on his forearms, and they sank into the mattress together. It made Chloe shudder, belly quivering with thrills at his pressed weight against her, the way he laid between her thighs, strong and solid. Lucifer had her pinned where she had wanted to be so many times, where her dreams had carried her only to wake unfulfilled and craving. 

He was hard against her, flush against her sensitized vulva. Chloe squeezed her thighs against him, and the ragged breath from him made her want far more. She wanted him; her heart ached for intimacy, and her body was revved for more with each promising motion. Chloe pressed her fingertips deep into his back, into muscle just under where his wings lay hidden, and she treasured the sound he made. She pushed a path down the dip of his lower back. His hips flexed against her pleasure’s focal point, and her head tipped back, a caught “ _ah_!” leaving her.

Lucifer whispered her name raggedly. She responded with an emphatic “ _Yes_ ,” hissing it as close to his ear as she could. He groaned. She flexed her spine to meet the roll of his hips down, gasping out a high note at the contact through his slacks and her cotton briefs.

“Darling,” he breathed. It sounded like a protest, but it was half-broken already. Chloe arched her chest into him, breathed out another reedy sound. “ _Oh, darling_ ,” he breathed, and he suddenly sounded so overwhelmed, flooded with things he couldn’t voice. 

She understood. The overwhelming magnetism thrummed with a tangible charge. It felt fateful and holy, far more than bodies seeking pleasure. Heaven’s fallen was trembling atop her, a castaway survivor of too many storms. She wanted to make him forget all of it, the dredged up past, the exhausting day and the unpleasant weariness forced on him, suffered for _her_. Chloe would strip it from him and cast it away and replace it with love and acceptance. She wanted to give him all of it, be the one to pull him from the wreckage of his thoughts to another wreck, one where they could shudder together in the carnage of pleasure. 

Lucifer seemed as though he dared not pursue more, the archangel’s breath a near whimper in her ear. He wanted, desperately. She could feel it in the tense shiver in his muscles. Perhaps he was too uncertain of what she wanted. She remembered how lost he’d seemed, unable to ask her desire, unable to affect her and give her leeway to pursue what she wanted of him consequence free as so many of his prior partners did. 

She didn’t need the Devil’s hypnotic gaze to guide them. He didn’t know how to take from her, but she knew how to give.

She kept her voice a whisper, as though anything more would disturb the magic of intimacy. " _Let me._ "

His whisper was broken sounding. " _Anything._ " 

She understood, pressed a kiss to him before pressing a hand to his chest. Chloe moved for them, intent on laying waste to his melancholy and hesitation. She pressed with her knee and elbow, and with a sharp inhale, Lucifer tipped to his side, to his back, and she slid atop him. Seated intimately atop him, she was aware of heat and moisture stealing through fabric from them both and didn’t care.

She stared down at him as she unbuttoned the shirt she wore. Lucifer was breathtaking beneath her. He stared with wanton adoration, as though she were a queen atop a throne. He breathed from parted lips, hands massaging at her knees and thighs. Chloe slid the fabric of the shirt to either side, and his eyes locked on her breasts. He groaned, staring as though a man starved as the shirt was discarded off the bed’s edge. She laid her hands over his where they squeezed her thighs, sliding them up her hips and belly, giving voiceless permission for him to touch and feel. 

Lucifer was so gentle. His palms were a breath that made her nipples tighten more under the feathery caress. Her inhale was sharp, and she exhaled a moan as his hands cupped, heat sinking into her breasts. Chloe leaned into the Devil’s touch, pressing, breaths catching at the rasp of his palms on lit nerves. 

He touched her everywhere he could reach, a hunger in his fingertips, exploring her bare skin. Their low sounds wove together, intense breathing and strained whines braiding together. Chloe felt wanted and adored. Any uncertainty of her actions faded into instinct for fulfillment, athirst to share touch and more with him. She painted her devotion on his skin with her fingertips and repaid his impassioned caresses with vocalizations and flexes into his touch. She descending to kiss his chest and lifted so he could massage over her breasts again, caught his hand and nipped his fingertips lightly. He ran his hands down her belly, down her legs, then up the inside of her thighs. Her legs trembled. Cool air skimmed across overheated skin. Urgency rose for more, for release, for him to sing with pleasure. The desire consumed the remnants of her shyness.

Lucifer tried to sit up, and she planted a hand on his chest. He collapsed back down with a groan, hips straining in a small circle. Her head tipped back, mouth open in a voiceless cry at the feel of him against her, at how sharper pleasure vibrated through her. She wanted him inside of her, wanted to feel him meet her rocking and wanted to watch him writhe in orgasm beneath her.

Chloe inched back, shuddering at leaving the heat of him as she settled on his thighs. His hands tried to follow, another attempt to lean up. She circled her small hands around his wrists, and even though he squirmed again beneath her, Lucifer didn’t resist her as she nearly laid atop him and gently planted his hands, palms up, on either side of his head. She gave him an assuring smile, her breath excited, feeling his quickly rising chest brush her nipples. She backed away slowly to her seat atop his thighs. Her loose hair tickled and her breasts dragged, and he shuddered hard, bit at his lip for control as he watched and groaned in his throat. Yet his clenching and unclenching hands remained where they were laid. 

Content he would allow her control, Chloe looked between her thighs at the bulge awaiting her attention. He had grown even more, and she felt her breath hitch high in her lungs at the sight of his darkened glans straining above the hem of his trousers. She could see how he strained with need through the material, the subtle tilts of his hips as Lucifer fought to keep from struggling for stimulation. The material of his pants were darkened, a wet spot near the top, and even now a pearly drop lay at the small orifice. She inhaled, able to fully smell his musky arousal. A throb spiked through her. She kept her patience, a single palm resting over the length and sliding, exploring the thick dimension of him underneath. 

Lucifer squirmed, hands curling tightly. “ _Chloe_!” 

“Shh…” she soothed, using both hands to unfasten the belt. The buckle clinked as she pulled the leather free. The trouser buttons were plucked free, and she pulled the zipper down to part his trousers. He wore no other barrier. Bare flesh revealed itself, dark, the glans swollen free of the uncut skin, the frenulum taut. She held her breath briefly, eyes wide as she took him in. 

Her dreams had not done his erection justice. 

Chloe would never call a cock pretty, but Lucifer’s was smooth and perfect, contoured with even veins. The corona flared in a promising way, wider than the thick shaft. The broad girth curved slightly, straight back to dip into his belly button, and she wondered how it would feel, the way he would strike inside of her, and she felt her breaths turn dizzyingly shallow at the thought. 

Lucifer stared at her, awaiting her move, eyes glazed with so much yearning. Chloe breathed out a soft ‘ _oh_ ’, and she worked on tugging his trousers down. He lifted his hips to help. He was trimmed, dark, glossy pubic hair in a neat shape at the shaft’s base, hair free elsewhere, even over his testes, already drawn close with arousal. She bared his legs, eyes not leaving him as she dropped the last of his clothes and clinking belt off the edge of the bed. He still held his hands where she’d planted them.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered, eyes locked on his as she straightened on her knees and removed the last article of clothing clinging to her hips. 

Lucifer’s breath stuttered, then he didn’t breathe at all as she sat and pulled the panties away. Chloe ascended back to her knees, tossing them to join his clothes over the side. Still Lucifer didn’t breathe. His eyes roved on her bared body, trying to take it all in, exploring her breasts, belly, hips, the triangle of dark brunette. 

Lucifer finally pulled in a gasp when she climbed over him again. Her hands smoothed up the sleek muscle of his thighs, preceding her till her knees settled near his hips. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t seem to hold still, legs and hips flexing under her as she settled atop his thighs again. 

Chloe took him in hand, and he bit on a deep, desperate sound. He was silk over molten steel, a deep, rapid pulse in the veins. Chloe tried to circle and touch her thumb and fingertips around the shaft, and couldn’t without squeezing hard. She wrapped both hands around him. She still couldn’t encompass him fully, the glans still protruding above. She wondered at where her apprehension had gone, replaced with wanting him close and inside.

Lucifer tossed his head back, hips circling and groaning openly. The thuds of her heart quickened, hardened. Her inner muscles beat with pleasure at the sound and sight, the feel of him moving under her. She adored the writhing of him, the display of his caged passion struggling, and she wanted to free him, wanted to love him through it.

Chloe moved up his thighs. His head whipped up suddenly, hands still kept in place as though she’d shackled him there. He gasped his words out. “N-not yet.. Please!” 

Chloe stared in confusion at him as he flopped his head back and squirmed in her hold, fighting to not thrust into her hands. “But I want…” 

He was panting out his words, apology and restraint strangling in them “Not until I know I won’t hurt you. So, please, not yet,” he emphasized. Lucifer’s eyes squeezed shut, spine arcing, feet flexing over the blankets. “But _pleasepleaseplease_ , it’s been so long, Chloe! I _can’t_ …!” He moaned, his hips speaking his desires for him as he moved in her hands. Chloe moaned with him, feeling the slide of skin and the drum-tight tension before she released him. His sound was raw and undignified, and she adored it even as she whispered an apology.

Chloe searched her mind for options, ways to fulfill them both without breaking the intimacy, without needing to pull away. The vlog videos flashed through her mind, and all the possibilities or foreplay, how to enjoy a partner without penetration, outercourse and what they would both like. She could guide them both to fulfillment in a way Lucifer wanted.

“Okay,” she panted back. “Not yet. Just…trust me.”

He did, eyes fighting open to watch her half-lidded. She sat atop his pelvis, and a rough exclamation burst from him at the warmth of her pressed atop him. Chloe was mute, sensation rolling through her as her breath straggered in her. Her labia embraced his shape and heat throbbed through her. It was so close, so perfectly close, and even if he wasn’t in her, she could feel his shape, feel every motion of his hips against her. 

Pangs ascended through her center and made her light-headed. She planted her hands on his chest, fighting for breath before her resistance perished and she moved atop him. The aroused moisture made her slide easily up the searing shaft, and she exhaled a shaky moan as she slid her hips back. 

Lucifer’s hands reached for her, breaking her silent command in desperation. She leaned into their roaming when she could, layering sensation over sensation through her skin. She suddenly couldn’t bear the space between them. Chloe took his hands in hers, winding her fingers between his tightly before descending on him, kiss feverish. He squeezed her hands back, kissing her until they couldn’t, only able to pant together. She moved down him again, flooded with affection, passion peaking quickly as they slid and rocked together.

Usually it took so much more for her to reach the coveted zenith. She fumbled with her grip, needing more, needing to give more, managing to free one hand while the other clung tight with his. She reached between them, stroked under his shaft, pressing and sliding over him as her hips gyrated helplessly atop him. Lucifer was moaning with every exhale now, moving between her and her palm with more insistent thrusts. Chloe’s breath hastily hissed, uncontrolled as she edged rattling apart. 

Lucifer collapsed to pleasure first. The archangel grasped her hip with his freed hand, stilled, breath paralyzed and silent at his orgasm’s precipice. His whole body locked beneath her save for a shiver of tension. Then he erupted with a short, abrupt cry. 

“ _Ah!_ ” 

_WHOOMP!_

Chloe exclaimed at the buck of him under her as his wings burst free. She jolted upright. The rush of cool air swept over her fervid skin as brilliant white flapped against the mattress. 

Lucifer didn’t seem to notice the abrupt appearance of the divine limbs, even as the feathers shivered and glowed brighter. His hips jerked. Another cry, another, and Chloe beheld pale liquid spattering up his chest, could feel him pulse and gush in her hand. The short cries gave way to a bitten wail, hand tight on her hip, squeezing her hand.

His face was locked in pained ecstasy. The hard strength of his grip, his uncontrolled sounds, the flush of red up his chest stole all thought. He still glided against her overwhelmed nerves, and Chloe’s core wound tight. Her breath stuttered beyond catching. She gave helpless keens. Pleasure shocked through her and she plunged over the edge.

She rocked hard atop him in swift jerks. Bliss throbbed through her. Her inner muscles squeezed and beat, craving what lay so close. Hyperventilated breaths mingled with short exclamations as she rode the crescendo. At last her limbs weakened, elation flooding out all tension. Her elbows nearly buckled on her, eyes wide on the winged angel beneath her.

His violent jolts smoothed into even flexes that stole her breath, even waves of his completing orgasm that kept him rising and falling against her. His head was tipped back, his throat open, his hand still tight on her hip, fingers squeezing between hers. Chloe stared, sensitized and still, still, _still_ …!

A long, shaky wail tore from her as she her hips undulated atop him again, another orgasm catching her off guard. The swift waves of tension evened out, and she collapsed forward when her nerves rocked her hard, muscles still spasming with pleasure. She could feel every contraction of his body beneath her, his slowing groans close to her ear.

They lay, panting, clinging to each other.

The euphoric haze blanketed her, lost inhaling his scent, feeling his chest lift and relax beneath her rhythmically. His arms and hands slid over her back. Hums breathed out, interrupted by the occasional spasm of post-orgasm. She reached out and touched his wings, and they shivered under the fingers sliding down the snowy quills. 

“Ohhh…” Lucifer arched beneath her, arms tight around her. “Mm, didn’t realize… Let me…”

Chloe whispered swiftly, “You don’t have to.”

Lucifer hummed again, relaxing into the mattress. The wings fell limp. “Mmkay…” He squeezed her, and she melted with pleasure, smiling as her fingers skimmed over his feathers. He trembled again, groaned, something pleased and content. “Fires _above_ , how I love you.”

Her heart pattered all over itself again. “Mm. I love you, too.”

Lucifer brushed her hair to one side, the tresses tickling as they traveled on bare shoulders, and she sighed, enjoying the relaxing moment and melting against him.

This, she decided, was worth the wait.


	21. Death to Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! So here we have post cuddling and stuff. There's nudity and orgasm clean up, so for those who want to super avoid that, you can get away with skipping this chapter, too. 
> 
> Enjoy, cuddle bugs!

Somewhere in Lucifer's mind, he was sure he should be ashamed for not taking the lead in their first naked encounter. After all, he'd imagined all sorts of things he would do with her, how he'd feast on her pleasure and hold her tight to ground her orgasm through orgasm. He hadn't done any of those wild dreams.

He was too blissed out to care at the moment. Lucifer felt hazy with peace, comforted by Chloe’s weight atop him. He was beyond satisfied, a myriad of other feelings swirling in lazy currents through him as they enjoyed their post-orgasmic daze. It felt different, like the best high, the fuzziest buzz, or the most fulfilling time spent with another body in his bed. Chloe’s fingertips trailed over his feathers, and it made fresh shivers of sensation spark through him. 

He wasn’t used to his wings being touched. He wasn’t used to _trusting_ his wings being touched. 

He squeezed Chloe against his chest. She made a pleased hum at the press on her relaxed body. She tried to move, stopped, her frame shaking with silent laughter. 

“We are covered,” she chortled, “in stuff.”

“Oh, yes. Let me…” Lucifer tried to operate his leaden limbs, but found himself unwilling to move yet. His hand simply fell back atop his wings, which gave a weak little flap where they hung off the edges of the bed. “In a minute,” he promised, hand rejoining the other in caressing up and down her bare back. 

She made a hum. He took it for agreement. 

They lay in comfort and silence, her fingers skimming atop his feathers, his lazily stroking up and down her entrancingly smooth skin. Finally coherent thoughts manifested when the gears of his mind stopped slipping. Her touch tickled over his feathers, the sensation moving through the quills. It wasn’t like a caress on skin or hair. The quills were thicker, sensitive nerves responding with pleasant shivers that went through the muscles. Each pass of her hand sent the feathers lifting subtly for more after her smoothing. “Mm. That feels strange.” 

“Your wings?” She started withdrawing. 

“Not bad,” he quickly reassured. “It’s like…” He searched for an example. “Like when someone first sucks your toe, and you don’t expect it to be so sensitive.” 

Chloe again shook with silent laughter. “I’m pretty sure wings and toes are very different.” 

“Darling, work with me,” he complained playfully. “I’ve just had a mind-blowing orgasm and I’ve still not floated down entirely yet.” 

“Mm. That was good, wasn’t it?”

“More than good. It was…” He searched for the proper description. Usually words came easily to him. Now he reached into his vocabulary and came up blank. 

Sex had always sated him—but only to a point. Lucifer had indulged in every pleasure and substance he could find, and for a moment, he’d feel satisfied and fulfilled, or at least distracted. The few times he’d reflected on the satisfaction’s quick evaporation, he’d waved it off to being designed as a creature of passion and desire, and thus could never be satiated for long. Even then, sex was certainly no hardship. The carnality always fascinated him. It was a buffet he returned to again and again, always hungry moments later for something new, someone else, a different activity, or at least something he did well.

Something he did well with _others_ , stealing their regard and attention, preening under the praise of his skill, even if that praise came in only the wordless exclamations of orgasm. For a moment, he could feel…less incomplete.

The moments always passed. Lucifer was used to lying in bed awake, exhausted play partners around him, feeling a pang in himself that he couldn’t quite feed. The longer he lived, the worse it became, and he buried himself in extravaganza and opulence at every opportunity. The last four years it had become a confusing void. Lucifer realized every time he woke up, every time his bed partners left, every time the drugs and alcohol wore off, that gnawing hole awaited him, sometimes to the point that he couldn’t enjoy the excessive indulgences as he once had.

Perhaps that’s why work had started becoming so fulfilling. People saw _him_ , not his skill, not the favors he could do, not how he could entertain. He had friends who asked after how he was doing. He had people he liked to sit and listen to, not as a favor, but because he found them interesting. Whenever he had retreated from others, Chloe, dear woman that she was, would often come after him, saying she was there, that it looked like he needed a friend. She would drop things to spend time with him.

He was _important_ to her.

Lucifer sighed happily, squeezing her again. She gave that contented hum once more, and he enjoyed it, inhaling her scent, arousal, their lazy closeness and enjoying skin on skin for no other reason than they could.

_I’m not alone anymore._

The thought felt like a hammer on his chest, but the kind of wallop that was knocking something back into place he’d never realized was ill-fitting, leaving an ache that felt less broken and more like the pain of healing. He squeezed her again, feeling her thigh smooth up the outside of his, her other hand in his hair, as though she knew he craved comfort by instinct. He breathed and enjoyed it, happy. Truly happy.

“Complete,” he finally concluded. “I feel very complete.” 

Chloe shifted, folding her arms atop his chest and resting her chin there, smiling up at him. She looked breathtaking, happy in ways he rarely saw, eyes dark blue in the dimness, her hair in a messy drape to one side, opposite shoulder bare, touchable silkiness. She considered his words, at ease and relaxed. “Mm. Yeah. That’s a good way of putting it.” 

He touched her tempting shoulder, then her bottom lip, that painful swell of affection overflowing in him as he smiled back. She’d been so kind, taking initiative so he didn’t fumble about. Had anyone ever done that for him before? Anyone who didn't want to out of a want to serve or dominate, but out of affection? Heaven's fallen was sure no one had. He had no intentions of ruining this. “You’re amazing. A mind-blowing orgasm, all from naked frottage.”

“I wasn’t sure how well that would work,” she admitted, but grinned briefly under the praise. 

“Certainly worked for you, too! Twice, if I’m not mistaken.” 

“That was…unexpectedly intense, yeah,” she admitted, more bashful. It gave way to a thoughtful look, considering him, touching his jaw. “Maybe it worked so well for you, too, because you’re more human with me?”

He gave a pensive noise, considering that. It was difficult for him to tell, whether it was just the virtue of Chloe being Chloe and how he felt, or that his skin was vulnerable and more susceptible to sensations. Perhaps both. Most likely both. 

“Something to explore, yes? But now, let’s…” Lucifer started to move with some reluctance, and Chloe slid her weight to one side to allow him. He stopped when feathers caught and bent on the bedding. “ _Ock_ … I really should put these away before they become a mess.”

He didn’t miss her longing look. She gave one last caress to the feathers. Gooseflesh rose up his limbs at the full stroke to the top of the wide primes. “Okay,” she finally said, sitting back to give him room. Lucifer nearly hesitated, considering asking for more of her touches, but their chests were becoming tacky with spend, and he did need to maneuver. He rolled his shoulders, and watched her eyes widen, curious and wondering, as the limbs swiftly condensed and withdrew into their space. 

During their imprisonment his wings had been injured, mostly forced on display in a clumsy cast and bandages at all times. He reminded himself she’d never seen him fully tuck them away. Her quiet fascination and lack of questions was reassuring, somehow, not stunned or taken aback by a reminder of his otherness. She was kneeling, hands on either side of her knees, and he took a few seconds to let his gaze wander before returning to the necessary task.

Lucifer leaned over the bedside, and groped about for the drawer built into the bed’s frame. It glided open easily, and he pulled out the wipes and a few of the neatly folded cloths within. 

“What’s that?” Chloe asked. When she saw the cloths and wipes, she broke into a giggle. “Okay, where were those hiding?”

“There’s a drawer down here,” he said proudly. “All the essentials for a spontaneous roll in the hay. Condoms, lube, water, and of course, cloths so we needn’t abuse our clothes, blankets, or waddle ungainly-like to the bathroom.” 

“Okay, that’s actually really handy,” she said, reaching forward to take a cloth. He held it playfully away, scooting toward her so he could run it himself between her breasts, down her belly. She put her hands down, allowing him with a small smile, like she had a secret. 

Lucifer took a few seconds to brave his next words, focusing carefully on cleaning every dip of her skin. “And now, that drawer is ours, so you may put whatever you desire in there.” 

She didn’t frown or pull away as he feared. Her smile widened, and she reached forward to take the other cloth. She ran it up his chest, cleaning him as well. “That sounds good.” 

They leaned further into each other’s spaces, each tending the other. Lucifer felt that tremble of affection deep in his vitals, the moment intimate in ways he wasn’t familiar with. He was used to swiftly getting the job done while quipping at an exhausted bed partner or two. Not this. 

Chloe commented on the wipes, and he noted how it took him some time to find ones that didn’t smell funny. She was careful with his genitals when her first press on them caused him to flinch in surprise. They both laughed as they admitted there was a chafed feeling now, and that was very new to him.

“Just means we’ll have to use lube next time,” Lucifer said, and was pleased when she didn’t hesitate, the ‘next time’ taken in expected stride and agreement. 

“Definitely. Do you have Astroglide?”

He handed her a bottle of water, admired her throat as she tipped it up to drink. “I do. And Sliquid, which I think you’ll like even better. Gun Oil, Überlube, Good Clean Love, and so on. I really want to try the Foria on you, however.”

She handed the bottle back so he could take a turn drinking. “I’ve heard of that one…” 

She was trying to remember as he set the nearly emptied bottle on the nightstand and pulled the blankets back, welcoming her in with him. Lucifer’s heart did another flip-flop at how well she molded against him, leg easing atop his thigh, hand to his chest, and head on the crook of his shoulder. He brushed his fingertips up and down her arm, over her upper back, smoothing her hair to one side to keep the tresses from pinching and tangling.

“It has a relaxing agent in it,” he explained coyly.

She tilted her chin up, so he could see the glimmer of her knowing blue eyes. “Would that agent happen to be THC?”

“Maybe,” he replied in a way that said it definitely was. 

She snorted quietly and patted his chest. “We’ll have to discuss that. When I’m less sleepy.” 

Lucifer kissed the top of her head, squeezed her again, just for that contented hum before settling in. “All right. You sleep some.” 

He didn’t intend to fall asleep with her, intent on simply soaking in her presence and listening to her breathe, enjoying the warmth of her body against his, the peace and contentedness he felt. Yet he relaxed and slid into slumber with her

Lucifer woke up to movement. 

He blinked sleepily as Chloe left the bed. Anxious she was leaving, he watched closely as she stood, then mentally scolded himself for the anxiety. 

If she wanted to leave, he didn't have the right to feel possessive and concerned. He just thought…

She didn’t go to her overnight bag, however. Chloe picked up his shirt from the floor, wrapped it around her small shoulders, and padded in the direction of the bathroom on bare feet. 

The archangel breathed a bit easier, but still the little anxious beast lay in wait somewhere in his chest. He was used to watching people hurry into their clothes and steal away without a second look back. But this was Chloe. She wasn’t anywhere close to being like his previous partners, and this wasn’t like when she’d collapsed drunk in his bed and woken horrified at the thought of having sex with him. Still, the fear wasn’t put to rest until she quietly returned, shirt slipping off her shoulders to leave her pale and beautiful in the faint city lights. 

She crawled back onto the bed. He moved quickly onto his side, blanket and sheet held up to accept her.

“Oh, you’re awake,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You’re fine, darling.” He folded the blanket over her, and she shivered and pressed close to his chest for warmth. Lucifer would feel guilty for the air conditioner being so high, but he couldn’t regret how she squirmed close, her chilled hands on his torso. “Aw, your footsies.” He wrapped his legs with hers, encouraging her to press her feet on him for warmth. “There now.”

“Sorry, I know they get cold.” 

“Oh, they feel good right now. They’re not feetcicles.” He paused. “Even if they were, I’ve plenty of heat to spare. Your frigid toes don’t stand a chance.” 

“Not even if I…” She bent her leg up, running her toes between his thighs.

Lucifer grinned. “All you’re doing is making me warmer. I’m enjoying this show of flexibility. Do keep going.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” She didn’t move her foot any higher, just kept it there, enjoying the warmth.

He ran his fingertips over her side, affection drumming deep in his chest. Her leg snuck between his, and he gladly wrapped her close. They folded together like the pages of a closing book, squeezing away the spaces between them, sliding hands and feet and touching bare skin. Once comfortable, they slipped away again, and his sleep was dreamless and deep.


	22. Work and Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! I'm feeling better, and rest assured, wasn't deathly ill or anything, just enough to where writing was hard to focus on. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include nudity, one explicit mention of male anatomy, but after the first bit, you're nude free, readers. Until later. No worries for my fellow deviants. There is definitely more adult activities ahead. 
> 
> Thank you for our patience with me! Enjoy, demonlings.

Chloe woke to a pale sky. 

The penthouse was wonderful views and open spaces, shadow and light, and now it glowed in the rising sun rays. The weight of an arm laid across her belly and soft, sleepy breaths warmed through her hair. Lucifer’s chest rose and fell against her back. Their knees were folded close together, and she enjoyed rubbing her feet on his shins. At some point during the night she’d turned into the little spoon. It was wonderful feeling. 

She could stay here forever.

She closed her eyes briefly, snuggling against him and sighing, completely content. He made a low sound in his sleep, squeezing closer before relaxing. 

A great morning to sleep in. 

Except…

Chloe’s eyes snapped open. 

It was Friday. Friday morning. And the sun was up!

Lucifer made another noise as she scoot into a sit up and reached for the nightstand for her phone. It wasn’t there. She had left it with her pants when she’d changed. She picked up Lucifer’s sleek, black phone instead. The lock screen turned on, showing the time. 

“Shit!” She tried to scramble from the bed. 

The arms around her waist tightened, a sleepy sound made. Chloe jerked to a halt against the wrists locked around her hips, huffed in exasperation and looked at the lightly snoring angel. 

“Lucifer. Lucifer!” She shook his shoulder. His brow pinched, wriggling down to hide his face by her hip. Chloe smacked his bare shoulder loudly.

He snorted as his head jerked up, mouth open, brown eyes dazed. 

“Wake up or we’ll be late. I overslept!”

“Whuhuh?” His face hadn’t moved from its slack-jawed stupor, blinking at her without comprehension. 

“Come on! We’ve got to get ready for work!” She tried to wriggle free of his hold. It was ridiculous how little his arms moved. She wanted to laugh, but she was afraid he might pull her back into bed, and it was far too tempting. “Come on!” 

“Nn…” He reluctantly released her, flopping noisily back down onto the pillows and blinking. 

Chloe went to get her clothes, bare feet patting on the polished floor to her overnight bag. She dug out the neatly folded clothes for work, turned. 

Lucifer hadn’t moved, still watching her dazedly. There was an absent smile on his lips. She pulled on underwear and swung her shirt over her shoulders before trotting over to him, waving at him urgently. “Cute as you are, really need you moving. Come on—up, up.” 

A spark glimmered in his sleepy eyes. “Oh, I’m up,” he croaked, smile widening. “Just enjoying the view.”

“This view is going to leave you here to find your own way to work if you don’t start getting ready. Come on!”

He groaned, but sat up, untangling out of the blankets and tottering out of bed. 

Chloe stared. He was a sight. His hair was a mess of unruly curls, his body planes of soft warm beige over sculpted muscle that she wanted to run her hands over. And he was certainly up. She covered a smile with her hand when he started down the stairs. She’d always found naked men walking around with their personal items bobbing to be funny. She tried to cover for herself by looking up at his hair instead. “And you,” she snickered breathily, “need to do something about your hair.” 

Lucifer’s eyes rolled up as though he could see the mess. He pat at his head, groaned. “In a moment. I’ll get coh”—he yawned—“ coffee brewing.”

“We’ll have to take our cups on the road.” Chloe admired the stretch of him as he yawned and the very human way he scratched at his chest absently. He was so shamelessly naked, confident in his skin. Chloe bit her lip as he walked past, heading for the kitchen. The temptation rose as well as her hand as he started to go by. Before she decided to second-guess herself, she gave in with a quickened pulse and clapped him on his bare cheek. 

The smack sound of her palm was immensely satisfying, as was his startled yelp. 

“Hurry!” she ordered. “And make sure you pack your gym clothes!”

His pace tripled on its way to the kitchen. “I’m going!” Chloe held her breath at her daring, waiting to see if he was upset. He was certainly more alert as he felt at his cheek and looked over his shoulder. “Holy smokes, that actually _stung_! I’m impressed!”

Chloe couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out, and hurried to put on more clothes. 

They rode together in her car to work, despite his trying to tempt her with the corvette, even jangling its keys her way. Chloe resisted and they ended up in moving traffic, sipping at mugs of coffee and holdings hands when able. It made the usually irritating commute pleasant. Lucifer looked content and relaxed, sneaking adoring looks her direction when he thought she wasn’t looking. She caught him anyway, but pretended not to notice. 

When she parked, he leaned over the middle console to lift her hand. Her heart skipped as his lips brushed over her knuckles. Lucifer’s dark eyes were bright, brimming with the boyish glee she’d tried to find irritating before and never could manage to hate. 

“Shall we, Detective?”

She smiled at him. “Let’s get to it.” She slipped out of the car, walking close to him on their way inside, purse on her shoulder, gym bag on his. He was wearing a lilac shirt and pocket square with a dark gray suit, handsome and groomed in ways that made her mentally plan to strip it from him and ruin his hair like she had last night. 

She side-eyed him, a worry wriggling forward now that they were at the doors of Work. 

“Do I need to be concerned with you talking about last night?” 

Lucifer raised his brows as his gaze dropped to hers. “Darling, you have my absolute discretion! Tempting as it is to shout it to the world.” 

“I appreciate that.” She nudged him with her hip, feeling playful and free in ways she hadn’t in a very long time. 

They fell back into their professional demeanor as much as two love sick fools who had finally intimately demonstrated their strong emotions the night before could. She wondered if anyone could tell, just from the more insistent pull of their bodies wanting to be close, the looks and the smiles. She felt like she was glowing.

Thankfully no one accosted them on their way to her desk. Chloe sat down, and Lucifer occupied his chair next to her and went through his phone’s messages. Logged in and intranet up, she started filing all the reports needed for Jacob Luska’s upcoming trial. She also had the evidence from George Hickerton’s computer tower to send to affected districts, some in entirely different states. Knowing who had been responsible for what gambling rings helped, especially in knowing that the perp was no longer active. It would allow law enforcement to focus on other suspects. 

Hickerton still hadn’t deserved what had happened to him, as far as she was concerned, but he had still been a criminal, and the detective would not be sweeping anything under the rug. 

Again that urge to invest in Lucifer’s private life overwhelmed her when his brow pinched and he furiously typed with both thumbs. Before she would have ignored it, too worried about him sexting or doing something illicit she didn’t want to turn a blind eye on. “Trouble?” She nodded toward his phone. 

Lucifer didn’t take his eyes off his screen. “Just a gormless mingebag who wants a favor I’m unwilling to give. Honestly, do I look like a hitch consultant?”

Chloe felt her lips turn, trying to not smile. He noticed. 

“I see my pain amuses you once more, Detective.”

“Always. Speaking of…” She took up a folder filled with messy papers that had been dropped off on her desk. “Do me a favor and flag any gambling ventures you see outside of the country, okay?”

Lucifer stared at the pile for a single second before leaving his seat. “I think Ella needs something. Very important. I’d better be sure she’s faring well.”

She smirked while he retreated into the lab, putting the stack back on the pile. She’d get to it later, after the more important paperwork was done. 

Two hours of the workday done, she tracked Lucifer down with his gym bag in hand. He was talking with one of the mechanics in a hall, the two crooning together over classic muscle cars when she approached. The mechanic hurried off, obviously not wanting caught chatting on the clock.

“Lucifer, work out time.” 

Lucifer took the bag, frowning. “Don’t you mean fun-Gant-wrestling time?”

“If that helps, yes. Now go learn some things, and please behave.” 

Lucifer touched his fingers to his chest. “I am the picture of well-behaved!” 

It was such an obvious lie, she supposed it didn’t count as one. She cast a look over her shoulder at him, shook her head at his wide grin, and left him to return to work. 

Her scheduled visitor stopped at her desk just a little past eleven. She caught the tan windbreaker in her peripheral, looked up from her correspondence email. 

Agent Carney gave that small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hello Detective Decker. I was hoping you and I could talk more about the Marcus Pierce investigation?”

“Yeah. I’d be happy to.” She locked her screen, pulled a file out of her bag and headed to the conference room. She closed the door to give them privacy.

Carney looked around the room, pulled something out of his pocket. Chloe heard a subtle whistling sound as he set the cylindrical device on the table. She could easily guess the device’s nature. A handy way to keep privacy, especially when they couldn’t be sure Pierce didn’t still have people embedded in the department. Cain may be gone, but she was fully on board with Carney’s caution. 

“What did you do to keep your consultant busy?” he asked, curious as he took a seat. He went down in the slow way of someone who had trouble with his knees. 

“He’s learning less dangerous and obvious ways to subdue an opponent in the gym. Should help him be less obvious out in the field, and keep him out of your hair for a little while.”

“Ah, I appreciate that. You’re very true to your word, Detective Decker. I like that.”

Chloe smiled at the compliment as she took her seat. She set the file down and got straight to business. “Looked over all the paperwork you sent. Quite the package.” 

Carney spread his hands. “I told you, the organization has good benefits. Not that anyone here without the proper clearance would know where your additional coverage or bonuses are coming from.”

“Appreciated. Thank you for explaining how it’s disbursed. I like that it’s hidden as stock payout.”

“Can I be optimistic that you’re joining, then?”

Chloe scoot the file over to him. “Everything’s signed.”

Agent Carney took the folder, his smile finally reaching his eyes some. “I’d normally check to make sure all i’s are dotted and t’s crossed, but…pretty sure I don’t have to worry about that with you.”

“Been snooping into my work ethic?” She kept her tone teasing.

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t say that. Out loud.” Chloe found herself liking his dry humor. “Have you told your consultant you’re joining?”

She understood what he was really asking. “Not yet. Figured I’d break the news to him over lunch. He shouldn’t have a problem with it. He makes a lot of noise, but if he was worried or against it, he would have proclaimed it. Loudly.”

“Good to hear. No questions then?”

“No. Thank you for being patient with me while I came to a decision.” 

“Oh, you actually didn’t take nearly the time some do.” He stood, again in that way that showed knee or back problems. Chloe stood as well, took his hand when he held it out. “Welcome aboard Service 23, Agent Decker. You’re officially on stand by until something unexplainable comes up. I’ll contact you as your SO in the field when needed.” 

Chloe smiled. “Thank you.”

Carney started for the door, paused with his scarred grip on the handle. "One thing I feel I should make you aware of. We have contact with another organization overseas. It seems a member of the Catholic church in Rome has become interested in your consultant, and fully believes him to be who who he says he is. I'm waiting on more information, and we'll do all we can to proactively curb his attention. Officially, you're not covering him, but since you two are close, I think it's more than pertinent to share any details I receive. I just ask that you don't act on anything." 

Concern rose in Chloe. She didn't know much about the church or organized religion. It seemed she would have more research to do. "I appreciate that, sir." 

"Just Carney will do." Another of those small smiles, and he was strolling out.

She waited for nerves to kick in when she went back to her desk, for her gut to wrench in a way that said she’d made a bad decision. It never did, so she happily went back to her correspondence for a while longer before she went to retrieve Lucifer from the gym.

She could hear him as soon as she entered the main area. 

“I can get out of it!” he was insisting. 

William Gant spoke calmly, not even breathing hard. “Afraid not, Lucifer. Sheer strength won’t work here. I haven’t had anyone break out of this yet.” 

“First for— _nnn_ —Everything!”

“Give?”

“Ha! Never! I just…need to get my…leg—! _Nngh_! Okay, that doesn’t work.” 

“Yeah, your torso’s too long for that.”

Chloe could see them now, sauntering up to the edge of the mat. Gant had Lucifer pinned on his belly, sitting on the larger man’s back. One of the trainer’s legs was out so he could brace and prevent Lucifer from rocking out from under him. One of Lucifer's arms was in a right angle, straight up in a wrist lock, and the other hand was pushed up toward Lucifer’s shoulder blades. It all looked very uncomfortable.

Yeah, Lucifer wasn’t going to get out of that. Chloe smirked, watching as her partner squirmed, trying to toe for leverage without success. All he managed was to scoot both of them a few inches across the mat.

Lucifer huffed in frustration. “Argh! Bring your knee closer then. So I can bite it.” 

That made Gant laugh. “Or I could do this.” He applied pressure on the Lucifer’s upright arm, bending the wrist. 

“Oww! You sadiiiih-stic anima— _Owowowowow_!” Lucifer’s toes thumped on the mat in distraction, but there was no escaping it. He planted his forehead against the mat, hissing controlled breaths. 

Gant finally let up on the arm. “Give yet?”

“Nope! I can do this all day! Do that agai-”—Gant pushed his arm again—”- _Ahhhhhh_! Bloody _Hells_ , that hurts!”

Chloe shook her head, far more amused than sympathetic. She’d once been the stubborn rookie learning Gant’s merciless holds long ago. “How’s he behaving?”

Lucifer’s head popped up, pain seemingly forgotten. “Detective!” he said enthusiastically. “Look what I’m learning!”

Gant released his arms. Lucifer gasped and groaned, both arms flopping down lifelessly at his sides. He made a pitiful sound as Gant moved to the ropes to scoop up his water bottle. “He’s hard-headed, but he’s learning impressively quick. His other martial arts training helps with that.” Gant smiled at Chloe while unscrewing the cap on his tumbler. “He still hasn’t figured out that pleading, dealing, and flirting won’t save him, though.” 

Lucifer bent an arm up to hold his pointer finger skyward. He was still face down on the mat. “Only because I’m not flirting with my full faculties!” He dropped the arm, whining out another _ow_. 

“Good to hear. Lucifer, you okay?”

Lucifer didn’t move, voice muffled on the mat. “Yes, my arms just feel like they’ve fallen off.” 

“Yeah, Gant’s merciless, but that’s why we love him around here.” 

Lucifer propped up on to his chin, managing a grin. “Oh, he can be merciless with me anytime!” 

Gant smirked. “See? That’s not going to save you from a headlock.” He set his water bottle down, moving to help Lucifer up. 

“Says you,” Lucifer retorted, taking the help and tottering up to his impressive height, stretching his shoulders with a wince. “Thank you! When’s our next playdate?”

“I’m free Wednesday afternoon if you are.” 

“Excellent.” Lucifer then knelt at the edge of the ring, grinning at Chloe. “Is it almost lunch time?”

“Yep. Go get rinsed off and dressed.”

Lucifer’s eyes gleamed and he scooted out of the ring. “Right away, Detective.” 

Chloe called after him. “Don’t parade around nude like some deviant, either! In, out, use towels and be decent.” 

“Don’t be so boring,” Lucifer said lightly, but did look caught. She figured she had a 70% chance now that he’d behave and not gallivant around the locker room in his birthday suit.

She continued squaring away paperwork, focused on her screen when something bright red interrupted her line of sight suddenly. Fragrant, soft petals, perfect in half bloom stole her attention quickly. Chloe broke out in a smile, gaze traveling up the lilac shirt cuff and dark gray sleeve up to the grinning Devil who held the rose. 

“Ready for lunch?” He bounced a little on his toes. 

His smile was wide, a glimmer of worry in his excited gaze, and definitely up to something. Chloe wondered what he was planning, accepting the rose from him. They were in the middle of the station. Everyone could see him making this overt, if simple, romantic gesture toward her. Before she’d had to burn under the rumors flung about them. Surprisingly, Lucifer had helped refute those, insisting to others their relationship was professional.

There would be no belying this. Chloe decided if people wanted to talk, they could. Lucifer was not a dirty secret of hers. 

She looked into his eyes while taking a long inhale of the rose, enjoying its fragrance. Lucifer’s breath caught, grin fading to a smile that was more affection and awe. She locked her computer and stood, rose still between her fingertips as she scooped up her purse and took his arm. “Where to?” she asked. 

Lucifer swept his arm out in invitation toward the stairs, eagerly leading her on. She allowed it, keeping herself curious rather than apprehensive to what he was up to.

They didn’t drive far. He directed her to park at a bistro, in which they were led straight into a private room, the staff ushering them on with grins. 

Chloe took in the room, breath stuck as she stepped into the soft lighting. The perfume of flowers filled her nose and transported her to a cool, aromatic garden away from Los Angeles’ oppressive heat. Dozens of huge flower arrangements decorated every wall of the room in stone and glass vases. The single table in the middle dripped with lilacs, red chrysanthemums, and pink camellias. Tall candles of red and white in glass chimneys guarded the arrangements and their set places for lunch. 

It was beautiful. She stared with an open mouth as Lucifer’s hand touched the small of her back, gently guiding her forward. Chloe took her seat and let him push her chair in. She looked to the thin crystalline vase by her plate, two red roses already set there. She hesitantly added the rose she held to them, the three a dark red in the dim light.

“Not too much?” Lucifer asked while taking his seat at his place across from her. 

“It’s beautiful…” She reached forward, taking up a stray lilac petal. It was velvety smooth in her fingertips. 

A waitress hurried in, handing them simple lunch menus and promising to return with their drinks. Chloe looked around at the setting, feeling at odds with her work attire clashing with the beauty of the small, intimate setting. Lucifer was watching her, a dark debonair seeking her favor.

She looked around again, trying to capture all the details of the flowers. “I admit, I wasn’t expecting this.” 

Lucifer crossed his legs, hands clasped as he leaned back, trying to look the picture of casual. “Well, I thought after last night it wouldn’t be too out of place to start our dating early?” He chuckled, showing his nerves. “I had intended at least one un-ruined dinner out with you before we got naked together, but I’m certainly not complaining about the bit of reversal in events.”

Chloe snorted a small laugh. “It’s okay. I still respected you in the morning.” 

His eyes lit up. “Chloe, I’m enjoying this outpouring of humor you’ve been expressing lately!” 

“I _have_ humor,” she protested. “Just usually I’m busy keeping you in line so neither of us are fired. Not my fault you’re such a handful.” 

They both paused, Lucifer grinning and her lowering her head, nearly groaning. They both stated at the same time, “ _Two handfuls_.” 

Chloe clicked her tongue. “Yep, knew that was coming the instant it left my mouth.” Lucifer chuckled, enjoying her playful disdain. She groped to move past it, motioned awkwardly. “How is the, um…skin?”

He grinned, less nervous now. “Not even a little raw.” He tilted his head. “How are you? No cramping?”

“No cramping. I do heal a little slower than you, but the, um, sensitivity has mostly gone away.”

“Marvelous! Don’t worry, I will be much more mindful to not cause such discomforts in the future. You have my word. Last night I was just…” 

Chloe quirked a brow, smiling helplessly. “I think we were both a little overwhelmed and in the moment. I regret nothing. You didn’t harm me at all.”

The tension around his eyes eased. “Excellent.” 

They gazed at each other over candles and vivid flower petals for long seconds before he came back to himself, scooping up the simple two sided menu. “Oh, yes! I wasn’t sure what you would be in the mood for, but they have a delightful lunch trio of salad, soup, and sandwich, or they have a very tasty beef brisket, seasoned potatoes, _huge_ salads, baked potatoes for days, that sugar-free raspberry iced tea you like, and—“

“You know, that first trio you mentioned sounds good.”

Selections made, they gave their order as soon as the waitress returned with drinks. Chloe took the time to watch Lucifer, soaking in his company and inhaling rich flora. He looked good in candlelight, all soft lines. She prodded for his intentions carefully. “This is all very lovely, Lucifer. I really like all the thought you put into this. But you know I have to go to work afterward, right?”

“I do, yes! This is, mm, more like an appetizer for the weekend.” He smiled hopefully, and she smiled back. Reassured, he rapidly pulled his phone out, scrolling at some of his texts. “I, uh, I actually called Linda, and she can squeeze me in for a quick session today before we leave. I was hoping to go, if you didn’t need my consulting services later?” He held a hand up. “B-but if a new case comes up, do contact me.”

Chloe’s apprehension spiked. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, yes, absolutely.” 

She watched him closely. He noticed. He bit his teeth together. 

“I’m…processing yesterday. The visit and… It’s-it’s all very new, and I don’t have any prior context, so I want to be sure I’m…” He held his palm out, searching for words. “That I’m, uh, doing well.” 

“Oh, Lucifer.” She reached across the table for him, lavender brushing her sleeve. He leaned forward, their digits locking together. “I think you’re doing just fine.”

His smile turned meltingly fond, and he caressed her hand with his thumb in that way that made her heart thrum happily. She heard the waitress returning, bit her lip briefly. 

“By the way, I went ahead and signed up for that secret service.” 

He opened his mouth, but the waitress was there now, setting their plates down, and Chloe was busy thanking her and noting it all looked delicious. Lucifer’s gaze narrowed in amusement at her, a familiar look of “ _Well played, Detective_ ” on his face. She smiled coyly back and lifted her sugar-free raspberry tea at him in salute. 

She could certainly get used to more meals like this.


	23. The Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! Have another Linda therapy chapter! This one is from Lucifer's point of view, so hope you like! 
> 
> Note: In the prior fic Caging the Devil, Remiel showed up and tried to stab Lucifer in the eye. That's what Linda's referring to here.
> 
> Lucifer's Lucifering here, but he's learning! Enjoy, moonbeams!

Chloe looked beautiful in candlelight, soft and golden. 

It wasn’t that Lucifer forgot. It was that she looked breathtaking every time. 

He had messed up many opportunities and moments with her before. This seemed so lovely and perfect, so fragile and easy for him to destroy. Yet Chloe was relaxed and they engaged in familiar banter and conversation. Their food was good, and they again traded bites. Lucifer dared to think things would be all right.

Their conversation turned to their evening plans. They chatted about what work was left for the day before Chloe could leave. He promised he would pick her and Trixie up soon after. Indulging in some teasing first, he gave Chloe an idea of what to pack. The thought that the weekend spent with her might become real made a nervous joy rattle his insides. Then her ankle settled against his under the table, and it made him feel giddy and invincible all over again. 

The terror that it would come to a crashing halt was still there, nipping at the happiness' heels, but he could ignore that wretched beast some when Chloe looked heavenly, framed in flowers, smiling with dark eyes in the candlelight. She looked at him like he was an answer rather than a question, and it made him feel whole in her company.

By some miracle, their lunch went smoothly and undisturbed. When they started to leave, Chloe turned in place. “What happens to the flowers?”

Lucifer looked about at the arrangements surrounding them. “I hadn’t really thought about that,” he admitted. “Do you want to keep any of them? They are ours, if we want.”

“Oh.” She seemed overwhelmed as she stared at them. Chloe picked up the vase with the three red roses, holding it protectively while considering everything else. “Maybe the table pieces? I just don’t want them thrown away.”

“Fair point! Let me talk to my delivery person. I’ll have those taken straight to your place and assure the rest find an appreciative home.” He tapped at his cell busily. Chloe tried to subtly take a picture of the flowers with her phone while he was occupied. He noticed, but decided not to tease and just enjoyed how pleased it made him feel that she wanted a memento. 

“Well, now,” he said, phone back in pocket. “This is the part where I get you back safely before someone wonders if I’m sullying your honor.”

Chloe smirked. “Oh, I’m not the one whose honor is in danger,” she said, giving him an exaggerated look up and down before sauntering out of the room. 

Lucifer grinned after her. “Well! I suppose no one’s waiting on my porch with a shotgun, so do feel free to grace me with your sullying attentions.”

Chloe just laughed. 

Once a promise was received on his phone that the flowers would find happy places to wither away, they returned to the station with satisfied stomachs and Chloe in high spirits. They’d barely made it to Chloe’s desk when an excited Ella ran up to them and jumped excitedly in front of him.

“I get to see the premier showing of _Flight Kick III_!” 

Lucifer arched a brow. She was bouncing high enough to be face to face with him briefly. He set a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop. “Oh, you don’t say!” He spotted Daniel trailing behind her at a much shyer pace toward his own desk. “That’s very exciting! Where _did_ you get tickets this close to premiere night?” 

“Daniel had two!” She flounced over to Daniel and hugged him. He seemed entirely taken aback. “Best! Friend! Ever!” 

Daniel laughed nervously. “Yes. _Friends_! Because that’s what we’re going as.” He was looking wide-eyed at Chloe and Lucifer, like he might be judged for daring to take Ms. Lopez out to a movie. 

Lucifer _was_ judging him. A little. More, he wanted to be a big protective Devil and make Daniel promise he’d treat his tiny, overly-enthusiastic genius friend with absolute care. “Uh-huuuh….” 

Ella didn’t notice in her excitement. “I gotta go see if my DNA analysis is done running! Those roses are so pretty! I’ll make you some sugar and vinegar solution to go in the vase so they last longer!” Then like the whirlwind she was, she raced back to her lab, ebon ponytail bouncing.

He eyed Daniel until Chloe elbowed him. This pulled his attention to her immediately. Chloe’s eyes were focused on her ex. “It’s good to see you doing something fun that isn’t just work.” 

“Dr. Martin—Linda,” Daniel amended, “said I needed to, uh, socialize. Especially with people who…someone that…” 

Lucifer felt that often annoying tendril of empathy, his disdain for Daniel fading immediately. “Someone that makes you feel good about yourself.” 

Daniel looked at him in surprise, before giving a calmer nod. “Yeah. Someone who can talk to me about normal stuff and keep me out of my head. I mean, I didn’t even know she was a fan until I mentioned I had tickets, and she apparently has the whole franchise and everything Mack Grenade’s been in.”

Lucifer grinned toward the lab. “Good to know Ella has good taste in action flicks, then! I do hope everything works out for you two.” 

Daniel rolled his eyes and swatted the air toward him. “Cut it out, man.” 

Lucifer raised his brows, feeling a wicked glee inside as he feigned innocence. “What? I’m not doing anything.” He started strolling toward the lab, even as he heard Daniel reiterating to Chloe it was just a friends thing. Chloe was making reassuring noises at him, something about Ella being a great friend to have and go with, that she knew it was too soon for him, and the usual boring platitudes Lucifer rarely bothered with or listened to.

He entered the lab and closed the door behind him, checking through the blinds for privacy. Ella was still beaming as she added some chemicals to a very messy bloodstain on a shirt. 

“Hey, Big D, what’s up?” she asked cheerfully. 

“Big—” He decided to address that later. He had mischief to do, after all, and really, the pun was far too obvious. And true. “Never mind. So! A premiere! Dare I ask if you’ll be dusting off the little gold number I got to see in Vegas?”

“Oh, my glam dress? Mm, I dunno. It’s a movie, not Vegas.” 

“A premiere movie! To _Flight Kick III_ , which has Annette Feathery in it, who is known for...?”

Ella grinned, and they both quoted together, both attempting sultry purrs. “ _Stiletto heels are named after a knife for a reason, sugar_.” 

Ella giggled immediately after. “Oh man, she’s the best being able to pull all that off in those heels.” 

“And an evening gown that fits tight as a glove. Though…hopefully the premiere won’t be assailed with ninjas and require you to slit both sides of the dress to fight in.”

He could tell Ella was getting sold on the idea, her eyes lighting up. “You know, I do have another dress that is quite the glamorous piece! It’s got this cool mesh on either side. Like, if Maze ever decided to gussy up. I mean in a classy way, not the usual demon-gussying way. Probably up her alley!” 

The door opened behind him. Lucifer hurried to convince her. “Sounds perfect! You should definitely wear it to the premiere! So, yes, get your glitter on like Feathery!”

Ella grinned. “Yeah, it’s not every night I get to wear an evening gown! I’m going to dress to the nines!”

“That’s the spirit! You’ll look ravishing.” 

Chloe frowned, stopping at his side and squinting up at him. “What’d you say?”

“Uh, ‘that’s the spirit!’” Lucifer repeated. 

“Wait a minute.” Chloe’s eyes widened as she pointed to Ella. “You’re _radishes_!”

Ella and Lucifer looked at her in confusion, at each other, and then back at her. They both made the questioning sound at the same time. 

“ _Huh_?”

~~~

Lucifer entered the room a few minutes before his appointment, mouth open to greet Linda. There was another woman there, standing with her purse on her shoulder and still talking. Linda was standing as well, hands folded before her hips, trying to tell her she’d see her next session.

At times, his not giving much care for what people thought was a dear advantage. After all, he’d learned early on he rarely ran into people more than once, so his offending them had little to no consequence. He listened for a very trying five seconds about the woman's husband not helping around the house before interrupting her quickly. “Uh, yes, as titillating as your little concerns are,” he said while guiding the surprised woman toward the door with quick touches to her shoulder, “divorce the man and let others who have more pressing matters have their appointment. Yes, my turn. Thank you. Off you go.” 

He shut the door, and turned to smile at the Doctor.

Linda’s clearly was trying to decide if she should chastise him. He took a deep breath, bowed. “You’re welcome. Now…” He took his seat, fidgeting to get comfortable, and crossed his legs. “I understand congratulations are in order.” He extended a hand, motioning toward her belly. “Congratulations.” 

Linda visibly tensed, hands flexing before she gave an awkward nod and took a seat. She was wearing a lovely black dress with white pinstripes that expressed her curves well. For now. Her heels impeccably matched. “I’d prefer not to talk about the pregnancy at work.” 

Lucifer made a zipper motion over his lips. “I’ll say no more of it, then! I’d rather talk about me, as well.” He gave a wide smile, hoping to hide his nerves. 

Linda didn’t seem to notice, the reminder to her physical state having distracted her. She made a visible effort to get into the proper therapist mode, crossing her legs and folding her hands atop her knee while focusing on him through her spectacles. “Right. You asked to see me. What’s concerning you?”

It wasn’t put as gently as usual, but he was confident she’d give the receptive guidance he’d come to trust over the past few years. Lucifer tried to put his thoughts in order, thinking on where to start. He thought about Chloe. He thought about her touches last night and the way she looked above him in the dim intimacy of his room. He thought about her at lunch, golden and beautiful in candlelight among the flowers. He thought about his plans for the upcoming weekend. It made him unexplainably nervous and overwhelmed. The immensity of how he felt seemed too much to voice aloud.

Something else would have to do. He took a deep breath, facing the window blinds before smiling tightly and announcing with wide eyes, “My sister visited me yesterday!”

Linda’s eyes widened. “The one with the spear? Are you okay?”

“Oh, no. Not Remiel. It was another sister, Amitiel. She—well, I deal with desires; she deals with truth.” His hands felt clammy. Perhaps he should have avoided this as well. 

“Oh. Okay. The angel of truth. All right.” Linda visibly regathered her thoughts. Sometimes it took her a second when dealing with the revelations of his vast celestial family. “Was it a good visit?”

“In-in a manner of speaking.” Lucifer inhaled. “A-actually, no. It wasn’t a pleasant visit at all. Likely not for anyone involved.” Before he could go down that road further, he clapped his hands together. “I suppose I should fill you in!”

He explained the favor he asked of Amenadiel, and what happened during his sister’s visit. He explained submitting to her power and why, all without expressing how it had made him feel. 

Linda knew anyway. She knew _him_. Her tone turned soft and serious. “That must have been difficult for you.” 

He tipped his head back. _Difficult_ was far too gentle a term for it. “Oh, I managed.” Lucifer quieted, looking down at her pumps with their black toes and white edges. His thoughts circled back to that conversation, the things he’d heard himself say, confessions leaving his lips without his will. 

Linda waited patiently for him to gather what he wanted to say. He swallowed, tried to smile. He knew it was weak. “I said I loved Chloe during. That’s good, right?”

That gentle empathy radiated from Linda. “How did you feel about saying it when you knew you could not lie?”

Lucifer spread his palms apart before lacing his fingers back together. “At first, comforted, I think. But I still wonder. It’s true feeling to me, but does that make it good just because of how I feel about it?”

“Why do you feel the emotion might not be good?”

Lucifer stared at the pitcher and glass on the table. The glass still had water wallowing in its base, a faint line of pink lipstick marring the edge. Linda hadn’t had time to set out a fresh glass in between appointments like she usually did. 

“I had a case recently. I think the person involved would have said it, too.” He raised his head, searching Linda. Perhaps it wasn’t fair of him to ask such a personal thing, but he was sure she’d forgive his overstep in professional boundaries. “Do you think Reese would have said it, were he forced to tell only the truth?”

Linda’s chin tucked down, watching him closely as she thought it over. She came to a decision, teeth setting together gently before answering. “I honestly don’t know. Reese was…very devoted, but to an unhealthy degree.” Her eyes trained above his head, lips pursing before continuing slowly. “There’s a difference. Some people will say they love you and will do anything for you. But when it comes down to it…” She shrugged helplessly. “They will do anything but admit they’re in the wrong.” 

Lucifer remembered when Reese came into this very room and shot him where he sat. The Devil had been very upset about his suit, at first, then annoyed as Reese announced him to be Evil Incarnate. Linda’s words had cut Lucifer with their sincerity. _“No. He’s a good man. He’s my friend.”_

Linda, dear Linda, had not only refused to vilify him, but had actively defended him. It had touched him deeply. Everything she’d been through and put up with, all the awful things she knew about him and how he felt, and she’d never willingly betrayed him, not once.

His dear friend deserved someone devoted. Yet he thought about Reese, how he’d even gone after the Devil, trying to redeem himself, to earn his way back into this wonderful woman’s grace. It was no small act of bravery. But Lucifer could later see how the love was unhealthy. It had been possessive and invasive, destructively oriented on one thing, without concern for Linda’s wants or trust in her judgement. It had gotten an innocent bystander killed, and later, Reese himself. 

“I don’t want to be like him.” 

Linda smiled sympathetically. “I’m glad, but I think if you examine your actions, you’ll find it’s clear that you’re not.” She paused. “I had to learn the hard way that you cannot change another person. They can only decide to change themselves. Do you feel like you’ve made that decision and taken steps to do so?”

“Well, yes, but I—”

Linda held up her hand to ask him to stop. “Do you feel like you’ve changed for the better?”

“Hopefully. I’m trying to.” He felt that despicable want for approval rise, searching her for validation. “Am I?”

“I believe you are, but it’s important that you feel that way, too.” 

That hopeful pride he couldn’t quite smother at the praise twined through his chest. Still, he couldn’t be convinced. That uglier part of him that was burnt and scarred, that was used to seeing people stare in terror and never with love, didn’t accept Linda’s statement so readily. 

He rubbed his hands together, staring at his digits in distraction. “During the case, I met a man who killed his wife. He was so obsessed with her. Kind of like how Reese was with you, taking all the…wrong, drastic steps.” Linda’s chin lifted, brows raised, but she continued listening. “It was that…act of doing things, no matter what, in the name of love, whatever it took to allow them to keep someone who, ultimately, doesn’t belong to them, is-is a free creature, no matter their own tethered feelings. 

“And his wife loved him. I’m quite certain she did, but he bashed her head in. Without even attempting to talk to her about why she was at another man’s house.” He shook his head. “So many people are in Hell because of _love_.” His breathy laugh was bitter and faded abruptly as he stared off, troubled.

Linda let the quiet settle between them briefly before she pressed. “This bothers you. A lot. Why?”

His gaze flitted around the room, like a bird without a proper perch to land on. He was fiddling with his ring again. He noticed he was turning the metal around his finger and forced himself to stop, closing his eyes. “Jacob and Reese…obviously didn’t know what they were feeling, that it wasn’t… I mean…” He opened his eyes to stare at the blinds. “They were zealots, and the minute they lost their relationship or perceived that things were not how they wanted, they…turned ugly. The opposite. All that passion was twisted into something darker. Rotten. You and she didn’t deserve…” He bit his teeth together before snapping the words out. “ _Chloe_ doesn’t deserve…!” 

He shut his mouth again, struggling before looking to Linda helplessly. “I think about Chloe so much, and I don’t know how to stop, or that I want to. I already know what I turn into when I’m in Hell and she’s not around. What will I… Would I…?”

He became frustrated with how tight his throat was, swallowing and clenching his jaw shut. He considered being crass and drinking straight from the pitcher, forgoing a glass entirely.

Linda gave him the rescue of voicing his fear and frustration in a gentle voice. “Are you worried you will be no better in your own relationship?”

Lucifer held his breath, but nodded, his mouth pressed into a thin line. 

Linda waited for a few breaths before she looked up at the corner of her ceiling, clicking her tongue softly. “Could you imagine what you would do, if, say, you and Chloe had been dating for years, had moved in with each other—” She held up her hand when Lucifer’s eyes widened on her, mouth opening. “Just imagine for me… And say she met someone else, and broke it off with you. Even after you did all of this to lift your ban in Heaven. How would you react?”

Lucifer sat back and folded his arms crossly. “Well! Firstly, the lout had better treat her exceptionally and hope to be half as good in bed!”

Linda gave him an amused, patient look. “Just humor me. Picture it. You two share a life, and now she’s taking steps to end it.” 

It wasn’t something he hadn’t pictured before, something that tormented him. Chloe didn’t seem about to come to her senses where he was concerned, however, so they were in agreement to try to make it work. But what if down the road... “Utterly? Even-even work?”

Linda nodded. 

He slumped back, rubbed his palms on his trousers. Lucifer tried to picture it, the small pieces of domesticity he’d come to treasure being a constant lifestyle with her. Their lives interwoven. Waking up to her stretching for her alarm and his making coffee for them. Holding hands in the car on their way to work. Cooking and doing dishes. Going to bed together… Then having her tell him she didn’t want that anymore. 

Lucifer couldn’t even imagine how much that would hurt. He swallowed, cleared his throat before asking quietly, “I’ve been making her unhappy?”

“She’s expressed she’d be happier with this other person.” Lucifer frowned, eyes searching the carpet for answers. “You don’t have to pretend to her it isn’t painful to separate, but what…would…you do?”

Lucifer sucked in a breath, hurriedly exhaling the words. “I think... Let her be happy. That’s really all I want. I’ve…” He sat back, hands tight on his thighs. “It’s not like I haven’t stepped aside before, hoping she could be. Dear Dad, was I mistaken…”

_Vegas. Pierce. So many mistakes…_

Linda smiled. “That’s the difference, Lucifer. Sometimes two people can’t be happy together, or they can no longer grow together. I don’t see you as someone who would smother or force Chloe in an unhappy situation to suit yourself.”

Lucifer couldn’t accept that, the words bursting from him to deny his therapist’s claim. His words careened faster and faster, stammering out his fears. “B-but, Doctor, that’s just how I feel _now_. I think I could let her go, but wha-wha-what becomes of me after, when reasons to be good are gone? What if she sees just how monstrous I could be, saw the Devil come out in me fully? What if I become something I don’t want to become, something worse than I am now, something I hate even more? What if she’s the only thing keeping me from being a monster and I turn out just like them the moment she figures out she can’t _stand_ —”

“Lucifer.” Linda’s palm raised his direction, quietly asking for a halt. Her tone was firm, but not harsh. “I want you to stop for a moment. You’re spiraling down a baseless rabbit hole, and I don’t want your self-actualization to follow.”

He managed to halt, teeth grinding together. He stared at the water pitcher, cursing inwardly that he didn’t have a glass.

“Take a few breaths.” She waited for him to do so, breathing with him. It took time before he managed, thoughts bouncing in his head like wild demons. She took a breath, another decision made. “I’m going to step a little beyond my role here. When you can listen, I’d like to explain why I think this is a valid fear, but not a likely outcome, and we’ll see if you agree with my reasoning.” 

The stubborn side of him wanted to toss his head, roll his eyes, and make obstinate comments, but Linda didn't deserve such treatment. So he did as instructed, fingers curling into the fabric of his gray trousers. 

Linda released a calming breath, fingertips pinching the air before her. “You are not good because of Chloe.” He opened his mouth, but she stilled him with a look. “You’re just a good man. You were changing before Chloe came into your life. You were already seeking attachments, ways to grow. You came to me having barely met her because of deep-seated doubts you already had about your role and who you were becoming.”

He sat back slowly, frowning. Chloe had said something similar to him during their imprisonment. 

“Now, I’m not going to claim you won’t make mistakes, that you two won’t argue, or find things you don’t like about each other. But you have her best interest in mind, and Lucifer, that assures me you will not be like those two men. It’s why I’m your friend, why I want to continue being your therapist to help you, with no regrets.” She leaned forward, hands clasping. “So I want you to try something for me.”

He looked at her in trepidation. “What?”

“Be okay with having good things like a relationship with Chloe. You’re well-deserving.”

He hated how childishly small his voice sounded, but it was good to hear. That ever dangerous creature called hope flitted around in his chest. “You don’t think I’ll turn out like them?” 

“I really don’t, but I understand why you’re worried.” She looked to the windows before focusing on him. Her tone was gentle, like she thought too hard of a tone might break him. He wasn’t sure it wouldn’t. “I know you’re scared of being thrown away. I know it’s easier to run and not feel close to people after being burned so badly.”

A frail laugh left him. “ _Literally_.”

“...I know it takes a lot of bravery on your part to open yourself up to the possibility of being hurt. I know the last time it happened, you ended up in a situation that was _actual_ Hell. You walled yourself up because you needed to protect yourself, and you had to turn into something else to survive, to cope with how that injured you.” 

She quieted, letting the words sit. The statement felt heavy on his chest. He wanted to deny them, but felt something would crack if he struggled against their truth. He instead looked away blankly at nothing, trying to let them wash over him rather than sink below the surface where they’d tear at his inner walls. He didn’t fully succeed.

Sometimes the truth couldn’t be fought. It stung, that raw damage in him being put into words. He tried to accept it battering around in his chest and throat, silently waiting for the Doctor to provide rescue.

Linda continued quietly, “You’ve changed, opened yourself to having real relationships, and it’s _good_. But part of that is being vulnerable, and that’s difficult, especially when you’ve been so deeply hurt. You’ve opened yourself to Chloe. You’re vulnerable to her. She has a gate past the walls you needed before, which means she can hurt you, and you know it. That’s why everything is so different with her. You just have to decide if you can accept that, fears and all, and know it’s okay, even with such an uncertain future.”

Could it be okay? The prior Lord of Hell thought about how Chloe had taken care of him so many times when he’d been hurt, never asking for anything in return. He thought about how she’d fed him a sandwich and painkillers and put him to bed to heal, how she’d wanted to stay but didn’t want him to hurt. He thought about how he felt last night, how she’d so lovingly touched and kissed him. He thought about how she’d so gently guided his motions, taking the lead when he needed her to. He thought about how she’d desired him and the way they’d moved together in pleasure. 

He remembered her returning to bed and sliding up against him, close and assuring. He remembered how satisfied she’d seemed as she sipped her coffee on the way to work in the car with him at her side. Lucifer had been so pleased when she’d taken his roses and put them on her desk for all to see. It made him want to burst, like the old seams of himself couldn’t contain everything, and how amazed he was that she could love something like him. It was so different from everything he knew. So different because, like the doctor said, Chloe…

“Oh,” he murmured. “That’s why it’s different.”

Linda tilted her head, watching him curiously. Lucifer blinked at her, the thoughts rolling through him like unstoppable thunder. He stood up. “That’s why it’s different! Doctor, you’re right! It’s because I’m vulnerable with her!”

She opened her mouth, glanced to one side and back to him with a turn of her head, trying to follow his sudden enthusiasm. 

Lucifer stepped out from between the couch and the table, the excitement coursing through him at the epiphany. “It feels so different with her because she can _hurt_ me! But that’s because I love her! She can hurt me _because_ I love her! And she loves me! Linda, you’re brilliant! I know the difference now!” He started for the door. “I have to go get ready!”

Linda was blinking in her chair. “Lucifer, the difference between...?” she asked, even as he opened the door. 

Lucifer looked back at her, brimming with energy. “The difference between sex and making love, or just being in love, Doctor! We’re vulnerable to each other, without walls! I understand now! Thank you!” 

He shut the door.

Linda blinked in surprise when he jerked it open again. She was still seated in the chair. He held his hand out beseechingly. “J-just checking before I run off. I am right, aren’t I? That _is_ the difference?”

Linda breathed out a laugh and smiled brightly at him, her knowledgeable brown eyes creasing into crescents behind her spectacles. “Yes, Lucifer, you’re right on this one.” She waved her hand at him. “Go on.”

“Thank you, Doctor!” He ran to his car, not caring a whit who saw. 

He wasn’t sure why Dad made some of the most wonderful things in life the most frightening and painful, but he was certain he could trust the leap fully without falling this time.


	24. Onward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! Have Maze and Trixie POVs!
> 
> Just a reminder in case it's been forgotten. Maze got shot in Caging. A lot. It's been a little over two weeks, and she's quick to heal, but we know Maze--like she can sit back to just REST and let her body fix itself. That's nonsense. So she's still sore.
> 
> Also have some more Lucifer growth and using his words! Chloe is clever as always. Enjoy, spiderlings!

The demoness frowned at the flowers that had been delivered. 

What was she supposed to do with those? Mazikeen stared at the dripping lilac, red, and pink blossoms on the kitchen table, lip turning. They were all right. She supposed.

A car door and small, running steps diverted her attention. Mazikeen limped out of the dining area just as the door opened. An overexcited Trixie bounced in, followed by her much more sedate-paced father. Hell's finest torturer leaned on the wall, watching her bound up. 

“Today’s the day, Maze!” She bared her teeth at the demoness, all excitement and bubbling happiness. 

“Your bag is all packed.” She nodded her chin toward the overnight bag on the couch. Grin feral, Mazikeen leaned down as much as her hip would allow her before it complained too much. “Show them no mercy. And remember, leg them.” 

“No mercy!” Trixie agreed before hurrying into her room. “I gotta change into my outdoor sneakers!”

Dan pursed his lips, eyeing the overnight bag. “So, you packed for her?”

Maze straightened her spine proudly. “Everything she needs to survive out there.” 

Dan gave her that look that was clearly questioning her sanity. “You know it’s not real, right? It’s just a camp? And it’s the kid weekend version of it?” 

“Survival first, Dan,” Mazikeen insisted, jaw set. “I’m not going to be responsible for someone getting the drop on her out there.”

“Maze…” Dan went to the couch and attempted to pick up the bag sitting next to the rolled up sleeping bag. The handles jerked tight. It did not lift. He frowned, gave another harder tug upward. It moved, with a jostle of metal. He looked up at the ceiling for patience while unzipping the bag. Mazikeen limped closer, arms folded, quite proud of her packing skills and smiling, sure he’d be pleased as well. 

Dan looked down at the bag contents. He looked up, pointed down. “No.” 

Mazikeen scowled. “No? It’s everything she needs! Look, I even packed her snacks.” 

Dan held up a small machete. “No. Again, this isn’t real. It’s play, Maze.” 

“Yeah, and these”—she reached in and held up a neat bundle of shurikens—“will help her win!” 

“No, that will get us reported and arrested for child endangerment!”

“Pfft, I grew up on real blades, and I’m fine!”

Dan gave her a deadpan look, entirely disbelieving. Mazikeen jutted her jaw out at him. 

“What? I _did_ , and I became the best at what I do!”

Dan reached into his jeans pocket, unfolding a piece of paper and holding it up. “There’s a list. She can only take what’s specified on the list, with few exceptions.” He tilted his head. “Or she won’t be allowed to play.” 

Mazikeen shifted her weight, arms folded and pouting. Her hip ached insistently where the bullet had ground against bone. She didn't mind, her annoyance focused on humans and their _rules_. “Well. That list’s _lame_.” 

“You don’t have to help if you don’t want to. But I do need the bag emptied for her.” 

Mazikeen rolled her eyes up in disgust, then with one jerk of her hand turned the bag upside down. Blades, rope, rations, and a small bullet proof vest dumped onto the couch. “Fine. Have it your lame-ass way.” She limped back toward the kitchen. “But if she dies out there, I’m going to flay people, starting with you!”

“She’ll be fine, Maze,” Dan assured, unfazed by her serious threat. Honestly, sometimes she wondered if Dan was cool for being so unthreatened by her, or an ass that needed to be taught respect.

She remained surly while Dan helped Trixie gather everything on the list. She limped around the kitchen, getting herself sandwich fixings while the two humans packed. There were changes of clothes, spare socks and undies, bug spray, sunscreen, hairbrush, hair ties, her toothbrush, and toothpaste. Dan was helping Trixie put a spare pillow case on her pillow so she wouldn’t stain the one that went with her robot unicorn bed set when Chloe walked through the door. 

She exchanged quick greetings with her daughter. A “hey” was directed at Mazikeen, who didn’t bother responding, leaning on the breakfast bar while spreading peanut butter on bread, still pouting. The detective stopped when she saw the pile on the couch. She glanced from the blades to Mazikeen, to Dan. “Um…” 

Dan just shrugged and shook his head. 

“Okay then,” Chloe said, ignoring the pile and heading for the stairs. “You got everything in hand down here? I need to pack as well, and have no real idea what I need.” 

“Yeah, we got it.”

Trixie called after her mom as she retreated to her room. “Pack at least one pretty outfit!”

Dan snorted a laugh when Chloe pulled a face. He then motioned to Trixie. “Hey, get the hamper bag for dirty clothes.” 

“On it!” She trotted back into her room, ponytail swinging. 

Dan shook his head while folding clothes so they’d neatly fit into the bag. “I can’t believe she’s letting Lucifer surprise her.” 

Mazikeen flicked her gaze up from spreading mayonnaise on the other slice of bread. “I still can’t believe you’re sending your child out into the wild unarmed.” 

“Yes, Maze, I’m a bad parent that way,” he said, entirely unserious. He looked at the Pop-Tarts Mazikeen had packed previously. “They said she could have a few snacks. These are actually a good idea.” He slid them carefully into a pocket. It soothed her pride a little, but not nearly enough. “So… Has Lucifer told you what else he plans on doing?”

“Nope.” She popped the lid off a jar of jalapeños. “Even if I did know?” She lowered her tone to a mean whisper. “I wouldn’t tell you, just so you could squirm more.” 

He wrinkled his nose as she spread a thick layer of jalapeños on both slices of bread. “I’m not squirming,” he denied. 

Mazikeen dropped her chin, leveling him with a look. 

He rocked his weight foot to foot, frowning. “Fine. It’s a little weird. They’ve been dancing around this…this thing for years. I’m worried about her.”

“You’re worried about _her_?” Mazikeen scoffed a noise as she made her way slowly back to her seat. “Lucifer is the one who doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing. Where we come from?” Mazikeen leaned forward, tongue touching her teeth in excitement. “Drawing blood without killing is the best way to flirt, and assures you…get…top.” She shrugged. “I figured out pretty quick that’s not the best way to start off flirting here.”

Dan looked at her, disturbed. “Good to know you two were raised like Klingons.” 

Mazikeen huffed, biting into her jalapeño, peanut butter, and mayo sandwich. The peppers crunched as she chewed noisily and mouthed around the bite. “Klingons are kittens in comparison.” 

“Klingons are cool,” Trixie announced as she hurried back in, holding the bag out to her dad. “I had to dump clothes out. It’s a little musty.” 

Dan took the laundry bag. “Yeeeeeah, let’s spray that with some Febreze first.”

“I’ll get it!” Trixie ran into the kitchen, leaning down to dig it out of the sink cupboard. Mazikeen marveled how the lightest person in the household could stomp the loudest. 

Dan was taking care of spraying the bag off when Trixie turned to Mazikeen, her young face in sudden-serious-Trixie mode. “Linda said she was going to be checking on you every day, and she’s going to tell me if you’re pushing it too much while I’m gone.” 

Mazikeen narrowed her eyes. “Are you threatening me?”

“I am! I’ll change the streaming passwords if you push it. You’ll be limited to daytime cable.”

“Merciless. All right, spawn. I won’t get caught pushing it. You, in turn, give them Hell and don’t die out there.” 

“I’m going to be doing the killing!” she stated with a grin. “Oh, I need my karambits!” She ran into her room. 

Dan frowned. “Your what?”

“Karambits,” Mazikeen said around another bite. When he still looked clueless she wagged her head at him sassily. “Curved blades?” 

Trixie came running out with her plastic pink and white ones, ready to shove them in the bag. 

“Whoa, no, kiddo. Not even the plastic ones.” 

“But…!”

“List only,” Dan insisted. He took them from her and set them on the back of the couch. 

Mazikeen left her plate on the counter, sauntering off her seat and toward the living room as Chloe came downstairs with a duffle on her shoulder. Mazikeen narrowed her eyes, silently judging her outfit. Jeans and too-big gray long-sleeved t-shirt. Did the woman purposely try to dress boring? At least it had a swoop neck. 

Chloe was tense and uncertain, eyes staring off as she set the bag down. “Okay, phone, keys, wallet, clothes… I don’t know if I need my shampoo or not…” She started texting on her phone. 

“Chloe, it’s only a weekend,” Dan said. “You don’t usually wash your hair that often.” 

She was staring straight ahead, nodding in small jerks. “Right. Y-yeah. You’re right.” She still stared wide-eyed at nothing. Then her head jerked up, looking at Dan seriously. “Dry shampoo! That’s what I need!” She sprinted back up the stairs.

“Wow,” he said, staring after her. 

Trixie patted his arm. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she’s okay, Dad.” 

“Thanks, munchkin.” Dan looked to Mazikeen. “Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stop by or anything?”

“Ugh, I’m not helpless. Besides…” Mazikeen looked him up and down, smile lecherous. “If you’re lucky tomorrow, you’re going to be busy.” 

Dan’s eyes widened, stammering. “Uh, it’s not-it’s—we’re not…!”

Trixie was looking up at her dad curiously. “Are you going out with someone?”

He looked down at his daughter, caught. Mazikeen felt glee at his attempt at hiding his panic and his unwillingness to lie to the young one’s earnest inquiry. “Yeah, going to see the premiere of an action movie.” 

“A girl?”

Her dad crouched down to her level. “Just as a friend, sweetie. It’s, uh, it’s still too soon. But she’s a great friend and has been looking after me a lot.” 

Okay, that didn’t cause the demoness any glee like she'd hoped. Maybe announcing it was Ella would get the spawn to question him more and cause him discomfort? She rolled her eyes instead, dragging the jalapeño jar to herself. “Ugh, you need to loosen up, Dan.”

He stood up, brows down in his “you’re pissing me off” expression. “You know what, Maze—“

“Okay!” Chloe hurried downstairs, somehow spoiling Mazikeen’s hope for an argument. She was staring at her phone, radiating nervous energy. It was a good thing she was her friend, Mazikeen decided. Nervousness like that to demons was like blood in water to a shark. Anxious souls were always a delight to mess with. “Lucifer’s almost here! Monkey, do you have everything?”

“We got everything on the list,” Dan answered for her, handing the wrinkled piece of paper over. 

Chloe snatched it, looking it over quickly while mumbling to herself. She folded it up and put it in her purse. She looked around the house, as though something would jump in her memory that was essential and she mustn’t forget. Instead her focus landed on Mazikeen. “Okay!” She clapped her hands together. “Rules.”

Mazikeen made an open expression of nausea and a gross sound in her throat. It didn’t dissuade Chloe. She held up a finger, voice stern. “No parties! No having”—she glanced over at Trixie—“f-friends over! No washing those…items in the dishwasher without supervision! Especially not after what the repair man found. No going in my room! For anything! Leave the car alone—“ 

“ _Tch_ , your car’s lame.” 

“—and call me if anything happens, and please for the love of Go-gosh, don’t start a fire.” 

Mazikeen pushed her bottom lip out. “So don’t have any fun?”

“Well, I mean, you need to rest and-and get better.” Chloe flipped her wrist, trying to sound convincing. 

Mazikeen glared at her to show her she wasn’t convinced at all. She shook her head disapprovingly. “Go get laid, Decker.” She lowered her head. “You need to. Badly.”

Trixie slapped a hand over her mouth, but not in time to hide her laugh. Chloe stared, looking scandalized, as though that _wasn’t_ her intention at all. Mazikeen felt triumphant at her stammer. Before she could form words, her phone dinged, and suddenly Chloe was wide-eyed nervousness again. 

“Uh, okay, he’s here! Bags! Monkey, get yours! Oh, shoot, I hope he didn’t bring the Corvette. There's not enough room in it! Where’d I put…” 

Dan was standing behind her, so she almost spun right into him. He gave her a raised brow look, holding out her purse and duffle bag. 

“Oh, thank you! I think that’s it…” Her eyes searched the room again. 

Dan leaned down to catch her eye. “Chloe. Relax. It’s supposed to be a fun weekend.” 

She gave that jerky nod again, standing straighter. “Yeah. You’re right. Fun. With surprises. I can do that.” She tried to smile brightly at Trixie, who already had her sleeping bag under one arm and the overnight bag over her shoulder and was trying to lead her to the door. “Ready?”

“Yeah, c’mon!” Trixie bolted out the door.

“Thanks, Dan,” Chloe said, then to Mazikeen, “Call me if anything happens, okay?”

“Not a chance,” the demoness assured. 

Trixie whooped outside. “ _Cool! Mom, come look!_ ”

Chloe was at the door, staring. “Is that… Lucifer, is that a _limo_?” Then the door shut and Dan and Mazikeen only heard muffled voices outside. 

Mazikeen eyed Dan, the demonic delight vibrating through her at his awkward shift in stance. She fished another jalapeño out of the jar. “Don’t worry, Dan.” She crunched into the pepper, talking around it. “Lucifer will make sure she’s a loose, sated mess. He’s good at what he does. _Real_ good. She’ll walk funny, but she’ll be _sooo_ much more relaxed when she gets home.” She grinned. “And just think, you and Lucifer—“

Dan’s hand came up quickly. “Nopenope! Stop. Just…stop right there,” he ordered. He puffed his cheeks out as he blew air out, heading for the door as well. “But, really, call me if you need anything. And don’t burn the place down?”

Mazikeen grinned, popping another pepper into her mouth. It really was so easy to make Dan squirm. She snorted a laugh at Daniel mumbling at the door. “Oh my God, he really did get a limo.” 

~~~

Trixie could barely contain herself as she circled the limo. An actual limousine! Glossy black with tinted windows reflecting her face in the sun. 

Lucifer was with Mom, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek and relieving her of her travel bag. He was wearing a dark green suit, with a pale yellow shirt and a fern patterned vest. That left Trixie to be greeted by the cheery driver. He took her bag from her and put it away before dutifully opening the door for her. She felt like a princess as she enthusiastically thanked him and hurried into the air-conditioned interior, making a high sound at the inside of the vehicle. 

There were _lights_! Two curving purple runners snaked across the ceiling, little glowing dots of white between them like stars. The bar set against one wall was lit with orange, and the seats were curved in interesting ways, smooth dark suede underneath her. 

She nearly tripped over the bump of the drive shaft on the floor board, hurrying to the far bench to sit. She bounced and explored buttons, lights flickering on and off around her, her seat adjusting with little mechanical whirs. She was moving toward the shiny bar when Lucifer and her mother appeared, Mom’s hand fixed atop his as he helped her inside. 

“Don’t touch, child,” he lightly chastised. “Much of that is alcohol, and I shudder to think how well you would mix a drink.”

Trixie grinned, dropping back in her chosen seat, the one against the driver’s compartment. It meant she’d be facing backwards during the ride, which was entirely opposite from the normal, and she wanted to see what that was like. Mom and Lucifer sat on the sideways bench facing the bar. She was looking up at the lights with shy appreciation, the dim glow of stars in her eyes. Trixie liked how it made her look beautiful and otherly. Lucifer seemed to as well, if his expression was any indication. 

“Can I have a drink?” Trixie asked. 

“Music first,” Lucifer insisted. He pressed a button. “Driver?” 

The window lowered between the driver and passenger compartment behind her. She twisted in her seat to see. “Yes, Mr. Morningstar?” 

“Can you start the playlist I asked for?”

“Right away, sir.” 

Trixie recognized the first song that came on. "Don’t Stop Believing" was popular even among her generation, and her mom had listened to it often enough during her childhood that it was a welcomed, familiar tune. She grinned, even as her mother smiled at Lucifer with a shake of her head. She could tell she liked it as well. 

The car started down the road toward the airport. After some debate, Lucifer mixed Trixie something called “cuddles on the beach”, which was tasty and tropical. Her mother settled for a mimosa and Lucifer had something strong and dark amber in his cup. 

“So, we’re headed for the airport…” Mom eyed Lucifer expectantly. 

“Have to fly or we’ll miss the camp’s kickoff for the weekend,” he explained casually.

Trixie grinned. “I haven’t told her what it is yet!”

“Not for lack of trying,” Mom muttered. 

Lucifer’s smile widened at Trixie. “Ah, so you _can_ keep a secret without a bribe!”

“Only when it suits me,” Trixie replied primly. She couldn’t quite contain her smirk. 

Mom eyed her then Lucifer. “So, when the camp’s…kick-off thing starts, do I have to leave?”

“Nope!” Trixie said. “You can stay and watch on the sidelines any time you want, and eat with us and stuff, too. Dad and I researched and he talked to the camp people a lot. First night is mostly set up and we have to establish a safe camp, so there won’t be too much going on. So you and Lucifer should go have dinner or something. You know. _On your own_.”

“Oh…” Mom nodded slowly, attention turned on a beaming Lucifer. “Did you put her up to that?”

“I assure you, I did not!” He leaned over her mom to grin at Trixie. “Though you’re doing a superb job of earning yourself into my good graces, urchin. Do keep it up.”

“You’ve been through a lot,” Trixie stated lightly. “You two deserve some time to have fun by yourselves.”

Mom gave her a fond smile. “We’ll try.” 

Lucifer lifted his drink. “I’ll see to it!”

“Good." Trixie lowered her voice, enthusiastic and theatrically gruff. "Because I’m going to be busy killin' things!”

Mom frowned, looked to Lucifer, who started quickly explaining that everything had Dan’s approval, and nothing was age inappropriate. Trixie grinned and sipped her tropical drink.

She did mean it. They did deserve time together. She knew that adults needed to spend time by themselves. After their capture, she knew they didn’t get any. Trixie had stuck close to her mom, and they’d been surrounded by friends and family helping them recover. Then plans to renovate Hell had started. Lucifer had left to sort things there and her mother had thrown herself back into work to stay busy.

Mom hadn’t slept well while Lucifer was gone. Sometimes Trixie would get up to get a drink or go to the bathroom and her mother would be sitting in the kitchen, sipping tea and staring at nothing with a concerned bend in her brow. Per their agreement, she hadn’t pretended to be fine, explaining she didn’t like that Lucifer was gone so long, and she was worried about him. 

She was so much brighter with him back. Trixie hoped... Well, she hoped.

Lucifer was trying to get Mom to sing Black Eyed Peas with him. She shook her head, holding back a laugh, and it certainly didn’t stop Lucifer. He happily sung the chorus of “I Got a Feeling”, eyes never leaving hers. 

Moments like these definitely cemented Trixie's approval of Lucifer dating her mother. For her own sake as well. She had friends who didn't like their parents' partners at all, and she liked Lucifer a lot. He’d never ignored her or treated her condescendingly—more scared of her, which Trixie definitely preferred. He never bossed her around, which was always annoying from adults. He treated her as an equal that needed compensation for favors just like anyone else, and that had kept her well supplied with chocolate. He also didn't talk to her like she was an idiot or insist she be kept ignorant of adult things. He had only ever toed the line there to avoid Mom’s wrath. 

As far as him being the Devil, well… It just meant he was a different species, which really meant her mom was dating an alien from a different world, and that was pretty cool in her book. 

Trixie joined in singing the song, too delighted by it all to not. Lucifer grinned, pointing. “See, your spawn knows the words! Come on, Chloe!” She finally did with some reluctance and was more mumbling than singing, but it still counted. They were all singing on their way to the airport, the limousine cruising smoothly on, and it felt like they were on a new chapter in life, and Trixie felt at ease welcoming the change.

~~~

Lucifer seemed different. 

Chloe puzzled over it while they loaded onto the charter jet and settled in for the flight. Trixie was hyper with excitement. Her daughter had only flown commercial before, and marveled at having a whole plane to themselves. She picked the seat closest to the front nearest to the huge flat-screen TV while Chloe ambled to one of the middle seats. 

It wasn’t all that fancy, but Chloe had to admit the roomy, reclining seats, glossy side table, and drinks were welcomed. She sipped at a beer and felt her nerves slowly relax while listening to Trixie and Lucifer discuss what movie to watch. It caused them to bicker over books being turned into movies. Lucifer was scandalized by some motion picture's re-imaginings while Trixie tried to defend some of her favorites. 

Overall they agreed to watch _The Last Unicorn_. Apparently that was based on a book. Chloe hadn't known. After a bit of guesswork, in which Trixie loudly told Lucifer what menus he needed to select while Lucifer claimed back that _he knew what to do_ when he obviously didn't, they got the animated film playing. The archangel then turned to observe the seating arrangements. Each was parted by the jet’s aisle, no two seats together. Chloe watched in amusement as he paced down the walkway with a stubborn frown. Finally he gave a smile that was half grimace, and sat on the floor right next to Chloe’s chair, long legs folded and hand palm up on the armrest.

Chloe breathed out a laugh at him. “Really?”

He flexed his fingers. “Unless you want me over there.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, feeling her insides melt. “Get up,” she commanded quietly. 

He sighed. “Very well.” He stood up, automatically moving toward the opposite seat until Chloe tugged on his arm. She pulled him gently in front of her seat and turned his back to it. He looked bewildered until she lightly touched his chest to guide him into sitting. “Oh…” And then Chloe was sitting down as well, wiggling in against his side, legs resting over his thighs. “Oh!” He grinned, squeezing his arm behind her back and pulling her into the crook of his shoulder. He was warm, firm planes against her. His accent rolled suggestively, eyes happy crescents. “ _Hello_.”

“Behave,” she ordered, trying not to show just how much that little hello of his affected her. They shifted and squirmed until she was fairly comfortable, head resting on his shoulder. He smelled like smoke, whiskey, aftershave, and dusk. She breathed deep, letting her fingertips rest on the smooth cotton of his shirt. 

He looked good in dark green, she decided, not for the first time. The lapels rested on the creamy yellow cotton of his dress shirt, and between the layers laid the rich waistcoat, textured with intricate swirls of black and green with small tendrils of gold. She found her fingers tracing the patterns, mind wandering to snakes and tempting fruit.

The pilot came into the cabin. Chloe felt mildly embarrassed, but not enough to move, especially not when Lucifer had the man’s attention without a hint of shame in his voice. He asked the pilot, Charles, how things looked. Charles let them know they were cleared for takeoff. 

Trixie’s eyes widened. “Can I watch you fly?”

Chloe was about to protest at Trixie’s brazen question, but the pilot surprised her. “You sure can, miss. Trixie, right? But! No touching anything.”

“I won’t!” She was out of her seat and happily trotting after him, the movie left on the screen without care. The pilot’s door was left open, and they could hear him explaining things to Trixie while the jet started to move.

Lucifer’s fingertips were warm where they brushed at her bare collar, tracing over the thin chain of the bullet necklace, light up her neck. Chloe sighed, pleasant tingles in the wake of his caress. It felt natural, comfortable in her trust under his gentle attention, but thrilling in its newness. After years of suppressing thoughts, desires, and being frustrated at waking up from traitorous dreams, this was finally real, shared, and he’d shown no sign of running. 

He’d promised he wouldn’t, but habits were habits. He didn’t seem to be fighting any urge to flee. The archangel was relaxed under her, hand warm on her back, sliding along her spine lightly. It wasn’t even naughty in nature, despite the intimate feeling of their shared space and her body taking an interest in the lean muscles she was reclining on. 

“You seem like you feel better,” she observed, keeping her tone a low murmur, private for just the two of them. “Did your session go well?”

He gave a low hum, stroking down the sleeve to her hand, thumb dipping below the material to stroke her wrist softly. It tickled. “Yes. I realized something.” He took a deep breath, chest lifting under her shoulder. She didn’t expect his next statement, nor for it to be said with delight. “You can hurt me!”

Chloe tilted her head up, looking with confusion at his smile. “I…the vulnerability thing?”

His smile widened. “Yes, but-but it’s more.” His thumb rubbed more firmly, squeezed up the middle of her palm in a slow massage. It felt good, the pressure easing aches she didn’t know existed. He repeated with small changes in paths across her palm, turning it limp in his hold. “I don’t let people in. I mean, I was around people constantly, filled my time with being busy. People were there like background noise, but…they weren’t… How do I say this? I mean, they weren’t people I trusted with…to get past… They weren’t allowed _in_. I mean, physically, obviously, yes, but not… Am I making any sense?” He frowned at her. 

Chloe smiled. “In your weird Lucifering way, yes.” She moved her other hand to pat at his elbow. “You didn’t let anyone get close.” 

“Yes, that. I mean, most people die and I’m never to see them again or they end up in Hell where I’m meant to assure they’re punished for their misdeeds. And Mazikeen, for all her charms and past loyalty, is a demon. A favorite who got the job done, and quite entertaining, but our relationship was…” he breathed out the word, “ _complicated_.” 

“Maze is that,” Chloe agreed with sympathy. She listened to the jet engines whir as they picked up speed, heading straight down the runway now.

“Yes. So, apparently I kept myself emotionally locked up like a big, handsome Devil fortress! Invulnerable physically with a few exceptions. Definitely safe from heartache and with a party going all the time, what was to miss? But, uh, Dr. Martin pointed out early on that I was…lonely.”

He fell silent save for a small swallow. Fingers brushed down her sleeve, pressing up and down her back in soothing circles. Chloe kept her tone quiet. “But now…?”

A deep breath and he continued, tone casual. “Now, there’s this confounding woman who managed to _penetrate_ my emotional fort. Bit of a wrecking ball.” His fingertips found the bullet where it rested under her shirt against her skin, a now comforting weight of metal. His touch on it felt reverent. “Caught me quite by surprise, the deviant lady. Now I’m at her mercy! But you know what they say. If you can’t beat them, or get them to beat you, join them!”

Sometimes it was hard to translate what Lucifer meant, or what he was attempting to accomplish with his crazy antics. Chloe liked to think she'd become quite talented at it over the years. She picked out the key words, the thoughts behind the glib, jesting tone, and the not-so-unintentional touch to the bullet she'd shot him with. 

How surprised he'd been when _that_ happened. _"What's happening to me?"_ he had wondered, confused and anxious. She remembered when she confessed he made her feel vulnerable, and his strange look when he admitted the same before giving vague excuses and leaving her residence in a hurry. She remembered Lucifer chained and drugged in the back of a dark semi trailer as Pierce transported them to their new prison, exhausted and hurt, but still answering her questions.

_"But why me,”_ she had asked. _“Why do I affect immortals? You? Cain?”_

Lucifer had been doubtful. _“I’m not convinced you were directly responsible for the mark’s removal, Detective. I think when Cain broke up with you the first time, he did so because he realized he was using you. It was unselfish enough to break it.”_

The comprehension flickered through her brain like a bolt. Chloe lifted partway onto her elbows to look Lucifer in the face. “You’re not vulnerable to me because I’m a miracle…”

His face softened, his smile so affectionate and soft it bordered on pain. “No. That’s not it at all.”

“Otherwise you would have been vulnerable from the start, when Jimmy shot you… Oh.” She looked down at his chest, thinking before her eyes darted up to him. “Lucifer, it’s because you—“ 

The jet tipped up, leaving the runway, the engines high pitched as its nose lifted higher in the air. The gravity brought Chloe back down to his chest. Lucifer _oofed_ , then laughed, wrapping his arms around her like a living seatbelt as the jet climbed. She huffed a laugh against his neck, swarmed with happy feelings. 

He touched under her chin, bringing her gaze back up once the jet's ascent was at an even angle. “Yes, Chloe. It’s because I fell in love with you.” 

She squirmed up his chest, grabbing his stubble-covered cheeks, fingers parted around his ears as she pulled him into the kiss. Lucifer’s fingers curled into her skin, pressing before relaxing and running up her spine, already smoothing his tongue against her, breaths hissed through their noses. She parted with a gasp. 

“I will not hurt you,” she announced fervently. He had time to make a dazed confirming noise, a small nod before she was occupying his mouth again, her fingers curling into his hairline, her spine rolling under his touch. 

They got lost in their embrace, the rhythmic comfort of each other’s lips moving and hands possessively holding the other close. It wasn’t until Chloe heard a muffled laugh that she parted from him, startled as she looked over to Trixie. Her daughter’s eyes widened and she hurriedly turned in her seat, pretending to watch the movie. 

She cleared her throat, hot-cheeked as she tried to settle. Lucifer's body heat, strong pulse, and flavor on her lips didn't help the hunger pangs as the two adults tried to calm themselves. 

It was especially not helped when Lucifer's teasing whisper breathed in her ear, " _You know...you can hurt me a little._ "


	25. The Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! Sorry this is late. Fairly innocent chapter here. Next few will get a little more heated. 
> 
> Enjoy, pumpkins!

_I will not hurt you._

His heart sang under the lie that was also truth. It was a lie, because Lucifer already knew that love was a pain dear and sweet, but it was also true because he knew her meaning. She did not _want_ to hurt him, did not _intend_ to cause him suffering at her hand. It was spoken mercy, and he felt her grounding weight and heartbeat against him as they quietly watched the remainder of the movie. 

_I can have this…_

It still didn’t fail to make his injured heart give a jolt, but it was calming quicker each time he thought it.

When the credits rolled and young Beatrice was once more out of her seat, Lucifer announced that _The Last Unicorn_ was a well-done rendition of the novel. At last he and the stubborn spawn could agree on something. They also agreed that dinner was in order.

In-flight meals were rarely lavish affairs, but none of them complained as he spread platters of breads, cheeses, antipasti, crudités, smoked salmon, and pastries out on the limited surfaces for them to fill themselves on. Beatrice kept asking questions about what was what, while he voiced astonishment at her not knowing her cheeses. Chloe found it concerning that Beatrice ate so many pastries, and limited the number she ate. That was fine by Lucifer, as it left him one to eat, something sweet after the savory.

When Charles announced they were about to land, Beatrice disappeared into the cabin to watch the descent. Not one to waste an opportunity, Lucifer stole more kisses. Chloe tasted faintly of salt and strawberries and promises. He went to his own seat while she went to hers with a smile, both choosing to buckle in properly for the landing. They never stopped watching each other even as the jet bumped down onto the runway. 

He ushered the two ladies ahead of him while he gathered up the luggage. It took some maneuvering, and he realized he must look ungainly with two travel bag straps crossed over his chest, a suitcase pressed under his elbow, a sleeping bag and pillow under the other, and a bag in each hand. It wasn’t like any of it was heavy, so he managed to amble down the jet’s steps to the runway and set his burdens down easily enough. 

Chloe was studying the tiny airstrip they’d landed in, puzzling over their location, no doubt. The runway was large, but the airport itself was a fenced in, tiny porched building surrounded by sheds. It looked more like a small home, only a fading wooden sign announcing otherwise, and was currently locked and unoccupied. Biplanes parked around sheds and metal shelters. The clearing was mostly dirt before it gave way to low shrubs and grass, and finally to short pines. Beyond these, a dense sea of tall evergreen trees painted the horizon in rich green. 

Lucifer inhaled deeply. The sweltering heat of Los Angeles was a distant memory, the air here at least twenty degrees cooler. “Marvelous!” he announced, tugging the wrinkled from his sleeves while looking about.

“Where are we?” Chloe asked. 

Lucifer decided she likely had an idea already, so there was no sense teasing her with secrets. “Just a little south of Mendocino. Always nice weather here! Thought you would appreciate a breather from the heat.” 

Her smile said he thought correctly. Her sharp attention was pulled to the small airport’s drive, noticing the two cars heading their way before he did. “Ah!” He swept his palm out. “And there’s our ride!”

Chloe grasped Beatrice’s hand to keep her close while the cars parked. “The white Mazda?”

“No, though that’s not terrible.” He rocked on his toes happily, nodding to the sleek, dark gray sedan. “We’ll be taking the BMW M5 Competition.”

“Cool,” Beatrice announced with a grin.

“A BMW?” 

“Yes!” When Chloe just looked at him, he spread his hands. “Well, I had to get a passenger car! A sporty two seater wouldn’t do with the urchin, and it’s frowned upon to put children in the boot, apparently.”

Chloe shook her head with a rapid blink. “It’s-it’s great, Lucifer. That’s actually really thoughtful of you to think of Trixie. Thank you.”

Lucifer beamed under the praise, then left them to greet the person stepping out of the luxury sedan. The woman was dressed in a business suit, with impeccable hair and makeup, looking far more like a model than a salesperson. She carried a clipboard and keys up to Lucifer, heels clicking.

“Mr. Morningstar, pleasure to finally meet you in person.” 

“You as well, Ms. Clay. Did you have any trouble with what I sent over?”

“None at all. Purchase and sales tax is all taken care of.”

“Oh,” Chloe stated behind him. “You’re not just renting it.” 

Lucifer grinned over his shoulder at her. “Of course not. It’s a nice addition to my collection!” Oh, he _did_ like cars. Their evolution from the jittery wagons to the sleek, powerful machines they were now had always fascinated him. Humans were ever innovative, and he enjoyed indulging in their expensive inventions. 

The attractive saleswoman pulled his attention back to her clipboard. “Just sign here to show the car was delivered to you… And here to show the car was received in pristine shape upon arrival. Please feel free to inspect.” 

Lucifer’s eyes squinted happily as he glanced at Ms. Clay before signing his signature to the final documents. A woman of composure who enjoyed control, fully aware of her appeal. She was hiding the excitement at the commission she was receiving well, but not well enough from him. “Oh, I have received impeccable service from you and your company thus far. I trust everything is in the _finest_ condition.” 

He scratched his signature. She smiled at him, unclipping a large envelope thick with paperwork and handing it over with the keys. “Enjoy your new vehicle, and please remember us for any future purchases.”

Lucifer grinned. “Oh, I certainly will, Ms. Clay.” 

Her eyes glanced down, back up, her smile carrying the sly edge of someone appreciating. Normally, he would preen under the attention and pursue more, but now there wasn’t a thought of entertaining the lady as he normally would. Business conducted, he was already turning toward Chloe, excited to see what she thought of the car. He wasn’t as pleased to see that Beatrice was already leaning against the window to look inside and leaving fingerprint smudges on the glass. Yet Lucifer was in too good of a mood to scold her sullying his new purchase with her gummy hands, and tolerated it with a sigh.

Chloe rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him with the barest smile as he approached. His happiness balked, the chain of uncertainty yanking on its collar once more. “You don’t like the car? I could have gotten the red model…”

Chloe laughed, and despite his sound of protest grabbed up a duffle before he could reach it. Her smirk told him immediately she had no intention of giving it up, dashing the Devil’s hopes of being a perfect gentleman and assuring she didn’t have to tote any luggage. “You,” she announced, “are a helpless flirt.” 

“I am not!” He picked up one of the bags and struggled one-handedly with the key fob to unlock the BMW’s boot. “I’m a _helpful_ flirt.” 

“Uh-huh.” Chloe laughed at him again, pushing her case into the boot. “It’s okay, Lucifer.” She bumped him with a hip before going back to get another bag. Her eyes glanced up and down him as she went past. “I know you’re into me.” 

Lucifer breathed out, deciding it was unfair how that bit of blatant admiration made his pulse jump. “Oh, and _how_.” 

Beatrice was trotting around her mother, babbling something about there being a TV in the backseat. He struggled to rein in his thoughts, throwing the thick envelope of car documents into the trunk with the luggage. “Well, right! Let’s load up, shall we? We’re running a little late as it is.”

“Late?” Beatrice looked alarmed. 

“Not _that_ late, child." He opened the back door for her. "Never fear. I texted ahead and the camp has already been informed. We're not the only ones running behind, so we won’t miss the kick off.” 

“Still, I don’t wanna miss anything!” She was already grabbing up her sleeping bag, pillow, and overnight case before hurrying into the backseat of the BMW. 

Lucifer sighed. “Please don’t put your feet on the seat,” he pleaded, brow crinkled. A useless protest, considering the child's shoes had already made contact. He helped Chloe with the last bit of luggage before following her around the car, holding the passenger door open for her and watching her settle gracefully into the seat. 

“Oh…” Chloe leaned back. She wriggled her shoulders back and forth. “Mm.”

He bounced on his toes, happy to see a sign of approval for his transportation choice. He’d picked this model partly due to its ratings in comfort. “Nice, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, okay.” She rolled her eyes, teasing. “It’s adequate.”

That meant she really liked it. He felt his grin stretch further and closed the door firmly before hurrying to the driver side. He eyed the driver’s seat critically and decided against trying to squeeze into the limited leg space, leaning down to manipulate the mechanisms to push it back first. “Adequate enough for you to drive it later?” He held up the keys in his other hand and jangled them.

Chloe eyed the keys as he settled into the seat, starting up the ignition. The engine purred promisingly. She bit her lip while pulling on her seatbelt. “Mmmaybe.”

Lucifer’s excitement sparked while adjusting the mirrors. “Excellent. Urchin, are you buckled in?”

There was another clicking noise behind him. “I am now!”

“Good. Hold on while I get a feel for her.” 

Chloe made a surprised sound as he pressed down on the gas, pushing them all back in their seats. He then tested the touchiness of the brakes, which made both her and Beatrice startle. Her daughter giggled as Lucifer flexed his fingers happily on the steering wheel. “Excellent.” 

The car smoothly roared as he turned the wheel sharply, circling around the jet as Chloe clung to the fancy dash and Beatrice laughed in the backseat at the G-force pulling her to one side. A push on the accelerator and the car darted down the road, plunging into the paved curves and careening through the trees. The youngling in the backseat thought this was great fun. Chloe clenched his hand atop the shifter, mouth already open to tell him to slow down.

He did, a look of mixed apology and mischief cast her way. It was nice to see that he could still surprise her at least. A moment later, Chloe had relaxed and seemed to be enjoying the ride, watching their surroundings curiously.

The road weaved further from the small hints of civilization, deeper into the forest of mixed evergreens. The trees towered thickly alongside the road, undergrowth thick. They’d traveled fifteen minutes before she ventured an inquiry on how far they were going. 

“Not too much longer. We’ll be there by eight.”

“That only gives about an hour and half of daylight left,” Chloe observed thoughtfully. 

“That’s okay,” Trixie piped up from the backseat. “Nighttime is supposed to be more fun and scary.”

Again, Chloe gave him a suspicious look. He decided he would hang on to this secret till the end, smiling smugly while watching the gears turn in her head in his periphery.

They finally left the two-lane road for one without a center line painted on it, angling steeply into the trees. The forest squeezed close, lush moss and redwood creating beautiful, wild walls around them. Then they were slowing into a packed parking lot. Warnings and rules were posted in brown-and-white signs at every corner and trailhead. People were milling around just beyond the guard rails. With the parking spots all occupied, Lucifer ended up parallel parking with other vehicles along the narrow road. 

Beatrice hopped out, hooting in excitement. This alarmed Chloe, who hurried after into the group of adults and children. Lucifer sighed, deciding to retrieve the child’s belongings from the backseat before following with long strides. 

Many of the adults in the middle of the throng of children were wearing neon t-shirts and ball caps with a logo of a stick figure being chased by green stick figures. Trixie was already talking to one, face lit with excitement. The adult pointed at someone with a clipboard, and Chloe had to change direction as Trixie raced that way. Lucifer followed, amused.

The person with the clipboard seemed to be the leader or camp director. He had a jovial manner, a dark beard and a stocky frame. The vest he wore was bright yellow, matching his ball cap. Beatrice pointed at herself, Chloe, and finally Lucifer as he approached, her face bright.

Well, no one could ever accuse the detective’s child of being shy.

The man smiled at them, holding out his hand. Chloe shook it. “Hello! You must be Trixie’s parents.” Lucifer choked out a sound of protest, but the man went on, oblivious as he marked something on his clipboard. “Glad to see new faces! Welcome, to Zombie Survival Camp Kids Edition! You’re the last of our late arrivals, so we’re ready to get started.”

Chloe retreated to Lucifer’s side as the man turned and called to the group. The other brightly-shirted camp personnel echoed the call to bring everyone closer. 

“Zombie Survival Camp?” Chloe asked, her hands atop a bouncing Beatrice’s shoulders.

Lucifer grinned, shrugging. “She picked it.”

“Hello, everyone! Step closer so you can hear!” The crowd shuffled closer, to Lucifer’s dismay. Some two score children around Beatrice’s age (or so he guessed) were herded in front as parents moved practically shoulder to shoulder. Lucifer ended up behind Chloe. Not only was he the tallest, but it kept him furthest from the children. “Can everyone hear?”

At a chorus of yesses, the bearded man grinned, launching into a rehearsed speech. It was all very theatrically emphasized. Lucifer was reminded of children's shows. He’d seen them often enough in deceased parents’ hell loops. Apparently a maddening part of rearing a young human was watching the same inane shows over and over without end.

“All right, survivors! I’m so glad so many of you made it out of the city! But be warned, even the woods are not safe! Zombies are shuffling even now among the trees, looking to infect others! To survive, we must establish a base camp! We will have to make dangerous supply runs, forage for medicine, clean water, food, and weapons! We’ll need to find safe ways to barricade against any wandering infected! It is _very_ important we are not touched by the zombies! So first, we need to find a safe place to sleep for the night! There’s a clearing with some abandoned buildings about a five-minute walk from here, and we’ve spotted a fire! We’re going to go check it out!” He resumed in a much less rehearsed tone. “All right, does anyone have any questions before we head toward the cabins?”

A man raised his hand. He asked if this was where some of the parents left. The camp leader assured him it was fine for him to accompany if he wanted to where the “short survivors” would be staying. The inquirer discussed it briefly with his apparent daughter while the camp leader asked for more questions. When none were produced, everyone picked their gear up and followed the counselors down the trail, including the uncertain father. 

“Okay. I’m confused. What’s a zombie survival camp?” Chloe inquired. 

Lucifer grinned, catching up to her side as they trailed close after Trixie and the moseying line of parents and children carrying their gear down the packed dirt and gravel trail. “It’s actually educational! They teach water safety, some basics on flora, how to properly make fires, uh, teamwork, and, you know, all that basic outdoors stuff, and—“

“And I get to shoot zombies with nerf guns!” Beatrice grinned toothily over her shoulder.

Chloe smiled, her daughter’s happiness apparently infectious. She frowned just as quickly. “What about food?”

“All provided,” Lucifer assured. “Except for kids who have allergies? I guess they do exceptions for those…”

“We have to make supply runs to get food,” Trixie volunteered. “Then we get to help cook it around the campfire.”

“Oh, that’s actually…pretty neat.” She immediately had other questions. “What do they do for bathrooms, or if there’s a medical emergency, or contacting if something—“

A camp volunteer in yellow came hurrying up behind her. She carried neon ball caps in a cloth shopping bag. “Hi! Are you two participating parents staying on board?”

Chloe stammered, unsure, but Lucifer swept in with answers, smiling in his charming way. “Hello there! Yes, we’re signed up, though we’ll be popping in and out. We’ve different sleeping arrangements.” 

The lady smiled widely back. “I hear ya! You’re not the only ones. Here! You’ll need these!” She held the hats up. “Pink or blue?” 

“Pink, for me!” Lucifer said, enthusiastically taking a hot pink ball cap with the stick figure logo and fitting it atop his head. It didn’t go with his suit, but he did like pink and an excuse to wear it. Not surprising, Chloe picked a more muted blue for herself.

“Do I get a hat?” Beatrice asked. 

The lady smiled down at her. “Well, not yet, since these mark the tall survivors, but I bet you can convince your parents to give theirs up after the weekend.” 

Lucifer again made that choked, protesting sound at being called a parent. Chloe elbowed him lightly before he corrected the woman. He gave her a puzzled look, then noticed Beatrice eyeing his hat, clearly plotting to take it at some point. Lucifer forgot his protest and gave her a stubborn look, setting a hand protectively on its bill. Her clever brown eyes narrowed, a sly smirk stealing across her face before she looked ahead, trotting happily along.

Oh, he was going to have to watch that one. And his hat, apparently.

Job done, the woman hurried down the line with her bag of hats, inquiring with other parents. Chloe glanced behind them, observing the other parents. “So, because we’re participating adults, we can come and go as we please?”

“Yes, so we can stay as long as you like and participate and help in some activities. Though, really, I do want to sleep elsewhere.” His eyes twinkled. “With you.”

Chloe cleared her throat, focusing elsewhere. Delight sailed in him at the faint blush on her cheeks. 

It wasn’t ideal to him, with the children and other parents around, but he was with her, and he was sure that counted. 

~~~

As far as an outing went, especially with Lucifer, Chloe was finding herself pleasantly surprised. 

She had expected something lavish and uncomfortably extravagant. She had worried they might end up somewhere Trixie would be bored with or dislike, despite her enthusiasm. Chloe had been confused and nervous when Lucifer had told her to pack comfortable clothes, afraid she’d wind up underdressed and embarrassed somewhere.

Having the planning taken out of her hands was also nerve-wracking. She wanted to blame that on her mother, but perhaps it was simply her nature. Her mom tended to go places on the seat of her pants, just trusting if they were missing something they could get it on the way. It had made for uncomfortable moments growing up. Chloe had taken after her father, much more practical and preferring to be prepared on trips. Past experience of leaving it to someone else had her bracing for an ill-prepared disaster. No matter how she tried to subdue it, she had a list in her head of what kind of excursion this might be, and how it could go wrong.

Watching giddy children pick numbers to see who their new cabin-mates would be hadn’t been in the list of possibilities, but it was nice to have her pessimism proven wrong. 

Trixie had befriended some other children already, their excitement a tangible net pulling them together. Chloe watched her interacting with her new cabin group, while being equally amused by Lucifer grimacing and avoiding the “short survivors” any time they went near him. This happened often because Trixie’s group tended to follow her when she hurried their way to loudly announce something before running away again. 

It was nice, seeing Trixie so happy. The other parents were pleasant enough, and the camp volunteers happily answered her questions. Each cabin was assigned two adults. They had a trained medic. The camp perishables were iced and their temperature watched. There was ample hand sanitizer, water, and the camp personnel, or ‘tall survivors’, were obviously adept at herding groups of children. Chloe had three numbers and a schedule given to her at a mere mention of wondering who she’d need to contact if anything happened. It set her at ease, even while a rare jolt of envy churned in her.

Chloe’s summers had never been spent at fun camps like this. Hers had been full of auditions and trying to get out of beauty competitions. 

Maybe that’s why she liked camping as an adult. It was a bright spot in her childhood, if one could even call her younger years that. The family would go on camping trips and her father had taught her practical things, like how to build a fire and fish. Those were treasured memories. There had never been other kids, though. 

But she could be glad that Trixie had this. She listened to the muffled stamping and excited yelling in one of the cabins as Trixie and her teammates selected their bunks. Chloe folded her arms and looked up at Lucifer. She mouthed a thank you, and at her side, the Devil beamed.


	26. The Dangers of Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! Thank you for having so much patience with me. Lucifer and Chloe are finally off on their own for private time! Only content warning for now is some nudity and arousal. Next chapter will have much more content warning. Promise. Enjoy, darling imps.

Lucifer was more than ready to leave by time they broke away from the camp. Chloe lingered with her child until the counselors were attempting to herd the wild, young humans toward their bunks to sleep. By then the sun had set fully, he'd learned mosquitos could truly bite him while in her presence, and his nerves were warring with excitement and nerves.

So far Chloe seemed happy with the arrangement. She liked the outdoors and camping, after all. He’d known that much. She liked seeing young Beatrice happy. In Lucifer’s opinion, the child seemed downright delirious, so that was a success. She seemed to enjoy visiting with this group of parents. These ones were different from the ones at the elite, feeling-failing school he’d visited with Beatrice. They were much less interested in appearance and more apt to discuss child rearing in between zombies, horror movies, and subjects Ms. Lopez would fondly ramble on about. 

Lucifer had used the time to learn the adults’ names. Names had a power, his influence greater when he called a person by their designation. With his feet in uncharted waters, he wanted to charm. Nothing further, as these weren’t his club attendees. Even so, some of the simpler minded had sought out his presence instinctively, even with his magnetism as low as he could will it. He managed to avoid any devilish social mishaps, politely avoiding direct eye contact with some and nudging them into conversations with others.

He was only interested in one person’s desire tonight. 

Finally departing the camp, he escorted Chloe back toward the parking lot. After the loudness of the children, they both soaked in the quiet while the night sang around them, filled with buzzing, chirps, and the throaty croaks and peeps of amphibians. Lucifer could see perfectly well in the dark, but remembered Chloe’s human eyes were not so well adjusted. He kept a hand atop hers where it curled around his arm and vigilant of obstacles. 

“So. Zombies.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Yes. Your young child has a taste for the macabre.” He paused before glibly going on. “Zombies are my fault, really. Sorry about that.”

She huffed out her nose, gravel crunching underfoot. “Okay, you’re going to have to explain that.”

“I should have banned demon possession much sooner. See, a demon can use the slipstream of a departed soul to jump across the threshold into the deceased’s body. Then I realized they were using that to abuse the living, punishing people who didn’t deserve it, so I put a stop to it. Not soon enough to prevent it from becoming part of humanity’s culture.” 

Chloe shook her head a little in disbelief. “So undead were a thing? But were demons?”

“Afraid so. No worries, love.” He pat her hand assuringly. “It’s highly unlikely they would dare. They didn’t before just because of my wrath, and now there’s a death penalty for any who cross to Earth. Your little globe is safe from walking dead pandemics.” 

“Good to know.” She breathed out. “You would think I’d stop being surprised by things like this.” 

Lucifer reached into his jacket to pull out his flask. It was still full, and he was thirsty. “Oh, you’re doing swimmingly. You’ve only known for, hmm, let’s see… A month?”

“Yeah. I suppose I’m doing pretty well, considering.” She watched him fumble with the cap without moving his arm from beneath her hand. Lucifer took a deep gulp. “Thank you. For not drinking around the kids.” 

He brushed off her gratitude as well as he could, still pleased she noticed. “Well, alcohol is strictly forbidden in the rules, unfortunately. I really don’t want to know how much money the urchin would dragoon from me if I were to get her kicked out before she shot her first zombie.” 

“It’s good that you’re caring about appearances some.” 

“Appearances? Darling, my appearances are exceptional.”

“You know what I mean.”

He turned that over in his mind. “You know I don’t care what others think, right?” He took another pull of whiskey before continuing. “I care what you think. And you certainly shouldn’t care about what others think of me.” He tucked his flask back into his jacket.

“Well, yeah, but…” Her hand squeezed his arm. “I want people to see how good you are.” 

He felt warmth slide down his sternum, watching her. She was concentrating on the path, pupils wide in the darkness under the tall conifers. It was nice, having her see something redeemable about him. At the same time, Lucifer worried she thought him better than he was capable of being, and would fight a hopeless battle to get his reputation to change. He squeezed her hand, feeling a sad excuse of a smile quirk at his lips. “Chloe… Humans seeing me as good is never going to happen.” 

“Well, maybe not you as the Devil, but you as the person Lucifer…” 

“But I am the Devil.” 

“Well, _I_ know that, but others don’t, so maybe at times you could…” 

He felt the warmth under his sternum replaced by a sick slither that went down to his belly. “Be someone else?” 

It wasn’t that he was unwilling to change. He was. Lucifer wanted to. But to what point? There were some things he enjoyed doing, enjoyed _being_. Would she want those changed?

Did she want him only if he lived a lie, tailored to her specifications?

But Chloe sighed and surprised him again. “Okay, no, you’re right. Following rules and behaving… That’s not really you. Like, quintessentially not you.” She had more she wanted to say, so Lucifer bit on the things he wanted to say, both assurances and denials. “I just, especially where Trixie is concerned, need some rules followed, the ones that really count.” 

His tone was hushed as they passed the parking lot to where he had to park along the road. “I know, darling. I do.” Lucifer stopped on the passenger side of the car, opening the door for her. 

Chloe sat down, but didn’t swing her legs inside yet. “Hey, don’t worry. We’ll work it all out.”

He gave a small smile and nod, waiting for her to fold her legs inside before shutting the door and moving around the car to drive. 

_We’ll work it all out._

The words bounced around in his head as he drove. Of course Lucifer knew there'd be changes to work out. He was looking forward to some of those changes, the ways they could integrate their lives together. Locked doors, being mindful of drinking around children… But where would new lines start and stop? How much would he be regulated? And this wasn’t even the biggest fear.

What would she do about things he had already done? She knew some of it, vaguely, but if she had trouble living with some of these things, how would her thinking of him change when other details surfaced?

Dating was so full of uncertainties, he decided. No wonder why courting was such an ordeal to humans!

Their destination didn’t lie too far from the camp, purposely chosen for its proximity. Lucifer turned off the main roads, driving the new car carefully along the dirt track, mindful of its more highway-friendly struts. A final turn took them down a short stony road into a small clearing. Headlights reflected off of rustic wood, breeze-swayed grass, night-darkened trees, and weather-grayed porch steps.

Lucifer parked the car, biting his lip as he looked at the small cabin. It was half the size of the bottom floor of Chloe’s apartment. A slanted roof was high over the porch and angled low over the back. The windows were lit softly, lights on already, per his well-paid instruction to the cabin’s owner. Hopefully all other instructions were followed. He had paid lavishly to have the details seen to.

Chloe was already exiting the car. He hurried to do the same. The sound of crickets, frogs, and other night fauna was once more a loud chorus around them. But here there were no distant sounds of camp-goers, no cars, nor other house lights… Nothing but them and bright stars overhead.

Lucifer joined her, hands on his hips as he eyed the small building. “Well, I know it’s not grand, but it’s close to the camp, and the owner assured me she was making it spotless with new bedding and amenities.” It should be. The lady had promised she’d hired a professional cleaning crew and stocked it with his extensive list of necessary items. He turned back the car, pulling their bags out of the trunk.

Chloe drifted closer to the cabin, hands dangling by her sides. Lucifer’s nerves rebelled on him further as he trailed after her. 

“I-If it’s not something you like, there are some cottages we can rent instead. I just-just knew you wanted to be close to Beatrice, and it’s still out of the way…” 

Chloe didn’t seem to be listening, staring still as she stepped onto the porch. It creaked under her small weight. Lucifer hovered nervously behind her with the bags as she opened the door, taking in the lamplit interior. 

“Or-or there are some duplexes, too, if this isn’t suitable. A little more spacious and allows you your own room if you want.” His eyes were darting around, taking in the flowers and soft lighting, the freshly made queen-sized bed that they could see through the parted curtain in the back of the cabin. There was a small kitchen in the corner to his left, and a wall sectioned off the narrow bathroom. He hoped it had been stocked with towels as he asked. So far everything looked in decent condition, clean, and certainly livable for a weekend, but it was so small and the opposite of grandiose and elegant, downright rustic, and Chloe hadn’t said a word yet and he was about to just usher her back to the car, toss in the bags again, and drive her to wherever she wanted to go if she—

“Oh, Lucifer.” Chloe clasped her hands to her chest, turning to him. Her blue eyes were bright, her smile wide. “It’s perfect!”

“It is?” he asked, still caught in his drowning doubt. 

“It’s adorable!” She went to the sink, turning on the water and grinned when it sputtered free. She opened the small fridge, seeing her favorite beer stocked. She glanced back through the bathroom. “Oh, good, we have a shower!”

“You’re really okay with it?” He watched her survey their small surroundings while he set the bags down near the table.

“Yes! This is so much better than a tent or motel room!”

“Well, a tent undoubtedly, and it should be cleaner than a motel room by far.” He trailed after her as she hurried past him the other way. She pushed the thick, floral curtain further aside to take in the queen-sized bed under the window. The aisles on either side of the bed left barely enough room for their feet. A small closet occupied the wall separating the room and bathroom, formed of a bare bar for hanging clothes on and two bottom drawers. More blankets and sheets were stacked atop the drawers, waiting for use. 

Chloe flipped on the switch, and a string of white lights twinkled to life from the raw wooden beams overhead. She made a sound of delight, then leaned over the bed, pushing at it with her hands, sat, and flopped back on it. 

He gravitated to her. How could he not? She looked happy, and his gut was falling from high alert to a mere echo of alarm as he drifted close. Perhaps Linda had been right when she’d said Chloe would most likely be charmed by the small things. “So it meets your approval?”

“Yes,” she replied, doubtless. “And it’s all ours for the weekend?” She lifted her hands to him. 

He leaned down onto the bed on his hip at her invitation. Happiness bubbled upward with the excitement. “Yes, and no one within a half mile.” 

She tugged on his jacket lapels, pulling him down over her. Lucifer was easily coaxed. “And you had all this stocked and prepared just for us? Flowers and everything?”

“Well, what’s a good date without flowers and drinks?” He settled his elbow on the other side of her, hovering above her. 

She was beautiful, bright-eyed and full of energy. Chloe smiled, bright and approving as she tapped his nose, eyes half closing and tone teasing. “I hope you got the _good_ coffee.” 

“Of course! My date deserves nothing but the best.”

“And breakfast in the morning?”

Lucifer felt a ridiculous grin spreading on his face. He couldn’t help it. “Oh my, are you asking me to stay the night after our first day of dating, Ms. Decker?”

“I’m modern that way.”

She was undoing his shirt buttons. He highly approved of this. “I think you’re trying to take advantage of my innocence.” 

“I would if you had any.” 

“I’m sure I’m innocent of _something_.” He made a thoughtful noise. “Let’s see… Mm…”

She shut him up by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He found that much more enticing than their usual banter. 

~~~

The little cabin was perfect—simple, private, and intimate. Chloe tried to pour all her appreciation into the exploration of his mouth, pressing her hands into his shoulders, scooting under his jacket and pushing it off of his shoulders. 

The solid weight of him and the feel of his tongue against her made the anticipation that had been lingering in her since lunch spike. Again she dizzily wondered why she’d waited so long to kiss him with passion. Lucifer’s talented mouth was making her whole frame writhe under him, pleasure spreading through her spine and hips. His hand went to her breast, and she whined against his lips. When his palm slid up the outside of her leg, and she squeezed her knees against his ribs. He rolled his hips against her, and she moaned openly. A whisper of her name, and he was kissing eagerly down her neck, sliding down her body, painting a path of his panting mouth down her sternum and further down still. 

He’d already slid off the bed, was on his knees at the foot of the mattress, hands exploring her torso, intently traveling toward the hem of her pants. Chloe gripped his hair before he could go lower. “Wait, wait…!”

Lucifer groaned, but she wasn’t sure if it was from frustration or the tight hold on his scalp. “Yes?” His voice was high and airy.

‘I-I want to rinse off first.”

“You want to…?” He was still breathing hard, and she looked down her torso, between the slight rise of her breasts and length of her belly at his inquisitive face. His eyes were hungry, fingertips splayed on her belly and hip. It was a picture she wanted to see again, with less clothes. He chuckled, hands soothing warm on her belly. “Darling, you’re not dirty.” 

“I’d feel better if…” She also had plans, things she wanted to do.

Lucifer’s gaze softened. There was a low sound in his throat, part hum, part bitten moan. His fingertips spread on her diaphragm, splaying and closing together before spreading again, hypnotic as he spoke. “If it will help you feel better, but do hurry. I’ve been _dying_ to taste you, and a week of sweat wouldn’t be close to deterring me from this.” He leaned down, dark eyes on hers as he kissed feather soft atop her jeans.

Her inner muscles throbbed with that promise, She sat up, pulled on his cheeks so he’d straighten to meet her, kissing him fervently. Finally she pulled back, voice low. “In the meantime, maybe you could get out of that poor, abused suit?”

Lucifer nodded, making an affirmative sound. She grinned, scooting. He sat back on his heels to give her room. 

She gave a high laugh when his hand followed her, sliding firm up her ass as she retreated. Her nerves were shaken, her skin sensitive as she turned to look at him. He was grinning, smug as a cat, and just as full of mischief. She was quick to pick up her bag and retreated to the safety of the bathroom, uncertain if her legs would obey her fully.

The door clicked closed, and she leaned against it, lips still kiss swollen and her body aroused and pining, wanting more. She took a few seconds to breathe, listening to Lucifer moving just outside of the room, supposedly getting out of his clothes. She pushed away from the door, deciding to get her shower over with quickly so she could rejoin him. 

Everywhere she looked, Lucifer’s thoughtfulness and over-the-top preparation was displayed. There was unopened shampoo and conditioner, her favorite soap, a new loofah, ridiculously large bath sheets neatly folded and waiting for use. New toothbrushes still in their packages rested next to toothpaste near the sink. There was even a hairdryer still in its box tucked in the corner. Chloe ran her fingers along the rustic countertop, smiling at how much he’d thought ahead.

This man… This ridiculous Devilish man.

She rinsed off, keeping her hair up to prevent it from getting too wet. Her body was still tingling with excitement, responding even under her economical scrubbing. She toweled off with the oversized, fluffy towel, and held her breath as she opened her overnight bag and dug into the corner where the smallest clothes lay hidden. She looked at herself in the mirror, took a fortifying breath, and hung the towel up. 

First to go on was the white garter belt. It rested just below her waist, midway down the slope widening toward her hips. Its lacy arches lay against the very tops of her thighs. She was thankful for the lingerie boutique’s advice, clipping on the belts first, turning the belt around her waist so she didn’t have to twist awkwardly to get to the ones in the back. She left them hanging loose, dancing atop her butt and legs. Next were the panties, an impractically small turquoise triangle that widened just enough to cover the essentials, small strings clinging to the edges of her hips and disappearing between her cheeks. She slid the white straps underneath the small strings. She’d been assured this was the best way to wear them in case she needed to take her underwear off before the garter was removed.

She leaned on the counter to pull on the stockings next, smoothing the material over her calf, knee, and thigh, scooting and adjusting it so the material encased her limbs evenly before she clipped their simple tops. She fumbled some with the back, clipping them unevenly at first before getting the line straight. A few turns and adjustments in the mirror, and she felt satisfied with how the white lines framed where her thigh and hips joined. 

She picked up the last item, gossamer white and turquoise trim flowing over her hands. It tickled over her skin as she pulled it on over her head, settling and swaying against her torso and legs with every motion. She could feel air whisper at her bare sides through the wide netting that exposed skin in lacy expanses clear to the hem resting near her calves. The top cupped her petite breasts, framing them in diaphanous white that showed ghosts of her nipples, darker skin and nubs shining through the thin material. The gown split down the middle from the base of her breastbone to the turquoise satin hem. Chloe spent some time attempting to tie the satin fastener at her midsection into a flattering bow. She finally had to settle on a loose mockery of one, but she didn’t think Lucifer would mind too much, so long as it could be undone easily. 

She examined herself in the mirror as much as she could, seeing the layers of white and light blue-green trim. She swallowed, fussing with her hair, pondered and dismissed the idea of makeup. She breathed away her nerves as best she could, focusing instead on the allure of smooth, wispy material ghosting on her skin, loose and comfortable except where the foreign-feeling garter straps lay firm atop her thighs. Should she have brought heels? No, she didn’t have heels that would match this. She only hoped Lucifer liked it as is. _She_ liked it, so surely…

Before she could second-guess herself further, she cracked the bathroom door open silently and peered into the small cabin. 

Lucifer had his back to her but two meters away at the small kitchen table in a black robe. He was busy cutting strawberries with a small paring knife, removing their stems and setting them in a bowl next to two glass stems of white wine. There were already slices of cheese and grapes as well. Chloe felt that deep swell of affection for him once more for seeing after the details, seeking ways to prep and make the night magical and perfect for her. 

She bit her lip, slipping out of the door and swinging it nearly shut behind her. Should she pose? What would be sexy? Maybe leaning against the frame casually, like she’d seen him do so often in a way that ruled any space around himself? She tried, leaning back against the frame, watching his back intently. What should she do with her face? Pout? Smile? The edge wasn’t comfortable against her spine at all. She shuffled to the side, leaned past the sharper frame—and promptly nearly fell backward when the bathroom door swung swiftly open again under her weight. 

Her gulped sound of surprise and stumble to regain her balance and the door creaking alerted Lucifer to her presence, because _of course it did_. She was standing there with her hands out for balance, feet apart, eyes wide still from her near fall when he turned, knife and strawberry in hand and question started on his lips. 

_WHOOMP!_

Chloe startled again, her mouth open and reaching out as a wing rammed into the table. The delicacies and drinks clattered and the table legs woodenly screeched as it was shoved a foot or more from the limb’s sudden appearance. The two wine glasses toppled, pale drink rushing over the table’s surface with a hiss. 

“Lucifer!”

He made a faint, inquiring noise, eyes not leaving her, transfixed. It wasn’t until the wine started splattering noisily on the floor as it fell from the table rim that he realized what was wrong, made a dismayed noise and scrambled to the kitchen sink to grab a cloth. Chloe hurried toward the paper towels and swiftly ripped off a large wad, crouching by the wide prime feathers on the floor to mop up the wine spilling on the natural wood. She could hear Lucifer hurriedly lifting things and trying to use the cloth to dam the wine spill. 

Chloe left the paper towels to catch further dripping, moving swiftly to get another large wad of fresh sheets to plant on the table for him. The brim of his large wing bumped into her, and she made another undignified noise as she caught her balance and pushed her hand against the feathery wrist joint to squeeze in front of it to help. Lucifer immediately pulled the wing back from her at the touch, allowing her into his space obstacle free.

“Oh, for…! Sorry darling,” Lucifer apologized. “They seem to have a mind of their own.” She saw the jerk of his shoulder in her peripheral, heard the whoosh of them disappearing. The gauzy material swirled around her at the rush of displaced air.

Wine soaked through the toes of her stocking. Chloe lifted the bowl of fruit for him to mop up underneath it, something bubbling up through her nerves and the scramble to clean wine. It shook up from her belly through her mouth, even as she tried to quiet it. 

Lucifer glanced her way, a smile quirking at his lips at her stifled guffaws. “Oh, you’re laughing, are you? You’re not going to be when you get a piece of wine soaked cheese!”

She stopped trying to hide her laughter, leaning a hand on the table for balance. Lucifer laughed with her, though quieter. He was still gazing at her, tilting his head and frame to take in her lingerie. She finally lowered her mirth to broken giggles. “Sorry, just…” She snorted quietly, which sent Lucifer into snickers and her into another bout of giggles.

“Are you-are you going to be all right?” he laughed out.

“Yep! Yep, just fine! Whoo! …Okay.” She tried to take a few breaths, watching Lucifer. His eyes were dancing down her body, alight, and the front of his robe… “I, um—you like it?”

Lucifer breathed out a shuddering breath. “Chloe, I’m very confident that is the fastest erection I’ve ever achieved. So, yes, a hundred times, yes! I _adore_ this.” He reached out, touch as light on her bare arm as the material on her torso. “And it’s for me?”

“For us,” she corrected, smile wide, pleased at how lit up his face was with naked desire. 

He pulled in a deeper breath, eyes locked on her breasts, where very little imagination was needed. He spoke quickly. “You know, I no longer give a whit about wine and sustenance. I want to carry you to bed now.” 

Chloe's cheeks heated. Her voice came out much smaller than she wanted it to be. “O-okay.” 

Lucifer was in her space then, looming tall, his touch still so light on her arms. His fingertips followed him as he descended down, skimming over her sides with their peaks of bare skin, the bump of her garter and panties. Chloe’s heart thundered, mixed with pleasure and nerves. 

A strong arm to the back of her knees, a catch of her upper back as she fell with a gasp, and he was ascending with her smoothly, dark eyes flooded with adoration as he gazed at her. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and stared back, breathing shallowly and feeling lightheaded as he carried her effortlessly to the bed.


	27. The Patience of a Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! 
> 
> (Points below) Uh, smut. No plot to be had here. Next chapter will be more of the same, I think, but Chloe's POV. 
> 
> Enjoy, devils!

Chloe was so light in his arms, the white material drifting around her.

Lucifer was enchanted by her, by her large blue eyes, full lips, the way the white framed her body with the thinnest material and gave him promising glimpses of what lay underneath. He felt gleefully selfish, thrilled that this was his, _theirs_ , that she had presented herself like an enticing present to unwrap and be lost in all the ways he could make her shake and melt.

She needn't speak her desires when she so plainly expressed it with her actions and the stare of her eyes. This was not him granting another’s longings and reaping the side benefits. This was _their_ desire. Lucifer’s own yearnings wound and tangled with hers, coiled about her as though her wants were a living tree, and he would devour all the fruit she would give him.

He knelt on the foot of the bed, careful not to trap the light material under his limbs as he lay her down. She was breathing shallow, never breaking eye contact with him as she scooted further onto the bed with his guidance. Her arms slid from around his shoulders as she reclined. Lucifer held his breath. She looked divine, hair splayed on the pillow, eyes large, lips parted, skin glowing in the faint light. Her nipples created tantalizing peaks through their pale covering as her chest rose and fell. 

Lucifer exhaled, a hummed growl mingled in his breath as his eyes danced over her in appreciation, trying to take in every curve, every detail.

 _Heavens_ , she was so beautiful. 

He touched lightly, hands sliding up the thin stockings. He skimmed over her hip and side, spread his palm atop her belly to feel the wave of moving muscle responding to his touch. Smoothing his hand to the side, he parted the material over her torso as though drawing curtains for the sun. Lucifer explored her belly, lingering here to touch tickling light on one pass, firm against her small, strong abs in another. The panties were small enough he could skim all the way to the edge of her hidden triangle, thumb tracing the turquoise line before he ascended up her frame again, leaning over her. 

She was silent save for her breaths. They changed tempo, pulled deep in her nose or were sucked quick past her parted lips. His exploration taught him the crease of Chloe’s hip and lower belly were arousing, her chest rising swiftly and her hips slowly sinuating against the bed. Lucifer ran his hands over the outside of her thighs one more time before he knelt by her hip, his breaths deep with excitement as he cradled the base of her breast with his thumb and finger, sliding along it in a semicircle before his other hand joined. Her spine lifted for him, offering, and oh, the weak sound she made when he breezed his palms over her nipples, so slowly, dragging the gauzy material over them before letting the weight of his hands sink into the soft surface of her breasts.

“So gorgeous,” he praised, hands moving up to possess the base of her collarbone and back down over the sides of her breast, thumbs circling atop her nipples. Chloe’s eyes clenched shut, a moan riding her exhale. He made another deep sound at the pang that shot through his stomach, at the sight and sound of her, at the freshly washed scent of her skin. 

_Patience._

Lucifer left nothing unexplored within his reach save for the space between her legs, palms tingling. His touch graced over her shoulders, arms, her hands as he kissed her fingertips. He ran his palm up her throat, under her ear, around the back of her head as he leaned down to inhale between her breasts. His fingers slowly wrecked her hair, and he drank in her sounds as he massaged in patient circles on her scalp and down her neck. He turned to run his hands down her legs, curving under her calf, thumb pressing at every cleft of bone around her ankles. He squeezed her feet, feeling the damp wine still on the thin nylon and basking in her groan. Rubbing warmth into her extremities, he felt her hand trace against his hip through the robe. He continued massaging and pressing. Chloe's hand weakly gripped him.

"Lucifer..." 

_Patience._ Lucifer planned to have her heated through before he explored her more intimately. "Indulge me, darling?" His thumb pressed into her arch, making her groan. "I promise I will make it worth your while." 

" _Nnf_... Only because this feels _really_ good."

Lucifer ran his tongue over his teeth. "Wait till you see what my mouth can do."

She groaned, and again he had to remind himself _patience_. Only once her feet were attended to did he turn about again. His breath quickened at the sight of her. Deep sighs escaped Chloe's lips, her eyes heavy-lidded and dazed. Lucifer ran his hands up her legs. Her fingers flexed more firmly on his knee, quietly demanding. He could feel the increased temperature on her skin, the scent of arousal drawing his patience thinner when her legs squirmed together. 

“ _Oh, Chloe_ …” He descended on her with his mouth, kissing up her belly while his hands massaged through the material. “So beautiful,” he praised between kisses to her sternum and breasts. “So good.” He nuzzled up her neck, his weak bite on the shell of her ear causing her to inhale sharply and stutter out his name. “So _perfect_.” His kisses journeyed down, over breasts, on her diaphragm before he pulled at the satin ribbon cradling the material just under them. 

Chloe arched with a high sound as his hands slipped beneath the material and cupped her bare breasts firmly. Lucifer lightly laughed, her eager responses making glee stretch his mouth in a wide smile, his eyes dancing for every detail. She vocalized roughly when he laid the weight of his ribs between her legs and pushed the thin white away from her breasts, leaving them fully bare for his mouth’s attentions. 

His touches had her thrumming beneath him, and her responses had his skin flushed with pleasure. Every touch, kiss, lick, and careful scrape of teeth on her breasts made Chloe arc, every exhale accompanied with delicious utterances. With her, Lucifer’s desire to please wasn’t some instinct, a sought-after distraction, nor a misplaced sense of duty to the depraved. He loved being with _her_ , loved seeing her yearning so openly, asking through moans for more, for him to touch her, her whispers of his name. His chest contracted painfully around his inhales, his adoration squeezing at his ribs and lungs.

 _So sensitive…_ Chloe's hips ground in a circular motion for stimulation against his torso. His flesh responded eagerly, holding back his desire to grind and thrust with willpower alone to see her fully appreciated, fully loved with touch and ministration, fully ready to lay down all doubts and fears till every fiber of her knew what she wanted and demanded it. She was breathing rapidly, her motions less graceful as she sought more stimulation and breathily pleaded with him.

Her knees squeezed hard against him with a sharper cry as he rolled his tongue firmly against her nipple. Lucifer ached. Her responsiveness thrilled him as though she were stroking him. Seeing her so undone by the gentlest touches was doing the damndest things to his control. He laid his forehead between her breasts, growl soft as his hips writhed against the mattress when she arched and whimpered. 

_Patience. Patience!_

His fingers slid over her hip, over her leg, allowing himself the luxury of pressing beneath her garter belt to massage at the strong muscles of her thigh. Lucifer receded only to free his hand. He locked eyes with her before descending with steady purpose, giving her time to protest. She didn’t, legs opening further for him as she breathed out a high sound of anticipation as his hand smoothed over the enticing V of her hips. Lucifer lifted his torso enough to place his weight on his knee, straddling her leg before sliding his palm against satin and warmth. Chloe’s choked sound had him uttering assurances as he ran his hand gently up and down before focusing through the satin on a precious inch of her with his fingertips.

He touched lightly, so lightly, experience knowing often it was the barely-there touches that would truly fulfill. Chloe immediately raised her hips, eyes closed, her brow pinched as though in pain even as she hissed _yes_ and his name. Lucifer leaned down to draw her breast into his mouth again, couldn’t help the groan against her soft flesh as she shook out a moan. His fingertips slid soft but rapid atop the satin material, right over the seam of her, keeping his motions focused on that sensitive flesh where the top of her labia and clit nestled. 

She shuddered, then gasped, jerking upright and clinging to his shoulders, fingertips sharp through his robe as her belly muscles fluctuated rapidly. Lucifer groaned with her, fingertips swift, a vibration of touch that allowed no more pressure than the weight of his digits. Her hips moved with renewed urgency, whines spilling freely. He didn’t let up, only moaning his encouragement around her breasts as she shook. He felt when her nerves tipped into orgasm, the change in her flexing, the shift of whining to a broken cry. Her pelvis shook and her grip was wonderfully painful. He ground against her leg, pleasure shooting sharp through him, but oh, not enough, not yet.

He kept rubbing, rapid and light, until he felt her trembling change, a taut string broken, and she collapsed back on the bed. Only then did he slow his motions into firm massages on her veiled vulva, avoiding overstimulating her clitoris. She was panting for breath. Her hands hung limp on his shoulders. Lucifer cupped her with his hand, letting her grind out the last of her orgasm on the heel of his palm. Oh, how he enjoyed watching how her mouth opened further before her teeth bit together as she moved and whimpered, head grinding against the pillow, throat exposed. Spasms continued the artful motion of her pleasure, jolts of motion among sinuous writhing that lingered before ebbing.

Never had Lucifer felt such fierce pride and yet so humbled. That he could wreck this strong, bold woman with ghosts of touch, that she would _let_ him see her wrecked, be a part of it. 

“Chloe… So gorgeous.” He marveled at her open lips and closed eyes as she caught her breath. He could feel the shape of her through the thin satin, the swell of her labia, the firmer flesh of her hood, the dip where the flesh guided toward her entrance. He pressed his middle finger more firmly there, the satin slipping in her natural lubrication. She groaned, brow pinching as her hips moved in circles again. “So responsive. Oh, Chloe, so, _so_ good.” 

Lucifer sat back on his knees, watching her squirm and breathe out sounds as his fingertips rested on the small triangle of satin that hid her. Chloe’s hair was already a mess, eyes glazed still from her orgasm, pulling her lip into her teeth before laughing breathily. His groin panged all the way through his belly to his chest at the sight and sound. The black terry robe was both too rough and far from enough to please himself. But the Devil had other plans than seeing to that matter just yet. Chloe had dressed herself for them, and his eyes continued skimming up and down the see-through fabric, the pristine breasts, the netting on her sides, the garter belts framing her hips and thighs with starker lines. He was not going to miss the opportunity of taking in every detail of her in motion in such inspiring garb. 

Lucifer ran his hand on her belly, shaking his head as he released another growled sigh. Control. Patience. He needed to practice both. He drew a breath in through his nose, released it slowly from his lips. “More?” he asked, eyes on her glazed ones. 

Chloe drew her lips between her teeth again and nodded, a shy affirmation managed. Lucifer grinned, and it might have been feral, or hungry, or Devilish, but whatever she saw only made her wrap her fingers in the blankets as she parted her legs further. Inviting. 

The robe was far too hot for all of this. And he’d lived in Hell. 

Lucifer straightened on his knees, pulling away his sash and shrugging out of the robe. The cooler air of the cabin felt blissful. Chloe’s inhale was sharp. She reached for his bare frame, tongue against her lip, and oh, _oh_ , how tempting that was! But he caught her wrist, leaning down on one hand over her. 

“Ah, ah… Not yet. You took such good care of me last night.” He kissed her palm. “I get to return the favor.”

“Lu-lucih…” She trailed off in hissed sounds as he leaned down to kiss her sternum and whispered his lips over one nipple, then the other. He moved to kneel between her legs. Chloe impatiently planted her feet flat on the bed and pushed herself up against his bare torso. It was his turn to close his eyes and groan, hand clasping under her hip, fingers sinking into her buttock, locked in an internal battle of different wants.

“ _Chloe_ ,” he gritted out. His detective, always homing in on the goals she wanted to accomplish! She could easily win with a bit more pushing. But perhaps she sensed what he was offering, and he’d teased her so often about what his mouth was capable of… He laid his weight down, and her feet slid until he had her thighs neatly trapped between rib and arm. Both hands slid under her ass to lift her up, kissing her belly button, the soft rise of her abdomen, at the round jut of her left hip bone. He nuzzled at the edge of her panties, curled his tongue under the dainty string keeping them on her hips. 

His eyes latched onto hers. Her gaze was so intense and raw, bordering on fear as she breathed rapidly. Lucifer felt his heart give another jolt. 

So he grinned around the little string in his mouth, shook his head and gave a playful growl. 

The laugh startled from her, loud in the tense moment. Lucifer chuckled happily with her, crawling back with her undergarments still latched in his teeth. His fingers curled into them when the other side started to resist the insistent pull, and they rolled from their place and down the garter belts, atop her white stockings. He released his tooth hold on them to use his hands to pull them away. She helped, trying to stifle her laugh still as he guided them off, one knee and dainty foot at a time.

And oh, what a view! He made a sound between an _oh_ and a hum, biting his lip so hard it stung. That delightful little triangle of sensitive flesh was bare, her hips still framed by her garter and stockings, emphasizing how exposed her flushed vulva now lay before him beneath dark curls. All beautiful, darkened skin hiding where Chloe had yet to be truly explored by him. Lucifer’s tongue touched his lips.

Chloe’s teeth sank into her bottom lip. One hand splayed on her belly, the other curling atop the blankets. She hissed as his hands grazed down her hips and inside her thighs. “You know I’ve already… So you don’t have to…”

“Chloe.” Lucifer bared his teeth, fiercely happy as he shifted on his knees, leaning down between her legs. His hand caressed over hers atop her abdomon. “Ask me what I desire.” 

“What?” She was half breathless, half confused. 

Lucifer kissed her belly, the top of her hip bone. “Ask me,” he kissed her other hip, “what I,” he licked a lascivious line on the edge of her pubic bone, “desire.”

She jerked, laughed, her gaze dancing with affection. “Okay. What do you desire?”  
  
Lucifer breathed out a groan, kissing and nosing against her curls. “I want _this_.” He laced his fingers with hers atop her belly. “I’ve wanted to do this for _so long_ , Chloe.” His voice turned into a ragged whisper, now utterly serious. “ _I want to taste you._ ”

Chloe nodded shakily. “Okay. Yes, you can do that.”

“You’re so good to me!” With that he flattened himself belly-down to the mattress, arms snaking about her thighs and hips. She gave a startled sound as he tugged her a few inches to his face, then laughed at his enthusiastic kisses up and down the insides of her thighs. He was tight and throbbing with excitement at a long-held fantasy fulfilled as he nosed against velvety skin. Here her scent was sharpened, feminine musk with a hint of something floral and a slight tang of metal. Lucifer salivated with want, thrilled at the scent of arousal.

Lucifer squeezed her leg gently, encouraging her to bend it further, and she did with held breath. He whispered more praises as he took in the detail of her, admiring the warm curls, thrilled with how easily he could see the retracted hood of her clitoris with her so aroused, adored where the skin turned a dusky rose at the edges of her inner labia. His brushing fingertips found them every bit as soft and supple as flower petals. 

He hungrily nudged at her with his mouth, testing and inhaling; he groaned headily and pressed his lips to her. She made a high, gasped sound, hips raising. He set his tongue forth to taste the lubrication between her labia, slow and savoring. He was careful to avoid her clitoris, tracing her inner lips instead. It was satiny smooth, a delight on his rougher tongue, exploring every new surface, finding where it turned from soft velvet to firm, slick muscle. 

Chloe groaned shakily, her spine rolling on the bed. He gave an answering vocalization, easily leaving his throat as he expressed his desire. Now he had her flavor, and he hungered for a deeper taste. Still, he forced himself to be patient. Lucifer circled the tip of his tongue in swollen flesh, waiting for her to start gyrating her hips with him, a subtle move toward his tongue in hopes of his striking more sensitive areas. 

He indulged, giving in to his own craving. His tongue dipped into her entrance, slick and swollen with want. Lucifer’s throat rumbled out a primal sound, hands tightening on her hips. He striped his tongue up the center of her, barely touching the sensitive nub, then back down to curl the tip of his tongue into her again and back up. The easy glide over satin skin spread, and Chloe’s hips thrust, whimpering for more.

“Oh, Chloe…” he breathed, reverent, adoring. He set his tongue against the firm nub’s hood. Lucifer gave the tiniest shifts of his tongue, moving the dorsal of her miniature shaft side to side. Chloe’s breath stuttered, hips jerking.

He smiled, kissing her vulva affectionately, just barely making quiet smack sounds that made her twitch uncontrollably. Lucifer whispered more praises to her, his hands roaming over her belly, hips, thighs. Finally, he sealed his mouth over her outer labia, lips nuzzling them apart so his tongue could swipe over each sensitive surface. He traced circles around her clitoris, a gentle roll granted against her tiny glans peeking free of the protective flesh, and her answering vocalization was primal. His tongue returned to her entrance time and time again, slicking the surface of his taste buds with her flavor, returning to her glans with swift, gentle laps.

Lucifer built her pleasure, feeling part of it, elated to share this with her. Not for pride’s sake, or to show off skill, or because the taste and the feel of all the wonderful surfaces were an erotic oral massage. He wanted Chloe to enjoy every pleasure, wanted to give her everything he could. He wanted those happy, dazed smiles and the relaxed cuddling after. He wanted her to be pleased with him, to tumble in orgasmic bliss, wanted to catch her when she was done shaking apart. He felt greedy and giving all at once, and it only made him all the more devoted to layering her pleasure until her legs quaked. 

His tongue now took insistent, hungry licks. She rasped his name. Her hips fought his hold. Chloe’s hands found Lucifer’s hair, pushing at him, trying to stay gentle in her unvoiced demands. He groaned. The touch made his own wants thrum. He finally forsook his teasing and released her to pull back, despite her sharp buck of hips and high-pitched note of protest. The Devil quickly licked his middle finger into his mouth. Even though she was moisture-laden, he had no intention of causing her the slightest discomfort. 

Once ample saliva coated the digit, he returned to setting his mouth back to work. Her whimpers turned into a groan, her legs falling apart farther and her fingertips curling against his scalp when he fastened around her clit and teased it with small circles. His fingertip pressed against her entrance. Her hips tilted up, wanting. 

Lucifer took the cant of her hips for the yes it was, sliding into her. She hissed repeated yesses, muscles fluttering and squeezing on his finger. His cock twitched with envy, and he gave a satisfying grind against the mattress to ease the hunger for touch there.

He searched out the places that made her hips flex upward. She panted, breaths rapid and shallow as he massaged his finger against her aroused tissues, pressing against the spongy muscles, keeping his motions slow and pressure steady as the flat of his tongue worked rapid circles. She was so close. Lucifer had her on edge, her hips gyrating at every touch inside and out. He separated his lips from her, just long enough to encourage her. “That’s it, Chloe. That’s it. Come on, darling.” 

Then his mouth was back on her, tongue steady and relentless. She cried out, jerked against his face, smooth thighs and stockings against the stubble of his cheeks. Lucifer’s thrill made him writhe between her legs, pushing eagerly into each rock of her hip, tongue ferocious in its lashing. 

Her orgasm rushed through her in violent spasms. Her entire body seized into shaking, her call warped with her rapid jerks. Lucifer was startled by the pain of her hands clawing into his hair, and, ohhh, how that made him senseless with want! Something snapped in him, nearly dragged over the precipice of orgasm himself.

His wings exploded outward before he could stop them.

Chloe flexed under the shadow of his wings as he gasped against her vulva helplessly. Lucifer’s finger kept stable with her movements, and he finally had enough sense to chase her gyrations with his lips until she squeaked and squirmed for space.

He relented, kissing her shivering thighs, his finger still deep in her but now still. He writhed, so close, every brush on the blanket feeling sharp and dangerous with how the slightest sensation might end him.

“Fuck!” Chloe finally uttered, still convulsing with aftershocks. 

He half laughed, half whined, wings pressing down on the blankets to mantle over her hips as he squirmed against the mattress. So, _so_ close…!

She panted, coaxed him toward her. “Come here, come here, Lucifer…!” She shimmied down him, and he blindly lifted for her. Then her hand was around him, stroking firm, and he toppled onto his shoulder at her side, throaty sounds leaving him shamelessly as he thrust into her grip. The orgasm overwhelmed his nerves, locking him in the shock of its pleasure before he spilled, squeezing her warm, merciful body close to himself. She didn’t release him until he was a weakening mess of cries and shuddering wings. 

Chloe’s mercy didn’t cease there. Lucifer gave a breathy laugh at the elation of her wrapping him close, kissing his face, her leg over him. He couldn’t kiss her long, his breaths too fast. She soothed him with calming touches as his heart rate dropped from its frantic pace, his overheated skin cooling in the open air even as he squirmed for the warmth of her touch. 

Their panting was loud in the small cabin. His pulse was a dull thunder in his ears. Every nerve was alight with relaxed pleasure, and he felt light and happy and… _meaningful_ to someone. 

“Mm, I,” he announced through slowing breaths, “want to do that again.” 

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed. “We can do that again. Just…” 

“Not yet,” he agreed with her. He exhaled a breathy, rough sound, squeezed her against himself. “Okay, we’ll just… Yeah, we’ll just…take five.”

"Five?"

He hummed an affirmative. "Oh, yes, love. We're just warming up."

Chloe made a weak sound. "You're going to _kill_ me." 

He chuckled. "Shh. Rest a bit. I'm... _mmm_..." 

She hummed agreement with that, seeming to understand his wordless meaning. They whispered love between them like it was a secret, hands lacing together as they caught their breath beneath his wing.


	28. Premature Unfurling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! 
> 
> Been a little under the weather lately, but I finally threw in the towel at work and came home to sleep, so hoping that does the trick getting back on my feet. Thank you for being so patient with my slowness!
> 
> Uh, this is another smutty chapter. I meant it to just be ONE smutty chapter. (Quiet insane laughter.) It's turned into three. So next chapter we'll hopefully finally get to the actual intercourse. 
> 
> For those who don't like detailed bed shenanigans, this can be easily skipped. No plot to be seen here! 
> 
> For the rest of you, there is a bit of bed-navigation communication going on. I like seeing it! Hopefully you sexy deviants agree. I think it's a very fun part of Lucifer learning these negotiations for someone he's in it for the long haul, with Chloe's heart-smarts and his sex-smarts coming together so they can have a very fun time while addressing each other's nervousness.
> 
> Enjoy, goblets!

That had been good. 

No, scratch that. It was beyond good. Chloe’s heart was still beating a swift tempo in her chest as she relaxed against her lover. The fingers of her clean hand turned in Lucifer’s hair, massaging light circles as he regained his breath against her shoulder. She still kept her fingers around his flesh, enjoying its weight in her palm as it went from stone tension to malleable warmth. 

The patience with which he’d touched her, smoothing his hands over her skin until every surface of her tingled… She wasn’t sure anyone had ever taken so much time. Not because they were unwilling. She would have felt too guilty, too _selfish_ to bask in that attention without reciprocating before. Yet Lucifer’s eyes had been lit in adoration, seeming so happy just to caress her, as though it was a gift to _him_ instead. Then he’d brought her to an easy orgasm without removing a single item of clothing. 

Chloe had been worried when he wanted to go down on her. Often without a long rest between orgasms, she’d become overstimulated, stuck on a sensitized plateau and unable to tumble into another orgasm. Lucifer had teased her nerves, tantalizing her with his tongue till her clit was seeking out more rather than retreating from too much. Her insides had screamed in pleasure at a single finger, and he’d been so turned on by her orgasming, his wings had burst free. He’d taken only a handful of thrusts into her hand before he’d been pulsing in orgasm. He’d cried so loudly in her ear, sounding like pain and ecstasy that had ended in disbelieving laughter and trembling feathers. 

She still had his semen on her lingerie, thick stripes of it puddling through the thin fabric on her side and hip. Chloe didn’t mind it, even feeling proud at his loss of control, the primal mess he’d made and become. That she could unravel someone who’d been with countless people for eons…

Lucifer stretched against her, wing sliding up her arm so the feathery wrist cradled tight against her shoulder. Both arm and feathery limb squeezed her. His torso was solid muscle, thrilling her as her curves pressed against his firm lines. She gave that satisfied hum, giving into the temptation of squeezing him. Lucifer inhaled sharply, laughed airily into her hair. “I said five, darling. Surely it’s only been three minutes or so.”

“Mm… I might need a little more than five,” she confided, giving her own lazy stretch. When she opened her eyes, she could see the edge of his smirk, the tilt of his chin that said he was surely eyeing her. “Are you feeling good?”

“Oh, indubitably.” He tilt his stubbled chin up, smile lazy, but his question serious. “You? Anything uncomfortable?”

Chloe wiggled her hips, but nothing twinged unpleasantly or felt raw. “Mmm? No, everything feels really good still. Except I’m very, very thirsty.” 

Lucifer popped up immediately, grinning. “Well, that’s a crime we need to solve!” He rolled his shoulders and his wings shrunk and disappeared. “Some refreshments, coming right up!” He moved briefly before jerking to a halt. He chortled, “Darling, you’ll have to unhand the little devil first.” 

“And here I was just starting to get to know him,” she pouted, but did release him—after one final stroke up and down that made Lucifer’s eyes squeeze almost shut, teeth biting together on a sharp inhale. 

His chuckle was low, eyeing her with mischief and appreciation. “Oh, you’re going to be terrible for my self-control.” He slipped out of bed, not bothering to shrug back into his robe. It gave Chloe a nice view of his backside as he stood by the table and poured two glasses of wine. He left them on the table, getting two washcloths and dampening one. “Maybe on our second round I won’t cum like an inexperienced adolescent.” He plucked up one of the glasses, returning to the bed and handing it to her as she sat up. The fabric against her side stuck against thickening moisture.

“I dunno. That was pretty hot.” She took a long sip, licking her tongue against the roof of her mouth to take away the remaining dryness. The wine had a pleasant lightness to it, a short bite of oak without the sourness. Leave it to Lucifer to pick an excellent vintage. They’d probably spilled a few hundred dollars on the floor earlier.

He sat on the edge of the bed, the damp cloth pressing against the mess on her side. It was still pleasantly warm from the sink. “I usually have much better control, you know.” He used one hand to hold the fabric straight while running the cloth over it, searching out all bodily fluids. “I think it’s safe to blame you for my terrible lack of restraint.” 

Chloe smiled as she sipped her wine. “Not sorry.” She watched him wipe at the lingerie. “Should we take this off?”

“If I can gain a promise this is not the last time I see this beautiful little number?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” They navigated holding her wine and pulling the light fabric over her head. Lucifer stared hungrily at her bare torso, but his touch was all care and gentleness as he removed the tackiness from her skin. She felt cherished as he circled the dry cloth against her ribs to remove the excess damp. Chloe’s self-consciousness was entirely dormant; she felt confident as she knelt with only garters and stockings. Her lover’s appreciative looks certainly helped, and she shamelessly eyed him back, finally able to appreciate his nudity in ways she hadn’t before. 

He grinned, noticing her eyes trailing south. “I’ll be right back.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips that had her smiling like a fool before he was drifting back into the kitchen to put away the cloths and gather fresh ones.

There was something sweet, she decided, about this small break in activity, the hum of anticipation still thick in the room without being a demanding buzz as they lingered in each other’s company. “I do really like the place you picked.”

Lucifer beamed under the praise. “A stroke of fortune, really!” He returned to the table to gather a tray of treats and his own glass of wine. “The owner makes her living renting spaces out, and this one happened to be free this weekend. She was very accommodating with the shopping list.” 

Chloe nodded. “I admit, I was worried, but you seem to have thought of everything.” 

“It’s like they say, darling. The Devil is in the details.” He returned, this time circling the other side of the bed. Setting the tray between them, he sat cross-legged, facing her. She liked the sight, eyes traveling on his long thighs and the relaxed lines of his abs. He offered his glass, and she chinked hers against his. “Cheers!”

They drank, Chloe watching him run his tongue over his teeth as he eyed his glass, pleased with the vintage he’d selected as well. It was somehow endearing, that this ancient man could be delighted by the little things in life, still able to enjoy and indulge in earthly pleasures. She picked up a neat cube of white cheese and offered it to him. Lucifer looked briefly surprised, then almost shyly set his teeth around it before tipping his head back to let it fall into his mouth. 

“Mm… Little sharp. Try?” He offered her a cube, looking hopeful. 

As though she’d reject what he had to offer. She took the bite, chewing thoughtfully. “Mm… I like that.” She picked up a piece of strawberry, watching his face as she selected it. He happily opened his mouth at the offer, tongue darting out against her fingers. Her belly fluttered, her sated body already taking renewed interest. 

“So,” Lucifer stated even as he fed her a piece of strawberry. “The night is young. I’m not sure yet what all you want. Is there anything you _don’t_ want?”

Chloe took her time selecting another strawberry while she thought, forcing her nervousness down. She knew this part was important, that the more honest, the better. “Uh, well, probably not anal.”

“Oh? You make that sound negotiable.” 

Her belly wriggled as she looked at him warningly. She held another piece of cheese up for him. “Not this weekend. Maybe later. Much later. What about you?”

Again that surprise, the Devil stopping his chewing briefly before remembering to finish his bite and swallow. “Me?” He then purred his words, low and sultry. “Oh, darling, I’m game for _anything_ you want to do.” 

Chloe felt amusement and a validation to her suspicions. She touched his hand when he went to select another strawberry for her, a light tap of her fingertips against the back of it. She picked up the strawberry piece he’d been going for, a particularly rich, dark red half. She held it up. “But what do you particularly want or not want?” When he blinked at her, she pushed the strawberry to his mouth. His lips, framed by stubble, parted to take it in and hold it uncertainly. “Take your time. I really do want to know.” 

Lucifer started to chew slowly. This simple question seemed to unnerve him, thrown off track for how he usually controlled these encounters. That was precisely what Chloe wanted. She sipped her wine, then moved closer to touch him, hand on his thigh, resting there in what she hoped was comforting and assuring. His hand came to rest atop it, and she was glad to see him truly considering before he swallowed.

“I do really like sex? The actual intercourse, I mean.” He looked to her, as though for affirmation that this wasn’t an incorrect answer. 

“Lucky you. I definitely want to to get to that.” 

His words came slower. “But I want to make sure you enjoy it fully, without annoying side effects and cramping, so I want to be sure you’re well-prepped and-and I don’t want to hurt your cervix.”

She thought about it for all of two seconds. “I’m curious how you want to go about that, but yes.”

His smile was bright, sitting up straighter. Chloe accepted the piece of cheese from him with a smile. He looked thoughtful as she chewed. “No second thoughts on contraception?”

She shrugged a shoulder. “Still on birth control and we’re confident we’re safe.” Lucifer’s panicky text about whether he could possibly get her pregnant earlier that week had confused her some, and had made for an interesting series of messages that night while they expressed their concerns, ones that were slightly different and yet comforting in being the same sort of thing any new couple should navigate.

As an angel, Lucifer had never suffered nor carried any infections or diseases from his Earthly forays. Even with Chloe’s affect on him, he had spent two years away with no sexual activity. Other than with himself. He was confident he’d never left behind any little devilings, either.

Chloe had been tested after their imprisonment when in the hospital recovering. Despite knowing she wasn’t at risk from anything that had occurred during her captivity, it had still been reassuring. Her trust had been so thoroughly broken in her last relationship. She’d learned the person wasn’t at all who she’d thought he’d been. So when tests were offered, she asked for all of them.

The fact that Lucifer wanted to discuss these issues, even with his usual ridiculous forthrightness, and not assume how they wanted to keep safe and stave off unwanted pregnancy was far more reassuring to her than offensive. 

Lucifer still looked uncertain. Chloe squeezed his leg. “Would you feel better about using a condom?”

“Debating,” he admitted, and gave a small, grateful smile that she was willing to consider it. 

“All right. Either way is fine by me. What else?”

Lucifer’s mouth worked, seeming at a loss to be asked for _more_ of what he wanted. “M-more oral?”

Chloe’s eyes flicked down, eyeing where his penis rested. “I definitely want to try.” 

“Oh, I meant… You really want to?”

She peeled her eyes from his groin up to his face. “Well, yes. Though I might need a bit more practice to handle your…” she tried to hide her laugh, “‘little’ devil.” She pointed at him, more serious. “And no choking me. That would take… _a lot_ more practice.” 

Lucifer definitely looked interested, sparks in his dark eyes. “Noted. Er, swallowing or no?”

“Nn… Sometimes I can, sometimes I can’t.”

“So give warning?”

“Definitely give warning and let me decide. What else?” 

“What else?” 

She nodded firmly, watching him expectantly. 

Lucifer went quiet, eyes darting about as though for an escape. Finally he brightened. “Uh, never, ever, ever exclaim Dad’s name in bed!” 

“I will do my best,” she promised. She’d known that, and sincerely hoped she never slipped. “Anything else that you really want or don’t want?”

Again, that nervous quiet. He kept sneaking uncertain looks her direction. Chloe waited him out, squeezed his leg encouragingly. He inhaled. “I really…” Another breath before he blurted, “I-I like how you grab my hair. And play with it when you lay close.”

Chloe’s heart drummed happily, smiling wide, rubbing up his leg in reward. “Definitely will do. I love doing that.”

Lucifer grinned, his shoulders straightening as he tipped his head back and drained his wine. He gave a happy gasp when it was gone, scooping up the empty platter. “I have to admit, I’m finding all this frank discussion very refreshing!”

Chloe watched him walk to the table, admiring the way his buttocks flexed with his energetic steps. “I told you I would tell you what I want and don’t want. I meant it. Also knowing what you want. Don’t think you’ll ever get out of that.”

“Far, far too good for me,” he stated with a happy sigh.

“I know. It’s like I love you or something.” 

She liked the deep, half-growled hum he gave, his open look of adoration her direction. “Oh, darling…” He then snapped his fingers, grin widening. “Lube!” 

She blinked, thrown. “Lube?”

“Yes! We need to pick one.” He bent over his suitcase, unzipping it. Chloe tilted her head to watch. He really did have nice legs and buttocks. “All part of the prep!” 

Chloe squirmed. “I feel pretty, um, lubricated already.”

“Oh, more is always better, dear.” He grinned, stacking bottles into his folded arm. 

Chloe stared. “H-how much lube did you bring?”

“Well, hopefully enough.” He eyed the six bottles lined atop his arm doubtfully before standing and returning to the bed. He spread them on the blanket, talking as he did. “These two are silicone, so great, but can’t be used with some things. These two are water-based. This one’s berry flavored, and this is the special one.” 

She looked at the bottles uncertainly. “Umm…” 

Lucifer held up an index finger, smiling reassuringly as he left the bed. “Let me get you some more wine. We’ll start from left to right.”

Smelling and feeling lube was not what she’d thought she’d be doing this weekend, but it was somehow fun, with the two sitting nude on the bed giggling and making faces as they eliminated possibilities. Some were impressively slippery, her fingers rolling together without resistance for long moments before she wiped it off on a cloth and moved on to the next. A few she immediately dismissed due to the smell. The flavored one she tasted at his behest, and she was impressed until the aftertaste. He laughed at the face she made, kissed her, and licked against her tongue before letting her sip her wine. He held up the last one. 

Chloe eyed it. “That’s the one with the special ingredient, I gather?”

“It’s a great relaxing agent for those rebellious muscles.” He held it up on palm with the other at its side as though advertising a product, smiling cheesily. 

“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

“I’m adamant that you enjoy absolutely everything we get up to this weekend. So yes!” 

Chloe shook her head affectionately before eyeing the lube for a moment. “Okay. Let me smell it.”

It thankfully didn’t have a chemical or skunky smell; it was almost scentless. She rubbed it between her fingers curiously while reading the back of the bottle. She frowned, still uncertain.

Lucifer leaned against her shoulder, pressing a kiss on the bare skin near the junction of her neck. “If you’re not comfortable using it, I’ll put it away. The idea is that you be very,”— _kiss_ —“very”— _kiss_ —“comfortable.”

Chloe closed her eyes, leaning into the press of his lips. She thought about the size of him in her hands, the hard thrusts he’d given. “…Okay, let’s try this.”

His teeth scraped on her skin, and she breathed out an _Oh_. Lucifer plucked the wine glass free of her hands. “Lie down on your back, love.” 

Nerves fluttered like a trapped bird in her belly again as she obeyed. Lucifer was seeing to the comforts around the bed—putting up her glass, being sure they had a clean towel and water nearby, selecting non-latex condoms and placing them within easy reach with the lubricants. She watched his experienced swiftness, able to catch the small signs of his own nerves. He was being quiet, his motions short and jittery as he hurriedly set up. 

Then he was kneeling between her knees, those warmer-than-human palms gliding up her stockings, squeezing her thighs. Lucifer had that warm expression, full of love, delight, and his own little fears as he drew his fingers feather light over her vulva. Chloe sighed, letting her head relax against the pillow. The sparks of arousal were quick to reignite under his brushing thumb, her muscles deeply flexing as his thumb circled her entrance. 

Damn, he was good. She whined when he stopped. He encouraged her leg up, leaning over to kiss her knee, up her leg, hand sliding before his fingers manipulated over her garter and the strap fell free. More kisses and a circling hand, and the back one came undone. Chloe watched breathlessly as he skimmed his hand down the thin nylon, pushing it down her thigh, over her knee, his kisses following. He peeled the stocking off her toe without his lips ever leaving her skin. She sighed when he turned the same treatment to her other leg, massaging the last covering off her while his tongue sneaked touches against her inner thigh. His hands were warm when he unclipped her garter belt, hand lifting under her ass as he pulled it free. Dark eyes danced up and down her, his lips parted. 

There was no sign of smugness or lip service in how he licked his lips and swallowed, eyes roving over her with raw emotion, voice raspy. “Oh, you are a sight, Chloe.” 

“Touch me?”

He nodded, hands smoothing up her legs, over her hips. She sighed when he massaged her intimately, already wanting more.

His hands left her again, and she gave a quiet protest. Lucifer chuckled. “A moment, darling.” The cap to the lid was unscrewed and set atop where his robe remained near the foot of the bed, then he was kneeling and leaning forward. “I didn’t bring anything to heat these with first. Might be a little cold…” 

It _was_ cold, and her hips jerked away. Lucifer chuckled, which made her snort a laugh as well. “You’re supposed to be warming me up,” she accused. 

“Oh, it’ll get warm. Just give it a few minutes.” His eyes gleamed wolfishly, his fingers spreading the oil on her labia, sending electric tingles over her clit before circling her entrance. Chloe’s eyes closed again, her breaths deepening. Her lower region sparked with pleasure at each glide of his fingers. 

“Mm, you’re still fairly aroused.” His finger posed at the entrance, then slowly pushed in, the lubrication causing him to breach her effortlessly. 

Her eyes fluttered. It might not have been the sharp, overwhelming pleasure his finger had caused before, yet it felt blissful. Chloe’s spine rolled, hips hitching against his hand. Lucifer moved the digit in patient, slow circles within her. The exploration quickly wakened her fully again, new waves of sensations working through her nerves. She beckoned to him, and he descended to her side, touch never leaving her as he leaned over her and kissed hungrily. 

She slid her hand down his torso, enjoying the shape of hard abs and trimmed curls before taking him in hand. His lips parted against her, a breathy utterance leaving him. She kept her touch light, skimming up and down him as she enjoyed the circling of his finger. 

“More?” Lucifer asked, his smile pleased and eyes hazy with arousal as he watched her. She bit her lips and nodded, and his finger withdrew, only to be replaced with two pressing inside. Chloe opened her mouth and bit on air, head turning on the pillow toward him. The firm pressure heated her skin thoroughly. Her grip tightened on him. 

“I have a confession,” Lucifer admitted quietly, breath quick. “I could watch you like this forever.” 

“Ho-hopefully not forever,” Chloe said. His fingers pressed on a sensitive spot toward her belly, and she _ooh_ ed, hips rolling. 

“I do like watching the other ways you move, so never fear.” His fingers circled in her, pressing against her walls. “And I _definitely_ want inside of you. You…feel…amazing.”

Chloe imagined it was his erect cock in her instead and groaned. Her hand felt up and down his shape, wanting his hips flush with hers, her hands on his shoulders like she’d imagined and dreamed so often.

Lucifer gave a small gasp when her hand turned on him. “Y-you’re going to make it difficult to concentrate,” he complained without heat. His fingers slid back and he inched down, wrist changing angle. He slid back into her firmly, pressing deeper, and Chloe moaned happily. She was sensitive but certainly in no discomfort under his ministrations.

Her hand moved in the circular motion that made Lucifer’s eyes clench shut, brow bent in a look that could have been ecstasy or pain. She loved the feel of him, the smooth firmness, the silky skin, the head with more give under her squeeze. She circled the back of his crown, smoothing foreskin over its crest and back. It made Lucifer stutter a gasp, his spine flexing with hers. His long fingers that she’d always admired on piano keys circled inside of her, the pressure causing a high, reedy sound leaving her. 

“More!” she gasped. 

Lucifer complied with a groan, withdrawing his two fingers. She whimpered, her muscles clenching at the lack. Chloe held her grip tight on him, the pad of her thumb running over his frenulum as her hand cupped over the end of him. She watched hazily as he uncapped the lube again. More spread over his digits. He leaned up on an elbow, hips moving him against her hand, watching her face as he circled her entrance again. His touch was cool on her, but when three long fingers pressed inside and his thumb brushed on her clit, she didn’t care, rolling her hips and rewarding him with a firm pump up and down. 

Lucifer panted, his hips squirming forward. “Oh, so good, Chloe,” he managed breathily. His fingers spread, and Chloe groaned. He pressed them back together and pressed as deep as they could go. She made a helpless _ah!_ , hips hitched up in offer. The joint of his thumb was solid on her pelvic bone, his fingers holding position in her, stretching and filling. “That’s it. You’re doing so well.” 

Chloe’s feet squirmed against the bed. She barely had enough focus to move her hand on him, concentrating on the depth of his touch as each motion made the pleasure heighten, but frustratingly not enough. When he turned his hand, fingers spiraling in her, she cried out, pleasure beating through her, arcing. Lucifer moaned, words a whisper. “So, so gorgeous.” His hand drew back, then pressed in again, gliding in easier as far as he could reach. His fingers stilled again inside of her. She gyrated her hips, wanting more. 

“Please, please, Lucifer.” 

“Yes, soon, love, I promise. How are you feeling?”

Chloe grit her teeth. “Like I want you inside of me!”

The pads of his three fingers flexed toward her belly button. She flopped back with a sharp inhale. 

“You’re almost there. Just another few moments.” He gave a few more slow strokes. “Just relax for me. Breathe… That’s it, darling.” 

Chloe tried, pulling in deep breaths through her mouth, attempting to relax her squeezing muscles as they tensed around his turning fingers. She was hungry for more, wanting him close, between her legs, weight on her, her arms around him. She turned her focus on his increasingly hard length in her hand, her eyes low as she wrapped around him tightly and moved with steady insistence. Lucifer’s whimper was low, his hips jerking into her touch. She reached up, hand circling around his neck and pulling him down to her once more, kissing in a messy fever. 

She released him only to kiss desperately down his neck. She adored the sounds he made when she thumbed the pearly drop at the tip, spreading it around the blunt end before handling him swiftly again. His fingers moved with more urgency in her, reflecting her motions. Chloe gasped out high sounds, and when the pad of his thumb slid through her labia and sang over her clit, her hand sank into hair, gripping tight as she cried out and bit him desperately.

“F-fuck!” Lucifer thrust into her grip with sharp, lost motions before regaining control. She panted against his bruised collar bone, the two matching each other’s speed, kissing messily. She kept her tight grip in his hair as their foreheads set together. Their brows pinched in a lost battle of concentration, struggling to help their partner to climax, desperate for their own. 

She lost—or won—first. Lucifer’s fingers struck inside in a way that was molten gold, his thumb pressing swift with his motions that made her nerves tip over and riot in ecstasy. Her hips gyrated in lost pleasure as it spread and rose in her until she shook violently against him. There was no one else to hear her, no one but him as she let herself cry out as loud as her throat wished, something shaky as she vibrated with sensation that ended in gasped, broken pieces of his name as he moaned against her and heat splashed for a second time up her side and belly.

She tried to catch her breath, shuddering. “Shit!” she gasped. 

“Fuck!” he agreed, panting with her, their bodies still writhing with sensitivity. 

“That was…!”

“Yes, very! I promise I don’t usually…!”

“It’s good!”

“Too good,” he groaned. He tangled his legs with hers, squeezing her close with his arm and… “Oh, for goodness’s sake!”

Chloe laughed under his wing, stroking his hair comfortingly and letting him groan against her shoulder. 

“Five?” he asked timidly. 

“Five,” she laughed.


	29. New Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! 
> 
> Okay, we'll get back to our plot and resolution soon, promise. Again, wasn't expecting this one night to take up three chapters, but the goobs had to _talk_ and stuff. Fortunately, I like that stuff. 
> 
> Again, those who aren't into such things can skip without missing much. The rest, there's a lot of guishy cuddling, wings, and we finally get to some actual coitus, so yay! Go Deckerstar! You made it!
> 
> Enjoy, hellions.

Lucifer wasn’t used to a terrible amount of talking in bed. 

He prompted people for their desires, did his utmost to exhaust his partners, and did everything in his abilities to lose himself in the activities. Sex was such a marvelous distraction after all, and he was always hunting for something to fill the gaps in his life that he didn’t understand.

This was different. This wasn’t a distraction.

He had fumbled to reach for the towel. Chloe helped him clean up his considerable mess, then she coaxed him under the top cover to their waists and dragged him to her chest to play with his hair and feathers. It felt blissful and relaxing. The same content, peaceful feeling he’d felt before, the one that had evaded him for such a terribly long time, settled in him. He blindly caressed the edges of her that he could reach, tracing her curves lightly and unwilling to move.

And they talked. 

“What if it’s broken?”

Chloe snorted a laugh. “It’s not broken.” 

“Are you sure? Honestly, I should be up and ready for another round by now.” 

“This is normal.” 

“…I don’t like this ‘normal’.” 

“Well, _I’m_ enjoying the break, so just give it a bit longer.” 

“If you insist…” He set his chin lightly on her sternum to look up at her. “So, what shall we do during our sexy downtime?”

Chloe made a thoughtful sound, playing with the nape of his neck. “Enjoy each other’s company? Talk?”

Lucifer brightened, wings lifting. “Ah, yes! That’s a serious component to dating, isn’t it? The getting-to-know-each-other-better part.” He ran his hand down her hip. “Though I must say, I feel like I know you much better at this point.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes, lips turned up in a smile. “All right. Since we’re getting to know each other…”

“In the biblical sense!”

“And in other ways, let’s set some goals and boundaries.”

“Goals and…?” Lucifer sputtered before laying his brow down on her breast bone with a complaining noise. “Oh, this is where we discuss rules, isn’t it?”

Chloe’s arms wrapped around his neck, squishing his prominent nose into her sternum. “Oh, come on. It doesn’t have to be bad.” 

“Mmph… Wait.” He popped his head up. “Are these going to be the kind of rules that require safe words? I _like_ those rules.” He tapped his fingertips against her bare shoulder. “Mine’s _halo_ , but I promise getting me to use it is _very_ challenging.” 

“Okay, good to know.” She patted the back of his head playfully, then sank her fingers into his hair to lightly scratch circles into his scalp. Lucifer groaned airily, stubbled cheek planting atop a soft breast as his wings fell slack on either side of the bed once more. “Okay. So you know there can’t be drugs, copious drinking, or sex around Trixie. No doing anything that will cause legal trouble around her, and no involving her in anything that can get her into trouble.”

“Assure the spawn’s life is kept boring. Check,” he drawled. 

“I’d also like to work with you for a very long time, so...maybe you could stop getting drugs from Evidence?”

“But they’ll just sit there and rot until a dirty cop uses or sells them,” he complained. 

Her finger pinched gently over the shell of his ear, running up and down. His feathers shivered and goosebumps rose on his arms. “Okay. Is this where we have to make a deal, then?”

His feathers and brows raised with interest. “Ooh, a deal.”

“Yeah. Give me time to figure something out.” Her hands ran from his hair down to his wings, over the raised wing joint above his shoulders. He felt like he both melted and became electrified under her touch. His breaths deepened as her hand smoothed over the smaller feathers and proceeded over the contour feathers. 

It was nice, unwinding under her touch. He thought about the feeling of her muscles around his finger, the flex, tension, and give of them. “How are your delectable inner bits feeling?” he asked.

“Mm… Good. Everything’s warm.” 

“Ah, sounds like our extra ingredient is doing its job. Nothing hurts?”

“No. We should be fine.” 

“I dearly hope so. You _do_ tense up, and not in just the rhythmic excited ways at times.” 

Her hands stilled. “I do?” Chloe tilted her head, and he instinctively rolled his to look at her puzzled frown.

“Mmhmm. I think it’s just in anticipation for the soreness you experience normally, so I’m confident we can train the muscle memory out easily.” He grinned, cheerful at the prospect of being able to explore and master massaging _all_ of her muscles. 

She didn’t look so cheerful. “Why would I even do that?”

He made a face. “Hard to know, honestly. So many reasons pelvic muscles bungle like that. I mean, complications from childbirth, bad experiences causing inner flinching, hyper-sensitivity, pulled or injured muscles and nerves—so on! That doesn’t even scratch the possible emotional reasons. Nervousness. Not liking penetration. People having false ideas of virginity…” He grimaced. “That one always annoyed me.”

“Or not fully trusting your partner…” 

Chloe had that thoughtful tone and thousand-yard stare when she was figuring something out. He shrugged, her hands shifting on his wings. “I suppose that, too, yes.”

The motion seemed to remind her she was caressing him, and she smoothed her hands down the brims. He lay his head down once more with a relaxed moan. 

“What about you? What do you want or don’t want?”

Again, asking him such dangerous things. Lucifer ran his hand into her hair, threading through it and following the path back down with gently curved fingers. Her sigh was wonderful. 

“What do I want… A lot,” he admitted.

“Anything specific?”

“Well. I want you to feel free to experiment with me. I’m quite open to allowing you full access. Encouraging, even!”

“Access to…everything?”

He nodded, keeping the motion slight to avoid scratching her with his stubble. “My body is your playground, and I’d be delighted for you to play on all of my equipment.” 

She snorted a laugh, and he grinned. “Any…equipment you specifically like played with?”

“Well, the obvious, but I do really like anal, too.” 

“Lucifer, I said I need time before…”

“No, no, no Chloe, not on you. On me, of course.”

“Oh… Oh! So you want me to…”

“Please play with my ass whenever you’re feeling generous, yes.”

“I’ve, uh, I’ve never really, um…” She was motioning awkwardly. 

He walked his fingers over her entrancing skin. “Never fear, darling. We can take it slow and get to it later. Also,” he tapped her chin, “I have sensitive nipples, and I really like having wax dribbled on me, but so few have obliged me.” Lucifer sighed dramatically.

“That…yeah, that sounds easy enough to do. Small steps, though.” 

The fact that she was willing to try excited him, giving him happy butterflies in his belly. “Of course!”

Chloe ran her fingers lightly over his feathers. “How are you with your wings?”

That surprised him, because for once, he wasn’t sure. He turned it over in his mind briefly, wings lifting a few inches self-consciously. “...I trust you with them,” he decided. 

“You’ll let me know if I do something with them that bothers you?”

“Yes.” He wiggled happily against her, attempting to express his comfort with her touch. “I’ll certainly complain if I don’t like it.” 

“Good. Anything that you can’t handle your significant other doing?”

 _Significant other…_ Lucifer held his breath, the word playing over in his mind. Could they call each other that? He’d like that. Being so significant… Chloe touched him between his wings. The small feathers there reawakened with a shiver, and he finally focused on her question. 

“Something I can’t handle…” He thought, trying to think of all the things that would be a deal breaker. 

She patiently gave him quiet to consider it, her hands running down his spine, smoothing the long feathers that draped over his ribs as far as she could reach. He took a deep breath. There was one thing he despised and knew would make him question their relationship. His heart hammered, hating the exposure. “Please don’t ever lie to me. Or-or manipulate me. I can’t…not from you.” 

Her voice was soft, sincere. “Okay. I won’t.” She traced her hand up, over his wing joints and under. Her palms splayed on his bare shoulders, a physical soothing with her promise. He kissed her chest in thanks, comforted. “I’ll even let you know if I’m just planning a surprise for you.” 

He chuckled happily at her concession. “I do like surprises.” 

Her throat pulsed in a swallow. “And me… I don’t think I can handle you with anyone else.” 

“Ah, darling. It’s as I said before. I’m yours exclusively for as long as you’ll have me. Entirely.” He inched up her enticing body to kiss just below her throat.

She sounded grateful, breathing easier. “Thank you. Your turn.” 

He internally examined the question once more. His earlier worries when they were walking to the car returned, creeping back like parasitical vines. “...Don’t try to change me?” He looked up at her, hands squeezing under her shoulders. “I will change a lot of things, but I’m still _me_ , and-and no matter what, I don’t want to lie or be something I’m not.”

Her blue eyes were wide in the dim light, and he thought she could look straight into the soul of him and pick him apart. She could hurt him, and he’d just handed her the very weapons to cause him the most damage, items he would never have handed any angel or demon willingly. 

Dating was _scary_.

“Okay,” she agreed quietly. “If I start asking you to change, if I go too far, make sure you communicate with me. Tell me immediately. Okay?”

He murmured an “okay” back, still watching her. She looked so beautiful, soft, serious, and open. Chloe’s hands passed over his back and wings in loving strokes. He took a deeper breath. “I never thanked you.”

“For what?”

Lucifer looked away to force the alarm of his dared words down, speaking against her skin as he stared at his fingertips tracing her collarbone. “For accepting me.” He swallowed, barreling on. “Even though I’m the Devil. Even though you know I’ve done awful things. Even though I’m not human or-or ever been in love like this and I’m guessing how to make things work and for you to be happy with me, and I’m just so grateful that you…!”

She had him by his jawline, pulling him up, her lips sealing over his confessions, as though she could soothe and ease his uncertainties with her touch alone. She could. He kissed back as though drinking her grace. She broke away to kiss his cheek, his nose, setting her lips between his brows while he inhaled deep breaths. Her fingers spread up his cheekbones, guiding his face up to look at her. 

“The Devil is a job. It’s not all you are. I love you, Lucifer, the person.” Her eyes looked so liquid and lovely, her own words rolling from her, confession just as raw as his. “You…make me a better person, have been the best partner I have ever had, the person I trust the most. I love how I feel when I’m with you, and I miss you when you’re gone. Sometimes I worry, but…but the rest doesn’t matter as much as how I feel about you.” 

Her words speared him, and he felt disarmed and yet so warm, heart beating with something stronger than alarm. “ _Chloe_ …” 

“Come here.” 

His fingertips rested on her cheek as he ascended up her bare body. Her lips were parted, inviting, and he closed his eyes; the kiss was chaste and gentle, aching in all the tenderness he wanted to convey. It was so similar to the kisses she’d given him before, the ones that could shake him to his core when thousands of kisses before had failed to ever be more than skin deep.

Her legs squeezed around him, and he followed her silent request, eager to be close with her. Just like this, with her hands running up his ribs to encourage him. Chloe’s eyes searched his, wide and glimmering. Lucifer pressed his palms under her petite upper back, searching her face as he balanced above her on his forearms.

“Did you want to get…?”

He thought about the box of condoms briefly. “I’m okay without,” he decided. Lucifer searched her face, voice little more than a whisper. “Okay?”

“Yes.” Her legs squeezed against him, her hips rolling in welcome and want.

He never broke eye contact with her. Their bodies pressed intimately close, hips locking together as her entry captured him. Both their breaths left them in a shudder. He nudged oh-so-gently, like a shy guest unsure of his welcome, and she used her feet to pull against him. His flared glans was squeezed, causing both their breaths to break. Chloe’s entry gave more and more with each small press and motion. She bit her lip and sighed, hips canting up, and he slid in further, a sudden pulse of warmth flooding him. They both vocalized softly, her breath caught and whining.

“Are you…?”

Her words were a gentle pant. “No, no, it doesn’t hurt. It feels so, so…! More?”

He nodded, part of him disbelieving, the rest so present and ready for all she would give him. Lucifer was careful with his angle, slow and cautious to avoid her cervix. He gave a deliberate roll of his hips and groaned. Her head tipped back, mouth open on a silent sound. They pressed closer, two loving pieces finally finding home, both soothed and feverish as their aching flesh melded together.

He was so caught in yearning for her, he hurt, feeling the glide from his careful preparation and her previous orgasms, the warmth around him. She was breathless beneath his chest, petite breasts lifting and falling, fingers curled tight on his shoulders. 

Lucifer inched his fingertips up her back and circled over the tops of her shoulders. He retreated, and slowly pressed into her in a way that made pleasure shoot through him as he stretched her even further than his fingers could reach. Chloe exhaled everything in her lungs, a thin sound in her throat. He reveled being fully inside her, feeling the tight embrace of her and the way she pressed her pelvis flush against his to meet him. 

Her legs quaked briefly, and he bowed his upper back and pressed his wings into the bed on either side to rest his forehead against hers, his breaths shaky. Her eyes opened at his stillness, pupils wide, wondering, wanting. She tried to move, giving a sound that was part whimper, part demand. Her breath caught again when he met her, her mouth opening and brow pinching. 

So, so, so stunning! He might have said so aloud. Lucifer didn’t remember. Chloe splayed underneath him like warmth, light, and gold, her arms coming about his neck to pull him into a kiss. He pressed fully into her hips again, their tongues sliding in an echo of the motion below. So many emotions fought for dominance in him: lust, pleasure, contentment, awe…and love, most strongly and poignantly. This woman he’d connected with so deeply, that knew him, wanted to know every iota of him and accepted him… He wanted to make love to her forever, hear those pleasured gasps, feel the way her body embraced him again and again.

He moaned against her lips. She gasped when he moved firmly within her. The breathy sound ended in a whine that pushed deep from her throat, chased free from her attempt to muffle herself by the pleasure of his rhythmic stroke. His hand ran down her, cradling under her hip to keep his angle as he increased his pace. Chloe’s hands gripped him as though she needed an anchor as sounds hitched in her throat with each motion. Over the back of his neck, his shoulder, over the joints of his wings. 

Heat pressed away his thoughts as her fingers sank into his feathers, on flesh so rarely touched. Lucifer fumbled blindly for one of her hands. She felt him searching, met him and twined their fingers together. She groaned and arched when he pressed their joined hands against the mattress above her head with a harder thrust. 

It was the simplest thing then, losing himself in the motions, in their touching lips, breaths, and sounds. They lost rhythm a few times, quickly refound it, meeting repeatedly, deeper, harder, suffused with heat and pleasure and delirium. He knew he gasped her name, but could articulate nothing else as they shifted their grip on each other, found new ways to brace to feel each other’s bodies as intimately as possible. Anytime they needed to shift, they’d desperately tangle back together and redouble their efforts to pull sound after sound from each other.

Time became meaningless. Lucifer’s mouth dried from panting. Sweat glistened on their skin as they prolonged this experience, this exquisite feeling of joining together physically. Sensations wound tightly in him, and he felt drugged, everything both sharp and hazy. He wanted forever, and he wanted the end, and couldn’t have both.

Chloe decided for them. The desperation of her sounds and movements urged him beyond the point of control. Oh, he used to have such control! She was shattering it, and he couldn’t care.

He whined her name, trying to tell her how close he was, how taut everything felt, how on edge, how he ached to release. He could get nothing else out as he started to drown, head pressing down in the mattress over her shoulder. She stuttered his name in his ear, encouraging, wanting, and Lucifer let go, repeatedly crying out as the pulsing pleasure overwhelmed him and pulled him into the current of release. Her scent was thick, her breathing hard under him, her voice in his ear, her hands tensing in his wings as he convulsed and lightning shot through his nerves.

Lucifer lost sense. Tension rolled through him in rapturous waves, cresting and lowering, cresting hard again. Only when the crests started to ebb did he come back to himself with a bone-deep shudder of bliss threatening to pull him into a collapsed haze.

He was confused when his senses spun again. He was being turned onto his side by her smaller, strong leg. His wing flapped at the tipping, and he groaned at how it moved him when he was so, _so_ , sensitive in ways he was _entirely_ unused to. Yet Chloe’s body was tense, her motion and sounds desperate, and he realized with a start he’d come before she did. 

Oh no… He’d came _before she did_!

“Sorry!” Lucifer gasped, still trying to catch his breath, still swimming for where up and down lay. He couldn’t get his hand between them easily at this angle. “I’m going to turn you,” he warned. “Just…” 

She protested his sliding out of her, so on edge. He made hurried soothing sounds, rolling her and pulling her back against his chest. She reached behind for him, and he helped guide himself back into her. Her groan was both relief and rough desire when he pierced her again. She was so gorgeous, near wild with demand, and oh, he _adored_ her like this, fully captivated with her pleasure. Lucifer’s hand slid down her belly, joining her desperate fingers. There was no friction, the slide of the pad of his finger effortless on her clitoris as he strummed her with his steady strokes.

It took mere seconds before she cried out, spine snapping into taut attention before she shook against him. Lucifer's nerves were consumed, overwhelmed. He bit his lip hard against the near _too-much_ , riding the wave that was thrilling in its near painfulness as her muscles squeezed and pulsed rhythmically around him. She filled the space that was _theirs_ with piercing wails, and he gasped helplessly with her as his nerves stayed on their intense level throughout. 

He decided it could be outright pain and he wouldn’t care a whit, so long as he got to hear that raw sound and feel the wonderful, rhythmic clench of her orgasm as it went on and on. Lucifer moaned, bit his lip, and still he kept his motions of hip and hand with hers, prolonging it until she made a sharper sound, knees clenching together as she tried to move from the stimulation.

He wrapped her close, arms squeezing her against his chest as she shuddered and spasmed uncontrollably, whimpering. Chloe’s hands grabbed hard on his forearms as she tried to catch her breath under his weakly flapping wing. Lucifer was still deep in her, but she kept her hips as close as possible, so he stayed. 

When the spasms turned into gentle flexes, Lucifer brushed her hair out of her face with soothing sounds. She blinked dazedly. He grinned, impossibly happy and fond. His body felt emptied out and sated as his nerves wound down from hyper to pleasantly sensitive. When she looked lucid once more, he bumped his nose against her messy hair and kissed with quiet smacking sounds. She turned her face toward him eventually, a dazed, euphoric smile on her lips. 

“Why, _hello_ there,” he greeted. 

She broke into a wider smile and laughed. It squeezed her on him again, and it was infectious, so he laughed breathlessly with her even as his wing’s prime feathers spread across the cover and bent against the far wall from the stimulation. 

“Goodness!” he exclaimed, the absence of pressure in his lower region leaving him light and relaxed. “You….are… _phenomenal_.” 

“Not so bad yourself,” she said in glib happiness.

“I’m going to need more practice,” he decided in sudden seriousness. His hand slid over the delightful curve of her hip and back up to her entrancing breasts. “You up to doing that again in the near future, darling?”

“Lucifer,” she responded loopily, “I’m about to pass out. I think I _did_ pass out for a moment there. I can’t do another ‘five’.” 

He breathed out in relief. “Oh, good, neither can I. Which is unusual. But…”

She patted his arms comfortingly, her voice high and tired. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow! Excellent. I’ll hold you to it,” Lucifer nuzzled against her, “ _mi cielito lindo_.”

Chloe hummed sleepily, nudging back against him. He squeezed her against his chest, just to hear the wonderful little hum she made again, inhaled the scent of her through her hair and basked in their closeness. 

“…I love you an impossible amount, you know.” 

The fact that Chloe made a quiet snoring sound in response and was already drooling on Lucifer’s arm shouldn’t have been endearing to him, yet it was.


	30. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, darklings! I'm very greedy and snapping up all the overtime I can get at work. But here! Some waking up post-smut, a little more fade-to-black, followed by fluffiness.
> 
> Enjoy, doves.

She came awake to the sound of birds. With lazy blinks, Chloe stared at pale morning light sneaking into the room through the window, gently illuminating the tiny cabin with silver and gold.

A warm arm was wrapped loosely around her waist, her entire back molded within Lucifer’s embrace. His arm stretched underneath her pillow. She could see his slack hand on the bed. Soft, slow breaths warmed her hair. At some point, they had kicked off the blankets save for the sheets wrapped about their entwined legs. They didn’t need the covers when Lucifer’s wing lay over them. Their skin had grown tacky from the prolonged contact and raised temperature, but it felt so good to wake in the intimate hold of a lover, Chloe couldn’t find any will to move. She listened to the birds and Lucifer’s breathing, enjoying the peace and coziness. 

Eventually, her thoughts roused enough to review last night, mentally tracking the small changes in the room. Lucifer had turned off the string of lights. She knew there were cloths and an empty water tumbler by the bed. She recalled waking up to Lucifer seeing to their cleanliness and comfort. She’d gone to the bathroom while he took care of the sheets, returned to stand blearily at his wingless back while he smoothed the covers. Chloe had murmured some protest or other at their absence, and as though granting her every wish was as simple as breathing, Lucifer’s wings had extended to welcome her back into bed to fall asleep wrapped close with him once more. 

Those things she could remember. There were moments during the night where all she could recall were emotions and intense sensations. Normally, losing time bothered her. Now it was just a part of an experience she’d cherish, even if the details blurred from the pleasure they’d ignited between them.

She gave a sleepy stretch, bare legs reveling in the sensation of sheets sliding along her limbs. Full of relaxed warmth, Chloe’s body felt supple and rejuvenated. She turned slowly, enjoying the tickle of feathers on her skin, the feel of Lucifer’s arm supporting her pillow. He didn’t move, and his face remained slack with parted lips in deep rest. Not even his eyes moved under his eyelids, caught in deep delta sleep. 

_Beautiful…_ She studied his face, capturing each faint line and the differences when relaxed, the perfect little imperfections. His hair was a riot of waves and curls, entirely untamed from her fingers' exploration. The stubble had grown a little since yesterday, hedging his chin and jawline with a darker shadow. The aquiline nose and rounded brow were in soft shades from the faint light. Chloe could see the barest sign of the crow’s feet she knew crinkled the corners of his eyes when he smiled. His black eyelashes held a little sleepy crust in the edges on one side, right above his cheeks that hadn’t filled out yet from his time in Hell.

Lucifer still had shadows beneath his eyes, something he’d been covering up with make-up, she knew. It wasn’t the bone-tired bruising that had puffed underneath his gaze when he’d first returned. The edge of haggardness had softened considerably in only a week, but she remained concerned about his leanness from being in Hell for a year or two.

He had not taken care of himself while gone. 

Chloe intended to make up for that as much as she could. He had been alone to handle renovating the ancient kingdom of the guilty and demonic. There were some places she couldn’t follow him, just as there were places he couldn’t follow her. Though, there was a dangerous, small hope that perhaps that could change. He was trying. That made him all the more endeared to her, that the Devil wanted to be at her side without forcing his place there. 

Chloe traced his brow, smoothing a wayward hair. Lucifer slept on, deep and oblivious. She traced his cheek, and just over his tempting lips, thumb sweeping over the stubble at the corners of this mouth. The nerves moved his lips at the tickle, but otherwise there was no response, still sound asleep. Absolutely trusting and unconcerned. 

She trusted him like that, too. Even though he had another face besides this one, one red and ferocious. Even though he wasn’t human. Even though Lucifer could crush her, knew thousands of torture techniques, had looked after the damned since the dawn of humanity. Yet to her, he was a best friend, partner, and new lover. With wings.

Chloe smiled to herself, sneaking out from under his wing and off the bed, attempting to not disturb him. She picked up his black silk and cotton robe from the floor, shaking it out before slipping it over her shoulders. It went to her ankles and swallowed her shoulders. She liked it, fastening it before she padded around the little kitchen corner to take stock of their provisions. 

He did get the good coffee. Chloe smiled at the freshly ground beans and went about making a pot. She laughed through her nose at the sugar-free caramel creamer in the fridge next to her beer. It was the tiny considerations that solidified what place she held in his heart, how he remembered what she liked and noticed her every preference. They’d die for each other, and he’d make sure she had lemon bars and nineties music on top of it. 

She considered the difference between how she felt, and how past relationships had felt. It wasn’t that Dan and Marcus hadn’t noticed those little things about her. It wasn’t that they hadn’t been exceptional lovers. It was the trust.

She had figured that out when they were talking last night. She’d always held a piece of herself away in previous relationships. Dan had broken too many promises, shown through action that Chloe wasn’t his priority. Even when they’d been close to getting back together, she always had contingency plans and waited for the other shoe to drop. 

Marcus, or rather Cain, had always been so closed about his personal life, so vague in his answers. Even though he made good on his actions to win her over, she always felt like there was so much he kept from her. How right that little gut feeling had been.

Lucifer had once been the same. 

Chloe found his flask and poured some whiskey into his coffee. She remembered their imprisonment and Lucifer’s explaining all those past events where she knew he was hiding things from her, things he knew she wouldn’t believe then, things he didn’t want to prove because he was scared he’d lose her friendship. 

What would she have done? Would she have run from him then? She stirred his coffee first to distribute the whiskey evenly, then hers so she wouldn’t get any creamer in his. Chloe didn’t have answers to what she would have done under normal circumstances. She could only be thankful they had now. 

She moved back to the bed, getting back on it without her earlier subtleness to rouse him some. She set his coffee on the windowsill before sitting cross-legged next to him, sipping hers. The drink was still uncomfortably hot. She set it next to his, looking him over as he gave a deeper inhale and shuffled his feet in the sheets. Her eyes passed over his wings, the way the lower one folded tightly against his back and the edge of the bed, and the other draped lazily across where she’d lain. Some feathers had become rumpled. 

Chloe hummed, just to make noise, not wishing to alarm him. She remembered very well how strong and heavy his wings were. She touched the brim first before moving to the turned feathers and smoothing one back into place. 

Lucifer made a sleepy sound as she scooted closer. She sat with his wing in her lap as she groomed his feathers. Many were bigger than her hand. Chloe learned she could run the parted quills between her fingers to ‘zip’ them back together, making them seamless once more before situating them back into their interlocking layers with the others. She caressed her hand lightly over them, glad to enjoy their presence, bandage and blood-free. 

“Mmm…”

Chloe felt Lucifer’s hand slide against her robed butt. She gave him a smile, seeing that his eyes were open and locked on her hips with a small smile of his own. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Made you coffee.” She leaned back and stretched to remove his coffee cup from the windowsill, holding it up in offer. 

He made a happy gurgling sound, rolling from his shoulder to his chest before pushing himself up. Lucifer’s wings folded up, lifting higher over his shoulders, prime feathers hanging off the edge of the bed behind him. He was shameless of the white sheet drifting down his frame, baring one leg and hip entirely. It snagged on more enticing parts of his anatomy, the thin cloth clinging precariously and leaving little to her imagination. Chloe wondered if the erection was just the usual morning wood, or if it was due to her touching his wings. She enjoyed the view of the nude v-line of his hip and length of his thigh all the same. 

She also liked the way his brows rose in surprise when he tasted the whiskey in his coffee. Lucifer said nothing, just smacked his lips and gave her a knowing look with happy sparks in his dark eyes. Chloe had her own coffee now, enjoying the quiet of sipping with him. They both sat cross-legged, she wrapped in his robe and him perfectly indecent while listening to birds in soft light.

Half-way through their coffee, she finally noted, “We woke up later than I thought we would. Likely missed the camp’s breakfast. I saw we have bagels we can eat, though, for something quick.” 

“Mm. I’ll try to wake up sooner tomorrow to cook a proper brekky. We burned a lot of energy last night!” He glanced behind at his wings. “Suppose I’ll put these away and get those toasted, then.” 

Chloe quickly grabbed his knee, smirking. “Wait, you might as well leave them out a bit longer.” 

He gave her a baffled look. “But moving around the kitchen”—she took his coffee from him—“is a little clumsier with”—she set his coffee with hers on the windowsill—“them because there’s not a lot of room.” Chloe pushed on his chest, guiding him onto his back. “Un-unless you had something else in mind?” His wingtips curled as Chloe kissed down his chest, hand smoothing the rest of the sheet away as she continued her descent. “Oh… Oh! You want to…” 

His eyes rolled up under her attention. The archangel inhaled sharply, frame stretching, head tilting back. The moan he gave was wonderful, and she loved the way his fingers curled against the fitted sheet. “Best morning ever!” he breathily exclaimed before Chloe turned him into a gasping mess. 

~~~

They didn’t make it to camp until nearly nine a.m. Lucifer didn’t mind and was glad to see Chloe didn’t seem to either. Perhaps because after eating bagels, cheese, and strawberries, he’d followed her into the shower to return the enthusiastic oral favor she delighted him with that morning. They were relaxed and well-sated.

_Best morning ever._

Chloe was, understandably, eager to check on young Beatrice and make sure her camp experience was going well. Bright ball caps in place and Lucifer dressed down to a purple button-up and black trousers, they walked into the camp, ready to assist with the play apocalypse. 

The director immediately put them on “perimeter duty.” They were to walk a trail and assure no little survivors crossed it, corralling the children into one area while they were on a “supply run” for food. Chloe and Lucifer were given clear instructions to alert the director on his cellphone if a child was seen alone. All adolescents were supposed to keep with their teammates at all times or with two others if they needed to return to camp for aid or outhouse use.

It was an interesting system, he realized. It assured no child was ever with any one person alone. Considering some denizens he punished in Hell, he deemed it wise. He’d be _monstrously_ upset if young Beatrice came to any harm, and not only because it would cause Chloe distress. 

He wasn’t sure how he’d fit into the young lady’s life, but Lucifer found himself much less concerned about it than before as they strolled along their trail, a pleasant stretch of packed clay and mulch that wove around the giant redwoods and ferns.

“Well, this is nice!” Lucifer announced. “Strolling through the woods, sweating, fending off mosquitoes…” A chorus of shrieks and yells sounded in the near distance. “Listening to children fleeing from adults costumed up like the undead.” 

“It _is_ nice,” Chloe confirmed, blue eyes shifting to his with a smile. 

Lucifer studied her from the corner of his eye as they passed close to a vast, older tree. Its trunk was impressive, a bulwark of centuries-old wood that towered high overhead, a sentry reminding the visiting humans that their lives were small and short compared to many of Dad’s creations. She had the look in her blue eyes as she stared at it, the quiet awe at the beauty of the world. 

He supposed the Old Man deserved some credit for his designs. The sunsets were bloody marvelous. 

It also reminded him that there was no time to waste. If his siblings refused his request, or worse, retaliated, or if Dad changed his mind about ordering his children about, especially his wayward, rebellious son, this could all be snatched from him in an instant. 

Lucifer cleared his throat. “I suppose in the meantime we can take part in that getting-to-know-one-another more.” He held out his hand for her, glad to feel her fingers slip into his easily. “So! What would you like to know? I’m an open-book Devil.” 

“Hm, let’s see…” She looked up at the trees, stretches of evergreen boughs blotting all but thin scatters of the sky. “I guess I’m surprised that you seem so at ease in the outdoors.”

He blinked before barking a short laugh. “Darling,” he explained, “I like cities because that’s where the people, and thus the entertainment, lies. But this?” He motioned to the surrounding trees. “This was the state of the world for most of my visits. There used to be only a handful of cities, even fewer roads, some scattered hovels, and miles and miles of unblemished forest.” Lucifer craned his head back, looking into the high branches. “Now, this is not untouched wilderness by any means. Far too groomed, but it does remind me of when forests were dark, dangerous places, near impassable to people. Always preferred that chaos to Heaven’s tidy, garden-like expanses.” 

“Oh, so Heaven has forests?” Chloe looked at the trees contemplatively. “My father would like that.” She looked at him. “What about Hell? Does it have forests?”

Lucifer half-grimaced, half-smiled. “Uh, yes, but I tried not to visit often.” He motioned to his ear. “The screams were always a bit much.” 

Chloe’s amusement faded, making a silent ‘oh,’ with her mouth. Lucifer pursed his lips before forging into the dangerous conversation territory. “Understand, Heaven and Hell are vast realms that reflect each other, Hell existing like a warped, darkly mirror. They have a likeness and yet are wholly different at the same time. Not to worry, though! You’ll see the good side of eternity for certain, just like your father.” 

“So long as I live without regrets?”

“Yes, precisely!” He grinned at her. 

She gave him a smile like she knew a secret, like he might be part of living without regrets, and squeezed his hand. Lucifer felt a ridiculous flutter in his chest, getting lost in her eyes briefly. The chorus of shrieks caused them to look into the trees with a laugh. They could hear Trixie among those yelling, calling at the zombies to come and get her. 

“Sounds like Beatrice is enjoying decoy duty.”

“She sounds like she’s having a blast, yeah.”

“Well, your turn! Tell me something.” 

“Like what?”

“Something I don’t know. Like…like how was it making one of my favorite movies?”

She snorted, shaking her head, ponytail swinging. Her expression turned thoughtful before deciding. “Okay, here’s something you don’t know. So, a lot of my costars were pretty young like me, and they figured out I was the ‘serious worker.'”

Lucifer hung on every word as they walked to where the other trail joined and started back the other way, delighted as Chloe explained how her coworkers were horrible pranksters, and she would get them back, but they’d always think it was someone else because she was so serious. Lucifer snickered as she told him she swapped her costar’s shoes out for the same pair, but two sizes smaller.

“It was so worth buying them just to watch him blame it on Jacob while trying to walk with his toes all pinched up. Guy was a giant prick. I don’t know if he ever found his actual pair.” 

“Where did you hide them?”

Chloe’s tone was the picture of casual nonchalance. “The floorboard of his convertible. I mean, I’m not a thief, but apparently he never looked around his car the entire time we were shooting, because he was still harping about them on wrap day.” 

“My, my… Chloe Decker _pranks_ people.” She rolled her eyes, but he could tell from her smile she was pleased by his amusement. “All this delightful humor hiding under all that stern, serious detectiveness. Why do you never show this fun side of yours?”

She shrugged. “I dunno. I guess…I was so used to being on the paparazzi’s radar just from being the daughter of Penelope Decker. I learned it was easiest to appear serious all the time rather than receptive or friendly. If I stayed poised, they couldn’t get any shots they could make money from.” She looked down at the path briefly. “People didn’t get it. They expected me to be like my mother.”

“Delightful and sunny?”

“Yeah. Whimsical, carefree. Flighty and easily distracted. I suppose I didn’t want people to see me as some socialite flake. Besides, she flirts with everyone, and I…”

Lucifer chuckled. “Say no more. For the record, though, I love your awkward flirting.”

“Oh, really? Sooo if I asked you if it hurt when you fell from heav-!” She broke off with a yip of laughter as Lucifer promptly poked her in the ribs, dancing from him when he tried to poke her again.

“The worst!” he accused. “I’ll have you know, I was aghast when I learned that was a pickup line!”

She was still giggling when she came back to his side, under his now welcoming arm. “All right, all right. Your turn.”

Lucifer thought a few seconds before brightening. “Let me tell you about the time Amenadiel thought he’d give his younger siblings flying lessons…”

He decided the whole sharing thing was nice. Chloe wasn’t a patronizing or overly loyal demon, nor a snooty sibling, and not a human who thought him a loon, but good for bedding. She listened with as much interest as he did to her, trying to explore the layers of her past that made her who she was today. He didn’t wish to recount tales of Hell or falling, or all the things that lead to his rash rebellion…not yet. Thankfully, Chloe didn’t ask about those dark and often painful things. Instead, he regaled her with meeting famous people, many of whom were well known because of his influence, and what ancient cities were like, and his first encounters with new inventions.

There was something comfortable and secure about trusting the small, treasured memories with her. Lucifer had learned early in Hell that showing these vulnerabilities to others was the same as handing a blade hilt first to an enemy with the tip to your belly. Demons were constantly sniffing for weak spots. Aside from Mazikeen, and later Linda, Lucifer had kept closed doors on his confidence, and no matter how many times Chloe had offered her shoulder in friendship, he knew she didn’t believe him, and if she _knew_ , that would be the end of things.

Except it wasn’t. Now, things were bright and new, bearing the promise of beginning something that made his ancient soul feel alive and free.

They rejoined the group often, Lucifer dodging the children as best he could. Thankfully, he and Chloe were mostly kept to child herding duty, making sure none of the rapscallions drifted from the group by themselves. It allowed them to watch from a distance as Trixie and other children used maps and compasses to find hidden stashes of Nerf guns and foam barricades. 

Lunch was a simple affair of hotdogs, hamburgers, chips, and apple slices, followed by the children repelling a zombie swarm with their newfound Nerf guns from behind walls of foam mattresses erected between the cabins. It was all very charming, if entirely lacking in realism.

The afternoon snack time brought excited children swarming into the camp, and Chloe and Lucifer were roped into helping construct s’mores with other parents around the main campfire.

Apparently he was not supposed to eat the first two he made and was meant to _share_ them. With the children. He supposed that was why they insisted he wear gloves, and not to protect his fingers from sticky sweets as he’d thought. Put upon, he started toasting four marshmallows from his place on a bench, watching their pale bodies slowly turn golden brown as he turned them near the coals. 

“I want mine burnt!” Trixie announced, plopping down by him for the third time. 

Lucifer made a disgusted sound. “Absolutely not! The best marshmallow is one toasted on the outside and turned to hot goo throughout its center. It melts the chocolate better than those chunky, black husks.”

“But I like the black part! And then you can pull off the skin and toast it again!”

“And people call _me_ a heathen. Chloe, darling, please educate your urchin on proper s’more consumption.”

Chloe pursed her lips, looking shy and like she was holding back laughter. Her voice was small. “I kinda like the burnt ones, too.” 

“What? Oh, I see now. Passed down from one generation to the next! Outrageous, both of you. Well, should any be ruined by catching aflame, I’ll be sure to throw their charred carcasses to you two.”

A blond girl with glasses, who’d become attached to Trixie, appeared from seemingly nowhere. Lucifer leaned away from her. “I don’t like mine burnt,” she shyly offered. 

“There, see, urchin? Your new friend has a bit of taste.” He withdrew the marshmallows, judging them done and constructed a s’more with Chloe’s assistance. He offered it to the girl. “There! One perfectly done s’more.” She trotted off with her prize, and Trixie hurried after.

One parent leaned toward them, grinning crookedly. “Not what you thought you’d be doing today, huh?”

“Can’t say it is, no.” Lucifer adjusted a square of chocolate until it was perfectly centered on the graham cracker Chloe held. Once satisfied, he sandwiched the marshmallow from the roasting skewer. He let her handle the business of handing it off to another child before she was ready to assist with constructing the next one. She was keeping track of how many each child had somehow, and two was supposed to be the limit. Before she’d started handling that part, Lucifer had been handing them out to any opportune child without concern for how many they ate, so long as they took it and got away from him quickly.

“I can tell. You’re not exactly dressed for camping.” 

Lucifer looked around at the jeans, sweats, shorts, and t-shirts the adult humans wore. “I would say not! Wouldn’t do to appear too casual. That sends a message of disinterest.” He frowned. “Or so I’ve read.” 

Chloe leaned forward, catching the other parent’s attention. “Don’t worry. This _is_ casual for him. He usually wears three-piece suits. It’s actually a little weird to see him out of them.” 

Lucifer grinned, opening his mouth. Chloe beat him to it, holding her gloved hand out at him while hastily adding, “I mean wearing something different.”

A perfectly good opportunity ruined once more. Lucifer sighed at her thieving him of good banter while the parents chuckled. 

Another piped up in the lull of conversation, “I have to say, I’m very glad your two’s daughter is getting along with ours so well. Sometimes she’s shy.” 

The Devil nearly dropped the last marshmallow he was squeezing between chocolate and graham crackers. He barked a laugh. “Ha! No, nonono, not mine! I’m not a parent. _That_ is a terrible idea.” 

The surrounding parents looked at them with some confusion. Chloe hurried to explain. “He planned this venture with Trixie’s real father. We’re all good friends.”

“Oh, so he’s your boyfriend?”

Chloe barely paused, only long enough to give a nod before smiling at Lucifer. “Yeah, boyfriend.”

 _Boyfriend._ The rest of the campfire and the talking parents and yelling children faded away. Lucifer stared at Chloe, admired the flare of sunlight in her hair, the glint of the chain around her neck that held the bullet necklace. The slant of light turned her eyes to sea-glass, lively and amused his direction.

She was smiling, so beautiful and perfect. He inhaled deeply. She said something.

“Huh?” he asked. 

“I said, are you going to cook those?”

Lucifer looked to where she nodded, at the marshmallows speared and ready. He forced his hands to work, smiling crookedly and feeling heat in his cheeks at her stare. It must have been from the fire, or maybe from the warmth in his chest. It wasn’t like the Devil _blushed_ , after all. 

By the time he could pay attention to the conversation, he caught on that the others were discussing step-parenting. Apparently there were several in the group. Someone made an inquiry toward Lucifer on how he was handling step-parenting. He stammered, appalled. _Step-parenting? Him?!_

Chloe again intervened for him, offering more graham crackers and chocolate for him to keep his hands busy. “Oh, this guy’s doing fine so far. Plus, Trixie has him wrapped around her finger.” 

Lucifer protested immediately. “ _Uh_! She does _not_! Where is the little spawn?” He glared around while blowing out the burning marshmallows and finally spotted her running circles with the other erratic little humans. “Urchin! Come get your ruined s’more!”

He didn’t understand why this made Chloe laugh, but she thanked him when he snuck her a s’more with an equally ruined marshmallow on top all the same, and that was worth whatever she found funny at his expense.


	31. Dinner with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to be more on the ball on the next few chapters. Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> Have an aroused Devil and detective. Enjoy cupcakes!

Chloe worried. 

The more the other parents tried to talk to Lucifer about step-parenting, the more agitated and stressed he became. 

They were all well-meaning. She knew that. Yet they couldn’t understand that Lucifer had never been a child himself, not without them knowing that the actual Devil had made s’mores for their kids earlier. They also had no insight into how his parents had treated him, causing damage in their own ways. His mother had been abusively manipulative, and his father had set him up as a catalyst before abandoning him to Hell for eons without a whisper. Lucifer was loathed and blamed for all that was wrong in the world, and Chloe didn’t have words for how unfair it was.

He had too many complicated feelings tied to parenting. She knew that when she had pursued an intimate relationship with him years ago. Lucifer still wholeheartedly accepted Trixie as part of it, and as far as she was concerned, that was enough. They would have to adjust boundaries as needed as they moved forward, but Trixie already had two parents, and Lucifer and she had an established dynamic, forged since he met her when she was six years old. 

Thankfully, Lucifer could charm the well-meaning parents. He jested his way out of most of the conversations, but sometimes Chloe played interference for him, directing the conversation elsewhere and getting the parents to talk about themselves. She especially did this when she could tell Lucifer would be his honest self and express his disdain for little ones or state he had no intentions of parenting. Instead of appreciating this, Lucifer frowned at her, his forehead wrinkling. 

The fifth time Lucifer was engaged in conversation about parenting, they were busy prepping dinner, six of them standing around a folding table with gloves to cut vegetables. Chloe watched him out of the corner of her eye, seeing how his shoulders hitched some. 

“I appreciate the concern, Craig,” Lucifer stated to the step-father trying to be helpful. “But I really don’t need tips on how to relate to young Beatrice. She’s as precocious and frank as they come, and I may not like children, but that doesn’t mean for a minute that I would ever allow any harm to befall her, and I’m quite certain if I do something she dislikes, she’ll have my ear for it, if not her mother.” He turned to where Chloe was peeling potatoes next to him. “Yes?”

“Yes,” she agreed swiftly.

Lucifer eyed the other parent while he swiftly chopped up a row of carrots. “So you see, I don’t want the advice. I’ll let the two ladies advise me.” He cocked his wrist sideways to point the knife at the man with a sharp smile. “If that’s okay with you?”

The other parent muttered an apology, shifting awkwardly. “I didn’t mean it to be like that. I just remember how hard it was at first for me.” 

Lucifer was already focusing on the next batch of carrots. “I imagine it was an unimaginable torment. Children are unfathomable, messy, destructive little menaces, and there are so many unspoken rules of what you can and can’t do around them! But I’m _determined_ ”—he scraped the chopped carrots into the next dutch oven—“and if I can reorganize Hell and cow hordes of demons, I can fit one child into my life. Now, someone hand me an onion,” he ordered.

Chloe smiled, unable to hide it. Perhaps she didn’t need to interfere as much as she thought. Instead, she admired the fine muscles of Lucifer’s forearms while he diced the onion, all the while complaining about how he couldn’t believe no one brought thyme or oregano. 

The children were returning from their education on water safety, herded back into the ring of cabins by the zombie camp counselors. Trixie trotted over to them, checking to see what they were doing.

“No hugs while I wield a knife, urchin,” Lucifer warned her as she approached. 

“I, on the other hand, only have a peeler,” Chloe noted. She smiled as Trixie’s arms surrounded her waist. 

Trixie lingered by them, watching Lucifer chop another onion up. “You know,” she finally said, words slow and conspiring, “you two don’t have to eat dinner here if you don’t want to.” 

Chloe eyed her, curious. “You don’t want us to, Monkey?” 

“It’s not that. I just know we go home tomorrow, and you two might not get a chance to eat dinner together for a while.” She shrugged her small shoulders. 

Lucifer arched a brow at her. “That’s terribly benevolent of you, child. Is there compensation requested for this show of altruism?”

Trixie shifted on her heel, cocking her head and eyeing him thoughtfully. “Mm, I do still want to go to the space camp.”

“I’ve not forgotten! Never fear. I’m sure I can persuade that into happening.” His sly smile was on Chloe now. 

She rolled her eyes. Her daughter _would_ want to go to a space camp. “We’ll discuss it.” She turned her attention fully on Trixie. “Are you really okay with us leaving so early?”

“After dinner we’re going to go over what’s poisonous before we go to bed. No more zombie killing as far as I know. You _did_ pack something pretty to wear, right?”

Chloe nodded slowly. “I did, yes.” 

“I agree with the spawn, Chloe,” Lucifer chimed in. "As much as I like a good fire-baked meal, I won’t be able to enjoy it without the proper spices. There is a diner open late that’s not terribly far away, or if you don’t mind a longer trip south, there’s a myriad of places we can try if we hurry.” 

Chloe steered her thoughts away from being alone with him again carefully. Her pulse had already quickened, thinking about last night and this morning. “Uh, well, if you two are sure…” She looked at the other parents. 

“Oh, we got this if you two want to eat somewhere else.”

Chloe smiled gratefully, peeling off her gloves while murmuring a thank you.

“Excellent!” Lucifer threw the knife downward, its tip stabbing into the plastic table and wobbling there. It made a few parents jump. He didn’t notice as he peeled off his detested gloves. “Let’s be off, then. We can discuss our options on the way back to our current sleeping arrangements to change.” 

“Give me a moment,” she said, touching his shoulder. 

“Of course, darling.” He busied himself with rolling his sleeves back down and buttoning the cuffs while Chloe slipped away to talk with Trixie. 

Once assured her daughter was truly okay and would feel better about them getting some time, she gave her a tight squeeze. Lucifer didn’t escape an unprompted hug from Trixie as he went past, making a brief sound of protest before patting her head. “You’re fortunate you’ve become an exception to the rule, child.” 

Trixie smiled smugly at him, then was running away when some other kids called her. Lucifer shook his head after her before holding his arm out to Chloe. “Shall we?”

~~~

It was a short drive back to their rented cabin. Lucifer invited her into the shower with him, but she declined, despite the temptation. Being alone with him had made her thoughts turn again to their nocturnal activities, and her body was responding to the reminder that they could have that intimacy.

“I’m actually hungry,” she excused. “The less we behave, the later we get food. Just hurry.”

“No need to make starving sound delicious,” Lucifer complained, but went into the shower by himself to scrub off. Chloe picked out her outfit and redid her ponytail so it was smooth and rumple-free while waiting. 

“All yours!” Lucifer came out of the shower, and she felt a foolish grin spread on her face as he went by. He hadn’t bothered putting on a towel around his hips, and instead was using the towel to rub his hair dry. She held her breath as he passed her, all sleek, fit muscles that she knew could move like sin, stared at his ass before she pulled her gaze away and slipped into the bathroom. 

Chloe felt like a quaky teenager flushed with hormones once more as she swiftly scrubbed off the day’s sweat in cooler water. Before, nerves and fear of disappointing him had contained how much she wanted Lucifer. Now that she knew he reacted just as strongly and admired her skills in bed, there was nothing preventing her from desiring sex with him again.

Food was a necessity, though, and she wanted more time to talk to him. They had a whole night ahead of them. They could wait. 

She slipped into the matching bra and panty set, light pink satin with black lace roses layered over the smooth material. The push-up bra provided her humble breasts more lift, so the white cotton tunic rested atop her chest attractively. It parted over her sternum in a small v before wooden buttons led down the length of it. The sleeves flared and dripped from her wrists in a way that always made her feel like refined royalty, no matter how she tried to tell herself it was childish to feel that way about a clothing accessory.

She pulled a short slip and the plain black a-line skirt over her hips and smoothed them. She put on her black ankle boots. She thought for a hastily picked out ensemble it wasn’t too bad. Chloe hastily applied makeup, putting on mascara, black eyeliner, a dust of mauve eyeshadow, and closely matching lipstick. She took a deep breath while staring in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. 

Chloe stopped when she saw Lucifer. 

He was standing by the door, putting on dark ruby cufflinks. He had put product in his hair, sleek, dark, and deceptively tamed. Lucifer was wearing a dark red dress shirt and a black waistcoat with thin leaf swirls of crimson. His black trousers and glossy shoes made him look untouchable and all-too-tempting. Dark eyes defined with eyeliner flicked to her, casting up and down her with a pleased smile that tugged to one side.

“Well, don’t you look fetching.” 

He said that with a very Devil-like purr. Chloe gave a small, stunned nod, gaze roving on the red and black that emphasized that this was once the King of Hell, and still every bit a dark lord of realms beyond her. And he was going out to eat with her and his eyes were promising far more.

Lucifer’s brows bounced when she made it back to his face, eyes alight. “Like what you see?”

“Mmmaybe?” She still wasn’t ready to stroke his ego outright, so attempted to tease instead. His grin brightened and his eyes squinted smugly. He was so very confident in his looks. It used to infuriate her. Now Chloe could appreciate that Lucifer was beautifully built, and the suit made her think of flames and shadow, and it shouldn’t do things to her and yet…

He was swinging on his jacket, adjusting its sleeves before offering his arm to her with a hopeful smile. The full piece ensemble always made him so debonair, that dangerous, confident charm finding its way into her subconscious dreams before. “Ready?”

Another small nod, and Chloe’s hand settled onto his forearm. Lucifer opened the cabin door and escorted her to the car. It didn’t matter one bit that there wasn’t anyone to see, that outside were splintery steps, dirt, and gravel. The sun was setting, sky alight in rich oranges and pinks, and he only had eyes for her as he opened the car door and held her hand as she slid into the seat. His lips lingered against her knuckles before he released her, and she remembered to breathe again as she tucked her limbs close while he shut the door.

They held hands on the middle console on the way to the diner, the both of them hungry enough to opt for food that was closer. Someday she was sure they would dine in L.A.’s finest, where his swanky suits and mannerisms would fit in, and she could admire him while he charmed staff and fussed over wine, but this was perfect as it was. 

The diner was close to a truck stop, open late for those on the road. It was small, brightly lit with wide windows showing few occupants. Old-fashioned neon outlined an ice cream sundae, its whipped cream flickering at odd intervals. Lucifer parked in the lot's corner, indicating for her to wait for him to circle the BMW’s side to open the door for her. He accompanied her inside with her hand on his arm.

Like many roadside diners, the place had its charms and flaws. The black and white tile floor needed a good mopping. The lighting was near glaring. A smell of deep fryer grease hung in the air, and the husky waitress leaning on the counter turned their way unsmiling, the look of someone beyond retirement age who was chronically tired. Her baggy eyes opened more at Lucifer, her nearly hairless brow lifting.

Lucifer flicked his fingers toward the booths and tables, the wattage of his smile bright. “Just pick a seat wherever,”—he looked at her name tag—“Paula?”

She blinked, then nodded. “Yeah.” She blinked again, shaking back to herself. “Yeah, pick wherever you like and I’ll be right with ya.” 

“Lovely!” He looked at Chloe. “Booth or table?”

Chloe looked to the small chairs of the tables. “Mm, booth.”

He picked one next to the corner, standing while she chose a side first before easing in across from her. His long arms draped along the booth’s back like he owned it, legs stretching underneath. Chloe not-so-subtly rested her leg right next to his, enjoying the line of warmth on the bare skin above her boots. His sly smile showed both mischief and approval at their under-the-table touch. She smiled with a head turn that she hoped wasn’t discouraging, but also told him to behave.

Lucifer leaned forward to turn the coffee cup on the saucer upright as a sign he’d take coffee. Chloe did the same, curious how he knew the little human rituals like these. Was it just from visiting humanity, or did he pick it up from people in Hell? She didn’t have time to ask. Their waitress was dropping off their menus and pouring them coffee. 

“You two are dressed to the nines. Celebrating something special?”

Lucifer flashed his teeth her way. “Just each other. Any recommendations?”

“Hamburgers are good. You might try the breakfast. We serve that all day.” 

Lucifer leaned onto the table, locking gazes with her. “Ah, but Paula, what’s your _favorite_?”

“Oh, the… you know… the…” She stopped stammering and blurted, “A chocolate shake with rum.” 

Lucifer’s brows shot up, smile mischievous and approving. “Oh, a simple one with simple pleasures! I like it.” He tapped the table with his spread fingertips. “If we’ve room for dessert, might see if I can get one of those from you.”

Paula’s weathered face broke into a smile, broad teeth showing and eyes creasing. She looked ten-years younger when she smiled like that. “Sure, hon. You just let me know. Um.” She went to pour the coffee again, realizing their cups were already full. “I’ll just… I’ll give you two a moment to look over the menu. You want water?”

“Please,” Chloe said. She reached for the little plastic creamer containers, peeling the top off to pour it into her cup. She watched Lucifer tap the table with his fingertips, a tackiness on the surface near the edge, likely from syrup. He sat back, eyeing the spot judgmentally. 

The menus had the same mild tackiness on their plastic covers. Chloe laid hers flat and tried to decide on what she wanted. Lucifer watched her more often than perusing his menu, but it didn’t seem to matter. By the time the waitress came back around after seeing to another customer, he was ready to order the guacamole bacon burger with fries while Chloe last-minute settled on chicken breast. Menus swept away, she and Lucifer stared at each other, both trying to come up with a conversation topic. 

“So…” His eyes searched her face.

“Um…” This truly felt like a date, the two fishing for interesting topics.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he tried.

Chloe opened her mouth, willing something witty out. 

“First thing to mind. Come on, darling,” he teased, leaning on the table with folded arms. 

“You…look good in red.” She paused, hurrying on. “You also look good in green, purple, blue, black, white…” 

“I look good out of those colors, too.” 

Chloe spotted his subtle tongue swipe behind his teeth, felt her smile tugging her lips. It was obvious for a date, but why not? “Do you have a favorite color?”

He sat back, elbow on the back of the booth while he scratched briefly at his temple. “Well, I used to oscillate between them, but lately I’ve, uh, I’ve become rather fond of blue with just a hint of green.” 

He was staring fixedly at her eyes when he said that. She felt a helpless smile work over her lips and tucked her chin down while drawing her coffee closer to stir in sugar. “You don’t really have a lot of blue in your home decor…” 

“Ah, yes, I decorated in a different color because there’s so much blue in Hell.” 

Chloe tilted her head. “Oh. I always pictured it all…red and orange, with lava and stuff.” 

Lucifer’s index finger lifted. “Sulfur burns blue.” His long nose wrinkled. “Awful smelling stuff. There are a few places that are the exception, of course, but around the gate, it’s all blue shadow and ash.” 

Chloe tried to picture it, midnight blue and shadows with ash swirling around. “Well, I do like the red.” She pulled her coffee up for a sip. 

“Well, I can get redder…” The nervous chuckle after said he wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say or not, like he was testing waters but ready to flee from them the moment she showed she disapproved of the reminder.

She remembered his red skin well. _Scarlet eyes. Black sclera. Dark flesh fissured with scars. Heat and sulfur._ The first time she’d touched his other face, she’d mapped the scars under her fingertips, struck by how real the injuries were. Lucifer had looked flayed and burnt and cut all over, an inner torment that had self-manifested, feeling every bit the monster others tried to paint him to be. 

It wasn’t easy to behold then, the battered tissue uncomfortable to look at, causing her stomach to tighten at its unevenness and striking inhumanity. But it was him, and she had no intention of shunning a piece of Lucifer that he’d used to protect her when their lives were endangered. 

She pushed the discomfort from her mind and smiled. “You can.” Chloe took a sip of the coffee. It was awful tasting, unpleasantly bitter. She reached for more creamer. “One of these times, you could show me again?” Lucifer’s eyes widened. She hurried to assure. “I mean, when you’re feeling ready, and I’m feeling…solid…” She floundered. “I…I want to get used to that part of you.” 

“ _That_ part of me?” He looked both horrified and intrigued, complex shadows in his eyes. 

“Well, all of you. You’re not hiding any other faces, are you?”

He slowly turned his head to one side, still bewildered at her. “Nooo?” He blinked. “At least, I’m fairly certain.” He gave a weak smile and picked up his coffee. His movements lacked grace, betraying the nerves he felt. “I-I’m still just starting to understand how the self-manifestation works myself, to be honest, but as far as I know, I only have the two…well…three forms around you.” 

Chloe only felt a second of confusion before understanding. “You, Devil face, and wings.” 

“Yes. _Nn_ … This coffee…” He took his flask out to pour a generous amount of whiskey into his cup. 

Chloe huffed a laugh out of her nose. “It’s awful, isn’t it? Once you have the good stuff…”

“So hard to go back,” he agreed, holding his cup to hers in cheers before sipping again.

Chloe watched him still grimace over the next sip and mutter how he wasted good whiskey. She leaned her elbow on the table, her loose sleeve tickling her jaw as she set her cheek in the heel of her hand. “So.. Do all angel’s wings pop out when they get excited?” 

“Bloody…! How would I know? As far as I’m aware, Amenadiel is the only one of my siblings who is sexually active, and I’m not about to ask him.” He paused. “Well, actually, I might ask him. Just to see his face.” He cleared his throat. “At any rate, my dear, that seems to be a talent of yours, getting things to ‘pop up’.” He waggled his brows suggestively. 

“Mm…” She set her cup down, promising herself she was done with the bitter beverage. “Just gotta make sure you’re not standing by anything breakable whenever I take off my shirt.” 

“Oh, you taking off your shirt is such a lovely sight, too. But you’re right. No need to bust up any furniture or decor by how I _manifest_ around you.” 

Chloe wondered how he could say _manifest_ in such a sexual way, watching his mouth as he pronounced the words. She had firsthand experience with that mouth’s talents now, feeling a flutter of nerves low in her abdomen. She was about to say how very unapologetic she was, her leg smoothing along his, when the waitress dropped the water off on their table and they were told their food would be up in a few minutes. 

They sat in silence, occupied with their own thoughts, Lucifer considering her. Chloe worried she’d overstepped. She drank the water, trying to wash the taste of bad coffee off her tongue. 

“Why do you want to see it?” he finally asked, quiet and genuinely curious. “Are you…just wanting to get used to it in general or—I can’t imagine you’d want that in your bed.”

“Well, yes, in general, but…” She swallowed on nothing. “I mean, for now.” She spread her hand on the table. “I mean…! Slow. We’ll take things slow. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

Lucifer’s brows were a low line of confusion and churning thoughts. They lifted, the archangel straightening in the booth. “Oh, I’ll be gobsmacked.” He pointed at her, finger circling in a distracting way. “My being the Devil _does_ something for you, doesn’t it!”

Chloe tried to push the dream of her hanging on to his horns from her mind. Unsuccessfully. Instead, heat flushed in her cheeks and she gulped more water. Lucifer laughed, low, amused, and definitely dangerous. “Oh, darling… You’ve thought about it?”

“It-it doesn’t matter, because I don’t think we’re ready to-to incorporate anything like that when we’re just…” 

“Ohhh, I think it _does_. Is that why you like the wings so much?”

“No, I like them because they’re pretty.” 

“Oh, I’m pretty, am I?”

He was being far too cocky about all of this. “And-and warm.” She picked up her coffee cup in distraction. “It’s just all very different.” She took a drink and immediately regretted it, grimacing and pushing the coffee cup aside. It was even worse now that it wasn’t as hot.

Lucifer chuckled, low and amused, leg sliding back up against hers. He leaned forward, jaw in his palm. “What, uh, what else have you fantasized about?” The tip of his tongue curled over his incisors briefly.

Chloe opened her mouth and almost reached for the coffee cup again to occupy herself. His leg was so warm. Goosebumps tickled up her skin. “Um… I, uh…” 

The waitress startled her as she swept into her periphery, setting down their plates. “Here you are, babes. Everything look all right?”

Lucifer had looked at the ceiling at the interruption, sniffing as he sat back for the food. He looked to his plate, paused, head tilted and mouth open. 

Chloe looked at hers quickly. “Uh, yes. Yes, looks just fine. Thank you.” She tried to smile assuringly.

The waitress nodded to them, giving an extra smile to Lucifer, despite his still observing his plate with some trepidation. 

The food did not look so fine. Chloe’s chicken and rice pilaf made her wish she’d asked for a refill of her water. It looked neither hot nor moist, the rice crumbling, but the chicken looked okay. The bowl of steamed vegetables…well, she’d see. Lucifer was leaning to one side, studying how far the grease of the hamburger patty had sunk into the bun. The bacon looked burnt and balanced atop the hamburger stiffly. The lettuce on top was pale, sad shreds stuck to the thick slather of mayonnaise there and the avocado paste was thin with a tinge of brown. 

“Um…”

Chloe tried to hide her smile at his expression, taking her fork and picking up some rice crumbles. She was right. It was dry and barely flavored. Lucifer busied himself with scraping some mayonnaise off with a butter knife before assembling his hamburger. He gingerly put it together while she tried a piece of chicken. The spice on top was okay, but otherwise the chicken was dry and flavorless, and far too chewy. She watched him take a bite, and chew carefully, as though trying to parse every flavor for his judgement. 

He swallowed hastily. “Okay, the hamburger itself? Greasy, but not bad. I kinda want to spank it with a napkin and leave the rest behind. Good onion, though.” He set it down and picked up one of the pale fries. It flopped and lolled in his fingers, very reminiscent of…

Chloe snorted a laugh, joining Lucifer’s giggle as he let the fry flop in his fingers like a very unexcited…potato. “Oh, this poor plate. Yours any better?”

“I’m afraid not,” she chortled. 

“Well, you haven’t tried your boring, dreadful-looking vegetables yet!” He reached forward with a fork and stabbed a piece of broccoli, carrot, and brought it to his mouth. He immediately made a despairing sound while trying not to laugh. 

“Oh my, Go-gosh, how bad is it?” Chloe asked, watching him as he chewed hurriedly. 

“Mmf. It’s…” He held up a finger, forcing himself to swallow. “It’s somehow both chewy _and_ mushy.” 

Chloe covered her hand with her mouth, trying to muffle her outright laugh. Lucifer didn’t bother, sniggering loudly until Chloe snorted, which sent him into louder fits as she tried to stop and prevent another mortifying snort. 

The waitress came back over to their table with the coffee pot. “Everything all right?”

“Yes, yes, just fine!” Lucifer replied, still laughing even as she topped off their coffee cups. “B-but might we have a dessert menu, Paula?”

“And more water,” Chloe chimed in, and thankfully did _not_ continue snorting.

“Sure thing, hon.” 

They ate enough to where they weren’t starving, and Lucifer sweet-talked her into getting a hot fudge and caramel sundae. Thankfully, this was much better tasting, and cleared her palate of the rest. 

“Thank you for not being”—she circled her spoon his direction while he sipped his shake—“fussy.”

“Fussy?”

“About the food.” 

“Oh? Oh, that! No, it’s still better than what Hell usually dishes up. Now, if I was at a five-star restaurant and served similar, oh, yes, I’d be all for punishing.” He took another sip of his milkshake. “Mm. Besides, if I put up a fuss, how would I get a rum shake? She didn’t cook it, after all, and cooks in these little diners? Sometimes best not to mess with them.”

“That’s good to know about you.” She pointed to her glass sundae dish. “And you’re right. This is really, really good.” 

“You should give in to your desires more often. Why all the fuss for sugar-free and low-fat options?”

“Well… Habit, I suppose. It was always kind of harped on. If you wanted to act, you had to be a certain figure.” 

“So odd how that’s changed…” he mused. At her questioning look, he held his hand up. “Used to be the more meat on your bones, the better. Showed you were well fed!” He tapped his fingers on the table. “No worries, though, darling, I am very fond of your body. I’ve always had a penchant for the fit.”

That was new to consider, that someone could look at her so honestly and say they’d still find her attractive. She remembered the earnest look in his eyes when she asked him about when she grew old. _You’ll still be beautiful._ She felt a flutter under her sternum and wasn’t sure if it was nerves or her heart darting with hope. “So I could be fat, and…?”

He smirked, eyes trailing down her chest suggestively. “Would you keep your stamina?” His eyes widened, palm up. “Oh! And don’t _ever_ worry about hairy legs! Hair removal fashion has been so hit and miss over the centuries, and really wasn’t common here until, oh, somewhere between my visit in the ’30s and '50s. Not that I’m opposed, and I admit, there certainly _is_ something wonderful about rubbing freshly shaved legs against the sheets, but I’ll admit the grooming of leg hair here in the recent decades took some getting used to. The ancient Egyptians would be proud, I think.”

Chloe was getting better about taking his comments on history in stride. She forced her brain to not dwell on the fact that he had visited during her great-grandparent’s time, and had likely been popping in on Egypt before the pyramids were built. It was good to know about the hair, especially since she wondered if her stubble would bother him. Not that her hair ever grew very thick or dark, but there was ingrained paranoia of being caught in less than pristine shape. 

“So you shave…just because it’s popular now?”

Lucifer grinned. “Do you like it?”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you with hair grown out, but…yes. Just I’m curious; if you’re not used to it, why do it?”

Lucifer winked at her. “It’s all about keeping with the trends, love. I’ll take up whatever people find desirable. If that means learning the art of manscaping,” he said, sweeping his hand down his torso, “I’m all in!”

Chloe spooned more ice cream into her mouth. Lucifer was always so groomed. She had wondered how he would react if he saw her in a slovenly state, but it seemed to be a non-issue. Just like the bit of mayonnaise hanging at the edge of his lips, or his brief snoring when he lay flat on his back, and the whiskey breath and hint of smoke were non-issues for her. She liked that these things were a part of him, that there were such human, flawed elements to him. He may be ancient, but those little things made it feel like he wasn’t beyond her. 

He was still the Devil, though, even with those little flaws. Lucifer hadn’t been wrong earlier. There was a part of her that she didn’t like to acknowledge, because it felt a little wrong. She _was_ excited because he was the Devil. She was a nobody, someone he’d pointed out was boring and un-fun, and yet here he was sipping his shake and looking at her like she was a star, like he was the one who couldn’t believe she was interested in _him_. 

All in, though. They could make this work. There were things they both had to compromise on, ways to rein each other out of old patterns while they forged new ones together. He had to settle some; she had to be more…adventurous.

She was glad the ice cream helped moisten her throat. She cleared it. “So, earlier, we were talking about fantasies…” 

Lucifer stopped mid-sip, eyes fixed on her. He released the straw gently, like backing away from a kiss. “Yes?”

“And you mentioned something about…liking…” Her eyes drifted down his black-and-red waistcoat to the edge of the table. What was a non-crass way to say it?

“Are you referring to my wanting my bum played with?”

She shot her gaze down to the table, palm up. “One way to put it.” She folded her hands atop the table, meeting his gaze steadily. “Now, I believe I said I’d make a deal with you. To stop stealing drugs from Narcotics. Since I do want to work with you for as long as possible.” 

The shake tapped the tabletop gently, Lucifer leaning against the edge, drawn in, hopeful, devilish, and ready to negotiate.

“I’ll have to learn, of course…” 

“Oh, _darling_ …” he breathed. It was the excited way that made her stomach fall into space and her pulse electrify. He looked dazzled, mouth parted and edges pulled up in a smile that might turn affectionate or feral. 

“So…so I’m pretty sure I can do that…” She squirmed her knees together, because ever since he’d mentioned it, she’d _thought_ about it. “But, no more taking drugs from anything seized from crime scenes.” 

Lucifer seemed on the verge of agreeing, but then he looked sly, like a happy wolf eyeing her. He traced his knuckle thoughtfully on his mouth and only then found the bit of mayonnaise. He groped about for a napkin to wipe it away, dark eyes remaining fixed on her. “Only one session? I’d say…that might keep me away from the easy supply at the precinct for…a week? Two weeks?”

“Six months.” 

“One.” 

Her heart beat fast at the feral edge on his grin. “Four.” 

“One and a half.” 

“Three, and I’ll pull your hair during.” 

Lucifer squirmed, breathing out a shuddering sound. “Oh, that’s… Deal!”

Chloe smiled, holding her hand out. He shook it, eyes glittering, face open and delighted. He turned it and kissed her knuckles eagerly. She felt her chest lift higher with her sucked in a breath as his tongue snuck against the seam of her fingers. He didn’t release her hand while watching her. “I have a myriad of choices already at the penthouse.” 

Chloe hummed in the negative. “Mm-mm…” His brows hiked up, forehead wrinkling in confusion. “I’ve thought about that. I-I know you clean them, but the thought that other people have used them…” She pulled in a deep breath. “We’ll have to get our own.”

“Oh… Something that-that’s _ours_ , then?” The feral edge fell away. She remembered those small, hopeful and fearful looks when he would mention sharing, especially parts of their lives that had been off-limits in their partnership and friendship before.

“Ours,” she confirmed. “I’ll rely on your expertise, but I want to pick something together.”

He shivered, something she nearly missed. He turned her hand suddenly, teeth scraping and lips sealing over the sensitive underside of her wrist. She gasped, holding her breath at the shot of excitement that lit in her at his sudden fervency. He trailed kisses to the heel of her palm, then set his forehead to her knuckles, inhaling deeply and trying to rein himself in visibly. 

Chloe pressed her leg against his under the table. “I think we need to hurry up and finish our ice cream.”

Lucifer scooped up his shake and drank with more gusto. Chloe’s small sundae was already well on its way to being demolished. Their ankles continued to slide, a slow sensual touch that continued under the table.

Flustered, she spooned up hot fudge and caramel. “Is-is there anything else you want or fantasize about?”

Lucifer thought, releasing the straw and licking his lips. “Well… Sometimes when we’re on a long stakeout…” 

His voice faded. She watched his lips moving, heard plain words, and didn’t compute. Chloe felt her face heat, far too aware of her own fantasies when they were in close quarters and the tedious hours made her thoughts betray her. She’d always tried to wall them away, but they were there, waiting for her the moment she let her guard down and he was drinking from his flask, licking his lips, drumming his fingers bored on the dash, humming, quipping, and, oh, the ways she could get him to shut up if she wanted and could ever bring herself to…

“Did you hear me?”

Chloe blinked, stomach twisting. “Hm?”

Lucifer gave a slow nod, mouth open as he eyed her suspiciously. “I see I’m not the only one, then!”

Chloe held her hand out desperately. “Y-you know we can’t really do that, right?”

Lucifer looked sincerely pained, tipping back in the booth. “Oh, hellfire, I _knew_ that would be the next thing you’d say!”

“But…but I’ve thought about it. During. Of-of just reaching over and touching your thigh.” 

The interest was back, the pained look gone as he watched her like an alert puppy to someone holding a treat. 

“Sometimes I’ve just thought about squeezing it, just to see what you’d do, if it would make you shut up, startle you, or-or maybe you’d touch back.” 

“Mmnn…” He tugged on the lapels of his dark jacket. “I will have such a hard time walking out of here…”

“Really hard time?” She ran the toes of her boots between his calves, sliding up to his knees. 

“Oh, I love when you play unfair,” he rasped, shifting in his seat. “You’re actually flirting decently, do you know that?”

“Don’t point that out. I’ll start being awkward again.” She toyed with his knee, finally sliding her toe on the inside of his thigh, drifting back and forth. “So… what would you do to me again, in a patrol car on a long, boring stakeout?”

He chuckled, lips spreading in a smile. His darkly lined eyes watched her intensely. “First, I would unsnap your jeans with one hand, and at that angle…” He touched the table with the tip of his middle finger, and Chloe could imagine too well how his hand could slide down her jeans, palm hot on her skin. “And I could make a game of it, see if I could get you to close your eyes while you watched whatever absurd place for a perp to show up. All the while you would know if they did show up, we’d have to stop, so fighting for faster but wanting it to last…”

 _Damn…_ Her inner muscles clenched, and she pressed her foot further along his leg. 

Lucifer inhaled, not unaffected. His words smoldered, low and secretive and promising. “If we did have to stop, you’d be so worked up, so eager to hurry the arrest along, aggressive even. Then on the way back to the precinct, you’d unexpectedly pull over in an abandoned parking lot…” His hand had reached for her ankle, squeezing over the boot before sliding up to her bare calf. Chloe’s breath was thin and swift as he squeezed. “What would you do to me then, Chloe? What could I expect for working you to the edge so mercilessly?”

She didn’t think, answering, “I’d push you back in your seat, climb on top, and ride the Hell out of you.” 

Lucifer stared.

Chloe bit her lip, nervous at his still silence. “Too much?”

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, instead cleared his throat. He grabbed his milkshake, sucked down an amount that would have given Chloe an instant brain freeze, then he was scooting awkwardly out of the booth. Chloe watched, concerned, until he dug into his back pocket and threw a fold of hundreds onto the table. “Yes, too much. I want you in a terrible way now.” 

Chloe’s heart thudded hard as she took his offered arm and slid out of the seat, almost right up against him. Oh, his poor trousers had no hope of hiding _that_ , even with their precise tailoring. A tremor ran down her legs. 

Lucifer waved to the waitress cheerfully. “Keep the change! The shake was marvelous, Paula!” Then he was striding for the door, Chloe hurrying right alongside him, trying not to laugh at how comically hurried he was, getting her through the door and out into the cooler night air. 

Overall, she’d call it a very successful dinner date.


	32. Consumed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! ...Not much to say about this one. Have smutty car sex. No plot here for those who want to skip. For you other deviants, well...! Enjoy, hellkittens.

Lucifer was beyond excited.

To sit across from Chloe while her breath quickened and her eyes glazed with lust, feeling her boot sliding up and down his leg, listening to her proclaim such sexual things so clearly…! It didn't matter that the food was awful, that they filled up on ice cream instead. How could she be so innocent in spooning oft-refrained from sugar into her mouth and still remind him of the wonderful oral that morning, how her eyes closed and her lips slid on the spoon to remove every morsel of sugar from it? 

And who knew she would enjoy hearing his fantasies aloud, that it would make her lips part oh-so-slightly and heat to flush her skin so beautifully? That he’d sat next to her all those years in the patrol car, trying to push away thoughts to remain professional only to revisit them once in the safety of his bed, and she’d been doing the same all that time! The Detective, so professional and cool in demeanor, fantasizing about touching him when he thought her entirely unaffected by him—It shook him to his spine, and he thought about all the time wasted, all the desires his imagination delved into, felt the ache only _she_ could evoke in him, and the Id in him was screaming for release. 

They made it to the car in the lot's corner. Chloe’s hand traveled to his coat, his hip, brushed over his ass, and he felt his nerves flare bright under her trailing touch.

Her gasp when he turned her back to the car was delicious, swallowed immediately by his lips as he descended on her. His hand stayed on her cheek, guiding her up to meet him, and how she met him! Chloe surged up from the side of the car to press against him, mouth open, tongue meeting his urgently. Lucifer pinned her with his considerable height and weight against the vehicle, hearing the thump of their joined bodies against the BMW’s metal shell. Instead of protesting, gripped him tighter, a hungry sound coming from her as her inhibitions fell apart with his.

Her leg came up and his hand wrapped under her skirt and around her smooth thigh, so eager he lifted her off her other foot entirely. She made a high sound in his mouth, and he relented, breaking the kiss with a hungry sound and releasing her so Chloe could touch the ground again. But not her leg. Lucifer kept that captive, intent on feeling the smooth skin and muscle around his hip. She squirmed against him, closer, breathing hard and mouth devouring the line of his throat. His palm slid up the underside of her thigh, to the edge of her underwear, fingertips detecting lace and satin before he wrapped his hand around her ass and squeezed. 

Chloe made another reedy sound that made fire flare in his belly. She fastened her teeth on his throat, whimpering through her nose as he groaned, the two grinding lustily. Her teeth squeezed, and in the heat of their eagerness, Lucifer didn’t feel any pain, only nerves illuminating and turning his want into an inferno. 

Her hand slid down his chest, under his coat, over his vest, and down, down, down his belly. His hand cupped at her breast through her light tunic the same moment she palmed him, hand sliding up and down his erection in a way that made his knees weak as the nerves screamed for more, aching and soothing and roaring all at once. 

“ _Chloe_ ,” he choked out. She squeezed her fingers around him, teeth in his collarbone, hard enough he was aware of the sharpness, but little else. His other hand wrapped around her ponytail, but not to pull her way. She was kissing underneath his ear and he thrust against her without conscious thought at the pleasure of the sensitive spot. “ _Ohhh, C-Chloe…_ ” Her arm wrapped around his neck, hand sliding up into his hair. She nipped at his earlobe, and he shivered violently against her, unused to her passionate onslaught. 

His spine bowed, dropping his mouth atop her shoulder with fervent kisses. “If-if we don’t _stah-stop_ , I will not be able to-to drive…” he admitted feverishly.

“I don’t want to wait,” she panted into his ear, her mouth finding the shell and kissing, the soft smack of her lips loud and encompassing. Her hand squeezed against his ass firmly, pulling him tight against her. “ _Please_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped. He stretched his arm out, groping for the car’s backdoor handle. “Fair enough!” 

They shuffled gracelessly around the open door and tumbled into the backseat. Chloe scooted backward, him following and fumbling to close the door behind them. 

They had too little room, every shift pulling on his clothes awkwardly, shoes jarring on every surface. The car was mercilessly close around them, and he didn’t care as Chloe’s back flattened against the opposite door and window. Her elbows thumped noisily as she shifted to pull her tunic out from under her ass before lifting it to her collar, and _that bra_! Pale pink satin and black lace framing her breasts so splendidly, her spine arching to lift them up invitingly for his mouth. 

Lucifer’s palm fixed on the window above her shoulder for balance, his knee between hers and other uncomfortably pressed against the drive shaft before nose-diving into her cleavage. He inhaled and licked over the roundness of one breast as she exhaled a high sound. His free hand reached beneath the tunic to pull the strap down from her shoulder so he could lower the cup, mouth panting over her nipple hungrily while he squeezed her other breast. 

Chloe bit her lip on her moan, eyes shut and her head thumping against the window. Her hands latched into Lucifer’s hair, holding his attention on her breast, and he groaned, licked and scraped his teeth fervently over the soft flesh. Her leg squeezed against his rib, shook, lowered again as she squirmed for the right position. So sensitive! He hurriedly pulled the bra down on the other side to pay the other breast oral worship. Chloe’s hands _dug_ into his scalp, and he made a witlessly desperate sound. He couldn’t gain any real stimulation here, the seat not even large enough for him to flatten out and rub himself on. He could endure, so long she created such delicious sounds.

“Chloe, darling,” he encouraged, releasing her breasts and hands going down her waist to her skirt, fingers clawing for its edges. He sat back with her arms clinging around his neck, head thumping on the roof carelessly. He ignored the throb of pain and rolled the black material above her hips. Chloe released her hold around his neck, leaning back against the door. And what a sight! “ _Oh, yes!_ ” 

Chloe’s hand clung to his shoulder, her other curled above her shoulder against the fogging window. Her pony tail turned to one side, a mess already. Her eyes were bright and wide, her chest lifting and falling rapidly beneath the pulled up tunic. Her bitten lips were open to gulp much needed air, the car already too hot and humid inside. The skirt circled her middle, a black bar above her hips, a separation for the matching bra and panty set. The bra barely clung to the base of her breasts, dark straps loose around her upper arms. One of her legs remained trapped under him while the other squirmed, her nerves too alight to hold still. 

“Shirt!” she panted out, and he took her meaning as she tried to get to his vest. Lucifer struggled to shuck off his jacket, difficult when he wasn’t able to kneel upright fully. Finally free, they worked on his red and black vest. Their fingers were trembling messes trying to manipulate the buttons, him at the top, hers near his belly. Finally free, it he flung it carelessly to the floor. Chloe roughly pulled the hem of his red shirt from its once neat tuck. In their scramble to get his shirt open, a few buttons didn’t make it, the last of the material pulled apart and sent flying somewhere in the battle zone of the backseat. It was an acceptable loss. 

Chloe’s hands ran up and down his bare chest and abs, and he pressed a hand under her back and the other against the window as he hauled her up for a kiss. 

There wasn’t enough air, but drowning was acceptable. Her hands worked down his front to cup him, and he had to release her for air. She whimpered into his mouth as he panted. Lucifer pressed his forehead against the steamed window so he could get his hands down her in turn. Damn his long arms! He grabbed the back of the front seat and braced his elbow in the back window’s shelf to lift his weight up, knee moving from between her legs to shove between her outer thigh and the seat. Her boots clamored against the floor and seat, a close call made when she skimmed his groin with her knee, but then her boot heels were on the floor and her hip half off the seat, and he could reach her. 

The whimper she gave when he smoothed his hands over her hidden lips drunkened him further. He was aching, so hard at the sight, sound, and scent of her. “Chloe…”

“Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!” she pleaded breathily, and how could he deny her? He rubbed his fingers in a purposeful circle over her vulva, and her hips moved, breath stuttering jerks as she moaned and slumped. Her knees fought to widen in the narrow space, pressing against the front seat and his inner thigh.

Heavenfire, but she was gorgeous like this, lips swollen and all finesse and control unmade as something primal and magnetic took them over. His heart was a painful drum as he kissed at her throat, teeth scraping. The sound she made was high and frantic. Lucifer’s wrist hurt from the angle, his knee bruising on the floorboard, and he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying feasting at the junction of her neck and shoulder or stop the steady circling of his fingers on moistened satin and lace, trying to keep up with her hip gyrations for all he was worth as she rubbed over him.

She stopped touching him, and Lucifer moaned. His hips attempted to chase the touch, but he was in no position to pursue far. Chloe’s clever fingers were wrapping around the hem of her panties, trying to get them down. He struggled to help, taking over when they reached her thighs. Lucifer rolled them over her knees and down. They got caught on her boots, but it didn’t matter, the slumped detective fumbling for his wrist and guiding his hand back to her. 

His fingers cupped against bare, soft labia, downy curls, silk and velvet skin, and, oh, she was already so swollen and her labia slid easily under Lucifer’s touch, lubricated and _ready_. She hissed, mouth open in a silent cry as he circled the tip of his middle finger around her entrance and into her so easily. His own sounds left him carelessly as she groped for him through his pants. A second finger, and she lost all coordination, knee pushing hard enough that the front seat creaked and Lucifer was confident his leg bruised. Chloe’s hips shuddered. 

Lucifer stared, adoration flooding him even more powerful than the lust as her motions changed, falling into the pleasure. “So beautiful, Chloe! So, so beautiful! That’s it, darling! So good.” His digits slid along her clit as he deepened his touch. She exhaled an airy shriek before she jammed her own knuckles into her mouth. She spasmed hard on his fingers, hyperventilating and body rattling as she orgasmed.

He worked her through it, light-headed and groin a heavy throb. Chloe slumped against the door, eyes half rolled up, lips parted. She looked divine, wrung out, her muscles still jolting around his fingers unevenly, slowly steadying once more. He ached for her, flesh strained and tight, his pelvic floor twitching uncontrollably as he yearned for an orgasm with her. Lucifer reached down for himself. 

She stared dazedly as he stroked himself through the black trousers, his shirt hanging open, the head of his cock peeking free and dark with need. Suddenly Chloe inhaled sharply and sat up, pushing on his shoulder and grabbing his wrist. 

Lucifer made a confused sound at her stopping him, ready to protest, but then she was urging him back toward his side to sit against the door as she had. 

“Move back. I can’t…get to you!” 

Oh, he very much wanted her to get to him! They were clumsy trying to move. She was hobbled herself, but she had the advantage of being smaller and having her feet already on the floorboard. Lucifer bent considerably to fold himself against the other side, forcing himself into the small space. The door’s armrest dug into the back of his lower ribs. Chloe straddled his bent leg and her hands fought with his button and zipper. He felt relieved when freed into open air, his skin feverish hot under her palm as she slid it up and down his length. He made an undignified sound, head thumping hard against the window, biting at the air at a particularly good twist of her hand around him. 

It wouldn’t take him long. Full of emotion and nerves wound tight, Lucifer thrust as best he could as she sought to bring him to completion. When she stopped, he growled, teeth clenched. Chloe looked at him seriously, hand gripping him. She was disheveled and bra hanging off her torso dangerously. He squeezed the headrest of the front seat, trying not to whine. The leather creaked. 

“Don’t. Unfurl.”

“Oh, _bollocks_ ,” he whimpered. 

She was right. This was not a place he could have his wings flash out. Her touch resumed, lightning bliss coursing through him. Lucifer closed his eyes, trying to keep part of his mind on not releasing his wings as she worked him. It was difficult, all of his attention wanted to go to the fire her touch ignited, how his nerves coiled in both pain and pleasure, wanting relief and it felt so, so, _so_ damned good. Only Chloe could hurt him so, mark his neck, deny him, and he felt so alive and complete and…

Lucifer suppressed the jump of muscle in his back, arching with a small cry as he forced his shoulders hard against the door. He remained determined not to disappoint her or damage the car. She liked this car, damn it! Her touch unraveled him. She leaned over him, told him to come, but he didn’t need the prompt, already too far gone, her touch tipping him beyond a point of return and finally, finally, _finally_ …!

He did not know how loud he cried out, wailing shakily as her hand mercifully fisted his length. He knew he bucked some, unable to help it. She rode atop his thigh and he came and came and then hissed as the sensation started becoming too much, and when had it ever been too much!? Why? How? _Yes!_

When he squirmed and whimpered in protest, she stopped, panting and keeping a hold of him, a soothing squeeze of steady pressure as she massaged up and down his thighs. 

They caught their breath, a sweaty tangle in the back of the car. The door was digging uncomfortable into his back, and he was sure Chloe wasn’t that comfortable, but all they could do was breathe in a haze after their frantic orgasms. Their breathing was loud in the close space.

A car turned into the parking lot.

Chloe suddenly leaned down onto him with a startled hiss. Lucifer slumped quickly downward, wincing at the hard surfaces on his spine. He held his hands against her back, as though that might hide her from view further. They both held still as the other vehicle parked some spaces away from them. The people, a couple, if he wasn’t mistaken, took their time ambling free of the vehicle and heading inside. 

It wasn’t until he was sure the door to the diner closed that Chloe shook atop him, silent laughter coursing through her. It didn’t stay silent for long, and he was feeling sore and blissful and couldn’t help but join her. His straight laced detective had urged him into a backseat and they’d just gotten busy like a pair of hormonal teenagers where just about anyone wandering by could see them and know what they were up to. 

He continued chuckling. “That was brilliant.” He tipped his chin down, touching her cheek. “You surprised me! Mm, I still have to get my lips on you proper for dessert still.” 

Chloe shyly groped about for their clothes. “Let’s wait till we’re back at the cabin for that.” She sucked in a breath, blurting, “I can’t believe we just did that!”

“I can’t believe how unbelievably good it was. What are you looking for?”

“Clothes… I have, um, stuff all over my shirt.”

“Ah, yes. Here… Let me…” _Thump_! “Owww!” 

“Sorry, sorry… Let me just…” 

“Mmf… No, let me move my leg before…” He grunted, trying to maneuver with her, then scoffed. “Cursed cars are never big enough.” 

She laughed again, and he couldn’t be sour in the least.


	33. Sleep is Overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! Sorry it's so late. I have a lot of overtime expected this next week as well, so will see what I can do, but will likely be running behind again. :{ 
> 
> There's some smut mingled with fluff here, plus relationship navigations. Enjoy, luvs!

Chloe had her internal freak out while driving. 

_I can’t believe we did that. We could have been caught. I could be charged with indecent exposure. Not that my boobs haven’t been seen by everyone, but what was I thinking? How would that look on my record?_

She glanced over to Lucifer, who was absolutely remorseless, a small smile on his face as his eyes wandered up and down her in appreciation. Chloe felt both self-conscious and adored under his gaze. 

Apparently she looked good in his shirts _and_ his vests. 

Her tunic had been uncomfortably covered in satanic semen, so it had become the improvised cleaning cloth. The bra had not been spared, and she had been excited enough her panties had joined the bra and tunic in a bundle on the floor. Chloe sat in the driver’s seat, all too aware of her nudity under the skirt. She wore Lucifer’s vest with its thin scarlet swirls and Lucifer’s black jacket, the smooth, cool material sensual against her chest and arms. The weight of his flask pressed against her left breast. It felt intimate and naughty, being in his clothes like this. Excitement skittered through her nerves again. Her nipples peaked, and she craved his intimate attention again, not ten minutes out of the parking lot.

Lucifer obviously enjoyed the sight of her in his clothes, dark eyes roving over her. She couldn’t help sneaking her own appreciative looks at the disheveled Devil. His shirt was still unbuttoned, exposing an expanse of chiseled chest and belly. His hair was a riot of untamed waves. His eyeliner smudged on one side, a casualty of their frantic pawing. Even more distracting were the _bite marks_ she’d left, the red marks on display past the open collar. 

She wasn’t sure if he was even aware of them. Honestly, what had gotten into her?

Chloe’s face flushed as she remembered his pinning her against the car, how strong his body had been against hers, how easily he had picked her off her feet, surprising her. Lucifer had felt wolfish, starving for her, and she’d responded so sharply, so…so…

“Are you all right, darling?” his voice was soft, a concern there even if his secretive smile never left his lips.

“Hm? Mm-hm! Mm… Definitely fine.” 

His brow rose, considering her. She focused on the road, high beams lighting the way. She focused to not squirm in her seat, flushed and sensitive, and his jacket was now too warm…

Lucifer’s hand slid over her thigh. Chloe’s breath stuttered, tension flexing with the spark of pleasure that beat like trapped bird wings in her lower belly. She swallowed, trying to focus, but the weight of his hand pleasantly searing even though he’d stopped sliding it on her skin at the edge of her skirt.

“Chloe,” he said seriously. “You _do_ know you needn’t deny yourself _anything_ with me, don’t you?”

She made a small affirmative sound, her distracted mind turning that over. 

She was so damned used to denying herself, and it seemed selfish when he’d already orgasmed, already given _her_ an orgasm. Even Lucifer needed a little time to recharge, right? But wasn’t part of the reason she’d adored him as her working partner was being able to live vicariously through all his spontaneity, his seizing what he wanted, his freedom in never denying himself pleasure? Chloe enjoyed being the responsible one, but sometimes…

Lucifer’s fingers lifted, curling so the tips tapped feather soft atop her thigh in a little dance, a sexy little thing he did when considering. She’d always watched it out of the corner of her eye, unable to show its effect on her, and she was trying to force down her reaction again out of habit.

“Are we on our way to a stakeout, then?”

Chloe took her eyes off the road in surprise. Only for a second. She hurriedly concentrated on the ring of the headlights on tall trees and the narrow strip of pavement. “Um…” 

“You know I hate those. They’re sooo boring,” he drawled, sitting back in his seat. It was _criminal_ how enticing that little change in position was, the way his hips shifted forward and his shirt parted further. 

Why not? _Why not?_ She cleared her throat, mind scrambling. “Uh, y-you know they’re an important part of the job, Lucifer.” Her cheeks heated from embarrassment, feeling silly.

He hesitated an instant, face lit in delight. “Oh, but I can think of so many _other_ thing we could be doing.” His fingers stopped their tapping on her thigh, and Lucifer’s palm slid warm and firm down the inside. Her instinctive parting of her knees caused her skirt to ride up, dangerously closer to exposing her. 

Chloe was already breathing fast. She tried to think what she’d say. Sarcasm, right? “Like what, I spy?”

“Oh, there’s an idea. Hmm, I spy with my little eye…something dusky rose, moist inside, and full of delightful muscle.”

Chloe pursed her lips, able to see his widening grin in her periphery. She glanced down at her skirt’s edge. It wasn’t _that_ high. “Pretty sure you can’t.”

“Oh, I can… I’m referring to your mouth, of course.” He slid his hand up her leg an inch. Her inner muscles clenched. “First round goes to me. What do you spy?”

“A…a place to pull over.” She pushed down on the brake, slowing the car as she pulled onto a side road.

“Oh! I like where this is going. A little adventure for the adventurous?”

“Stop encouraging me,” she ordered. 

“I would never!” He stretched in his seat, and, _oh_ , it didn’t take him that long to recharge after all. His fingers squeezed her thigh, and she clenched so hard it _ached_. 

But a minute down the side road, Chloe saw a small trail, barely more than tire tracks in grass, and pulled into it slowly. The BMW lurched oddly on the uneven ground, but handled the rougher terrain well enough while she pulled far enough away from the pavement she didn’t think they could be seen. Chloe turned off the lights, and then the key, trying to school her breathing. 

Was she really going to do this. Again?! Not twenty minutes from the privacy of the cabin? Lucifer was watching her with a sly smile, seeming far too smug and victorious. Chloe remained where she was, his hand on her, wanting it elsewhere, wanting those supernaturally strong arms squeezing her and that sinful mouth feasting on her skin.

After a few tense seconds, Lucifer sighed. “Oh, so now we’re settled in for the long boring wait. What if our perp never shows up?”

Their “perp” she felt was her inhibitions, and it was not showing up like it normally did to stop her. She turned toward him, trying to manage her best “Lucifer, behave, we’re working” expression. “Well, they probably won’t if you keep talking.” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened, but his pleased smile became wicked. “Well, what else do you expect me to do? I need to occupy my mouth somehow! I suppose I can play on my phone.” He made as though to dig it out of his pants pocket. “My score on Words With Friends is suffering poorly. You can help me figure out how to hit the triple bonus place with my D.”

Chloe grabbed his wrist. “No, you can pay attention to something else.” 

“Oh? Like what?” Lucifer leaned closer over the console toward her. 

He met her fierce kiss readily. It was awkward getting over the console and into his lap, but she managed with what she thought was a minimal amount of knee banging. It felt so good to slide against his body, her hands pushing his shirt back as she ground against his hips with a moan. 

Lucifer pulled her tight against himself, hands scrabbling to get under her skirt to squeeze her bare ass. Her mouth was on his throat as she reached between them, eager to free him. He instead reached beneath her, fingers offered, and _oh_ , she was so quick to take them into her, reveling how they slid inside, everything so aroused and electrified. 

He kissed her with hissed breaths taken through his nose. His fingers pierced deep in this position. Lucifer pried his digits apart, turned them, doing everything needed to stretch her once more. Chloe wasn’t getting enough leverage. She reached to her boot heels and plucked the string free, trying to kiss him and breathe and shuddering with the pleasure shooting through her nerves. It took effort before one boot finally clunked to the floor, followed in a few after the other. Lucifer’s fingers thrust into her, any discomfort replaced by rapture.

She wanted _more_. Chloe left off kissing Lucifer to lean back, setting her feet on the seat. She pressed herself down, sinking as far as she could before rising again to repeat it with a stuttering cry. He groaned. “ _Yes! Lucifer…_ ”

“D- _Detective_ …!”

Chloe pulled back, staring at him. Lucifer stared back, dazed with a sliver of anxiousness. “I-I apologize,” he panted. “I shouldn’t have…”

She whispered roughly, hips gyrating slowly. “Say it again like that.”

“Oh…” He released a breath, and her title was sweet on his trembling sigh as he repeated it. " _Detective_ …”

Chloe scrambled to push his trousers out of the way. Lucifer fumbled to tilt his seat back, improving her access and angle to him. They both cried out when she took him inside. So much better, so perfect! His hands clung to her hips, squeezing dangerously close to bruising. She left the Devil no quarter as she rode him until they were both trembling messes.

~~~

They drove in sated silence the rest of the way, Chloe enjoying the responsiveness of the BMW, relaxed and euphoric. Her thighs ached, but that was worth having the control to push Lucifer into a jumble of incoherent sounds and raw nerves.

Lucifer ended up carrying her into the cabin, since she had no inclination to put her boots back on. She leaned against his chest as he carried her, happy to rely on his strength while she held her boots and bundled clothes. They fumbled with the door, quietly laughing at their clumsiness as they tried to help each other. 

Lucifer didn’t set her down until safely over the foyer. Oh, her legs were definitely sore, but the blissful sex had been so worth it, she cherished the sensation as she walked to their luggage to put the dirty clothes away in a bag.

When she straightened back up, Lucifer’s chest was against her shoulders, the arch angel wrapping her up from behind and kissing her temple. Chloe hummed, pleased as she leaned into him. 

“Hey,” she greeted, hands sliding on his red sleeves. 

“Hey. So this has all been okay?”

Chloe laughed softly. Her head tipped back against his shoulder, attempting to look up at him. “More than okay.”

“And I get to refer to you as my girlfriend?”

She turned that over in her mind. “You can. But, you know, girlfriend sounds…” 

Lucifer chuckled, hands resting on her belly. “Womanfriend?”

Another laugh. “Now, that sounds weird.”

Lucifer leaned down to whisper in her ear. “How about my paramour, my _amante_ , my _querida_ …” His voice brightened, playful. “My lady friend?”

Chloe laughed helplessly, turning in his arms. “Okay, I do like lady friend better. I’m not exactly sure what the others are, but they sound good.” She started backing away toward the fridge. Lucifer followed, hands linked in hers. He looked gorgeous, shirt still open, hair a mess, love bites on his collarbone, and so much adulation in his dark eyes.

“And what shall I be called? Other than tall, dark, and handsome, of course. I’ll also accept out-of-this-world lover, your sensational sexpert, and he-who-orally-pleases-me-till-I-shake.”

Chloe snorted at him. “Nah, those are all too long.”

“Suitor? Gallant? Swain? Although I admit I’m not young.” He paused. “Beau?”

“Mm, no, though suitor has potential.” Chloe released his hands to open the fridge and separate a beer from its pack. It made a satisfying crack upon opening. “How about just partner or significant other?”

He visibly thought about her suggestion as she drank. “Not so romantic sounding, but I do like the double entendre of being able to use partner and s.o. at work!” Lucifer smiled, pleased as he took one step to the side to pour a glass of wine for himself. “Speaking of work, how did you enjoy our first experience with role-play?” 

“It was…” She paused, wanting to be truthful. “It was okay. I felt awkward?”

Lucifer held up his finger in thought while swirling up his wine. “So still very much in the uncertain category for you.” He tipped his glass back to drink.

Guilt slid down her belly. “Yeah. Sorry.” 

Lucifer motioned to her with his glass. “Oh, no need to be sorry, my dear detective.” Chloe’s stomach flipped. “I want to try all sorts of things with you, but they’re no fun unless you want to do them, too.”

“You’ve done so many things…” 

“And I will get to do some of them with you, which makes them all new.” Lucifer set his glass down, stepping into her space. His height made her middle squirm, so close like this. She stared up at him, heart fluttering as his fingertips touched the corners of her jaw. “Everything feels different with you. It’s like…like jumping over a cliff without wings. Kind of like fear, but…better.”

She nodded at the analogy, her free hand gravitating to his bare sternum. Her eyes danced on the planes of muscle and welcoming skin as her spread fingers heeded the steady thump of his heartbeat. The Devil had a heart, big and strong and accelerating under her touch.

She believed him. Perhaps her fears of being inadequate were just that: baseless fears. Chloe’s eyes swept up, vulnerable and safe all at once. “Thank you. For being so patient with me.”

His fond smile laced with ache, he gazed at her so fondly. “Ah, Chloe.” He laid his hand over hers. “Thank you for loving me.”

Chloe might drown, staring at that slightly disbelieving smile, the raw hope tearing apart his carefully layered walls. She wondered if anyone ever had the privilege to see Heaven’s Fallen look so. 

_This is real, isn’t it?_

She slid her hand up to the base of his throat. “You’re not as unloveable as you think, Lucifer.” She took a deep breath, leaning forward, conspiring. “Wanna get really wild and go to bed early and cuddle?”

Lucifer’s eyes lit up. “ _Do_ I!”

~~~

Cuddling was marvelous. 

As soon as they finished their drinks, they stripped and cleaned the remnants from their impromptu love-making in the car. And wasn’t that a phenomenon! That sex could be so much more, so thrilling, and Lucifer decided no drug could compare to Chloe’s embrace. 

Chloe had swept on his robe once more. He decided even though it excessively covered her, she looked too adorable to protest. Lucifer remained comfortably nude. Navigating in a tiny water closet while they brushed their teeth was a new experience for him, but they managed with silent cues to take turns with the sink while the sound of scrubbing bristles filled the bathroom.

While navigating to the bed, Chloe asked him how he learned to brush his teeth and why he bothered if he didn’t need to worry about cavities. Lucifer happily told her how people cleaned their teeth through the ages, and that even though his teeth never rotted, he still got garlic breath. He had been eager to learn anything that increased his chances of making out with others while reveling in all the new foods invented each time he surfaced. 

His robe ended up draped on the foot of the bed. They wrapped close together under the sheets, legs tangled as their feet slid and their fingers played in each other’s hair, trailing down every part in reach save for their groins. Lucifer didn’t understand it, but there was an unspoken agreement that despite their nudity and proximity in the bed, they weren’t seeking sexual contact. Just touch, closeness, something more that left a wake of sleepy satisfaction as they spoke quietly together. 

Crickets and frogs made the night a muffled buzz outside their little sanctuary. At some point their words became further and further apart, breaths deepening and eyes closing. 

Lucifer woke to Chloe sliding back in bed. He made a sleepy, inquiring sound.

“Water,” she explained while sliding between the sheets and close to him once more.

He made an understanding noise, knee sliding between hers and arm draping over her while she tucked her head under his chin. He listened to the night sounds. They were much quieter than earlier, indicating the late hour. Chloe’s hand caressed his chest between them, still awake.

“You’re thinking,” Lucifer murmured. 

“We have to go home tomorrow.”

“We do, since I’m sure you’ll insist on being responsible and not extending our getaway.” 

She made an amused sound. “Was wondering if we’re driving or flying.”

“Flying.” 

“How are you getting the car to L.A.?”

“Already arranged. I have a driver who will see it safely to Lux.” He pushed his fingers more firmly around her shoulder blade, pressing the tension free. She relaxed her arm so he could manipulate the muscle easier.

“Same jet and pilot?”

“Yes.” 

“Trixie will like that.”

“For being so demanding, she’s not so difficult to cater to, is she?” Lucifer slid his hand down her spine, enjoying the delicious curving inward of her lower back and the flare of her hips. Chloe breathed out a pleased sound. “Were you worried?”

“I mean… Sometimes I can’t help it?”

“Can’t…?” Lucifer’s brow crinkled. “You don’t trust me?”

“Logically I do… I just…”

“Should I be offended?’ He leaned back from her, observing her closely. “I feel offended.”

“Oh, don’t be, please.” She squeezed back into his chest. “I’m just not used to people having everything taken care of. It’s new.” 

It was unfair how that leeched his indignation away. “I did use to run an entire _realm_. Honestly!” 

“Well, I feel better now that I know what the plan is.” She gave a small shrug, her feet sliding up and down his shin and calf. 

“One of these times, I will get you to relax and not worry.” 

Chloe’s tone turned playful. “Do you even know me?”

Lucifer hummed. “Oh, don’t I now?” His hand fingers spread and squeezed over one of her ass cheeks. 

Chloe hummed, but cut the pleased sound off quickly. “Physically doesn’t count.” 

“Oh, that just leaves so much more to explore.” His fingers gave another squeeze before sliding over her hip, following the V toward her curls. His body was definitely taking an interest in his beautiful, naked lover being pressed against him. 

She choked off a small laugh, knee pushing up to earn her a little distance and to keep his hand from easily accessing her. “Patience, grasshopper.”

“ _Psh!_ Wax on, wax off, dear.” His hands ventured down to her foot and wrapped around it. He braced his thumb atop it, wrapped his fingers firmly against the arch and squeezed. 

“ _Ooh_ ,” Chloe breathed, the sound leaving her in surprise. 

“Like that?” He was parts pleased, part mischievous.

Her anser left no doubt that she was aware of his intentions. “Yeees?”

Lucifer pressed each fingertip individually into her feet. She had very defined arches, and experience revealed where the tightest spots were near the ball of her foot. She breathed out another sound. 

“Oh, that’s a knot. Your knotty feet are screaming for some attention, I think.” 

“I think,” Chloe said, trying to sound serious, “that you just want to start something.” 

“Me? And deprive you of precious sleep?” He was already squirming down her body to better grasp her foot, getting both hands on it. “How could you malign me so?” He squeezed, and Chloe’s head tossed back with a gasp before she gave a small laugh.

“Like I can’t tell you’re getting all…again.” 

“Say the word, and I’ll be a good Devil and let you sleep.” Lucifer wriggled down even further, nearly buried under the blankets now to pay her foot even more fond squeezes. The word to stop didn’t come, just more pleased sounds. He squeezed her ankle, slid his hand up her calf, up the back of her thigh. He sensed the shiver of goosebumps as he cupped her ass, admiring the curve of muscle and softness. 

He grinned. “I don’t hear a stop. If it helps, I agree! Sleep is so overrated. Pardon me for a moment.” 

Chloe made a surprised sound as Lucifer wiggled backwards even further under the blankets. “What are you doing?” But she was laughing, not truly alarmed. Lucifer burrowed all the way to the foot of the bed, blanket draped over him like a ridiculous tent as he sat cross-legged. He grasped her previously neglected foot, both hands wrapping around it. His thumbs tested against the arch, applying careful pressure. 

“Just tell me if it’s too much.” 

Chloe groaned, and he set about finding the limit of her pain threshold. When the humidity became too much, he pushed blanket to the side to free his face. He alternated between each foot, paying special attention to the arches and heels. His hands smoothed up her ankles, fondled down her calves, and he drank in the delicious sounds she made, the strained little breaths as he tried to chase the hidden tensions from her limbs. 

She hadn’t spoken for a while. He rubbed his hand up and down the outside of her thigh. 

“Still with me, Chloe?”

“Mm. You’re hired.” 

“Oh?” He grinned, leaning over her, elbow by her ribs. It felt good, being up against her. “Can I assume what position I’m hired for?” He picked up her hand and gave steady presses into the meat of her palm.

She sighed happily. “All of them.” 

Delight unfurled in him as swift and sure as his wings could appear. He eased himself on top of her, elbows keeping his weight off her while he placed his knees on either side of her hips to balance on. Lucifer leaned close, touching her as much as possible while he rubbed her hands. She flinched, making an _ooh_ at a press between her thumb and palm. He lightened his touch. 

Her eyes cracked open, hazy with relaxation. “Didn’t know my hands got sore like that.” 

He moved up her forearms, and she relaxed as his palms smoothed along the muscles there. “When we’re alone with time, I’d like to oil you down and find all the places that turn you into feisty detective jello.”

She hummed. “Normally I would protest, but your debut is so promising… Ah…” He had moved his attention to her other arm. She let him squeeze on her hand and rub warmth into her forearms. Her breathing and relaxing into his touch were far more endearing than any previous partner's. Perhaps because her trust and giving herself over to him was so much more meaningful and precious. 

Lucifer laid her arm back down. His palms spread on her upper chest, feeling her breath and her heartbeat. She looked up at him hazily. She reached up. “I’m not as good, but I can try?”

He smiled, letting that mischief show. “Oh, I’m not done massaging you.” 

“Do I need to roll over?”

So innocent at times… “Mm, I’d prefer you on your back.” He leaned close to her ear. “I want to feel you, and I want to taste you.” 

She shuddered under his breathy words, and how he adored all the ways she responded when her guard was down. Had she always been so affected by him, just walled up to not show it? He dearly hoped so. Lucifer descended, taking his time, hands smoothing and lips planting as he went. He kissed the soft curve of her belly on either side, then below her belly button. She sighed, legs sliding against each other, still trapped within his. 

“I got you,” Lucifer assured. He encouraged her legs to bend, feet sliding up the sheet. His eyes never left her as his hands lighted against her knees, and oh, of all the doors he could open, none parted as easily as her thighs did, falling gently apart to give him trusted access as his fingertips brushed feather soft down the inside of smooth muscle. 

He kissed the inside of her knee, question quiet. “Are you sore from earlier?”

“No.” 

“Good.” He had his concerns. In the car, Lucifer had leaned his seat back for a better angle, and he didn’t think he’d struck her cervix, but a few times she had pushed down hard, the both too caught up in cresting pleasure to consider stopping.

He folded himself over his knees to bring himself level with her pelvis. Lucifer inhaled, enjoying the unique scent of her. He’d always liked how Chloe smelled since the first time she’d leaned over his piano, eyeing him dubiously. Her legs came over his shoulders, ankles crossing over his spine. Lucifer couldn’t help the grin as he kissed and listened to her sharper inhales. He laid himself down flat on his belly, uncaring that his feet hung off the bed, and settled in for a long-awaited dessert after their dinner date. 

Chloe’s sounds started soft, barely-there utterances hiding in her exhales. His tongue repeatedly painted every intimate surface of her. Lucifer licked at her labia, mouthed her mound gently, kissed lower at the textured bridge of flesh, stopping just shy of off-limit areas before returning to nuzzle his nose against her clitoris while he stroked his tongue into her flexing opening. He built her pleasure while his hands explored the shape of her everywhere in reach. Only when she was far more lubricated than his saliva could hope to achieve did he venture his fingers inside of her. 

Her spine arched before she writhed in a slow serpentine motion against the sheets. Open-mouthed moans serenaded him into new urgency. Lucifer circled his lips over her and concentrated his tongue where her nerves made her hips rise. He timed his fingers’ stroking and curling, and her heels dug into his back. 

Her hands came to his hair, and he groaned into her. He kept his dedicated motions up fervently, eager for her pleasure. When she tipped, Lucifer held her hips down as she thrashed, her cries close in the intimate space of the cabin. He eased her through it, drawing it out, all the while blissed at the taste of her orgasm on his tongue and the heavy ache in his groin.

Chloe didn’t rest sated for long. She urged him into sitting up, and he kissed her. She uttered love and how she wanted more of him, and the Devil shuddered, going to his back as she crawled over him. Her kisses and body conquered him with ease, and Lucifer stared at her, drunk with ecstasy at the sight of her open-mouthed and panting as she lifted and fell rhythmically. His hands slid up and down her, on her bouncing breasts, on her powerful hips, and then she had his hands in her strong grip, using them for balance as they locked gazes and her hips undulated back and forth. 

He didn’t want it to end, stiffening and hissing breaths when he came close, uttering short beggings. She understood, slowing just enough before starting again just before his point of no return, and she rode, and rode, and rode him until her legs quaked and she failed to keep steady.

Lucifer pulled her to him, kissing frantically, rolling them as one. His thrusts were deep and steady, each rock of their bodies joined with a moan and a tightening of their hands on each other. He let go of his control, driving hard, as though he could somehow become one with her from mere force. Chloe cried in his ear as she orgasmed, and the pulsating clench of her made his climax all the more rapturing as he created broken sounds with her. 

The two lovers panted in bed together, hands clumsy and limp as they caressed each other. His wings had unfurled again, Chloe’s skin aglow under their light. Lucifer couldn’t find it in himself to mind, not when she touched them with so much love in her eyes. Cleaning was a sleepy affair, and they melted back together under the sheets and feathers, fitting around each other like they had finally found a perfect space where they always belonged.

 _Please_ , he thought as he started to drift. _I don’t want to lose this._


	34. The Way Light Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! 
> 
> Many of you so called this chapter! I do hope you enjoy! Also, we only have one or two chapters left! This was supposed to be a much shorter fic than Caging. Ha! It's already about three quarters its size. We'll see where it winds up. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea what will happen in season five, so this might fall far from canon. We'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy, shadowlings.

Chloe woke to the smell of bacon, frying onions, peppers, and coffee. She listened to pans sizzling and the gentle chopping of a knife against a cutting board. The prolific birds were making their morning riot outside, trills, cheeps, and caws muffled by the four walls. 

The string of lights was off in the bed area, the sun’s glow a steep slant to hint at the early hour. Chloe sleepily shuffled to the edge of the bed and to her side. She could see Lucifer from here. His back was to her, seated with his black robe wrapped around his tall frame. He had a glass of whisky nearby the vase of flowers and was chopping mushrooms into neat slices next to a bowl.

He finished chopping the mushrooms and scooped them onto the edge of the chef’s knife, but curiously hesitated. Instead, he lifted the cutting board and shooed the mushrooms into the bowl. Standing, he made his way over to the stove, stirring items and causing steam to rise and the sizzling to spike. He poured the mushrooms into the skillet. In another, he flipped bacon. Rinsing the cutting board, he returned to stand at the table, easily flowing into the next task.

Chloe could see his face now. He looked content, meditatively concentrating as he slid a pitcher close by and set a strainer atop it. He selected oranges from a bag with precision and calm. These were sliced in half with swift but careful precision, his motions economical yet unhurried. She liked the sight. He was making them breakfast, entirely at ease, and it was endearing in ways she couldn’t describe. Chloe rarely saw him working like this or his quieter, private moments when he had no one to show off for, could just be himself and enjoy neutrality.

He held two of the orange halves over the pitcher’s mouth and squeezed. Chloe’s smile stretched with amusement. Of course, jugged juice wouldn’t do. He was making her _fresh_ orange juice. With supernaturally strong hands, a juicer was an unnecessary accessory. Her smile faded when he hissed as the juice and pulp fled the distressed rind. Only then did Chloe see the two bandaids on his finger. As soon as he shook the last dripping’s free, he cast the misshapen orange halves into the bowl and stuck the back of his two knuckles in his mouth to remove the stinging juice. The rest of the oranges were squeezed with one hand, the other kept firmly to his mouth. 

He’d cut himself. Soft flutters worked through her belly. Lucifer was good with knives, but apparently unused to being careful with earthly blades. Prior to Chloe, none of them would have scratched him. She again marveled at what the man willingly risked to be close to her. 

_You can hurt me!_ He’d been so thrilled at the statement, at all the scary newness of it all, but he seemed to understand fully that that’s why it _meant_ something. Last night he had been so open and exposed, emotions raw on his face as he looked up at her, and he’d been more beautiful than ever in his fragility and strength.

Lucifer finished up the oranges, pulp left to drip in the pitcher while he washed sticky citrus from his hands. Lucifer turned his attention back to the stove. He stirred vegetables, picked bacon out of the pan into a bed of paper towels, and poured the grease into a cup. Then he was one-handedly cracking eggs into a bowl while stirring the vegetables. Chloe was mesmerized as he multi-tasked with turning the burner off the stove, pushing vegetables around, whisking seasonings into the eggs until they were creamy yellow and pouring them into the pan with a satisfying hiss. 

She finally sat up, hugging the blanket to her bare chest with one arm and trying to push her hair into some order. “Cooking?” It was obvious he was, but really, she just wanted him to realize she was awake. 

Lucifer looked her direction, surprise turning into a beaming smile. “You’re awake! Yes, I thought we could use a bit of brekky.” 

She spied one of his white shirts at the foot of the bed, laid out and waiting for use. Perhaps he’d laid it out for himself, but she had a hunch it was for her. “I am pretty hungry.” She scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled the shirt on. She swung her feet over the edge.

Lucifer folded the vegetables into the eggs. “Oh, if you wait there, I’ll bring it to—”

Chloe put her weight down without thought, and squeaked as her legs buckled, the muscles protesting immediately. She caught herself awkwardly on the side of the bed. 

The spatula clattered, the thump of his bare feet rapid on the floorboards. “Darling!”

She laughed while righting herself, gladly taking his arms for assistance. Her legs were _jello_. The muscles warmed now that she was working them, the burn spreading pleasantly to loosen overworked tissue. 

Lucifer shook his head, laughing with her, but she didn’t miss the strike of fear in his eyes before he realized she was all right. He leaned his forehead against hers, affection and gentle teasing in his voice. “Still wobbly legged from our nocturnal activities, I see. All right?”

“Yes, more than all right,” she assured cheerfully. It dispelled the small shadow in his eyes, warmth replacing the last of his stricken expression. She leaned on him and pointed toward the kitchen corner. “Now be a good man and help me toward the coffee.”

“With pleasure!” The Devil didn’t release her, escorting her to the table to sit. 

Now that she was awake, he had a new energy to his motions, bubbling about the food. She buttoned up the shirt while he served her coffee, sugar and creamer placed on the table with a saucer and spoon. He chattered while finishing up the omelettes, toast, and bacon. Chloe allowed the service, smiling as she listened. He explained what breakfast involved, recounted the day’s plan, and announced how pleased he was over her sexual performance last night. It was all said in the same bright tone, so while her cheeks warmed, it seemed so very _him_ to announce it all in one breath among the other thoughts flitting around his head. Lucifer served her a perfectly fluffy, light vegetable omelet with two triangles of whole wheat toast lightly buttered, three pieces of bacon, and a glass of fresh orange juice.

Lucifer sat across from her, the two enjoying breakfast. Chloe mostly listened to him talk, content and enjoying his excellent omelette. There was an absurdity, that this ancient creature who had ruled Hell was a good cook, telling her the secret to paprika and commenting that they should go to the store to get something to snack on during the trip home. Did Trixie like ranch chips? Doritos? What about ranch Doritos? Maybe he’d just get both and try to win her over to the cool ranch side. 

_This will work,_ she thought, gazing at him with warmth in her heart. 

Lucifer sipped his coffee and whiskey before humming mid sip with wider eyes, hurriedly setting the cup down and announcing that they should see if there were any souvenirs at the truck stop area. “To commemorate our first date! And successful dinner! And spending the night!” He kept on, voice swift and excited. “We did all sorts of cherry popping, I’d say! And the sex! First cunnilingus, first fellatio, first coitus—not to mention missionary, cowgirl, face-off, sex in a car—my, that was marvelous. I’d say the BMW is officially broken in—oh! First shower together. Role play! And—!”

Chloe chewed on a piece of bacon, savoring the saltiness before interrupting his list with a smile. “This is really good bacon.”

“Thank you! I was going to serve you breakfast in bed, you know, but you went and spoiled that. Curse your early rising habits. Or early stumbling habits. Oh!” He clapped and pointed. “First time making you walk funny!”

Chloe pointed back at him with her half-eaten piece of bacon. “Definitely need to not skip leg day if I’m going to keep up with you.” 

“Or I could be leg day.” He pointed to himself, brows bouncing. 

“No,” she said in her best serious tone, keeping her smile at bay. “That would mix fun with exercise, and exercise is not fun.” 

“You’re not doing the right exercise! By which I mean me. I’m the right exercise. So you should do me. A lot.” 

She almost smiled, squinting at him over her coffee. “So you’ll be my personal gym?”

He swept his hand down at himself with a smug smile. “I’m well equipped, and my membership fee is reasonable and”—His fingertips tapped the table toward her—“ _exclusive_.”

The smile she’d been trying to hide fought its way free. “Hot tub access?”

“Absolutely, and as topless as you like!” He paused a beat. “Please be topless.”

“Maybe for our next role play venture… If you’re well-behaved at work for a while.” 

It would be worth another weird venture into role play, just for the awe-struck look on his face and the way his eyes lit with glee and adoration. 

This relationship would definitely work.

After breakfast was the matter of packing and walking through the small cabin to assure nothing personal was left behind. Lucifer wrote a nice note thanking the land lady and encouraging her to make use of any items left behind. Luggage loaded into the car, they made their way back to the zombie camp with ball caps in place. 

They spent much of the day witnessing the final showdowns between children and adults dressed like shuffling zombies. One of the tall survivors died a tragic death, and the children shot down zombies with a vengeance. Eventually, they had to shoot down the turned tall survivor. It was all very dramatic, though kept lighter for the younger audience. 

Chloe’s chest was full of pride for Trixie’s empathy and quick actions to assure her fellow survivors were okay. Her daughter was growing up, and she could see glimpses of the promising adult she would become. Someone full of adventure, but caring and accepting of others. Not without mischief, either. She observed her introduce Lucifer to a few of her newly made friends and caught on that Trixie took some joy in making the Devil squirm. 

Lucifer mostly communicated with the other adults, learning their names and skills. Chloe didn’t interfere with his quietly taking stock of their desires. Making a deal with the Devil wasn’t the insidious thing people would have one believe, after all. A few promises made, texts sent, and the pink-hatted Lord of Hell put on his protested gloves and helped prep for the final dinner. 

After a satisfying meal of loaded baked potatoes, grilled chicken, and ice cream bars for dessert, the campers settled in for an apocalyptic award ceremony. Chloe appreciated all the thought that went into the awards, each badge hand-written based on the camp staff’s observations. Trixie was awarded Most Likely to Die a Heroic Death and was proud of this achievement. T-shirts were passed out announcing their survival of the Camp, information given on where they would load up pictures on their website, and where to find details for the upcoming zombie survival camp for adults. Then it was time to pack and say goodbyes. 

This was where Trixie showed reluctance to leave, wanting to share contact information and play with her camp-buddies one last time. Lucifer stood to one side, eager to be off and away from the freed children. Chloe folded her arms, standing by him while they watched Trixie adding info to another child’s phone.

Lucifer grinned at his phone when it dinged. “All right! The jet will be here in two hours! That gives us plenty of time to go to the store and get some goodies!”

“She doesn’t want to leave yet,” Chloe said uncertainly. 

“But I do,” Lucifer stated. 

Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile. “Okay. How about you go to the store and come back to get us? That gives her more time to play?”

“But…but what about our picking out a souvenir?”

Oh, there was that. “Right. What about face timing me when you’re there? Will that work?”

Lucifer frowned. “But we should pick one together.” 

Uh-oh. That was too close to his “ _I’m going to be a hurt Devil and will not fail to drop guilty hints on this matter during the next week_ ” look. Chloe thought, looking around at the camp that was being packed up and parents and children trickling toward the parking lot. “Okay, give me a moment.” 

She strode purposefully toward the other adults, determined to find a solution for both Lucifer and Trixie.

~~~

Lucifer’s partner did not fail to deliver. After Chloe talked with some of the parents, she learned they planned on going to the large service station and getting some fuel, trip items and possible fast food before heading out. Two other families agreed to meet there and let the kids mingle for a little while in the small adjoining park, including Trixie’s shyer friend who appreciated a properly toasted marshmallow. This made the children squeal happily, which was annoying, but left everyone content with the solution.

It also left him free to separate from them and browse the service station’s store. It had two franchises attached, one for fast food and one for coffee, the latter of which he intended to visit. The gift shop was sizable, and the food selections decent. Snacks purchased, he put the bags and his pink ball cap in the car and returned to get an idea of what souvenirs he liked to point out to Chloe once she disengaged from the other families. 

He couldn’t help but stare at where she stood on the park’s edges, talking with other adults, a slight figure in her too-big shirt, skinny jeans, and boots. The wind was pulling her hair free of its ponytail, the sinking sun glinting in the stray tresses. Lucifer smiled, opening the door to the service station. 

And promptly ran into someone. He made a surprised sound, hips jerking back as the cup fell between him and the other man and a binder and two note pads clattered. A latte with spice scattered on the cement walk, and up his shoes. A brown splash sank wetly in his shirt’s indigo fabric.

“Oh, for—” He pushed his exasperation aside, hurriedly pushing the door open as wide as it would and leaning down to pick up the binder. “I’m sorry. That was my fault.” He shook off what coffee and steamed milk he could, grimacing.

“Oh, no, it’s me who is sorry.” The other man scooped up the two note pads and the now sadly empty cup. “I assure you, this run-in was _entirely_ my fault.”

He had an interesting accent. Lucifer looked to him, intrigued. British? Perhaps, but it seemed tinged with something else. Irish? No. Welsh? That didn’t seem right either. “Well, I was distracted. Here.” He handed the damp binder over before ushering the other into the store. “Clean up on aisle doorway!” he announced to the store clerks before turning to the man. “Let’s get some napkins and another drink for you.”

“Oh, thank you. Your shirt…”

Lucifer waved his hand. “Is just a shirt. Trust me, I’ve been around children. I’m sure it needs burned for that alone.” He wouldn’t have really burnt it, but saying so made him feel the loss of the indigo shirt less. 

“Well, thank you for not being angry.” 

Lucifer glanced over at the man. He was wearing sunglasses. It was impossible to see his eyes. “What?” he asked with a chuckle. “Are you used to people being angry with you?”

The man smiled, part amused and part wan. “Oh, a great deal, I’m afraid.” 

Lucifer tried to study him while they set the traumatized binder and notepads on a bar table by the window and dabbed at wet, brown stains setting in on the edges. The man seemed shorter, but when he glanced to his task, Lucifer swore he was taller and darker, but then he’d look back and the man was so unmenacing and benign featured, he thought his periphery must be playing with shadows. Yet the accent, the mannerism—there was something about him, but Lucifer, usually so good with faces and names, couldn’t place him despite the dark curls and hawk nose.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?” he finally asked, sliding the binder toward him with a puzzled frown. 

“Oh? Well, perhaps. Where from, though?”

“Trying to figure that out,” Lucifer intoned. He tapped his lips while leading over to the counter to order another drink. “You don’t look like a Lux patron,” he stated, looking down at the worn sneakers, black jacket, trousers, and untucked shirt. 

“Oh, no, I don’t suppose I do.”

Lucifer turned his attention from the features to look up at the order board. “Oh, yes, you should order! I need to check with my-my _partner_ to see if she wants anything.”

“Thank you, again.”

“It’s no problem,” he said in distraction, already busy thumbing his message to Chloe to ask if she wanted a coffee. The man’s accented voice droned out an order in the background, polite and deferential to the attendant. He paid close attention to the dots on his phone, but then Lucifer was being asked his order. He ordered a mocha with whip, then looked down at his phone to see Chloe’s assent. He smiled widely as he ordered for her. 

“Oh, I know that look.” Lucifer looked in surprise at the man standing at the other end of the counter. He’d almost forgotten him. The smile on the oddly unfamiliar face was knowing. “You’re quite smitten, aren’t you?”

Lucifer looked down at the toes of his coffee-splashed shoes self-consciously before tapping a quick reply on his phone. Two more customers were approaching the counter, so he followed the other man to the bar table again. “Is it that obvious?”

The man opened the binder to dab at it with a napkin a second time. “It’s in the smile.”

“Ah.”

“Plus, you keep glancing at your phone now. Which is good. Those are the ones that tend to make it.” 

Lucifer frowned. He _had_ been looking at his phone, hoping to see the dots of a reply. There weren’t any. Yet. “Make it?”

“Make it last,” he explained. “They pay attention to each other, respond favorably to little things done to connect. You’re paying a lot of attention right now.”

Lucifer swallowed, staring at his phone screen. “I’m trying,” he noted quietly. “I admittedly haven’t always done so well on that front.” 

“Nor have I,” the man sighed. “Hindsight is, as they say, 20/20.”

Lucifer shook his head, overwhelmed with the sense of familiarity once more. “I _swear_ we’ve met… London?”

“London? No, not in person.” 

“Oh.” Lucifer frowned, still puzzling as he watched a trucker park in the lot. The napkin rustled against paper as the man patiently pressed it to on the edges of the moisture-wrinkled paper. “Amsterdam?”

“Not there either.” 

“Bollocks…” He glanced at the squiggly writing on the paper. “You’re a writer?”

“I create some, yes. I’m not really a published author, though. At least not directly.” 

“Ah, ghost writer, than. Not enough credit given to that field of work!”

“Truly not, and editor’s habitually butcher the original message.”

“Shame, that.” Lucifer tapped the table. “I know some good contacts in a publishing house, if you’d like.” 

“Oh, thank you, but right now I’m on a vacation of sorts.” 

“Vacation?” Lucifer’s grin widened. “Me, too! Are you from northern Cali, or just visiting?”

“Just visiting. Currently traveling, seeing the sights. I decided I needed to get out some, expand my horizons, meet people, and grow. How about you? Why did you go on vacation?”

Lucifer thought, looking over to the barista as the steam nozzle gurgled in milk. He was all too aware of the man’s sharp observation of him through the dark sunglasses. “I…needed a change, a new start on life.” He snorted softly. “An _actual_ life, really.” He inhaled, honesty falling unbidden out of his mouth. “I-I suppose I was lonely, too. I just didn’t know it.” Embarrassment wriggled under his skin immediately at the admission. “I-I believe your drink is about ready. I’ll get it.” He strode quickly away to stand at the counter, smiling back at the barista and trying to calm the flutter of nerves.

He felt ridiculous, standing at the counter, holding himself too stiffly, his mind trying to puzzle things out, but blanking and being distracted by the barista’s motions. The drink was done all too soon, and he returned to the man, hoping the subject would quickly change. 

“In ways,” the man said as he approached, still turning pages and dabbing at them, “loneliness is one of the greatest evolutionary points.” 

Oh, the subject had not changed, then. A weariness swept through him as he settled into the stool across from him, drink set in front of the other. The other directed a grateful smile his way, but the hidden gaze seemed focused on the pages. 

“How so?” Lucifer asked, folding his arms on the table. 

“Well, hmm… How to explain. Personal growth is like light.”

Lucifer blinked. “Light?”

“Yes. Eyes don’t see light at all, not until it encounters something else, is partly absorbed, and a little broken apart. It then bounces back to one’s perceptions. People are much the same.” 

The archangel, who understood light very well, didn’t understand the similarity. “I don’t follow.”

The man thought before continuing, patiently turning pages and cleaning them one by one. “Imagine you were floating in space, with no memory of having touched anything. Would you know your shape? You can feel yourself, sure, but nerves alone would make it tricky to tell who you are. But if you were to bump into another, you now have a means of comparing yourself to something else. All that data from stimuli gives you a more complete picture of what makes you you. Like when light bounces off objects and translates it into information. Personal growth is much the same way, but occurs when you encounter other personalities. It’s then that you can see the shape of your character.” He glanced up, or seemed to, through the sunglasses. “Does that make more sense?”

Lucifer listened with a scrunched brow. He gave a slow nod, eyes straying to the hanging lights over the other tables. “I think so. It’s an interesting concept to think about, at least.” He looked back at the man, or tried to. The other was looking at him now, and he dropped his gaze to study the grain of the table. 

“That’s part of it,” the man continued. “Thinking about it, about your actions and reactions. But for people to do that, they have to _want_ to encounter others.” 

Lucifer traced the conversation back, tilting his head back to eye the circular light directly over them. “Ah. So loneliness drives them together.” 

“And then change and growth can happen, yes. We have an innate want to understand ourselves, to want _others_ to understand us. To do so, we must forge connections. Without it, we have no real perspective or measurement with which to know ourselves, and no way for anyone to know who we are.”

Confusion continued wrinkling his brow. “Wh-what if no one understands, though, and someone is always misunderstood?”

The smile directed his way was more sympathetic, the tone gentle. "That’s difficult, isn’t it. It’s very painful to be misunderstood, and it inevitably happens. It then feels like you’re fighting a current of other’s expectations. Another wonderful evolutionary point is, however, a strong will to survive with yourself intact. People who lay down before adversary do not grow so well. It’s the ones who _choose_ to fight against other’s assumptions and struggle to be who they are that grow and thrive.

“Changing other’s minds is not so simple, however.” The man paused in his patient cleaning to hold his index finger up. “But! Were it easy, how would one test the strength of their own character? How would they feel their own limits? Could they understand the difference between who they say they are, who they truly are, and who they want to be? Could they find the balance of embracing their own shape and changing to be more? There is a wisdom that people gain when they understand themselves and stop fighting their own nature, and another in releasing behaviors and concepts that no longer serve them.”

Lucifer shook his head. “That sounds too much like caring what others think. Why care if misunderstanding is inevitable?” 

“Hmm, because risk makes things worthier. Besides, pain and loneliness are misunderstood sensations. They’re only damage reports. Without pain and loneliness, people harm themselves beyond repair. The external and internal maiming can make growth impossible or highly stunted. That’s why the discomfort needs to be evident. Once people understand what is harming them, whether it is physical pain, or isolation, or being misunderstood, they can take steps to correct and heal.” 

“But people often hurt each other,” Lucifer pointed out. “On purpose.”

The other made a sympathetic sound. “That’s true. Many haven’t grown or acknowledged their own damage feedbacks. Unfortunately, some never begin that journey to search for what they need, to connect and thrive. Ignoring that damage can cause a much deeper corruption. It all saddens me.” He closed his binder. “But the only alternative would be _forcing_ people to behave. That has its own issues. Still…” Another faint smile. “Sometimes people’s lights stay bright, even when they bump and break against others.”

Lucifer stared at the other as he picked up his drink and sipped. He shook his head again, eyes scanning the features, infuriated that he couldn’t place them and an inkling starting that something was wrong with his inability to do so. “I _know_ we’ve met. Are you a shapeshifter?”

“Oh, definitely not, though I do hope to change.” 

Lucifer pointed. “The 70s! There were some dizzy parties then! Even I got turnt.”

The man gave a small laugh. “I didn’t personally attend any parties in the seventies.” 

“We haven’t had sex.” He was certain of that.

More mirth. “Definitely not.” 

“And you’ve not been in movies, films, anything like that?”

“I can assure my face has never been on media like that, no. Your drinks are done.” 

Lucifer looked over at the counter in surprise. He hadn’t heard the barista call him. He was reluctant to leave this puzzle, continually glancing at the other while picking up the two coffees. The other gathered up his papers and drink, content to walk out the door with him. They uttered apologies as they stepped around the store clerk returning from pouring a bucket of water over the coffee spill to wash it off the walk and down the gutter. 

Lucifer immediately searched for Chloe, spotting her still standing at the park. She glanced his way, waving. He smiled, comforted by her looking for him and her acknowledgement.

“That’s her, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Lucifer confirmed.

“She’s special to you, then.” 

“Very.”

“Why?”

The truth tumbled free. “She…she loves me for me. I don’t have to give her things for her affection. Just-just work with her to be in a relationship.” He breathed out, thinking as he watched her. “She doesn’t order or manipulate me to get what she wants and needs, doesn’t condition her affection with what I can give her, and for that…” He took a breath, turning to the other. “I want to give her everything.”

The man hummed, smiling happily. “I’m glad. I wish you could have had that sooner.”

The familiarity rang like a gong once more, but Lucifer felt like he was beating against a cage to get to the answer. “Who are you?” he demanded.

“I will let you know soon.” The man turned to him, sighing. “I just wanted a moment with you first.”

“But I know you,” Lucifer stated stubbornly. 

“You do, but I’m also changing. So I’m hoping that the person you once knew can be someone better than before. Someone more understanding. I’m traveling all over now, experiencing many things in nearly ever region to learn.” 

Lucifer’s mind was screaming. The answer was right _there_. Why couldn’t he grasp it? He continued staring at the man, even as they walked to the edge of the walk toward the park in silence. “I don’t understand,” he finally said, ashamed of the distress coming through. 

The other turned to face him once more, a sorrowful bend to the face. “I know. I’m sorry for that. I felt this was the only way to have a conversation with you first, before I went on my way, and I’m trying to keep my presence a minimum, a small piece.” He nodded toward Chloe. “She’s waiting for you, though. Best not let her coffee get cold.” 

“Best not,” Lucifer agreed, parts glad to go to her, part miserable at his failure to recognize who this person was. 

“Thank you for talking to me.” 

Lucifer nodded stiffly, uneasy and not knowing what to say. He started walking, both drinks in hand. 

The presence at his back flared, a power Lucifer hadn’t felt in eons freezing him in place.

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry for the difficulty you endured. I _do_ love you, Lightbringer.”

It seemed to take forever to pull in a breath, the inhale loud in his ears. Time slowed with adrenaline. He knew. He _knew_. Lucifer spun.

“ _DAD!_ ”

The presence was gone, just as quickly as it had manifested. He stared at the place where the man had been. “Dad?” He swallowed, hurrying back to the spot, turning desperately in place. “Dad? Dad!” 

Nothing. Rage flared in him, at the unfairness of it, at the trickery, at the-the _words_. Coffee gushed over Lucifer’s hands, the flimsy containers crushed as he looked skyward. “ _DAMN YOU! You fucking BASTARD!_ ”

Feet ran up to him. Chloe was out of breath as she approached. “Lucifer!” She touched his arm. He shook her off, turning in circles, mind spinning. “Lucifer, what’s wrong?”

“Detect-Chloe! He was here! He was right here, talking to me! Why?!”

“Who was?”

“My-my father. My _fucking_ fa-fath…” Lucifer’s grip loosened on the crushed cups. Chloe’s hands were on his arm, supporting him, trying to ask him questions he couldn’t answer.

Heaven’s first fallen sat on the service stations’ curb and wept.


	35. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darklings! We get two chapters after all. After this, there's only one more. (I think. _Preeetty_ sure.)
> 
> Timeline wise, this is where the fic runs into season four, but of course things go very differently! Also forgive me, the last few chapters have been unbetaed. I'm a little sorry, but eager to finish. Please point out anything I need to correct. 
> 
> Enjoy, angst-lovers!

Lucifer stared up at the now familiar ceiling of Linda’s office. He kept his hands folded over his middle as though they could protect the turmoil there. His ankles lay crossed on the arm of the couch. He was mindful not to rock his foot. 

“Then he disappeared, Doctor. Just like that. Fucked with my head and vanished. I wasn’t given a chance to say anything back. All the things he _deserved_ to hear…” He swallowed. “Well. I never got to say them.”

Linda allowed a quiet moment to pass. “What happened after?”

Embarrassment washed through him. “Well, we…got coffee and boarded the jet. I spent the night at Chloe’s, went home, took care of items there for Lux, then woke this morning, groomed, and came here at your behest.” 

“Yes, but how did you react? At that moment.”

The shame made his chest crumple inside now. Irritation colored his voice. “I ruined the end of what was a perfectly enjoyable weekend, is what.” 

Linda only allowed him to seethe for a few seconds before prodding. “How did you feel at that moment?”

Lucifer pulled in a breath and exhaled, sinking into the couch. If only he could sink fully through it and into the ground. “I was upset. Angry. Furious, even.” 

“What did that make you do?”

“He wasn’t _there_. What could I do? I yelled, and…” He swallowed, trying to get the knot out of his throat, trying to push down the other feelings that lit through his chest. He had tried to keep a distance from the scene as he relayed it, but the shame quickly turned to a knot that grew thorns, and he was having trouble breathing again with the thick pain nestled there.

 _Honestly, what is_ wrong _with me?_

“I was upset,” he repeated with some roughness. 

“You seem upset now as well.” 

He chanced a glance over to the buckle of her flats, at where her floral patterned dress rest in wide ripples over the shin of her folded legs. “It won’t go away,” he admitted through grit teeth. 

Her question remained gentle. “What won’t?”

“Th-the pain.” He took a deeper breath, trying to push it down, fight through it. Again. “Every time I think I will be okay, it… I…” He blinked rapidly. Lucifer had no intentions of being a blubbery patient going through her politely placed box of tissues! 

“What did your father say or do that caused you the most pain?”

“All of it,” he grouched. She was quiet, giving him the space. His eyes flicked over her ceiling. “I don’t know,” he relented. “That he left me voiceless again? That-that he didn’t give me a choice once more? That he said…” His throat closed. He swallowed and tried again. “He said…!”

Linda pressed, gentle but insistent. “What did he say?” When he clamped his jaw, she pressed further. “Lucifer. This is important. What did he say that you are having trouble repeating?”

The awful sensation of pain welled up in him again as he acknowledged it with words. “Th-that he was sorry.” His breath broke again, the painful, jagged stone taking up all his breathing room again. “That he _loved_ me.” Anger boiled up again, his shoulders jerking up from the couch. “Why would he—!”

Lucifer stopped himself. He was yelling again. That wouldn’t do. He reined himself in and sank back into the couch. He battled inside to push the stone of hurt away, but didn’t manage, and he withered under the shame of his wet cheeks while he sniffed to keep the snot from running. 

Linda moved quietly, tissues held out to him. He felt wholly weak and unworthy as he took a wad of them from the colorful box and pressed them to his face without looking at her. When he could breathe again, he forced out a brittle, “It won’t go away…”

“It seems like you’re grieving.” 

Grieving? But that made no sense to him. Yet it felt similar to when he’d killed his brother, but also different. With Uriel, he had deserved all the pain, shame, and guilt. He hadn’t found a better way to save everyone in that situation. At first, he’d done his best to run from the pain. Eventually he reconciled that he’d done the only thing possible to save Chloe. This pain… Lucifer didn’t t believe he could run from it.

“ _Why_ would I be grieving?” he asked, as tartly as possible while snot ran down his throat.

“Because you never let yourself fully before. That you’ve finally heard what you’ve waited for so long to hear, and all the pain you’ve pushed aside from not having heard it until now is surfacing.” Her hands moved in those explaining motions in his periphery. “It now means that your life without that validation is dying, and you have to step forward with a new reality where these things have finally been heard.” 

He fell back on indignation again. It sounded far too wet. “I deserved more than that-that cowardly way of being told, though.”

“I am very glad that you realize that. But we can’t control other’s actions, especially not-not _God’s_ , so”—she inhaled, hands on her knee primly as she reasserted herself in her therapist mode—“we have to take it as a start, and work with what we can control and how it changes the way you feel and view things.” 

“What I _want_ is to feel vindicated and punch him in his bastard face for…for imposing on my mind like that.” 

“But that is not what we have to work with.”

Lucifer closed his eyes, breathing easier. He kept the crumple of tissue in his fist atop his belly, just in case. “How do I make the pain stop, then?”

“Unfortunately, you can’t,” Linda said with sympathy. “This is pain you have to go through.” 

“But it keeps…!” He lifted his hand, stopped, because _there it was again_ , trying to force its way through his chest.

Linda watched him closely before taking the conversation elsewhere. “How did Chloe and Trixie react?”

Lucifer remembered their concern, Trixie’s small voice asking her mother if he would be okay. “I think I scared them.” He hesitated before blurting what truly shamed him. “I _burdened_ them.”

“Is that true?”

He recalled their coaxing him up when he was no longer choking on his own lungs to get him to the restroom to wash the coffee off his hands and clothes. He’d tried to apologize for imposing on them, but they wouldn’t have it, even Beatrice stubbornly saying it was okay if he was sad, that they’d be right there. 

Chloe had let him drink two fifths on the jet and insisted he go home with her. She’d taken care of him and held him all evening and night, incredibly patient with his waves of breaking and numbness before breaking again. It had exhausted Lucifer. He’d woken when she did, only to have her tell him it wasn’t a good idea for him to go to work. He spent Monday distracting himself with Lux and ledgers and whiskey. The pain kept returning, so he was glad when Linda had contacted him with an appointment for early Tuesday.

“They shouldn’t have to see me like this,” he finally murmured. 

“If it was Chloe who was like this…?”

“We’re not the same,” he stubbornly retorted.

“Why? Why does she and others deserve comfort and care, but you don’t?”

“Because I’m—I _should_ be strong enough to handle this! I’m the Devil, Lucifer bloody Morningstar! I don’t _need_ it like others do!”

Linda didn’t respond right away, which made his statement sit uncomfortably in the room. “I think,” she finally stated, “that you’ve been telling yourself that lie for a very long time. I think that’s why this pain is being so difficult now.” 

It was Lucifer’s turn to not respond right away. He struggled with being told he was lying, but when he examined his previous statement and how he behaved now, it was difficult to refute. _I do love you, Lightbringer_ echoed in his mind, and the hurt choked him all over again. 

He had thought himself beyond being hurt by his father. But that wasn’t ever true, was it? When he’d been in the psychiatric ward with someone he _thought_ was his father, he remembered admitting why he was so angry. _Because…because I’m your son. And you rejected me._ That had hurt to admit, but he was drugged, so it was forgivable. 

Then when he and Chloe had escaped Cain’s clutches, he’d been given a message from his father. God had said he was proud of who Lucifer had become. That had brought him to tears as well. He’d never imagined he’d hear that. Not ever. 

Now this. Apologies and love, no matter how shoddily shared, and instead of feeling fixed, patched with a little justice, he felt shattered. 

“I just want it to go away,” he muttered, lifting the wad of tissue to his eye to catch more salty fluid. 

Linda exhaled softly. “I’m going to tell you something I tell many of my patients that are dealing with grief that seems to help.” 

Hope sprang in him, swinging his feet down to the floor and looking to her eagerly. “Finally, something useful!”

She ignored his outburst. “Grief…is like having a ball in a box. The box has a button in the middle and gets jostled around. Every time the ball hits the button, you feel pain. At first, when loss happens, the ball is very large. It hits the button many times, and very hard.”

Lucifer grasped the visual concept well enough, nodding. “Okay. So how do I get rid of the ball?”

Linda turned her head. “Sometimes it never goes away.” She held up a hand to keep him from interrupting. “But…over time, the ball gets smaller. It hits the button less and lighter. There will be no explanation for why the ball hits the button at times, but it will happen further apart and will be easier to deal with. Eventually, you will start to feel like yourself again, but you have to accept that right now, that feeling is too big, and that you need to feel it. All I can promise is that it will get easier with time.” 

“Bollocks,” he grumbled, feeing the ache under his sternum. He wrung his hands together under his chin. But maybe if it got better…. He prided himself in being among the strongest of his father’s creations. If anyone could manage, surely _he_ could. He’d survived eons in Hell, enduring silence and being villainized. He could show them like he always did, show his father that one of his brightest was still unbreakable. 

Linda’s careful voice cut across his thoughts. “Just…please don’t run from this.”

Lucifer exhaled. He supposed that was a fair thing for her to ask after everything she’d been through being his therapist. She hadn’t been wrong before. But there were other things…. 

He glanced to her, and her brow rose, her expression inviting him to share his thoughts. His fingers tightened together, the Devil feeling unnaturally childish. “Wh-what if it’s all a trick, though?”

“A trick? …Why do you think it might be a trick?”

“To get me to lower my guard? To… to _hurt_ me before things are taken away?”

“Does this seem a likely way for someone to go about that?”

Lucifer turned his ring, turned and turned and turned it, staring at the corners of the floor absently. “It’s…all I’ve been waiting for, honestly. All this time.” He became lost in thought until Linda inquired. He glanced at her, back at the floor, to his ring, trying to will himself to stop fiddling with it. Unsuccessfully. 

“Ever since I trapped Amenadiel in a deal to not drag me back to Hell, I’ve been waiting for Dad to…to force me back some other way. Maybe another sibling would deal with me. Or…or I even fantasized that maybe he’d—that he’d do it himself, that he’d _have_ to face me after all this time, would _have_ to stop ignoring the-the son he…”—he took a deep breath past the hurt—“the son he threw away.”

Lucifer quieted. Linda perched closer to the edge of her chair, leaning forward to catch his gaze. “So for the last eight years, you were hoping to confront him finally for the wrong he did you, even though you thought he would send you back to Hell?” He nodded. “Was that always in the back of your mind all this time?”

“ _Yes_.” 

“And now?”

Lucifer nodded, swallowing with difficulty and sitting back into the couch. “Yes. Still.” He held up a hand to explain, let it flop gracelessly atop his thigh. “I don’t know…how to stop that.” He straightened again, trying to pull his limbs into a false semblance of control, legs folding and straightening his jacket and cuffs. He returned thoughtlessly to turning the ring. “I know I don’t have any control over being sent back to Hell, but I wanted…a word. And I not only didn’t get that, but I got…something else, and I don’t know what to do with it.” He looked at her, hopeful, silently pleading. 

But Linda only had eyes full of compassion and no suggestions, and he knew he had her ear, that someone listened to him, and after if he wanted, he had a friend’s shoulder, but he would receive no answers. His chest tightened again, hating that he was at the throes of his emotions once more. 

He took the politely offered tissues again, and despised himself for the weakness.

~~~

Chloe called Lucifer the morning they had a case. He was eager on the phone, excited and stating he would meet her there. She kept an eye out for him while she and Dan oversaw the scene and she talked to the victim’s wife.

Soon enough Lucifer’s Corvette purred up the street. Chloe forced herself to _not_ do the math on his getting ready and the time it took to drive from downtown to meet them. He was a cutting figure as he walked across the lawn in a gray suit with a charcoal shirt. Everything looked in place, and she hated that she searched for signs that he was less-than-all-right. She stopped him at the edge of the hives, hand almost touching his chest. “Hey. Glad you made it. Are you okay?”

Lucifer made a choked off sound in his throat, barely biting back what was surely an instant denial. “I—No, but I _do_ want to work.” He pulled his shoulders back and quirked a faint smile. Likely a failure for the smile he was going for, but it was something. She took in the slightly redder line of his eyes, but his lids didn’t look puffy, and the makeup would fool anyone else.

Chloe nodded after scrutinizing him. “Okay. But if you need time, or to retreat for a bit…”

He held up his hand, annoyed at the concession. “Just… what do we have, partner?” 

She nodded, understanding what he wasn’t saying. He didn’t want to be treated like glass, and she knew what that was like. As much as she wanted to talk to him about how well he was doing and what he needed, this was work, and he wanted to work. It might even help him process. She hoped. 

Chloe swallowed, trying to keep her voice fully professional while walking him to where the body was being processed. “Our victim is Bob Goldbach, age 55. Death caused by a stab to the neck by a honey scraper.” 

“Oh.” Lucifer leaned over the body. “Weapon of opportunity, so unplanned, passion involved.” He managed a grin in her direction. “Shouldn’t be too difficult.” He pointed. “He was already dressed in full buzz gear. Honestly, how early does one have to get up to tend to a bunch of honey-vomiting insects?”

Ella hurried up with her camera, and Lucifer became the victim of a surprise hug. Chloe held her breath, but Lucifer behaved as he normally would, patting Ella and standing back from her after a second. “Yes, hello, Ms. Lopez.” 

“Thank you soooo much for this weekend! The movie was awesome! Did you see the pictures?”

Lucifers’ grin became more genuine now. “I did! You looked absolutely stunning.” He chuckled, looking over at where Dan was talking with civilians and taking notes. “Poor Daniel looked like his eyes would fall out.” 

“Man, we’re still geeking about the ending! See it as soon as you can so you can be excited with us!” 

“Promise I shall! Now what were you over there taking pictures of?”

“Oh! Hive got attacked. We’re hoping to get something off it, maybe a guess on the murderer’s height and stuff.”

“Well, isn’t that easy?” Lucifer motioned to the body. “Unless our unfortunate Bob was bobbing, our killer was probably as tall if not taller. That’s a pretty direct stab into his neck, wouldn’t you say? Not much of an angle.”

Ella nodded. “That’s what I was thinking. So our current guess is someone was attacking his poor bees—”

“So we’re not looking for anyone with allergies or melissophobia.”

“If that’s a fear of bees and not of Melissa’s, right! Anyhow, so if someone was over here attacking the hive…”

The two wandered to the damaged beehive, Chloe keeping a close eye on them and letting her fears rest some. It looked like he was functioning okay. 

How many times had he not been okay, and she hadn’t noticed because he pretended to be all right? Was she going to be the partner he deserved, after so long of his not having that support? Could she get him to understand that he no longer had to rebuff her offers of a shoulder? Granted, he’d used her shoulder plenty the night before, but his withdrawal last night worried her. It had taken a lot not to go over to the penthouse despite his assurance he wanted time to "process”.

“Chloe.” 

She jumped, blinking at Dan. “Sorry… Um, what’s up?”

Dan frowned at her. “You okay?”

“Hm?” She nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, fully okay.” She motioned to herself awkwardly. 

Dan didn’t seem convinced. “You seem distracted.”

“I-I was, sorry. Did you find anything out from the neighbors?”

“Not really. I think you’re right on your hunch on needing to check out the farmer’s market. I’ll start getting things wrapped up here.”

Chloe nodded. Nodded again before she consciously stopped herself. Dan was still staring at her. She cleared her throat. “Okay, yes! I—Thank you, Dan.” 

“Chloe, you sure you’re okay? Something happen this weekend?” He looked over at Lucifer, his spine straightening defensively. “Something go wrong between you two?”

“No.” Chloe hurriedly grabbed his shoulder, pulling his attention back to her. “No, nothing like that, Dan. Something did happen, but it wasn’t anything to do with us. He, uh, he got some _news_ , and-and it’s not my place to say what. I’m just worried about him.” 

Dan’s brow rose as he looked back to Ella and Lucifer. “He seems fine,” he intoned.

Chloe turned. The two were not studying the broken hive at all. Lucifer was excitedly talking and Ella was bouncing on her toes in excitement. The two high-fived each other enthusiastically. A sinking in her gut told her _exactly_ what they were cheering about. 

She turned back to Dan, wanting to navigate from the sudden awkwardness. “It-it’s Ella. He’s allowed to talk to Ella about… Just not… Excuse me. I’m going to go make sure he knows, that he’s, uh…” She pointed awkwardly, drifting their direction.

“More subtle?” Dan supplied. 

“Yeah, that.” Chloe marched off to intercept Lucifer before he talked to anyone else. 

By the time they caught their murderer, Chloe was convinced that he’d be all right after all.

~~~

Lucifer felt better as the week passed. 

Sometimes he forgot to search for his father in the sea of faces. The threat of tears distanced further and further, though every time he _remembered_ , which was still far too often, a pain lit in his chest, right next to his heart that was no longer the callous, angry thing full of dark fire. Another scab had been ripped viciously from his emotions, but the scar left was softer, less sick than before. 

It was still unfair, but since others agreed and validated that, he was comforted rather than angry. That was unfamiliar. He was used to being alone in his indignation and rage. When others reassured him, he didn’t feel the need to stamp at the injustice and bring attention to it as much. 

And maybe being spoken to, acknowledged a little, _did_ soothe something in him, even if it was not in the way his pride demanded. The more the hurt slipped away, the more he understood that his father had finally taken the time to speak to him, and it hadn’t been to chastise, to banish, to rip away everything Lucifer knew and loved. He hadn’t even pointed out all the ways Lucifer had been wrong and a mistake. Heaven’s fallen had expected that, had been ready to defend himself with barbs and sneers. Instead, it reminded him of times before Mother and Father had withdrawn from their children, when he and his father used to _talk_ , and how they’d discuss creation and all its balances and waves and energy.

It was very confusing. Lucifer hated the hopefulness that he might speak further with his absent father someday. He apparently did not loathe Dad nearly as much as he believed, and that unsettled him. What was the Devil, if not God’s adversary? What lies had he been telling himself all this time, and how could he unravel them?

At least one lie was becoming easier to cast off; he was not so unloveable.

Chloe made sure he never forgot that. 

His partner and he began a routine, spinning in their roles of work, club owning, parenting, and being lovers. The courtship was splendid, with shared meals, talks, snuggles, and _glorious_ sex that always left him satisfied and happy. She proved true to her word in so many ways. The drugs sitting in Evidence hadn’t tempted Lucifer at all. Who needed them, when her touch and command of his body was so much more intoxicating?

The peace of the relationship soothed Lucifer further, but still fears arose.

Like when someone tried to throw a bloody _axe_ at the Detective. 

The Cabin murder had caused them to mistake their suspect a few times, but at last Chloe was certain she knew what had caused the peculiar head wound. Lucifer and she returned to the scene and split up to find the murder weapon among the camera equipment.

It was fortunate Lucifer gave up quickly and rendezvoused with her. 

“Detective?” He wandered into the shed where he heard her talking. “Did you have any luck? I couldn’t find—” 

He stared at the cameraman holding the axe over his head, ready to throw it at Chloe. The man stood frozen, surprised by Lucifer’s arrival. “Oh! I see you did!” 

The Devil then tackled the man with reckless fury.

“Lucifer!” 

Lucifer had come in too quickly for the downswing of the axe to catch him with the blade, the handle thumping on his shoulder instead. He snarled as they scrambled in the dirt, trying to get a hold of the man’s throat. Their perp was wily, kneeing him and swinging the axe handle hard to clip him in his jaw. It stunned him, forgetting how dazed strikes to the face made him when in Chloe’s presence. The man pulled the blade up between them, and Lucifer gasped as the corner of its blade dug into his ribs. He scrambled back before it caught him further. The axe still nicked the underside of his chin. 

Rage quickly overtook the surprise of pain, Lucifer’s eyes hot with their bloody glow as he glared at the man, satisfied to see the fear on his face. The man reared back in a panic, the axe hefted one-handed to swing again. Lucifer lifted his hand to intercept. 

The blow never fell. The loud _pop_ of the Detective’s gun caused the murderer to flinch with a pained sound and the axe dropped. The perp’s hand clutched at his shoulder as he rolled on the ground.

“Lucifer!” Chloe stood over him, her gun trained on the groaning cameraman. “You’re bleeding!”

Lucifer propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at her. She was all right! Relief flooded him. He smiled up at her until a soft patting on his chest caused him to look down. His chin was dripping copious amounts of crimson, and his shirt was ripped and steadily darkening over his ribs. The Devil glared at yet another ruined outfit. 

“Bollocks.”


	36. Change, Exchange, and Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darklings! I know, this chapter took me so long to get out. Nothing felt right and I had to take a break, circling around it, and coming back to it before I was satisfied.
> 
> Nothing too naughty in this chapter, and we get to see some mentions of a Caging the Devil original character. Also, this timeline comes right to the edge of Eve showing up. I'm leaving that to everyone's imagination on how that meeting goes!
> 
> I do hope you all like this softer follow up to Caging, and I'm so grateful to everyone who has taken time to read both fictions despite their massive sizes. I hope to see more of you when I start fic writing again, but I will be taking a break to take care of some real life items and catch up on some reading and show watching. 
> 
> Thank you all so much! Enjoy, darklings.

_And so we come to the end of yet another chapter to the tale._

_I am fortunate enough that I have paid more attention to the moments. Seeing two beloved souls speak truth to each other, conquer their conflicts, and place each other's fears in another’s care is always intensely satisfying to see. Cathartic, even, in ways some aspects of Creation fail to be. It is a change, or better, an_ exchange _, and thus grows into a beautiful thing._

_Even if it’s not without strife._

Chloe didn’t leave him.

It was, likely, the right thing to do, to walk away when a person lay damaged and you were the one keeping them from healing. But she didn’t. She watched his chin drip fat, dark beads on his shirt. She shakily undid his torn shirt’s buttons to assure herself he wasn’t gutted, and then held his hand with her bloodied one while the EMT’s looked him over.

Lucifer complained about the fuss. It was what Lucifer did when there was too much honest focus on him. He joked, snarked, complained, all the colorful warning of nature’s most poisonous. The detective remains immune to his venom, and the bright flares of color no longer fool her into thinking he’s too deadly to touch and care about. He’s guided into the patrol car with his worried lover and his impotent sarcasm and driven straight to the hospital per the EMT’s instructions to get stitches.

She claims it’s so they don’t look suspicious for not going, since his injury will surely be in the reports. But that’s not why she dismisses his suggestion to ditch the trip entirely.

He only doesn’t argue because he can tell she’s upset. He’s just not sure what he did to cause it.

_See, it’s one of the hardest things to watch a loved one in pain. We so often share their suffering, and neither wishes it on the other. But it’s inevitable. The closer you get to a person, the more attached, the deeper the knives slide under your emotional skin._

_There are many philosophies that state that_ attachment _causes all pain in the world._

_It’s not so untrue. I’ll take fault for that one. A mechanism meant to reduce suffering gone awry with greed and possession, I’m afraid. Connection is not without its pain, and for some, not something to risk._

_But being in pain_ alone _, ah… Loneliness and misunderstanding is a true Hell. Ask one particular rebellious archangel, if you’d like._

_He’ll lie, of course, but don’t we always lie to ourselves when we have to cope with Hell?_

They were in and out of the ER in a little less than three hours.

Chloe had remained vigilant for any tests being performed on her non-human partner, and her partner in turn had charmed and flirted with all staff present. They were not so immune to his colorful camouflage. He enjoyed the stitching process, fascinated with watching the process, decided the tetanus shot felt odd, and now had a neat butterfly bandage on his chin, an ice pack for the bruise on his face, and a protective wrap around his midsection.

In the car, tension sat between the two, stifling his attempts at conversation. He should have looked tempting, wearing only his jacket now, chest bare and allowing glimpses of defined muscle. All Chloe could see were the bandages. He filed away every terse one-word answer as more evidence that he had done something wrong.

On Lucifer’s suggestion, she stopped in a drive through to pick up food. Chloe wasn’t hungry, but he insisted she get something. A chicken wrap was added to the order. Lucifer tucked into his fries immediately and watched her with concern when she refused his offer to get her wrap out for her. He turned as taciturn as she on the drive home, both feeding into each other’s moods.

He didn’t speak again until she parked. “Are you staying the night?”

“Yeah.”

He didn’t move to leave the car, and neither did she. The silence writhed between them.

He took a deep breath. “Darling, are you all right?”

“Hm?” She glanced over at him. “Yeah. Just fine.”

Lucifer stared, brow low as she scooped up the takeout bags, leaving him only his drink to carry. “No, you’re not. You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

“No.” Chloe exited the car, fumbling with their food order.

Lucifer gingerly straightened from the car, hand on his ribs. “No?”

“No. Really, Lucifer, I’m not mad.”

“Then…?” he sighed, dropping what he began to say and walking on to the elevator. Their footsteps echoed on the pavement and cement pillars. Once in the elevator, Lucifer stood stiffly by the wall and stared straight ahead. She did the same, hands tight on the bag of food before she shifted her weight, fidgeting with the truth.

She opened her mouth only to inhale sharply. Chloe tried again, forcing the words out this time. “That—that scared me. I was afraid he was killing you.”

Lucifer studied her, finally releasing a breath. His eyes softened with sympathy as he drew closer. “I wasn’t about to let you get axed. Besides, you had my back.”

“It reminded me of… then. I couldn’t get a clean shot in until you were already hurt. I couldn’t… _do_ anything.”

“But… That was more my fault than yours! Look, I’m all right! All patched up! So it doesn’t matter.” He grinned, hopeful and assuring.

Chloe bounced her weight to one side, trying to keep her face from crumping and betraying how upset she was.

Lucifer’s grin faded. He sighed, head dropping. “But it matters to you.”

Chloe nodded stiffly. The elevator opened, and she fled it. Lucifer followed with sedate steps to the bar counter where she set the bags and wiped at her eyes.

Lucifer set his drink down, long arm reaching out before she could retreat from him fully. She pressed against bandage and chest. His thumb brushed under her eyes, his murmur soft. “I promised not to hurt you and now look.”

“I-I think that might be inevitable,” she stammered.

“I couldn’t let you be hurt.”

“I know. I know that, I do. There’s nothing to fix, but I’m still…”

“You’re upset.”

She nodded shakily again. Lucifer wrapped her up, and let her release, rubbing her back the ways she had when he had grieved, giving soft hushes and assurances until the storm of emotions passed. She sought comfort in the only shelter she wanted, against his chest with his heartbeat against her ear.

_That connection… it’s so complicated, and it can be painful and beautiful. But we learn so much during the difficult times, and it can make those times so much more bearable._

_We can also never forget what we can learn from the other, the way we can achieve balance, support, the way we teach each other, and the way we know each other. Sometimes someone knowing us can be the greatest teacher to understanding ourselves. The things we thought we liked, the things we learn to love, the conceptions and misconceptions and understanding of the world develops with another’s perspective._

_The true magic is someone who wants to continue knowing us as we grow. We’re never the same person we were ten years ago. Or days ago, even seconds ago. Change is always happening, because change, challenge, and acceptance are key elements to life._

_That said, the one who loves you may not be able to be with you. There are many factors why sole attraction and affection are not enough for a relationship. Those alone will turn into something tumultuous, unhealthy, and painful. But when both people come to that platform together, where their mission goes beyond support and acceptance of the other, when they make each other better for knowing the other, that’s when real magic can happen._

~~~

He healed. They both did. A silent agreement formed. The two wouldn’t _purposely_ hurt each other. Neither could say they wouldn’t be upset at the other being harmed, but they at least knew they could catch their partner’s grievance and help each other through.

The care for one another was evident. They found ways to serve, to teach, to know. Lip service wouldn’t do for either of them. They spoke less of their love, and acted more, and they delighted in each other. Compromise became an art. Their teamwork in the field intensified. Nights spent together became bliss and comfort, even if they were those sedate nights when they propped up on their pillows and read. Chloe learned to be adventurous; Lucifer learned to be more responsible, or more boring, if one were to ask. She treasured the exploration they engaged in. He held the soft, less-nude moments dear.

Thus, Lucifer learned to wake up before Chloe.

It wasn’t difficult. He could feel the dawn approaching, feel the faint light strengthen through the sole window of Chloe’s bedroom, or, as was the case now, the picture windows of the penthouse. It had been strange at first when he had begun his vacation. He could perceive the turn of the world and when the surface he stayed on was touched by the closest star. When he’d first begun his vacation, the foreign sensation had woken him daily until he became used to this spherical plane. Now he used it to wake just before Sol peeked over the horizon.

Chloe laid asleep. He allowed himself a few minutes of lazy peace, listening to her soft snore and studying how she’d drooled on the pillow case again. He took care not to wake her as he pulled a strand of hair from her bottom lip. He found it somehow adorable, the archangel marveled how he could feel the same as last night, how his heart still felt full of affection whether they were bringing each other to orgasmic bliss or whether she was an exhausted, unkempt mortal. The fear of this relationship was fading into a familiar warmth, comforting and steadfast.

Intent on letting her rest until her alarm went off, Lucifer stole out of the bed. He gave his wings a frown before folding them and pulling on his robe. He needed to ask her to help groom them soon. He truly enjoyed her fingers in his feathers.

The quiet of the kitchen reflected his mood, at peace with the moments. He cut strawberries, sliced a banana, and set blueberries out. He whipped up the cream and cream cheese, generous with the vanilla but light on the sugar. Chloe didn’t like things too sweet, and the fruits would add plenty. Filling ready, he mixed the egg batter in the blender while the pan heated.

Meditative, Lucifer tilted the hot cast iron in a slow circle to spread the batter evenly before setting it back on the low flame. He sipped coffee, letting the seconds pass before turning the fragile crepe. A few seconds later and he scooted it onto a plate, and poured the next ladle of batter in and tilted the pan patiently.

He was making the fifth one when a soft pat of feet lit across the floor. Warmth pressed against his back, and he hummed, melting back into her embrace as Chloe’s smaller arms circled around his sides, palms resting on his chest.

“Good morning,” she murmured, kissing the back of his shoulder.

“Superb morning, now,” he corrected, enjoying the sensation of familiar touch and comfortable banter. “You keep spoiling my attempts to feed you in bed.”

“If you do that, I won’t leave it.”

“Oh, so that’s how I get you to play hooky from work?”

Her playful pat on his arm made him grin. He flipped the crepe and left it to pour her coffee from the carafe. Chloe took it from his hands with a tired “thank you”.

He listened to her spoon tinging against the sides of the mug as she stirred in her creamer, her sleepy detective skills working out what he was cooking. “You’ve been busy this morning. Are you making blintzes?”

“Crepes.”

“Okay, I honestly don’t know the difference between the two.”

“Not much! Mostly language and culture, to be honest, but usually a blintz is filled and folded like a delicious burrito and goes back into the pan. Crepes I only have to cook once and roll, so I can enjoy my coffee more.” He raised his brows and mug at her with a smile.

She returned the smile, leaning against the counter in her white terry robe, still mussy-haired, sleepy-eyed, and In Lucifer’s opinion, intrinsically gorgeous. He liked her presence, her sipping coffee while he put the crepes and filling together. They carried their coffee and plates out to the balcony, the two settling in to eat and go over their agenda for the day. He liked that, too, that there was now a person interested in what he was up to and what they would do together.

He looked over messages. There were no urgent favors, and Lux was well situated for the weekend. “Trixie comes home tonight, yes?”

“Yeah, and I need to pick them up from the airport, so we gotta wrap up that paperwork early.”

Lucifer grimaced, sipping his coffee and whiskey. Chloe’s face turned serious. “You promised.”

“I know,” he grumped. “I still get to complain, though!”

She rolled her eyes, smiling. “I’ll let you try to head Ella off today. She wants details so bad about the space camp. I’m sure she’s been blowing up Dan’s phone.”

“That I can do,” he readily agreed. Anything to avoid more paperwork. “I have a shipment of alcohol coming in, and the plumber to fix that annoying leak in the mens’ bathroom, but Patrick says he can handle it.”

“Were you wanting to come over tonight, then?” She looked pleased at the thought, which made guilt curl in him.

“Ah, no.” He hurriedly corrected himself. “I mean, I do! But that’s not…” He stopped, inhaling and setting down his coffee cup. Best to be out with it. “I think it’s time I take another business trip.”

Dismay instantly shadowed her face. “But… It hasn’t been a year. Not even two months!”

Lucifer lifted his hand placatingly. “I need to stop in for surprise visits now and then. During the beginning it is imperative to assure the demons are following the new laws and structures.”

Her face pinched with concern and reluctance. Lucifer reached over the table, past their breakfast dishes and coffee mugs to touch under her jaw, thumb affectionately caressing her cheek. “You know I will be home as soon as I am able, but I can’t leave Hell to wishful thinking that all is going well. It’s Hell, and I can’t let it get into the state it was prior.”

She nodded against his palm, face crumpled. “Tonight, though?”

“You’ll have Trixie to keep you distracted, so I thought tonight would be best.”

Another nod before she stood and circled the table, sliding into his lap. He pulled her in gladly, the feel of Chloe’s smaller frame against his now familiar and soothing. Lucifer ran his hand up and down her back and arm. She pulled him into an unresisted kiss, their lips and touches burdened with unspoken emotions and fears. Heat deepened the embrace, her hands hungrier. He pulled back with a laugh, thumb gentle against her wrist as he pulled her hand away from traveling down his belly.

“Darling, work. Remember?”

Chloe groaned and thumped her forehead into his chest. “Oh my gob, I’m rubbing off on you.”

Lucifer reminded himself once again to thank Trixie for teaching her mother a less offensive exclamation. That or he would call it even for the spawn stealing his pink zombie hat. He squeezed his arms around her comfortingly. “I believe the rubbing off happened last night. You have marvelous hands,” he teased. Seriousness bled into his tone, hand entwining with hers. “It needs done.”

“I know,” she agreed, voice heavy. She sat back from him, free hand touching his cheek. “Just… I will be mad if you wind up down there for over a year again.”

“I will be most unhappy if that occurs as well! But unless something has gone terribly wrong, I shouldn’t be rebuilding an entire government this time. Just checking to make sure the denizens are following all the rules.”

She sighed, sliding from his lap. The robe lifted and fell down her bare thigh attractively. “All right.” She stood, hand on hip, pointing and serious. “But if you take too long, I’ll hide our toy. It will be a long time before you see it again.”

Lucifer gasped. “ _Uh!_ That’s playing dirty!” He grinned. “I like it!” He stood, making shooing motions. “Now come on. Time to get dressed. We have that awful paperwork awaiting us. After I’m sure I’ll be glad for a vacation in Hell.”

Chloe groaned, muttering about how she wasn’t sure about his being the responsible one as he scooped up dishes, and he laughed.

It helped to push the fear down.

~~~

_I’ve yet to hear anyone honestly say relationships are easy. That’s my fault as well. There are measurements we can take when judging if a relationship will help us grow, and it’s part of being able to measure the give and take while that, at the same time, is wholly unmeasurable in scale._

_But there is a simple trick to telling. If a person makes a mistake that hurts their partner deeply and they struggle to correct it, they care. If they don’t, they do not care enough._

_I thought this would be easy enough for anyone to discern, but, apologetically, it isn’t. Communication and intention is oft so tricky to comprehend. Emotions can lash out. Mouths can shut. The two become mute to expressing their pain. It takes careful weeding of the paths between each other to navigate the thickets of life, and it’s not at all about hedging the other in._

_Perhaps that’s why these two souls always find each other. Something in them keeps forging that path to the others’ side time after time after time._

Chloe remained on tenterhooks that night. She watched her phone eagerly while Mazikeen and Trixie sat on the couch, engrossed in a nature documentary about nocturnal predators. She supposed she should have asked Mazikeen to not compare the predators to Hell’s nightmarish creatures to Trixie, but she remained distracted.

She jumped when a text dinged. Quickly unlocking her phone, she felt disappointment eat her excitement. It wasn’t Lucifer. It was Agent Carney, asking if she could talk. Chloe glanced at the two on the couch and stole into her bedroom, texting back.

She wasn’t surprised when her phone rang from an unknown number. She pressed the button. “Decker.”

_“Sorry to bother you outside of work hours, Detective Decker.”_

“It’s fine. What do you need?”

_“I wanted to let you know that we’re still keeping tabs on the priest that showed an unhealthy interest in my charge. Currently, a higher-up in his organization is keeping him grounded in Rome and will let us know if anything changes immediately.”_

“Someone higher up in his organization, huh?”

Agent Carney’s voice lifted with dry amusement. _“We like to have inside people in a plethora of organizations.”_

“Of course,” she agreed, smiling. She added more seriously, “I really appreciate it.”

_“It’s no bother. He’s been fairly well behaved lately. Save for that minor incident with an axe…”_

Chloe grimaced, lowering her voice. “Yeeeah, he did do his…red-eye flashing, uh, thingy then.” She took a steadier breath. “I’m also making sure he keeps up with his training to handle himself better in those situations.” Gant and Lucifer were becoming fast friends, which Chloe was thankful for.

_“I appreciate that. Thankfully, your perp was more upset about losing out on the award money than blathering about red eyes, but these things can add up to the wrong people. Speaking of the Devil, it doesn’t sound like he’s around you, and he’s not picking up his phone.”_

Chloe frowned unhappily, not saying anything until Carney inquired at her silence. She waved her hand, nervous, and glad he couldn’t see it. “Uh, yes, sorry. He’s-he’s on a business trip.”

_“…Down south?”_

“Very far down south.”

_“Is he expected back soon?”_

“Hopefully. He wants it to be a brief trip, anyhow, but he just left maybe an hour ago.”

_“All right. We’ll see, then.”_ Agent Carney cleared his throat. _“An…old acquaintance was hoping to contact you two. Just to let you know he’s doing well.”_

“Oh?” Chloe’s mind raced through possibilities, a hopeful candidate immediately standing out in memory.

_“Yes, a very_ caring _individual.”_

Chloe broke out into a smile at that. _Caretaker._

_“His information has proven most valuable, and it’s given him more agency than would otherwise be allowed. He’s currently visiting one of his children. I’ve been letting him know when safe that you two are fully recovered and well. He’s more happy with_ developments _than I am, admittedly.”_

Chloe remembered the stout, bearded man fondly. Caretaker was a criminal, hopefully with an emphasis on _was_ , but he’d been kind despite his line of work. Things had improved vastly for her and Lucifer when Pierce had transferred them to his holding cells for permanent keeping. He’d helped them escape, nearly at the cost of his life. Their warden had also been quite the chef.

“Tell him I miss his baklava.”

_“Baklava? He truly spoiled his prisoners, didn’t he? I’ll definitely let him know. One last thing before I let you go. We might have an individual who needs watched in Los Angeles. I’m thinking it’s just an eccentric, but we like to err on the side of caution when able.”_

Chloe felt her spine straighten, eager to prove herself. “Absolutely. Can you send me the details?”

_“You should have them by Tuesday. I know it’s wishful thinking to assume your partner won’t catch on to what you’re doing, but please emphasize to him that it’s only for quiet observation. We do not want to alert the individual in any way, especially if they’re not human.”_

“Is the individual, uh… possibly like Lucifer?”

_“No, we don’t think anything like that. Childhood is well documented. Something else, if anything at all. Most of the time the latter’s the case”_

“I’ll see what I can do, then.”

_“Appreciate it, Detective. Now I better let you get back to your night off.”_

“Thank you. Have a good night off as well?”

Carney only huffed a laugh before ending the call. Chloe smirked. Definitely someone who didn’t allow himself leisure time. She opened the door to return to the living room, only to hear Trixie stumble as she hurried away. Mazikeen whispered harshly that she needed to work on being quiet.

Chloe rolled her eyes, and went back to the couch to watch the rest of the documentary.

She didn’t sleep well, only dozing as she tried to get comfortable and stop her mind from replaying dark scenarios. The text woke her easily. She grabbed her phone hurriedly, registering blearily that it was almost three a.m. She hurriedly unlocked the phone to read.

_Lucifer: I realize you are likely asleep, but by the off chance that you’re awake, is it all right if I come over?_

Chloe breathed easier, typing a quick “yes”, followed by “Are you all right?”

The message marked as read, but was not responded to. She fretted until she heard quiet footsteps outside her door. The knock was quiet, followed by the door opening and Lucifer whispering, “Hello. Can I come in?”

Chloe released the breath she’d held, sitting up. Gladness and exasperated mingled on her face. “Did you wait to text until you were here?”

It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Lucifer’s silhouette and faint features seemed sheepish. “I forgot in my hurry.” She could see his arm motion to the bed. “May I join you?”

She smiled, patting the covers and scooting over. Lucifer started unbuttoning his shirt, keeping quiet. He hadn’t dressed in a waistcoat or jacket. She looked him over, searching for injury. “How’d it go?”

“Excellent,” he whispered, though a weariness lurked in his words. “Everything is going well, and they’ve added some rules in places I hadn’t thought of. The plan’s working, better than I hoped, but I should check in another month or so.”

Shamelessly nude, he slid into the blankets with her. His hair was mostly dry, but still shower fresh, his skin scented with body wash. Chloe molded to his figure, the tension in her relaxing finally now that he was against her, that she could feel his flawless skin, bare of any injuries. Lucifer relaxed under her touch, sinking against her frame and hands warm through her sleeping tank top and shorts.

His words were serious, burdened with emotion despite their quiet. “I missed you.”

She kissed his chin, stubble rough against her lips. “I missed you, too. How long was it?”

“About two weeks.”

“Oh, Lucifer…” She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him against her, as though she could banish the time he’d spent apart. She’d only been fretting for a few hours in comparison. “Why so long?”

“There was a backlog of new arrivals that they wanted additional judgement on for special treatment.”

_Further torture_ , Chloe realized, but was glad he didn’t say it. “And it took two weeks?”

“Over 6,000 people die every hour,” Lucifer murmured, already sleepy. “If it wasn’t for the extreme time difference, Hell would never keep up.” He yawned, stretching against her before falling slack again. “We put in guidelines for each special case, so there shouldn’t be near as many next time I go.”

Chloe gave up quickly on calculating how many new souls would have entered Hell in just a few weeks. She trailed her fingers up and down his arm. “You showered.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Then came right over?”

“Mm, I waited until I realized I wasn’t going to sleep well, then came and bothered you.”

“New rule. Text and come over as soon as you’re back from now on?” She pat his shoulder. “After you shower.”

“Oh, I like that rule. You’re awful, making me like _rules_ ” He yawned again, making himself comfortable against the pillow and in her embrace, leg between hers and arm over her side. The two quieted, soaking up each other’s touch and presence. He inhaled a little sharper, body tensing. “I’m not sure the last time I told you; I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She caressed his hair, and she felt him relax against her again. “Go ahead and sleep. I’m going to make you a huge breakfast in the morning.”

“Mm… Coffee and bacon?”

“Coffee and bacon,” she promised.

They drift easily into sleep after that, Chloe promising herself he’d get to sleep in while she made breakfast this time.

~~~

_As I said, change is good. Exchange, however, is better. Both together with a smothering of acceptance, however, are the best._

_There are specific reasons people are concerned with being accepted. Part of it is safety in numbers. Part of it is to emphasize cooperation in society. Mostly, it’s so people learn to accept themselves. It’s easier to set aside self-loathing when someone you trust accepts you, because it means either you’re wrong in thinking you’re unacceptable or the other person is wrong in thinking you’re acceptable. You have to make a choice on whom is more believable, and after enough times of being told you can be loved, you can begin to understand that your self-hatred is misplaced._

_Unfortunately, it is easy to misunderstand, especially silence._

Lucifer and Chloe prepared for dinner at the penthouse. During their captivity, their friends had drawn close and mostly ate their dinners at Lucifer’s. The group missed this, so the couple made an effort to bring everyone together, busy chopping vegetables and measuring pasta and agreeing to disagree on what made the best garlic bread.

They weren’t expecting any visitors from off-planet.

The whoosh of wings was a trumpet of long awaited news that had been gnawing in the back of both their minds. Despite the eagerness to _know_ , they both waited in trepidation as three angels entered the penthouse. Amenadiel, Amitiel, and the Angel of Death, who carried three books.

Chloe hung back as they spoke, watching. She waved to Rae-Rae, who waved eagerly back. This was the first time Lucifer had met his estranged, shorter sister since his Fall, but Chloe had met her during her brief trip into the afterlife. Strange as she was, Chloe liked her.

The two older angels gave the news solemnly. Lucifer accepted it with the small nod of the stunned. He mechanically took the offered books from Azrael, who stated that he should start learning to read and write their celestial language again right away.

The three angels turned as one to leave, Azrael with a grin as she looked over her shoulder.

_Family is interesting. The bonds can be very strong, or very weak. They’re not people you choose. Mostly they are random dice shakes by Fate and genetics. Or the half-planning and even more hurried creation of two god beings very bent on building a family together. They are, most of the time, the first people an angel or human interacts with. At such an impressionable young age, that means habits, behaviors, beliefs, and scars first come from your family. The first hurts have a way of sinking deep into the uncarved block that is a young creature’s psyche._

_Sometimes, the person isn’t able to forgive those injuries. But sometimes, with a bit of time and understanding from both…_

“Uh, wait,” Lucifer called to his retreating siblings’ backs. His swallowed under their gazes. “I-I’m having friends over for dinner. If any of you want to join?”

His tall sister looked at the other two. “I’m going to head home. I’m still not used to things down here.” She craned her head high. “Perhaps another time when I find this environment less intimidating.”

Lucifer smiled, nodding. Amitiel and her inability to lie…

Azrael shifted her weight, hands behind her back timidly. “Wooould Ella be among the people coming over?”

“Yes, she’s one of my good friends. You’d like…” Lucifer frowned. “Wait, how do you know—“

“Oooh, you know what? I think a lot of people just—just passed or something. Uh, must be some natural disaster or-or wreck or maybe a stampede of—geese! Gotta go check it out! Lots of people dying all the time! Smell ya later!” And she vanished.

Amenadiel stared at the spot she disappeared for only a second before breathing in, shoulders back. “You know, I think I’ll stay for dinner. That invitation does extend to me, right?”

Lucifer knew he hoped to see Linda, but he was feeling generous, and didn’t tease him for it. “You did save my life recently, brother. I’m sure the least I can do is spare a seat at my table for you.”

Amenadiel’s faint brows rose, nodding. “All right. I’ll remember that.”

He turned to Amitiel, but their sister waved a long, graceful hand. “I can find my own way. Lucifer, be sure to answer when we call.”

Lucifer watched her go, still holding his books. He was faintly aware Amenadiel was helping himself to his top shelf alcohol.

Chloe pressed into his side. He glanced down at her, startled from himself.

“Well,” he said, still stunned.

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed.

Lucifer took a chest-raising breath. “They’re accepting me back.”

“Trial basis at first, but yes. You're in.”

Excitement bubbled in him, his eyes alight. “Chloe. I’m in!”

She laughed when he swooped her off her feet with one arm, spinning her in a breathtaking circle until the books slipped in his arm precariously, ready to fall. His kisses were fierce, and bright, and lasting, and loving, and wholly _him_ , a devil angel starting another chapter, and not alone.

~~~

The man leaned over a table in a small cafe in Norway, writing quietly. Finally he sat back with a sigh and clicked the pen so the inked tip receded. He tucked the pages away with care into his travel pack. Two books were closed in front of him, and one lay open. They were beautiful, embossed lettering on their covers. The larger of the two was an ombre of white, grey, and black. Silver ornate letters entitled it _Samael_. The other was thinner, with white leather and pale orange and red edging. The gold letters entitled it as _Chloe Jane Decker_.

The man sipped at his coffee, reading in the opened book. He turned the page, only to be greeted by a few unfinished lines and blank pages.

“Still a lot more to be written,” he murmured. He ran his fingers down the blank page before carefully closing the book. Silver and blue embraced the cover, the title in white. He picked up the other two books, tossed them lightly in to the air. They disappeared, snatched from the realm back to their homes in a library nestled among innumerable stars.

The last he picked up, about to do a similar toss to return the book, but stopped, hand tracing the cover.

_Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Jane Decker_

He gave an amused smile, and slid this book into his backpack. He wasn’t sure what came next in the tale. There were so many possibilities, so many different realities and twists and turns, as many as could be imagined.

God scooped his backpack onto his shoulder, waving to the cafe owner as he left.

There was still so much to experience.

The End


End file.
